The World Of Anime
by bestfriend1245
Summary: "I order you to retreat to Konoha!" I said, "I order you to abandon me!" That's when white fluffy snow started to fall.* M for language, drinking, adult scenarios and references* ON HIATUS FOR REWRITE.
1. girl from the sky

the world of anime…

I woke up and went online, it's six o' clock and I'm already watching Naruto Shippuden episode 184.

Soon a bubble pops up onto my screen, I click the red X button but the window won't close.

So I check it out. It was one of those anime quizzes.

"Okay first question… what was your first anime T.?" I mumbled

I typed: naruto

Q.: who is your Fav. character?

My A.: Kakashi Hatake

Q.: if you were an anime character what would you look like?

A.: I'd be 27, with waist long hair, I'd wear a black short sleeved shirt and jounin vest, and I'd have some cool black shorts.

Q.: who's your best friend… who likes anime?

'I am not putting my friends' names on the internet, plus the list is too long.' I thought

My A.: none

Q.: would you have a kekegennki? (Blood line)?

My A.: yes rennigan which I can turn on or off.

Q.: if you could have a summon, what would it be? What's it's name?

My A.: I would have a wolf named Anza.

Q.: Would you like to live in the naruto world? Along with anyone from the real world you choose…

A.: I'd love to live in the anime world, I choose no one.

Then the answer popped up:

_Dear reader, _

_With my magic power, I grant your wish for you and your selected few to be transported to the naruto world. _

_Enjoy._

And so, I was sucked into my very own computer. So much for my Saturday Waterskiing. As I was being sucked into my computer I felt a warm sensation in my veins, which I thought could only be… chakra.

And so instead of teleporting and already being on the ground of the naruto world, I fell from the naruto sky.

"Ah!" I screamed

Then I landed on my back "That could have gone smoother." I said

"Ah! Flying chick!" I heard

I sat up and rubbed my head "Gee! Thanks for the soft landing!" I yelled at the sky

I stood up, and smoothed out the new green jounin's vest on me.

"Such utter B.S." I said

I felt a poke on my back; I looked behind me and down a few inches. A teen stood there and I must have bumped my head hard because it took me a second to realize who it was.

"OH MY GOD!" I said "you're NARUTO!"

"Yeah?" naruto said

"Thank you" I sent a silent prayer to whoever sent me here.

And as soon as it was a beautiful dream… it was a terrible nightmare.

My hands were behind my back, and a ruff voice I knew only as kakashi came into my hearing.

"Who are you, why are you here, and how do you know naruto?" Kakashi said

"Kakashi it's truly an honor." I said " oh and my sincerest condolences for rin, obuto, and minito."

"How do you know that?" kakashi asked kunai at my throat.

"I know many things about you hatake." I said "like how your blood type is o, or how you 5'11, and even how you got the sharingon, rin did a very good job." I was being mysterious, and I liked having knowledge. Knowledge is power.

"Who are you?" He asked again

Naruto knew what ever freaked out his sensei must have been bad. He pulled out a kunai.

"Sorry, this is a terrible first impression." I said "I'm not here to hurt anyone.I'm just here to restore jiraiya's life."

Naruto looked at me shocked.

"I was really saddened when nagato killed him," I said "I couldn't reach them in time"

Not a big lie I couldn't reach through a computer screen, and I only got here just now

"As well as Asuma and Itachi" I continued "It pained me to see asuma die. Hiden will pay. Itachi will repent what he did as an akatsuki, and live as a hero. If he didn't kill the uchiha clan, the uchiha's would have overthrown old man third, and I have to tell you about the Akatsuki."I said "Tobi isn't his name. Well copycat? Are you going to kill me or take me to Ibiki?"

"Naruto I need you to get !" kakashi said

Naruto ran off. I smiled. Soon kakashi was on his back, I was on sitting top of him one knee on the left and one on the right, going through his ninja bag/pouch.

"Found it!" I said

I crawled off him as he leapt up; I sat cross legged and read his little book.

"You're not going to fight?" Kakashi asked "or run away?"

"I'm here to bring good people back from the dead not fight or kill more people." I said as I read his book farther "Jiraiya did an excellent job on this book, don't you agree?"

"Yes." Kakashi said as he watched my every move

I closed the book, held it out to him.

"I need the next one" I said "I'm a fast reader."

"I don't have it on me." Kakashi said to me.

Then next thing I know I'm being slamed onto the wall of ibiki's torturing center. I didn't resist. They went through the bag slung around me.

They found a small wolf cub which had been napping in the bag. She came and lay at my feet where they chained me to the wall, along with several other items: hair brush,a blank journal, pencil, and my cell phone.

"What's this?" Ibiki shoving the phone in my face.

"It's a cell phone idiot." I said I hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh "sorry forgot you guys are a little behind"

Kakashi just slumped against the opposite side of the wall watching me.

"What's your name?" ibiki asked

"My name is-" I stopped I had a fresh start here did I want to have this new life with a different name?

"Your name?" ibiki started to mess with my mind

One name came to thought "My name is Toki" not really a lie if I could be anyone I would be the made up character from my fanfiction. Even if I wasn't Toki Namekaze, or Toki Hatake, I was a different Toki.

"Toki Yukan-sa. Toki :time of opportunity Yukan-sa: to be brave" I said

"Where were you born?" ibiki asked

I was proud of Maryland, each time I moved, part of my soul still remained in Maryland.

"Manchester, MD, USA." I said

"…?"

Kakashi's eye widened "She was born outside the hidden villages! And has chakra!"

I nodded.

Ibiki looked at the shocked people.

Kakashi and Ibiki escorted me and went to a smaller, more privet room.

"The true leader of the Akatsuki, known as Tobi is Madara Uchiha. Who became immortal when he killed his brother when he was going blind. Hiden is a jushinn worshipper…" I continued telling everything I knew about the Akatsuki, their attacks, and their weaknesses.

"assuma was killed by hiden." I said "jiraiya was killed by nagato."

"anything else?" ibiki asked

It hit me "who is hokage right now?" I asked

"Donzou" they looked down

"take me to tsunade!" I ordered

ibiki stood "what will you do?"

"take me to her." I said

Ibiki exchanged glances with Kakashi.

"She can't make Tsunade any worse." Kotetsu joined us and said

I stood, and as we walked I felt a slam of knowledge, multiple jutsu, hidden techniques, and medical jutsu. It wasn't painful just slightly uncomfortable.

I saw tsunade, my heart broke. The once strong, young, cool, woman had been replaced by a sickly dyeing one.

"Tsunade!" I ran to the bed she lay on, little Anza the wolf cub following on my heals.

I took of my jounin vest and took a hair tie from my wrist and put my hair in a pony tail.

I closed my eyes and all-of-the-suddenly had an idea of the right jutsu to save her.

I started to make intricate hand signs, and pressed one green-glowing hand on her forehead and one on her hand. Concentrating, I felt heat rising inside me. I started to sweat. I felt Ibiki and Kakashi's hands on my arms balancing me, keeping me up. I don't know how but I barrowed chakra from them and then healing her was easy. She bolted upward, she looked normal with the spell of hers starting to replace itself. I felt dizzy, and then I passed out.

When I woke (apparently) I had caused uproar.

Donzou was trying (and failing) to stay Hokage (he was away at the five-kage summitforin buissines and we were communicating through messenger hawks)

People didn't like some mystery girl, who knew everything (exaggeration) staying in a hospital. It helped that Sakura was my doctor I wanted to tell her about Sasuke's plan to overthrow Konoha; but I ended up not telling her.

Because Kakashi came in. "how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked

"You fainted" Kakashi said

"I don't faint! I pass out…" I said and folded my arms.

Kakashi chuckled

"What did you use to save Tsunade?" Sakura asked

"I did what felt right." I said.

"Real helpful" she muttered "You'll be fine." Sakura said

"Toki Yukan-sa. You are under arrest for illegal immigration; you will be transported back to whatever home country you came from.

"U.S.A." Kakashi said

They looked at him.

"I'm not from this dimension." I said

They looked at me like I was insane.

"I've never heard of the U.S.A." one said

"Have you ever heard of a gun?" I asked

They shook their heads no. I smiled, in the Naruto Shippuden movie I saw, the sky people had guns that shot kunai.

I took Sakura's clip board and started to draw the mechanics for a kunai shooting gun.

"Give this to Tsunade." I said "In the mean while I am going to take a nap."

I stood and put my vest back over my clothes,( I love konoha hospitals, I never have to where a gown just my norm. outfit) and jumped out the window.

I walked and came to the gate, and then I walked around Konoha and decided to take a nap in a comfy looking tree.

"Those were very detailed." Ibiki said

"Hey I was thinking of becoming a government mechanic on the side of being an author." I said

"Toki, you are one strange girl." Ibiki said

'Where's Naruto?' I mumbled

"Naruto is probably at the ramen stand." Kakashi walked up book in hand

I jumped down "Thanks. Tsunade taking over?" I asked

"Yeah." Kakashi said

"I think you guys should know, dazou is most likely working with Madara." I said as I walked away.

"Naruto!" I raised my hand in greeting, he jumped up and pulled a kunai.

"Naruto she's not a threat." Kakashi's voice scared Naruto, but I sensed he was tailing me when I arrived.

Another wave of information slammed into me. Everything, Jutsu names, regulations, as if I went to the academy.

"Naruto." I said "I'm Toki Yukan-sa" I bowed in respect.

He waved off the respectful bow.

"Well, you know me. Naruto Uzumaki." He said

I nodded. The little wolf cub played with my bare feet. I started to notice, my vision looked blurred, so I took off my glasses, and everything was clear, and I think kakashi's eye widened a bit.

"Hatake!"

"We haven't seen you all morning"

I turned.

"Kotetsu, Izumo." I bowed "I'm Toki Yukan-sa."

They looked at me.

"So this is why you haven't come to hang with us at the book store…" izumo said

I looked at them.

"Ok…" I said reaching into my pocket for my cell phone. Shiz. "Hatake can you get my cell phone back?"

"Not regulation." Kakashi said

"Fine." I said a little agitated

I pulled out my iPod, Kakashi freaked out, as far as freaking out goes, for well, Kakashi.

"What's that." he asked as if it was a laser beam.

"My iPod it plays music." I said


	2. wizard of oz

the world of anime chapter 2.

….

"My iPod, it plays music." I said

And so I walked off back into the forest, I let my bare feet dig into the soil and stood there closing my eyes. I breathed in, and I breathed out. I my eyes burst open. I felt chakra; I knew my new kekegenkai was showing, the Rennegan. I concentrated, willing the remains of Jiraiya, Asuma, and Itachi to me. Itachi did not appear. I guess it wasn't meant for him to be brought back. I felt Kakashi staring even if he thought was doing a great job of tailing. I sat cross legged, and brought my green-glowing hands and held theirs. My eyes shot tight, Kakashi's strong hands met my shoulders holding me up. I clamped my jaws shut tight. I heard breathing; I opened my eyes only to fall unconscious…

I opened my eyes, Kakashi was watching me.

"Did I get them?" I asked

"They're alive." He said.

"And normal?" I asked

"Dirty, but normal." He said "Kurenai came to see you while you were unconscious"

"Thank you." I said

I put on my ear buds and listened to soft orchestras play until I fell asleep.

"SHE'S AMAZING!" Naruto yelled

I woke up, still exhausted, who knew restoring two guys bodies, chakra supply, blood, and restarting their hearts would be so exhausting?

"Be quiet! BAKA!" Sakura slammed her fist into his face

Tsunade entered the room "So you saved me, Jiraiya, and Asuma?"

I nodded weakly.

"Big day for you then. Huh? You look exhausted." Tsunade said "When Kakashi brought you in you were in critical condition. Blood loss, exhaustion, chakra loss, and your heart was barely beating"

I nodded. Tsunade held up a green-glowing hand.

"This will help with the chakra loss." She said

I felt myself come closer to health, yet I was weak.

"Thank you." I said, even if I still felt like crap. "Where is my iPod?" I asked

"Whatya want from me? Whatya want from me? Cause ya doing in perfectly." Kotetsu repeated the iPod

"give me that!" I said, agitated

"I don't think so new girl." Kotetsu said

"Don't get her exited." Tsunade said

I lunged. I flew. I fell.

"Got it!" I weakly said victorious

I jumped up onto my bed. '_Now…' _I thought. I put on my shuffle, and listened to the countless songs I bought.

"Any minute, we should see Gai to come challenge you copy-cat" I said

"Do NOT call me that." Kakashi said

"Whatever ever you say, Hatake." I said "Tsunade-"

Gai came in… and saw me.

"Hey Gai." I said "where's lee?"

"You know my name!" he jumped

And lee came in "She knows my name! Too?"

"She knows everyone, thing, and past." Kakashi said

"And may I add, Kakashi, you were one cute baby!" I said

It ticked him off. I was good at pushing his buttons.

"What is a lovely flower of Konoha doing in the hospital?" Gai asked

"I brought two dead guys back to life." I said

Lee looked at me… and lifted one of his large brows.

"_You_ are Toki Yukan-sa?" Gai asked

I nodded.

"Such power! Such beauty!" he beamed

I think he is off his nut, even for Gai. How was I, ME, beautiful? I haven't done my hair for days, let alone in front of a mirror, and I was below average in the other dimension, pale, with faded eyes, hair that never worked with me.

"Where are Jiraiya and Asuma?" I asked

"They'll be fine." Tsunade said

"Good." I looked at my hands "I don't know what exactly I did."

"When will my wonderful, flower be out of the hospital?" Gai asked

No one ever called me theirs; I just stared out the window.

Tsunade looked at me. "How do you feel?"

After all that sleep, and tsunade's chakra helping to reprouduce more of my chakra I felt pretty good, my heart was beating strong, I just felt hungry.

"Just a little hungry." I said

"Okay then, well nothing seems to be too bad, you'll be fine, just take it easy." She said

She turned to leave. I stood up and looked at Gai.

"I'm going to get some ramen." I said "do you-"

"YES!" Gai said

"Okay…" I replied, I jumped out the window; it's becoming a bad habit.

I walked to ichiracu and looked at what my old wallet had turned into. Another slam of information, came onto me. I instantly knew what the currency was, and how much it was worth, along with how to read Japanese.

"One beef meiso ramen please." I said

He nodded.

"Hey Ayame, what does Kakashi 's face look like?" I joked

She went red. Lee and Anza, tagged along.

So when I finished I stood. "That was good, thank you."

I turned to Gai "I have to find Jiraiya and Asuma now. Bye." I smiled, put my owed amount on the counter.

I walked to Asuma's house. Kurenai answered.

I didn't know what to say… I couldn't say:

'Hi my name is Toki Yukan-sa, I'm from an alternate dimension, I brought your husband back from the dead, and I just came here to check up on him.' Yeah that would be awkward

"I'm here to see Asuma." I said

"You're Toki Yukan-sa…" she said (rhetorical question)

"Yes" I nodded

"Come in" she said

"Thank you, Kurenai." I said I entered.

Asuma sat on a couch staring at his hands.

"Asuma." I said gently

His head jerked up. I smiled, and kept eye contact.

"I'm Toki Yukan-sa." I said

"Thank you!" he said

I smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Alive." He said

"Nothing's wrong, you're not missing a finger or a toe?" I asked

"No I'm complete." He said

"do you need anything?" I asked

"no." Asuma said "actually…. I'd really like a cigarette."

I cracked a smile and brought out a pack of cigarettes.

"My goal has been accomplished. Where is Jiraiya?" I asked

"With Naruto." He said

I nodded "Thank you."

I stood. "Thank you, Kurenai, for letting me into your beautiful home. Call me for anything, anything at all, oh and congratulations on the pregnancy."

And I left. That was a new habit too, reveal I know a secret of yours, then leave… I was becoming quite mysterious.

I knew where Naruto would go, either the training ground, or the pond they trained at. I found them at the training ground.

"Jiraiya!" I waved

Naruto whispered something to Jiraiya, they looked at me.

I was in for a hug. "Thank you." Jiraiya said

I hugged him back. "Couldn't let you stay dead, Naruto needed you."

"Thank you." Nartuo said

"Well, I just came to make sure you weren't missing any toes or fingers" I said

"No, I'm fine." He said

"Good, how do you feel?" I asked

"Good as new." He said

"Okay, well I'm going to go steal your book from Kakashi so… bye." I said walking around in search of Hatake.

"Hatake. Where are you?" I asked sitting on a park bench, hands holding my head.

"Right here." He said

"Eeek!" I jumped up

He was sitting in a tree.

"Hatake! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled

"So I'm guessing you don't want dinner." He said holding down a brown paper bag

"All is forgiven" I said

It was meat. I love meat. I took my fork, and ate it, keeping away from the leafy greens that were all around the delicious meat.

"Not bad." I said after I swallowed.

"I thought you were the meat type." Kakashi said

I looked at my take out carton "you were right."

"It's getting dark." Kakshi observed

"Oohw! I'm going to see the sunset!" I stood "you coming?"

"Uhh. Yeah." He said

I ran to the forest to the West, and climbed up the tallest tree, with chakra at my feet. I sat on a high branch, Kakashi sat next to me.

"Hatake! Isn't it beautiful?" I asked

I never got out much yet the spaced out look in his eyes told me he was thinking of Rin or Hanare.

"Yes, beautiful," he said staring at the sun. "Now that you've brought them to life, what will you do?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to…" I tapped my finger on my lips "take some tests. I want to be part of konoha, be one of the many ninja that protect this place."

"Why do you want to be a ninja?" Kakashi asked

"I grew up pampered, I got whatever I wanted, I was the perfect child, but I never got to go outside and feel the sun on my skin, and when I did I was walking to school or back." I said "I want to be a ninja, so I can make decisions for myself, so I can see views like this, and feel the sun on my skin"

He looked at me.

'Bark!'

"Anza," I turned to Kakashi " I need to feed her. Bye"

I bounced down and picked up Anza.

"Bye! Hatake!" I waved

"You don't have any where to stay." He said

We stood on a forest on the inner-side of the large gate.

"Yes I do!" I called back, I felt him tailing me. It was okay though. I walked to a clearing and made several hand seals.

"Wood style!" I slammed my palm to the ground and jumped back, as a nice little two story house, grew, I guess.

I walked in, and then stopped sticking my head out the door.

"Hatake! I know you're out there. Do you want to come in?" I asked

"When did you notice?" he asked

"You didn't wait long enough" I said

"No furniture?" Kakashi asked

"I'm different not a miracle worker" I said

"You brought two people back from the dead nothing says miracle more than that," Kakashi said

"Whatever." I said going through some scrolls. I summoned some dog food for my little wolf cub.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said

I nodded. Kakashi left, and I went to a corner and looked around. I really needed to get some furniture. I lay down on the floor, Anza cuddling up with me and fell asleep.

"Good morning! Toki!" was the first thing I heard

"Ten more minutes" I mumbled

"Toki!"

Then I realized whose voice it was.

"Gai! Where did you come from?" I jumped up

"Well my sweet little flower, the youthful Kakashi said I could find your youthful self here."

"Cool" I gave a thumbs up "I'm going to go register as a ninja here. So… see you later." I said trying to walk out the door

"Then I will escort you." Gai was being a true gentleman, he opened the door for me, and unlike in the fan-fiction I read, he gave me my personal space, he didn't loop our arms together.

(I just thought of this when I wrote this chapter)

_Skipping merrily, with their arms looped._

'_Because, because, because, because, because- the wonderful things he does!'_ (Wizard of Oz)


	3. first fights

the world of anime, chapter 3!

…

We walked to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade! You're back in power." I said

"Yes, they didn't carve Danzou's face in the mountain, and it _was_ supposed to be _temporary._" She said

"Well that's good." I said

"I forgot to thank you for bringing Jiraiya and Asuma back," Tsunade said "But, why are you here?"

"I've come to register as a ninja of Konoha." I said

"Well, policies say-" Tsunade was cut off

"Toki brought two of your youthful men back to _life_ and you don't trust her youthful self?" Gai asked

Shizune appeared from nowhere "she's not from konoha, doesn't have any academy grades, training, or a cell."

"if I can get all that can I join?" I asked

"well," Shizune fell short

"Fine. You'll need these." She tossed me my bag

"thanks." I said

Anza looked at me, I threw a ball.

"Here is your paperwork." She loaded a small stack of papers into my hands.

"Thank you" I nodded

"And I'll need to see you birth certificate." Tsunade looked at me I knew she could only stray so far away from policies.

"My legal name isn't Toki." I informed her

"I know that." She looked at me

"I'd like to legally change it to Toki Yukan-sa" I said

She stacked another small pile of papers on top the others. She smiled at me.

I started out the door…

"What's your birth name?" Kakashi asked appearing from nowhere

"Sara." I said

I exited the room and listened.

"You don't have to really trust her, you can order someone to tail her, and I don't like how she knows so many Konoha secrets." Kakashi said

"But…" Tsunade prompted

"She's strong, I can tell you that." Kakashi said "we'd rather have her as an ally then an enemy"

I walked down stairs.

"May I barrow a pencil" I asked

"A what?" the lady at the desk said

"Something to write with." I said

"Oh, here's a paintbrush and some ink." She said

I filled out the forms.

And so I handed the paintbrush and ink to the lady and headed up to Tsunade's office.

"Here." I handed her my forms

Tsunade nodded.

I ran off to complete the list of things shizune wanted in order for me to become a ninja.

I went to iruka, explained my situation and we decided to meet every day after school.

Then I went to Gai, who was _more_ than willing help out.

So the next morning, I woke up in my house with no furniture, then headed to Gai. During the school days, while iruka was teaching, Gai would train me.

I sat there and waited for minutes later my instructor was there.

"one-hundred laps." He said

"what?" I asked

"we shall start with one-hundred laps." Gai said

I stood, Anza walked off to somewhere.

"traitor." I mumbled

I soon found one-hundred laps wasn't hard at all.

Then one-hundred punches, and kicks, and everything was finished in that one session.

I went to iruka and took some I.Q. tests, to find I was only a little short of shikamaru. He loaded me up on home work and gave me an ink-welled paintbrush.

I went home and stayed up late finishing them.

When I gave them to iruka, he gave me one final test. Which I passed.

I went to tsunade's office.

She looked at them and signed. Kakashi and Gai arriving from a mission.

"you still need to take an official exam like everyone else. Starting with chunnin exams."

I nodded.

"and you need a cell," tsunade said

"put me anywhere, I'll be sure to make the best of it." I said

"Toki you need to put a place of residence on your form." Tsunade said "you'll be staying with me, until you can get a home."

"I'm a wood user." I said "I have a home in the east forest, but it doesn't have an official address."

"I'll make it an official address" Tsunade said

"House warming party!" Gai peeped

"What?" I asked

"Well, youthful Kakashi here," Gai pulled Kakashi "noticed you do not have any furniture"

"That's really sweet." I said "Thanks."

Hatake nodded. And so we all went to my place.

I entered the door, and Naruto and Jiraiya blew little roll up paper party whistles. Asuma was there, along with Kurenai, Lee, Sakura, Ibiki, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

"Hey! Toki!" They yelled

"Look!" Gai jumped up and down like an excited puppy

I looked to where he pointed and saw a _**very**_ nice oven/stove.

"That's from me!" Gai said

"Oh my god. Thank you." I said

"And this is from me." Jiraiya said putting his hands on a nice red couch "oh, and the lazy boy."

I love lazy boys.

"Thank you." I said

Soon Kurenai waved.

"This is from us." Asuma said putting his hands on a dresser drawer.

"And I got you a mirror." Ibiki said feeling a little nerves about how small the gift was

"Thanks" I said "it's really cute." And it was

Kotetsu and Izumo "here's your iPod back."

"When did you?-" I stopped "of course, you would have it."

"It's awesome," they said

"I'll make a blue print of it." I said "and get you the songs."

"I got you-" Sakura was cut off

"I got this!" Lee held a terribly wrapped thing to me

I opened it. "Nice! Weapon holster!"

"And I got some kunai!" Sakura handed me four kunai, which I put in the holster and put the holster on my leg.

Kakashi pulled my hand. "Mine's up-stairs" he said

So I went up the stairs with him to see a Japanese Tatami bed.

I looked at him, "thank you." I said

"Wow! Nice tatami bed!" Lee said

Hatake's always analyzing, well me at least…

"I know right." I said

Everyone came to see what Lee was shouting about.

"Don't shout you Baka! She's in the same room!" Sakura yelled

We headed out side.

"Guys really thanks, _**a lot.**_ It was all wonderful." I said

Then I felt something, Kakashi must have felt it too because we shouted at the same time.

"GET DOWN!"

Fire came at us from my roof. Ninja were attacking.

I jumped up before any Konoha ninja.

"Don't touch them!" I shouted winding my hands in intricate signs.

"Ninja art! Water dragon!" I shouted

A watery dragon came powerful from the clouds, wiping out the fire user. I jumped onto the roof, not worrying about the others and pulled a kunai out from my new holster. And I was in another deathly dance…

He slashed my left arm. I looked at his face.

"Sasuke." I said

He looked at me.

"Don't try." I said still fighting with him "Konoha is stronger than Taka! Did you know Itchi was ordered to kill the clan to save Konoha? Before you killed him? He wanted to protect Konoha! Yet you want to destroy it!" I was shouting now

"Shut up!" was Sasuke's only response

"You know it's true!" I shouted "Madara told you!"

He almost fell of the roof. "How do you know that?"

"and you were going to use Chidori to do it, too. Weren't you?" I was on a roll "Kakashi taught you Chidori to protect your comrades, your friends!"

"What does he know about that? He's so cold, not one person's seen his face!" Sasuke said

"SHUT UP!" I said I had let him push one of my buttons our kunai met "Kakashi was very good friends with his two team mates Obuto and Rin! Obuto saved Kakashi and Rin! At the cost of his own life! And Rin- Kakashi couldn't make it in time! It wasn't his fault. And I know he cried for days after he lost Rin!" I liked the whole shouting thing "and his face! Don't get me started!"

Kakashi joined me on the roof, he had a bloody fist.

"What happened to you?" I asked

"His back up." Kakashi said

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"Look out!" kurenai flipped to her and blocked the kunai thrown at her.

"Kakashi!" I shouted

He looked at me.

"Pakkun! Send a message!" I yelled "lady Tsunade! You need to get to your office! You can do it this time!"

Gai was surrounded.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked "come on" I took his hand and flipped us out.

"Wood style! Dome!" and as I shouted a wooden dome went around the men

I nodded at Gai and rejoined Kakashi on my roof.

"Sasuke!"I said "You want to destroy Konoha because we sacrificing Itachi! Right? We didn't sacrifice him! He volunteered!"

Sasuke stopped

"Wood style! Wooden cage!" I yelled as I caught Sasuke.

"Where are the others?" I asked "Where are Karen, Jugo, and Suigetsu?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Sasuke said  
"fine!" I bluffed "Ibiki!"

Ibiki smiled at my joke.

"I need to make sure Tsunade made it to the office!" I shouted "you guys can handle these guys?" I asked running off

"Don't worry about it Toki!" Gai yelled

"go on! We will be fine make sure the youthful tsunade-sama made it back!" lee yelled

"Thanks!" I yelled

And then I ran into some ninja. I flipped them easily and ran on.

"Tsunade!" I said as I burst into the office.

"Toki. There are four attack sites. North, east, south, and west at your place." Tsunade said

I nodded.

"Go back or head to one of the other attack spots" Tsunade said

I ran back, but more of Sasuke's reinforcements had come.


	4. kakashi's dramatic neardeath expiriance

the world of anime… chapter 4.

…

Sasuke's reinforcements came. I rejoined the fight. I felt my blood and the blood of my enemies on me. Kakashi didn't look so good…

I pulled him from the fray and put my healing hands on his wounds.

"You need to get Gai." Kakashi said

I looked at his largest wound.

"Here" Kakashi handed me some gauze.

"Thanks" I said wrapping him in bandages.

He nodded and ran back into the fray.

"Gai." I pulled him, pushing healing chakra onto his wounds.

I felt my hair fall into my face Gai pushed it behind my ear.

"Thanks." I said "you're good to go."

I was about to pull Ibiki from the fray when two arms went around me and threw me, out of the battle field.

I looked up to see Jugo. He tried to punch me I scrambled to my feet, and jumped into a tree; which he punched and fell to the ground…

"Pick on the medic why don't you?" I mumbled

I couldn't hit him, he was too fast, too strong, and way more advanced than I. I used flash step but he wasn't tiring out. Then he hit me and I went flying. My vision blurred and I passed out…

When I woke up I felt warm arms around me, I was being carried somewhere. I looked up, just as he sat me down in front of Sakura.

"Thanks" Sakura said "Gai."

It was Gai indeed, green jump suit, fuzzy eye-brows, and bowl hair cut.

I blinked hard my eyes started to hurt. I rubbed my temples and then Sakura's healing chakra hit my skin. I snapped out of my strange trance. I stood with new strength in me and Sakura nodded. I nodded to her and Gai then charged back into the fight. I headed to Jiraiya, where the enemy clearly had found he was the strongest. I pulled out a random scroll and found a nice katana.

I started to fight in a style unknown to me. Two guys here, four there, one over where, bodies were everywhere dead and alive. Soon Kakashi and Sasuke's fight caught my eye, they had moved from my roof to the ground. They looked too evenly matched, that is until Jugo came to back up Sasuke. I looked at him helplessly.

I yelled "Wood style: Dome cage!" I tried to get them

They dodged, Sasuke said something to Jugo, who was now retreating.

Then Sasuke gained the upper hand. Gai, Lee, Kotetsu, Izumo, Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, and Jiraiya- well all the others were a bit busy so _I_ ran to aide Kakashi.

Kakashi used lightening blade, and Sasuke used Chidori (they **are** two _very_ different jutsu) while I had a brain storm. 'can I trap Sasuke with a wooden dome?'

So I took Kakashi's hand and pulled him behind me, then I trapped Sasuke.

"That was _too_ easy" I muttered

Sasuke came crashing through my cage.

"Like I said 'too easy!'" I jumped

Sasuke took his sword out and went after Kakashi I countered with my katana, while Kakashi made a fire style phoenix.

I got out of the way and he attacked Sasuke.

Kakashi had the wisdom of years of experience and training, while Sasuke had also seen his battles he wasn't quite wise as Kakashi, though he does have that curse seal of his, and has learned who knows what and killed the legendary sanin: Orochimaru. Then again he got his butt kicked by killer-bee, who is just a little more advanced than Kakashi. I thought we could take him down but only if we both concentrated.

I tried to counter his attacks, while Kakashi played offence. Kakashi was going in for an attack when Sasuke swung his sword swing out. In his other hand was a kunai, which I'd been countering.

I looked "HATAKE!" I yelled

I turned to Sasuke and landed a punch square in his face.

"I got him?" I mumbled a little of his blood from his nose on my hands.

I tried to pick up my katana, but his sword easily went to my thought. So I put my hands in a seal, one that was just like Sasuke's curse seal.

"Burn!" I yelled

And it worked his seal began to burn; I didn't think that it'd work. Using his blood to intensify an attack but that wasn't exactly what I intended. I wanted his body to actually burst into flames, but whatever works right?

I leapt to Kakashi, there was a large gash going across his chest.

"Hold on." I knew he was barely conscious, I began to heal his large wound.

"Look out!" Gai screamed

Katana in hand, I blocked Sasuke.

"This is how you repay him, your sensei!" I screamed over all the fights.

Everyone momentarily stopped, well, not Gai... Then Sasuke ordered a retreat.

"I didn't think that would work" I said

"hnma." Kakashi muttered

I bent down and continued to heal him. Sakura took a spot on the other side of Kakashi and began to heal the smaller wounds, closing those up would stop him from losing too much blood.

"Obuto" kakashi muttered

"what?" I asked

"I see obuto, and rin." Kakashi said

"Oh no you don't Hatake! You're not getting out of my paperwork that easily! You still have to help with Sasuke too!" I said

I'm good at making people scared and shocked, not pep talks.

"I see them." Kakashi said

"Hatake!" I yelled "Will you snap out of it? You are not going to die today! I promise! You can't. I need you to help me train!"

I concentrated all my chakra into my hands. Soon hands were on my shoulders, I turned, it was Ibiki. I nodded to him. Sakura nodded at me as we worked on the large wound together, Gai knelt down.

"Eternal rival! Kakashi! I've never seen you so low!" he started

"Not helping Gai." I said

"But!" he held up one pointer finger "you can't just come back to life to be killed by Sasuke!"

"When I was a little girl," I started "I dreamed of meeting my hero the white fang, and his prodigy of a son Kakashi. I would stare at a picture of you two, and dreamed to get stronger, now here I am! AND MY HERO IS DIEING! GET IT TOGETHER HATAKE!"

Gai put his chakra filled hand on top of mine.

"Kakashi Hatake! You are being very rude!" Gai said "this woman said you were her hero and you just stare off at the sky."

"shut up, Gai." Kakashi said

"I will not shut up!" Gai said "she risked her life to heal you in time; she turned her back on the enemy!"

"Gai," I said

"He needs to hear this." Gai said "and you haven't even said-"

"Gai!" I yelled "just shut up. He doesn't need this right now."

I felt like I was going to collapse if their hands didn't stay on me.

"Kakashi don't you worry," I smiled knowing the blood on my face didn't help "I'm here, and you're going to be fine."

"Don't you dare lie to me." Kakashi said

"That's not at lie." I said closing up the last part of his wound. Pouring whatever chakra I had left I collapsed backwards onto Ibiki.

I remember that I heard and felt everything, but I couldn't move or open my eyes. My best guess was they went to get some medics, and left Kakashi and I in my house with Gai.

"As I was saying, 'Kakashi you are very rude she just saved your life and you haven't said thank you." Gai, I guess, said

Later, when I heard Gai's soft snoring I heard something. Like someone walking. I felt a hand on my hand, and then the person held it.

"Thank you,"

I could only guess it was Kakashi, but by the voice, I knew it had to be him. Then I tried to open my eyes.

"You're welcome." I said weakly, "are you okay?" I asked

I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes.

"You'll see them again, someday, but not yet." I said

He just looked at me, took his hand back, and went back to where ever he'd been sleeping.

I sighed, I saw my place, it was actually clean, and then I saw Ibiki's mirror.

I didn't have blood on my face, I was pale, and my hair was a mess. Anza almost reading my mind brought me a brush.

"Thank you." I scratched her and then she lay down and put her head on her crossed paws.

I brushed through my hair, and put it in another intricate bun.

I noticed I was on the tatami bed Kakashi bought me, I picked up Anza, and we cuddled.

I woke up and Anza barked and waged her tail happily. I stood and walked to the kitchen, the sent lifting me and practically carrying me there.

Gai was standing in the kitchen, with a ridiculous-looking pink apron over his jumpsuit, next to Kakashi, along with some medics at the counter.

I walked to the cabinets and handed out glasses, then filled them with the drinks that mysteriously appeared in the fridge, I poured: O.J., tea that tasted oddly like my mother's, water, and milk.

I hate milk… that's why it goes at the very end of my list…

I guess the medics came to set up one of their head quarters here.

"GOOD MORNING! MY LOVELY FLOWER!"

Do you have to guess? Gai walked over to me.

"Good morning," I said, better to be polite "so any word on Sasuke?" I asked quietly

He shook his head no.

"I see." I said "thank you for staying with us last-night."

He waved it off. "Are you hungry?" he asked

My stomach grumbled "yes." I said

He handed me a plate and directed me over to Kakashi, who was serving.

"I made the eggs."Gai jumped excitedly

"they're really good Gai" the crowd said when Gai turned away they spat the eggs out.

"here I made this batch" Kakashi scooped eggs onto my plate, then some sausage which he gave me three extra.

"I'm a meat girl." I said smiling

I walked outside, and looked at the damage done to my front yard. My fork met the meat, and I popped it in my mouth.

"God! This is good." I said, finishing the plate. Then I noticed something. I walked back inside.

"Kakashi didn't they post sentries to watch for the enemy?" I asked

"Yes. Why?" Kakashi asked

"I don't see a single man out there." I said

Kakashi looked out the window, I didn't like the look on his face, I ran to get Gai.

I told him and we rushed to Kakashi. Something crashed through my window.

"Oh come on!" I said

Gas started to engulf us. Hands went around my waist and yanked me out.

"You're coming with me."

"Kabuto?" I asked

"If you want to see Kimimaru alive you will come with me." Kabuto pulled me

"Who?" I yanked my hand from his

"Her name used to be Dymond." Kabuto said

"Where is she you son of a biscuit?" I yelled

I can't curse it's a thing I have.

"My father wasn't a biscuit, thank you very much!" he said pulling me along

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled

Five hundred clones started to pull people out of my house and attack Kabuto.

"Touch me and she dies!" Kabuto yelled

We stopped attacking.

Kakashi and I were in no shape to fight anyway.

Kakashi looked at me, and I looked at kabuto.

"she is a mere teen, but you, sara, are a strong adult. I want a trade." Kabuto said

He pushed Dymond/kimimaru into the light.

"Oni-san!" I yelled in the real world she's older that's why I called her san

"Sena?" she likes calling me that instead of Sara

"Let her go!" I said

"Come with me." Kabuto said

My hands tightened into fists, I walked, toward him.

"No." I said "let her go and run."

Dymond escaped, kabuto lunged at me and we went *poof*.


	5. a bittersweet song

Ok the world of anime chapter 5!

…..it's a line…

Kabuto put me in a cage.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I asked

"until you are fully recovered from your wounds, and you've brought orochimaru back to life." Kabuto said

"I don't know any reanimation jutsus" I said

"oh no, but then how did you bring two men back to life? huh?" kabuto knew how I did it he was trying to mess with me

"I won't bring him back to life." I said

"He will reward you with anything you desire." Kabuto promised

"What would I desire?" I asked venom in my tone

"Well I got quite a bit of information from Kimimaru." Kabuto said

"She didn't tell you anything." I said

"Really so you don't want love? You hate will? You hate kakashi?" kabuto asked

"What did you do to her?" I asked "she'd never tell you."

"She told me everything, very willingly too." Kabuto started "how you moved from far away, how you loved anime, how you have a little crush for hatake, how you used to trade snacks at lunch, how you play violin, how your ex-ex-boyfriend will still had your heart, how your ex-boyfriend Jesse is more like a brother to you than a boy friend. She told me how you like to prefer eat your Jello with a fork instead of using a spoon, and how you think sporks are the greatest thing since seat belts."

"oh! Come on! Sporks are amazing!" I said

"True that."

I turned.

"Keep quiet!" kabuto said "can't get good goons these days."

"well I really got to run so, bye." I put my hands together and *Poof* I was out

But I was in a forest I didn't recognize. I started to run and with a bump I knocked someone and myself down.

"toki?"

I looked up "Hatake?"

I was on top of him I quickly stood, "sorry"

"Where'd you go?" he asked

"Kabuto took me remember?" I asked "are you feeling okay?" I put my hand under his forehead protector to feel his temperature.

I backed away from him. "Who are you?" I asked

"It's me, kakashi" he said looking down at himself "yeah I'm pretty sure I'm me."

"No you're not Hatake." I said "the real Hatake is different. He has sharingan."

He lifted the forehead protector.

"He also has a scar, which you don't." I said

Then the real Hatake came. The man quickly put on his forehead protector and the two began to fight.

I prepared a jutsu "which one do I attack?" I asked out loud

"HIM!" the right pointed

"no, him." The left said

"ME? YOU'RE THE IMPOSTER!" the right said

"In the middle of the night what did you say to me?" I asked

"Thank you." They both said

"obuto gave you what?" I asked

"um." The one on the right said

"sharingan." the one on the left said

I attacked the one on the right.

"Thank you." Kakashi said "for everything"

I said "We should get back to our H.Q."

Kakashi nodded

And so we sped off.

Head quarters (my house) had been more heavily guarded.

They were sending out ninja, all around konoha, to protect and if word was true they had other little head quarters like this every four miles around the inner forests of konoha.

Gai saw us and tackled us.

"YOUTHFULL KAKASHI YOU HAVE BROUGHT YOUTHFUL TOKI BACK! GOOD JOB!" Gai said

I looked him in the eye, "where is kimimaru?"

He frowned "inside."

He got off us and I walked inside.

They posted two guards on her.

I waved them off. They stayed.

"we are not permitted to leave her alone." One said

"Well, make an acceptation." I said

"No." he said

"Get out of my house, two seconds" I said

"_Your_ house?" they asked in unison

"Of course _my_ house, shoo" I said

They left and I turned to dymond.

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"He went in my head." Dymond said

"What episode did you watch to?" I asked scrolling through my phone.

"only like six in shippuden." Dymond said "but you told me about nagato's rennegan, I thought you would want to have it."

"well then he just got information he already knows" I put the phone away not even going to bother "and information about me" I asked

"yes." She said

"okay, good." I smiled then I put healing hands on her healing chakra can do wonders to calm someone.

"when did you learn all that stuff?" Dymond asked

"I guess the person that teleported me here gave me the knowledge of both worlds." I said

I felt Gai and kakashi's chakra at the door

"did you fall from the sky too?" she asked

"Yeah. That hurt." I said "but it's worth it, I've met my hero, Kakashi, and Naruto, and I've brought Jiraiya and Asuma back to life. There is so much in this world."

She nodded.

"oh yeah, and I got my hands on Kakashi's book. It isn't that bad actually." I blushed

"well my book is better than any of Jiraiya's" kimimaru/dymond said

"god, that book was _way_ more perverted then jiraiya's, I don't know why people read it." I said

"it's not perverted it's a love romance." She said

"they're drawings of you Grim-Jow, and boys getting together doing _things._" I said "it doesn't get more perverted than that."

"You _did_ read them." Kimimaru said

"Lola read it" I said "she didn't like it, and I lost twenty bucks bribing her to read that- that monstrosity"

Kimimaru's stomach growled "I'm kind of hungry-"

I headed for the door. "say no more." I said, I heard scrambling on the other side of the door.

I went into the kitchen; while the men went back in with Dymond.

I heated up a plate of that morning's breakfast.

"oh and Hatake…Gai… stop spying." I said

I walked in and handed her the plate.

"I'm going to ketch some sleep." I said "If she needs anything come get me."

I went into my bedroom and cuddled up with Anza. My nap lasted thirty minutes then I woke up and walked to dymond's 'room'. She snored slightly, I gave her a pillow.

I walked to the living room.

"toki?" a man asked

"yes." I turned

"this is from lady tsunade." He handed me a scroll.

'Toki Yukan-sa you are to go on night watch. Tonight. I wish you safe winds and good luck, from tsunade.'

I nodded to the man and walked out of my house and headed to where the sentry was posted.

I sat and stared at the moon.

I put on an ear bud an listened to some songs, until _my_ song came on. The one that I loved because it fit me: 'almost lover' by A Fine Frenzy

I began to sing it.

"your finger tips across my skin,

The palm trees swaying' in the wind,

Images,"

Memories of Will flashed in my mind

"You sang me Spanish lullabies, The sweetest sadness in your eyes,

Clever trick…"

The day he tricked me, hit me hard.

"I never want to see you unhappy; I thought you'd want the same for me"

I felt alone

"Goodbye, my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream,"

I always dreamed of a man sweeping me off my feet.

"I'm trying not to think about you, Can't you just let me be,

So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you, should've known you'd bring me heartache, Almost lovers always do, we walked along a crowded street, you took my hand and danced with me, images, and when you left you kissed my lips, you told me you would never ever forget, these images, no, well I'd never want to see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me, goodbye my almost lover, good bye my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you, should've known you'd bring me heart ache, almost lovers always do,"

Will hurt me so many times over our five years of backstabbing romance.

"I cannot go to the ocean, I cannot drive the streets at night, I cannot wake up in the morning, without you on my mind, so you're gone and I'm haunted, and I bet you are just fine, did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?"

We had an on/off relationship but I was head over heads in love with him.

"goodbye my almost lover, good bye my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be?"

I felt another chakra, Kakashi, I kept watch as I continued my song.

"So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you, should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always, do…"

I continued to watch my surroundings.

"You don't have to hide," I said "especially since it's your job to tail me" I put my head down checking the forest below.

"You found out about that?" he said

I turned to look at him, he gave me a curled eye smile.

"If I didn't know what went on I'd be left behind" I said

"Is that what happened with, um whoever you were singing about?" kakashi asked

"You have no right to ask that." I said standing and leaning on the bark of the tree.

"I do." Kakashi said

I looked at him.

"You know all about me, but I only know your birth name and the name you go by now." Kakashi said

I looked away from him.

"I don't like to talk about it." I said

"I don't like to talk about Rin either." Kakashi felt slightly mad from what I could tell.

"or Hanare?" I asked

"Stop that!" he said

"sorry." I said "making relationships for others is my thing."

"but…" kakashi prompted

"I can't find my own love." I said

"Well, that's always the hard part." Kakashi said

"Like a battle you just can't win no matter how much help you get." I said

"… Exactly…" Kakashi said

A shadowy figure ran down below, I jumped down.


	6. kakashi's tanto

the world of anime chapter 6

…what a line!...

A shadowy figure ran down below, I jumped down. I was about to attack ( and kill X| ) Naruto.

"Sorry." I said to him

"S' okay." He said

"Any news?" I asked

"Yeah, Konoha has been secured; we don't need any guards now." Naruto said

"So I can go home." Kakashi said

"And all those people can get out of my house." I said

"Yes…" Naruto said

"What about that girl?" Kakashi asked

"Kimimaru?" I asked "she can stay with me."

"She's a criminal to Konoha." Kakashi said "she gave information to Kabuto"

"You _were_ eavesdropping! Invasion of privacy!" I said "and she should be protected from Kabuto, not watched for giving in."

"If she's a spy she could be gathering more information." Kakashi said

"And what if she's not a spy?" I said

"What if she is?" Kakashi said

"She's not! She'd never betray me." I said

"Well we're not sure about you either!"Kakashi finally outburst

I turned and walked home. Things that I needed kept popping up everywhere, my laptop under my bed, some money in my jean pockets. I went and told everyone the news. They crowded out of my little house.

I walked to tsunade's office, it was the day before chunnin exams, and 20 days till jounin exams. She gave me the information I needed.

"Kimimaru" I said

"Huh?" she asked

"Let's go for a walk." I said

Her 'body guards' followed us.

"So, how are you?" I asked, not knowing a certain person was a little behind me

"Fine." she said

We walked around the forest sun shining through the canopy.

"It's today isn't it?" she asked

"Yes." I replied

"He was a jerk. He shouldn't mean anything to you anymore." She said

"That doesn't mean I don't feel any pain." I said "I don't want to talk about it."

"Would you rather talk about a certain someone?" she asked

"Huh?" I asked

"Like Kakashi." She said "or maybe Iruhada?"

"Will you shut up?" I said "it wouldn't matter anyway."

"What?" she asked "but weren't you like obsessed with knowing about team seven, the jounin in particular."

"Well it was obvious Sasuke would turn into a monster, I didn't think Sakura would amount to anything, she was obsessed with Sasuke and wasn't very strong, and well Naruto, with his determination and Jaraiya training him it was obvious he'd become the strong little teen he is today" I said

"And Kakashi?" she asked

"He was so mysterious." I said "but he's come so far, Sakumo would be proud. I know I want to amount to something in Kakashi's eyes"

"Do you think I'd amount to anything in grimjow's eyes?" she asked

"I don't even know what show he's from." I said "plus didn't you say 'f. relationships?"

"Shut up! I'd do anything for Grim-Jow." She said

"I still can't believe you'd let everything go for a guy." I said "I wonder how lola and Devin are."

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" she asked

"Who knows?" I asked

"The person that teleported us here." Kimimaru stated

"True that." I said

Hatake appeared at a book store a little ahead of us.

"HATAKE!" I yelled waving I walked over "are you getting my book?"

"No. but here." He reached into his ninja pouch/bag around his leg.

"Yes! Come, come paradise!" I said taking it and opening the book and reading at lightning speed.

I saw a mother cover her child's eyes and glare at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"what?" Kakashi asked

"Jiraiya, he needs a better editor. 'so we ran down the street, she and me were having so much fun," it would be her and I" I said

"Well maybe that's just the way he speaks."

"Then it's incorrect Jiraiya." I said turning and looking at the sanin

"So you think you could edit better than my professional editor?" Jaraiya asked

"Ten times better and give better suggestions." I said

"Suggestions?" Kakashi raised a brow

"I'm pretty sure Jaraiya didn't put this in the book. 'she shined like the sun in the darkness of the night.'" I replied

"What would you write?" Jaraiya asked

"She seemed to shine under the glistening moon, her hair dark and as mysterious as her eyes; her skin as soft as her kind voice." I suggested

They all looked at me.

"Tuff crowed I guess" I shrugged

"No! It was perfect!" Jaraiya said

"Then come to me before you go to your editor." I said

He nodded.

"Oh, and you need to put everyday problems in your story. The characters are too perfect; you need them to have little problems as well as mind bobbling ones, so they relate to the crowd." I said

"You think so?" Jiraiya said

"Yeah, like have their problems pile up and then they collapse, then the reader will want to know _if_ and _how_ they'll get back up. Say one character needs to go to his girlfriend's performance, but he has a major business meeting and if he goes he'll get a major promotion, what will he do? That's up to you." I said

"Huh, not bad." Jiraiya said

"I got to go. Loved the ending." I handed to book to Kakashi "but remember any good soup could get better with a little spice."

Kimimaru and I walked to ichiracu.

We slurped our soup, I paid.

"tomorrow is the beginning of exams right?" Kimimaru asked

"yep." I said

"Then you should head home, and sleep all you can rest up!" she said

"Okay. Will you watch me?" I asked

She looked at the two body guards. "I'll be there," she winked

So I arrived home at three, and healed myself, with some chakra i loosened some muscles, and slept.

I woke up and ran to get ready. Day of the exams I wanted to get there early and get the scoop.

They couldn't find me a cell, so I offered to go stag.

"No, this year teams are having single and team battles." Tsunade said

"But I'm an exception. I've trained with Gai, I've fought off Sasuke with Kakashi, and I've seen that my I.Q. is almost the same as Shikimaru's, and I'm 27 going against 12 year olds."

"Nothing will happen?" shizune asked "you're sure?"

"I'll be fine." I said

"We start today at 1. In the academy's exam room 221." Tsunade said

I looked at the clock, it was 11:05.

I nodded.

I ran to the ninja market, and with some money I found in my jean pockets I bought a black metal, along with sixteen kunai and a knife sharpener.

It was 12:00 when I felt Kakashi tail me, just for fun I was going to torture him.

"kakashi can you help me?" I asked coming out of a clothing store that I had just bought out of cloths.

He looked helpless.

"never mind." I said walking away

Three, two, one:

"wait I'll help." Kakashi said

I handed him the manly stuff I bought, like the weapons.

"oh wait I got you something." I said digging through one of the bags in my hand,

"you got me, something?" Kakashi asked

"god! Just 'cause you _think_ I'm evil doesn't _mean_ I am." I said

I handed him a tanto(knife thing, expensive), on the handle there was a picture of a wolf.

"The wolf is so you don't forget me." I said then looked down "you know, in case."

"But I'm sure you're jounin level." Kakashi said

"Yeah but I'm taking the chunnin exams, and then only two days later the jounin exams!" I said

"I thought you were just taking chunnin exams." Kakashi said

"You're bad at your job" I said

"What?" Kakashi asked

"You've been tailing me forever and couldn't figure _that_ much out?" I said

"Actually I was on another mission." Kakashi said

"Oh, well must have been fun to _stop_ messing with my life for a change." I said

"Tsunade wants me to discontinue my mission to tail you" Kakashi said

"Almost one o'clock." I mumbled "we have to-"

Kakashi and I poof-ed to my house, we dropped the bags.

I put my necklace on, and put the kunai into my weapon holster, I strapped my kunai to my back and Kakashi and I poof-d to the ninja academy.

Ibiki walked in a little after I.

"If someone is in your seat kick them out of it, sit down and I'll begin." Ibiki said

"I'm Ibiki from the physical torture division." Ibiki said "I will be your first exam proctor"

I looked at the kids; he lost them when he said physical torture.

"Each of you will receive a scroll, on it your test." Ibiki explained "if you are caught cheating, you _along with your teammates _will be ineligible to continue, in the exams."

I soon saw a scroll poof onto my desk. Along with a pencil, thank god! I hate paint brushes.

It was basic projectile calculation, along with weapon speed and such, something every good ninja should know.

I finished way too fast then I had an hour to pass, I checked my answers, I double checked, I triple checked, I stared at the wall, I looked at Ibiki's scars, and I thought about the next exam.

"Pencils down." Ibiki said

I looked up, and saw only half the gennins were there.

"Now there will be one final question." Ibiki said "if you get this wrong you _and_ your team will not be able to go back to the academy _or_ continue this life as a shinobi-"

I coughed.

"Or kinoichi." Ibiki said

That weeded out four teams which still left a large number of us.

Six teams of three, eighteen kids (not including me), and I were left.

I would have to face my decision of going stag. So I looked around to see if anyone would leave.

Anko came in. we were escorted to the forest of death, spooky! I'm shaking in my boots! (Sarcasm)

"There are a total of twelve scrolls!" Anko announced "you need three scrolls, one for each team member to pass. But before I get more into details please sign this form; it says that if you die I am not responsible"

I took a paper and signed it, after reading carefully, which you should always do before you sign a contract! Heed my warning! It's like the time with the roller skates. Scary (no sarcasm at all)

Nineteen of us all together, they would only have twelve scrolls, and only total of four teams: twelve kids or 10 kids and I would pass.

"Now, try not to kill anyone, there _are_ creatures in there to don't say I didn't warn you." Anko went on "You have a total of five days. Please at least try to come up with a strategy before you go in, you have four minutes."

One boy thought I was just a tall, alone, powerless girl. And the other boy and girl quickly agreed.

I looked at the teams, there was Hanabi, the you Hyugga, Hinata and Neji must have trained her well, and I slightly detected a familiar chakra…

"Hatake, GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!" I said so politely

"Hi" Kakashi said

The team with the three boys watched me as I kidded around with the elite, the strong, the famous, Kakashi Hatake jounin number one around here.

"Does someone so weak squeeze through the rules, Tsunade, _and_ is so easy going around a deadly jounin?" I heard a team of two girls and a boy discuss me

"Why are you taking chunnin exams then jounin right after?" Kakashi asked loudly

"Because I'm trying to catch up to you and Gai, the green Beast of Konoha." I said of equal loudness

"That should save you from accidently killing someone." Kakashi mumbled

"Time's up!" Anko called


	7. i'm a party animal

the world of anime chapter 7!

"Time's up" Anko called

Kakashi handed me a bag, I nodded, "Thanks."

She handed us scrolls

I headed to a gate; I was ready to pass the second portion of the exam. I put my scroll in the back Kakashi gave me, which was full of extra kunai, and a change of clothes. The green light flashed, the gate swung open; and I walked into the forest of death.

Traveling with flash step I made it to another team, I easily took their scroll, then headed to the next team, who I actually stopped to look at.

They were looking at me.

I made shadow clones and started to beat on them, I took their scroll.

"I feel bad beating little kids up." I mumbled

I found a snake, which I fought half effort.

I entered the center of the forest and came to a building. I unrolled my scrolls.

"Shadow-clone jutsu." I said my shadow-cloans and I put our chakra powered hands on the scrolls.

Kakashi appeared from no-where, and Gai poof-d from the scrolls.

Upstairs I heard choking and footsteps running.

Anko appeared. "You- you're here."

"Isn't that what you do when you're done the test?" I asked

"What was her time?" Kakashi asked

"The record was 97 minutes achieved by Suna, the new record is 38 minutes." Anko said

"I broke a record?" I asked

"Good job, my Konoha flower!" Gai said

I turned to Kakashi, who gave me a curled-up-eye smile.

"If you come this way, the dorms for those who get back early are ready for you all," Anko said

I followed Anko, and we came upon room 203.

"I had Sakura pack the clothes I don't know what's in fashion." Kakashi said

I went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I turned the handle, and warm water came down on me. I soon found out that hair in your legs and armpits didn't grow in Naruto land, which made me feel even better. I shampooed my hair, and rinsed, not bothering with conditioner. I turned the water off, and pulled a towel around me, I changed into some jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt, and then I put on a light black jacket.

I walked out and tossed my bag by the bed. I summoned Anza, and my two katanas.

I walked down to an arena, an area to practice.

I put my jacket on a coat hook and started to punch a punching bag. Anza pulled at some kunai.

I smiled.

"Laps first." I said stretching

We ran 100 laps around the arena. I started to jump rope, we played tug-of-war, then I throw kunai and Anza dodged. I felt chakra; I dodged a kunai thrown at me.

"Hey Kakashi." I said

"Stay hydrated." Kakashi throw me a water bottle

"Thanks." I said catching it.

"What's that?" Kakashi mumbled

"What's what?" I asked

"I saw something on your arm." Kakashi said

I walk over to him. "What my scars?" I asked

"How'd you get them?" Kakashi asked

"My little brother" I said "he hurt me, but if I even touched him, I'd be caught."

Kakashi just looked at me, while I stared at my scarred arm.

Anza rubbed her head against my leg. I smiled down and picked her up.

"I better go feed her." I said

Anza was a good excuse to get out of a room.

I walked out, and up stairs to room 203, and fed Anza. I took a quick shower. I ruffled Anza's hair, and headed to bed.

I woke not an hour later to the sound of knocking on my door.

I got up and answered the door to see Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey." I said pinching the bridge of my nose trying to wake up.

"Hey. You left this in the practice room." Kakashi said

He handed my jacket.

"Oh thanks." I said

"Welcome, night." Kakashi gave me a two-fingered-mock-salute.

"Ga' night" I said and I headed to bed

I woke up and then before I knew it the five day time limit was over.

We were to go home heal up, and come to the Konoha arena for the final exam.

I was at home when there was a knock at my door.

"Get dressed in party clothes we're going to celebrate!" Kotetsu said

"Ok, give me a second." I said

I ran into my room locked the door, put on a white button up shirt and plaid pleated mid-thigh skirt.

Kotetsu and Izumo lead me to a bar, it had a large stage.

"It's karaoke night!" they said

"Cool!" I said

It was soon my turn.

I knew what I was singing I let the band listen to it on my iPod; they said they could play it.

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think their okay. If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away. They can beg and they can plead but they can't see the light, the light, 'cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always Mr. Right, 'Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl, you know, we are living in a material world and I am a material girl… some boys come and some boys go, that's alright with me, if they can't raise my interest then I have to let them be~. Some boys try, and some boys lie but I don't let them play, only boys that save their pennies make my rainy day, 'Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl, you know, we are living in a material world and I am a material girl…" I said

The crowd loved me, Izumo left, I wondered where he was going.

"living in a material world" to low-key voices came Kotetsu and another guy.

"M'terial, 'terial, 'terial" I kept going on.

"Boys may come and boys may go and that's all right you see, experience has made me rich now they're after me, 'Cause everybody's living in the material world and I am a material girl, you know we are living in a material world and I am a material girl…" I said "living in a material world and I am a material girl, you know! That we are living in a material world and I am a material girl…" I sang "a material, a material, a material world! Terial~!"

As I was finishing up I saw Izumo come back in and Kakashi and Gai behind him.

"ENCORE!" Gai yelled among the crowd

I bowed,

The guy that was singing back-up was next.

"Hey I'm Andy!" he said "Love!"

And he began to sing 'pop princess.'

I stood in the crowd once again, he pointed to me, waved me up there. He helped me jump out on stage. He sang I danced.

And Kakashi looked longingly up, I smiled at him.

'Pop Princess' ended Andy and I dipping down. His right arm supported me, my hair touching the ground only slightly, and his left hand which was holding the Microphone went up people cheered.

No one was in line anymore, Andy jumped off the stage and left me there all alone.

I felt nervous, people were yelling.

"toki!"  
what?

"toki!"

Who is?

Kakashi, Gai, Kotetsu, Izumo, and now Andy. I smiled.

And went to the band.

"I hopped up the plane at L.A.X. with my dream in my heart again, welcome to land of fame access, am I gonna' fit in? jumped in a cab here I am for the first time turn to my right and I see the Hollywood sign, this is all so crazy everybody seems so famous! My tummy's turning an I feel kind of homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous, that's when the taxi man turns on the radio and a J.Z. song was on, and a J.Z. song was on, and the J.Z. song was on!" I started "so I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away, nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah, I got my hands up they're playing my song, you know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah, yeah, ye~ah, it's a party in the U.S.A."

And so I sang party in the U.S.A.

I went down and met with Kakashi and the others Andy took the stage again, he sang 'Shinning star' by B5.

Soon Kimimaru came up and played 'sleep away' by Bob Acri with the band.

Kakashi bowed, and asked "May I have this dance?"

I nodded, Kimimaru winked from on stage. Kakashi and I danced at a slow waltz pace.

"well you're quite the dancer," I said

"Rin, taught me, but you knew that." Kakashi said

"I didn't know that." I said

"you just knew everything, I assumed…" Kakashi said

We danced Kakashi leading…

"You had this look in your eyes when I was dancing with Andy." I said

"It must have been so much fun up there," kakashi said

"You want to try?" I asked

"I don't know any songs." Kakashi said

"what?" I asked "oh, come on. Not _one_ song?"

"I know _one._" Kakashi said

"Good, come on." I said pulling his hand

Kakashi stood on stage. I held the microphone.

"Hey, my good friend Kakashi Hatake is going to sing us a song!" I said

Kakashi came out and took the microphone.

"Let me be your hero .Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight?" kakashi sang "would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight. i can be your hero, baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away." Kakashi said

I got another microphone

"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?" I sang

Kakashi looked at me

"Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight. I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away" I sang

"Oh I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you, oh yeah, am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care you're here tonight." Kakashi sang

He sang, I sang, we sang _together_ "I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah, I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away, I can be your hero."

"I can kiss away the pain, and I can be your hero baby" I said in the back round

"I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away, you can take my breath away, and I can be your hero." We sang

The crowd cheered. Kakashi put his arm on my shoulder and punched the air with the other. I smiled at the crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd started to yell

I blushed. White curtains separated us from the crowd, a bright light cast our shadow on the curtain, Kakashi and I made the shadow look like he kissed me.

From the hype of being on stage to going home being a normal Kinochi. Kakashi, Gai, Kotetsu, Izumo, and I say down in my living room.

"Now that was fun!" Kotetsu said "I didn't know you could sing Kakashi, and that kiss..."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Kakashi asked

"Probably not, American idol" I said

"American- idol?" Izumo asked

"Nothing." I said

So, they left, I had dinner, and then I had a realization hit me.

Andy was singing American songs… so that must have meant that he… was from America. I can't believe I didn't notice his hair way too messy for a cartoon, or his clothes: jeans and a tee. That just screams American.

I had to find him, if Kimimaru, Andy, and I all made it here, then maybe we could… help their technology advance, we would be like Garibaldi, advanced, ahead, smart, prepared.

I started on some mechanics for Cell-phones, and advanced medical machinery: x-ray, CAT scan, etc.

Kimimaru came the next morning, I was hunched over my work asleep. I soon woke.

"hey." Kimimaru said

"How'd you get in?" I asked

"The window." Kimimaru said

"Oh" I said

I felt Kakashi's chakra.

"So who's that Andy guy?" Kimimaru asked

"Did you notice it?" I asked

"Yeah he's defiantly American." She said

"no not that, his chakra." I said

"What about it?" she asked

"He looked like an easy going guy, but his chakra is totally different, too serious, suspicious-" I said

"Oh come on! You just want an excuse to go see him again," she said

"He just reminds me of will, scheming, easy looking, but always calculating." I said

"You don't think it's him do you?" she asked

"I need to call my people," I said

"They're not going to answer, time is frozen back there." She said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I just do." She said

"ok… well last time I talked to them he wasn't into anime, he was a lady's man, a player, he was obsessed with girls, not anime." I said

"How badly did he hurt you?" she asked


	8. kind and protective

the world of anime chapter 8.

"How badly did he hurt you?" Kimimaru asked

"Enough" I said "let's have breakfast."

"Yeah. I AM HUNGRY!" she said

"So where'd your body guards go?" I asked

"I ditched them." She said

"You know I'm fine with that as long as you're not literally throwing them into ditches." I said

"I'm not _'literally'_ ditching them." She said "but I've knocked them out a few times… sorry" she said

"Apologize to them." I said

'Knock, knock.'

"I wondered when you were going to make an appearance, Hatake." I said

"Well, you know me." Kakashi said

"So did you notice his chakra?" Kimimaru asked

"No." Kakashi said

I handed them plates and we all ate.

"Chunnin exams continue tomorrow," Kimimaru said

"Yeah." I said

"Good luck," Kakashi said

"She doesn't need luck, she needs a miracle." Kimimaru said

I looked at her, Kakashi gave her a look 'that's not helping.'

"Or she'll totally dominate and save the day." She said "Sorry I'm just thinking rationally, this year it's solo _and _team battle. You'll need to watch three Genins at once."

"But I've figured it all out." I said smile on my lips

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked

"you'll just have to come and watch me." I said

"I love how you're so good at that." Kimimaru said

"Good at what?" I asked

"You being all mysterious." Kimimaru said

"Mysterious? Well you know what they say: mystery draws in people." I said "plus the point of these last test-fights isn't to see who will win, it's to show off in from of the Hokages, to be noticed."

"Correct!" Gai said leaning in through the window

"Hey, Gai." I said

"My rival Kakashi! You have beaten me again but I will not lose next round!" Gai said

"Huh? What was that Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi asked

"fine! But this time it will be for something important! I challenge you for this young maiden's heart!" Gai said

I coughed starting to choke. Kimimaru laughed. Kakashi looked at Gai, and got me a glass of water.

When my thought cleared, and I was down to sipping water, I spoke.

"You want to challenge him for me?" I asked

"Yes!" Gai did his good guy pose

"I feel like I might pass out." I said

"Faint." Kakashi said

"Pass out," I said

"Fa-int" kakashi said

"Pass-out" I said

"Shut up!" Kimimaru said

"Okay Gai what are the rules?" kakashi turned

"You're accepting his challenge?" I asked

"Eh? Why not. I'm the copycat, I can't just turn down a battle." Kakashi said

"Yes! You can!" I yelled, about to grab him by the collar and shake him back and forth.

Kimimaru pulled me out of the room.

"Now! Whoever gets Toki to accept ten dates, and fall in love with him wins! And gets to keep her!" Gai yelled

"I'm not someone else's property!" I yelled from the other room

"Okay." Kakashi said "go ahead."

"Ok! I'll start!" Gai said

Kimimaru tossed me out of my room.

Gai was there in a flash catching me before I touched the ground.

"Uh…Thanks" I said

"No problem! I will always be there when you fall!" Gai said

"I didn't fal-" I started

"sh, my darling, it is all fine." Gai said

"Darling?" I asked "I'm_ not _your _darling-"_

"Toki, training starts at nine." Kakashi said

I looked at the clock I had bought.

"Ah! It's ten!" I said

I picked up my katanas, and grabbed Kakashi's hand we poof-ed to training ground ten. I wanted to watch them train, see how strong they had become, and of course Kakashi had no problem with it.

"Kakashi sensei you're late!" Naruto whined, it wasn't that annoying whine like when they were kids it was more like a exasperated sigh.

"Sorry I was helping-"

"Don't lie!" Sakura charged

"Sorry that's my fault." I said

"He didn't lie this time?" Naruto said

Sai looked up from his drawing.

Yamuto looked up from his book.

"Hello, Sai, Yamuto, I'm Toki Yukan-sa, nice to meet you" I said bowing

Yamuto stood and bowed, Sai followed suit.

"Well you know us, Sai and Yamuto." Yamuto said

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WHEN DO WE GET TO TRAIN?" Naruto asked

"Today we're doing some sparring." Kakashi said "Naruto vs. Sai, Sakura vs. the winner."

Yamuto went to reading his book, I sat down and leaned against a tree, Kakashi stood next to me, across from us on the other side of the battle was Sakura carefully following the battle.

"I'm glad she got rid of some pink." I said

"hm." Kakashi said

Sakura stepped up to fight Naruto

"what kind of guys do you like?" Kakashi asked

"Please tell me you're not taking the competition seriously." I said

"I was just wondering." Kakashi said

I blinked. After some silence I spoke "kind, protective." I started to think, "and it doesn't hurt if he's taller than me"

"done!" Naruto said underneath Sakura "ramen?"

"ok, on me." Yamuto said

I stood "see you guys later."

"bye." They said

Kimimaru walked up.

"Kakashi might win." She said

"Please, he's not going to take it seriously." I said

"he might…" Kimimaru said

"he said something?" I asked

"you are an idiot!" she said as we walked to the Dango shop.

One U.S. dollar is about Ryo coins 150 worth roughly, one Ryo is ten yen.

"what do you mean?" I asked "Iruka said I was almost as smart as Shikamaru!" I yelled back

"HE ASKED YOU WHAT KIND OF GUYS YOU LIKE! AND DID YOU SEE THAT SPACED OUT LOOK IN HIS EYES?" she asked

"you're just imagining things, Kakashi is just… so high above me, I bet he doesn't even notice me that way." I said

When I said that I was unaware of a certain familiar chakra that had began tailing me.

"I'm going to talk to him…"Kimimaru said "because I know he likes you and you like him, but you're just too afraid of getting hurt again."

I stopped walking. She knew it was a big deal with me, it wasn't like a splinter that is easily healed, it was more like a paper cut, where the pain doesn't fade for a while… I had a reason why I was so afraid, it still hurt. Turned and walked home.

"Toki! I didn't mean it like that!" she yelled after me "Toki!"

I opened my door and slammed it so hard it splintered, cracks all on it. I walked steadily to my bed room, tears falling down my face as I went. The tatami bed Kakashi had bought was comfortable, I would have to thank him again later. Anza came in and cuddled up with me. I stood and made a clone, which promptly beat me for a half hour.

"No! no crying! I'm not a coward" I yelled "I promised! I promised… I promised….. I… promised…."

Anza curled next to my feet as I stood.

"no." I whispered "never again…"

I ran out.

In my back yard was a strong tree, I left cuts with my katanas, let my kunai go strait though to the other side, as I turned the tree promptly fell, I kneeled, wiping my sweat and tears away. 'Tomorrow when I faced my opponents.. I will let myself win, and I will not, I will not lose!' I thought

I punched the ground, a small hole forming.

I put up a genjutsu, so I looked normal, not crying, sad and depressed, then grabbed my purse and headed to the B-B-Q restraint Chouji liked.

"just some beef teriyaki please" I said

I paid

"Here," they handed my bag to me.

I nodded and left. A man tried to take my purse as I walked down the street. I punched him, flipped him over and yelled "step off!"

You don't bother me when I'm pissed, unless you _want_ to get hurt.

I walked to my house, ate, and went to sleep.

The same time the next day I was an official Chounin.

…

The day after the final chunin exam was September 15, Kakashi's birthday.

I didn't see Kakashi until I was done making his birthday present, 5:30pm.

"you've been avoiding me," Kakashi said "on my birthday."

"WELL… I guess I could just keep the present that I slaved hours of work into." I said

"oh, I missed you, where have you been?" Kakashi humored me

I gave him a scroll rack full of scrolls.

"this is…?" Kakashi asked

"A scroll rack, and some scrolls." I said "on this side are scrolls filled with my chakra, if you ever need any chakra just open it and press a finger with a tiny bit of chakra. On this side they're empty you can put your own chakra in them." I took an empty one and opened it "it's as easy as putting a hand on it and loading your chakra out."

I wore a red tee, some jeans, and I had my hair down. We started to walk, and talk, and I'd on occasion laugh. We stopped at ichiracu's, Kimimaru jumped out with a bowl of ramen,

"FORGIVE ME!" she yelled

I jumped ten feet in the air, literally because of my chakra. "GOD!" I said

"ramen?" she asked

"all is forgiven" I grumbled.

I saw Kakashi get this smile.

I sat down and kimimaru started to talk to me, kakashi left, I raised my hand in bye, but he didn't see me…


	9. date?

When I fell into the world of anime chap 9!

………...

"I have to see tsunade about getting a headband." I said

"Where are you going to put it?" she asked

"well, I was thinking something unique." I said "like tied on my thigh."

She made a face "or… you could make a belt"

I blinked "like gai?"

"sure." She said

"not normal but it's copying." I said "what about a wristband?"

"Too small, no one will see it." she said

"I GOT IT!" I said

"What?" she asked

"I'll show you later!" I called as I ran to tsunade's office.

"Enter" Tsunade said

I entered.

"Ah Toki, I need to give you your konoha band" she said

"Thank you" I said

She nodded.

I bowed and headed to the market. With the little money I had left I bought black cloth like the headband's and sewing kit.

I went home and started to sew and make the band longer.

I left my house and I continued till I met Hatake.

"Hatake," I said

He turned to me.

"Look." I said pointing to the tightly sewn konoha-band that I had made into a sash.

"Nice" he said.

"I knew I could come up with the perfect idea." I said

"Good job." Kakashi said

"My lovely konoha flower!" Gai said

"Hello Gai." I said

"You got your band!" he exclaimed

"Yes, yes I did." I said

"Cool!" naruto said

"I'm now officially a ninja of konoha." I stated

"Wow. Real…unique." Kimimaru said

"You're just jealous because you didn't come up with the idea." I said

"Were are your" Kakashi looked at me "guards?"

"I ditched them" she said

"Hey, kimimaru," I said "can we go, you know… train." I needed an excuse to get her out of there.

"Can I come?" Gai asked

"sure." Kimimaru was quick to say

I turned.

"I'll come too."

I closed my eyes, Kakashi had to come?

"Great!" Gai said

We walked to a random training ground. I took off my large jacket that I liked to hide in, revealing my half-sleeve shirt, and mid-thigh shorts. I pulled a scroll and put on my jounin vest.

"hey what's that?" Gai asked

"Huh? What?" I asked

"that" he said pointing to my neck

"oh. My grandmother gave that to me." I said taking off my 14 karrot gold heart necklace, "my grandfather gave it to her, and she gave it to me after their divorce."

I put it in my pocket. I bent down and my hair hit the ground, due to gravity, and I put it in an intricate bun.

"okay." I said

Kimimaru took off her bag and set it next to my stuff.

We bowed and took stances. I nodded.

We lunged into tie-jutsu.

We were an equal match.

She knocked me down, I sweep-kicked her… and Kakashi.

"Sorry!" I said

"Kakashi you should be more aware of your surroundings!" Gai said

She punched me in the face, I kicked her in the side. She tried to punch me again, I did a back-bend then pushed up with my arms, I kicked her in the face.

"Ah! That was dirty." She said

"You punched me in the face! And the enemy won't hold back. I AM!" I said

"Oh yeah? Come at me with everything you got!" she yelled

"Wood style: cone!" I said "Earth style: diced ground!"

Clones lunged at her, and the ground looked like it had been cut into squares, and different squares went up and down at different times and heights. I sat back and lunged more jutsu at her.

"Wood style: branch wrap!" I yelled

Branches from the trees above came down, she was more than occupied, and they grabbed her around the waist.

"HA!" I yelled

But there was no one to yell at, Kimimaru was out cold. I turned Kakashi and gai's fight, both of them conscious but bruised.

Kakashi and Gai went at it again, and again, until finally Gai passed out.

I undid all my jutsus and Kimimaru came landing into my arms. I set her down next to Gai and sat down.

"Toki." Kakashi said

"Hm?" I asked

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Kakashi asked

'Did he just ask me out?' I thought

"Sure." I said

'Did I just say yes?' I thought

"You know, I didn't think you would take Gai seriously." I elbowed him in the ribcage.

"I- uh- it's just- I…" Kakashi stuttered

"Oh my gosh Kakashi Hatake the copy-cat ninja is stuttering." I said elbowing him in the ribs.

"I just didn't think you would like this 'competition' go on forever…" Kakashi said "but I guess it could…"

"No, please. I'd rather go in ten dates with you than Gai, he's just too crazy for me" I said

"I overheard what you told Kimimaru," Kakashi admitted "and I saw the reaction you gave when she said you were afraid…"

"You overheard us talking about you?" I asked

"Yes." He said

My cheeks got hot.

"Are, you, blushing?" he asked

"No." I turned my face from him and stood "fighting Gai probably has you hallucinating"

"I'll meet you here in 20." I said

"Huh?" Kakashi asked

"I'm not leaving Kimimaru here." I said picking her up

"Oh, right those two." Kakashi said he picked Gai up.

I winked "see ya' copy-cat," I said flash stepping home

I set Kimimaru down on my tatami bed.

I *poof*ed back to the training ground (by the way 'poof' is an onomatopoeia- the writing of a sound)

"Hey,"

I turned around "Andy?" I asked

"Hello," he said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm going to meet my friends, actually. You?" he asked

"I'm meeting Kakashi Hatake" I said

"The guy who sang 'Hero' with you?" andy asked

"Yeah," I said

"Toki," Kakashi bowed

"Cut it out," I said "we're getting dinner not going to a ball."

Kakashi cracked a smile "you never know…"

"Don't even try pulling that mysterious cra-" I stopped "you know I'm the queen of mystery."

"Well, I had to try," kakashi said holding his elbow out I wrapped my arm around his ('Howl's moving castle' moment, sorry XP) and I said

"See you later Andy"

"Till tomorrow." He replied

I raised a brow then shrugged.

Kakashi and I started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Surprise," he said

I sighed. Mystery? Huh? Well then I'll have to beat him at his own game…

"Tomorrow's the first day of the jounin exams." I said

"Good luck." He said

"Kakashi, you became a jounin before the third great war, right?" I asked

"yeah," he said

"it was hard, your first mission as captain." I stated

"yeah," Kakashi said

I walked in front of him, and turned to face him.

"Obito was right." I said

He blinked.

"Your father's a hero." I said "I-I just wanted you to know I truly believe that,"

"we're here," he said

I looked around, we were in the middle of a forest…

"Sunset…" I whispered

"beautiful sights right?" he asked

He turned me north…

"kakashi! I-it's beautiful!" I said looking at the large pond, with it's mini-waterfall.

"I ran into this place on my way back from a mission with-" he stopped

"don't force your feelings in, it's not healthy…" I said "you're off duty, it's ok,"

"what do you mean?" his defenses were back up immediately "what feelings? I'm a shinobi of konoha."

He thought I was trying to lower his guard.

"I don't get it!" I whispered

"what?" he asked

"why?" I asked with a stubborn face "why is it that you don't trust me? I understand trust doesn't come easy in the ninja world, but come on! I'm a comrade, a friend, a fan."

"what would you do?" he asked

"what? I asked

"what would you do if you were me, a girl falls from the sky knows all your secrets and the secrets of your village, she has strange advanced technology, is heartbroken, won't tell you anything, and has chakra when she's from the outside?" he asked

"I'd at least pretend," I said, I turned from him "it's beautiful, I have jounin exams tomorrow,"

I walked home, fed Anza, and curled up in my tatami bed.

The next day I got up, brushed my hair, put it in a long braid, changed into a dark mysterious blue mid-sleave shirt, black pleated skirt to my knees (and shorts), along with no-show black socks, and black low-top converse with black laces.

I looked at myself in the mirror ibiki gave me it was the kind that was tall and went to the floor to my head. A familiar-stranger stared back, the blue eyes were mine, so was the brown hair, and scars on my arms, but the muscle wasn't mine, the body was a nice tan unlike my old sickly pale skin, and I didn't have a flat-chest it was normal sized, like kurenai, and my lips weren't dry and cracked… when I looked closer, my eyes were brighter, not the dull blue-grey, they looked brighter like naruto's, and my hair… it was much more lush, much healthier… I had totally changed, from my looks, to my personality, I used to speak my mind, tell how I was feeling, there were no secrets with me, now I was mysterious, and secretive(is that really a word?).

I closed my eyes, and thought. Then I opened them, determined, I took my weapon's holster and katanas, then I headed out..


	10. kiss ? prison ? and kimimaru's new hope

When I fell into the world of anime chapter 10!

Cirruz you're awesome, reviewing all the time! I have plenty of other reviews too! So Toki 'became' a ninja far too easily? This chapter will shock you! And we 'meet' the person who brought Toki to the anime world this chap. Thanks for the review!

……….

Jounin exams…

I looked around, Kakashi, and 19 other special Jounins were looking over the exams. The point wasn't to cheat, you really had to know this stuff, and the test was harder than the Chunnin's too.

I closed my eyes, 'please, let me pass.' I secretly wished to the person who had teleported me to the wonderful world of Naruto.

I finished towards the end of the time; my eyes never left my paper. When we stood, a special Jounin met us individually.

A woman in a crow mask walked up to me.

"Look, you're letting your guard down, you think its all sunshine peaches? A girl comes in my village, knows all our secrets, has chakra and multiple Jutsu and we just let her into our armed forces? It could only mean three things, one Tsuande's lost it, two they wanted you to join so they could keep an eye on you, or… three your super strong and they're afraid to have you as an enemy." She said

I nodded "you think I don't know that? Tsunade would've never let me become a Konoha ninja, but you know Gai…"

"How did you know?" she asked "never mind…"

"Because it's what I would do." I said

"what-ever." She said "you've been pulled,"

"W-what?" I said "I didn't cheat."

"But you haven't been cleared, we're not sure you're an ally." She said

"fine." I said, I bowed "thank you."

Inside, my temper raged but I played it cool.

I walked home, Kimimaru was there bumming around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I live here" I said lamely

"what about the jounin exams?" she asked

"ahhggg!" I said and waved her off as I walked out back to my already-damaged-backyard, I slammed my fist into the ground.

Then just sat down and nibbled on my lip.

I started to go over all the information about this world, with the basics.

Each hidden village is a country with many different towns, the land of fire has its capital, Konoha, and the fire temple with the monks, chiriku, blah...

If a kid wants to be a shinobi or kinochi, then they go to the ninja academy, Konoha was the one village that was on top of ninja, an endless supply, but the wars changed that.

From a young age shinobi, and kinochi, are taught not to show emotion on the battle field, even if the rule has been broken a thousand times.

When a shinobi, or kinochi's sensei thinks they're ready to learn their 'change in chakra nature'. And just cause you are from a certain village, like say Konoha, which is in fire country doesn't mean it's that element, like Naruto, born and raised in Konoha (land of FIRE)but his chakra nature is WIND.

I started to go over Jutsu, the seals for it, Ram-Serpent-Tiger- (shadow clone)

Kimimaru just watched and frowned.

"How long has she been like that?"

I didn't notice that tears were flooding my eyes, and I didn't notice Kakashi come.

"Since she got home…" kimimaru said she walked over to me.

And she snapped me out of it, quite violently too. She slapped the back of my head. Yeah, she's not lying when she said she was Dymond,

"Baka! Get up and stop moping around!" she yelled

I rubbed the back of my head.

"I didn't bring you here to cry!" she yelled

"What?" I asked wiping my eyes dry

"Huh?" she said

"Bring me where?" I asked

"Might as well tell you," she sighed "I brought us here."

I opened my mouth.

"Do you want me to bring Lola?" she asked

I stood "Never! Never Ever bring her here!" I made a fist and looked at it, "she'd never make it in a shinobi world."

"What about-" she asked

"I don't want to bring anyone here; they could be used as leverage." I said cutting her off

I sighed, Kakashi leaned against my house.

"that would work far too easily," I said

She put a hand on my shoulder then smacked me with the other one.

"Stop with the self-pity!" she said

"Onii-san!" I said rubbing the back of my head "Don't hit me too hard! I'll forget my jutsu!"

"No you won't" she said bored

Kakashi said "We shouldn't talk about what happened in the past."

Kimimaru glared at him for a slight moment then sighed. "Alright….what-ever you say"

She left in a second I could tell she had a master-mind plot in that head of hers.

I always wondered what that girl thought of, never mind I don't really want to know…

"Where is she going?" I muttered

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said

My back was facing him; it was already starting to get dark, sunset in an hour.

"May I try again, one more time?" he said

I turned, and looked at his onyx eye.

"Good god you might win." I said cracking a smile

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." I had a sad sweat smile "we get along fine, but when it comes to trust we just can't agree…"

"Yeah," he said

"Trust is hard to come by in the ninja world." I said

He nodded, "remember when we were on stage, the crowd shouting, for us, I felt like I was flying"

"Yeah," I said "I know the feeling."

"So, can we go where we went last night except without the fighting?" he asked

"Yeah." I said "I think you should listen to this," I handed him my iPod, 'Until the Day I Die' was playing

He handed it back to me when it ended.

"He loves her as much as I love Konoha." I said

"Let's get dinner." He said

We went back to the clearing with some take-out, he unrolled a blanket, so we sat there on a picnic blanket leaning against a very large tree with take-out. He started to pull out 'come come violence' I scooted to sit next to him, reading slowly, at his pace.

I tapped his hand to let him know I was done, but when I looked at him I saw the copy-cat had fallen asleep. I put his book mark (random white strip of paper) in the book and started to clean up the take out, and then I took his arm and hung it over my shoulders, not wanting to wake him. We poofed to his apartment, it was my first time there in person, it was clean and neat. I put him on the bed, and pulled off his shoes.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I kissed his masked cheek, then left to head to my own house.

I passed the bar, I watched as some drunken guys started to pick on some poor girl. I wasn't going to watch. They were knocked out before they saw me. Then ninja were arresting me, _me. _I was in trouble. This was exactly the nice relaxing night after my nice 'date'

The girl followed us, and I was locked up for the night… just my luck right?

She tried to talk but they were too busy figuring out who I was, with little to no info on my file, and they were being stubborn 'we are capable of figuring out who you are so shut up.' They wanted to prove they were the ultimate ninja or something like that.

"Can I at least tell my side of the story?" I asked

"When we have your name."

So I resorted to working out in my cell, when in trouble, work it out; or in this case work out.

"FINE. What is your name?" the short one asked

"Toki Yukan-sa" I said

They started to look through files

"You didn't see the whole thing." I said "they were picking on this girl, and-"

"Quiet." He said

So I woke up and then they brought the girl for questioning, she told the truth, so then Kakashi and Gai came to get me out, the ninja guys and I were joking around.

"Did we, miss something?" Gai asked

"Man, I take one nap and you get yourself arrested." Kakashi said

"Oh, shut up." I said "Bye Darrel, Jack." (they were the ninja assigned to my 'case')(we won't see them later, so don't try to memorize their names)

We exited as someone ran into me (quite literally)

"Well hello to you too," I said sarcastically

"Huh, sorry." He said

"Andy?" I asked

"Oh, hi Toki" he said

"Hey," I said

"Hello! Youthful singer Andy!" Gai greeted

I giggled.

"What?" Gai asked

"Oh nothing," Kakashi and I said

"So what were you doing here?" Andy asked

"I was arrested." I said

"What? What for?" he asked

"'Creating a disturbance' " I quoted in the air with my fingers. "What are you doing here?"

"friend works here I was dropping off lunch." He said

"and you were running because?" I asked

"I need to use the restroom." He said

"Ok…" Kakashi said

"Well I have to head home, Kimimaru needs to be fed." I said

"Don't you mean Anza needs to be fed?" Kakashi asked

"Sadly, no" I said "Anza can handle herself; it's Kimimaru I'm worried about."

So I headed home and found a very hungry Kimimaru.

"Sena- Chan! Food!" she whined

"Yeah-yeah" I said throwing a scroll at her. Feeling the chakra of a certain copy-cat

She pressed chakra on it and there were some waffles.

"Happy?" I asked

"I'm never happy." She said

"If you can bring us here, why can't you bring yourself to Grimm-Jow, in the bleach world?" I asked

"Sara! You're a genius I could kiss you!" she said

"Um, please don't" I said

"Of course I wouldn't." she said

"So are you going to go?" I asked

"Of course!" she stared packing her bags

"Have fun." I said

"Do you want to come?" she asked "Urahara's there…"

"No, I'm here, I belong here." I said

"Sara… he thinks you're a traitor…" she said

I looked at my hands. Then looked up "I'm a ninja of Konoha, I'm not going to become a missing-nin or rouge ninja any time soon"

"If you change your mind, meet me in five days at the stone memorial. Oh, and if you change your mind later…" she took my cell phone and tweaked it. "Call me."

"ok." I said

*poof* she was gone.

*knock, knock*

"Gai? Hey." I said

"My Konoha flower!-" Gai stated

"Can you stop with the flower thing?" I asked

"I…" he started

"You know what forget it." I said putting my hands up and smiling

"How are you?" he asked

"good, fine, a little tired, they have very uncomfortable beds in prison." Toki said


	11. Runaway

The world of anime chapter 11

Well technically chapter 12… -_- whatever…

Thank you to cirrus the night elf and my dear friend, and the real life Kimimaru, my onii-san, yumi orra jeagerjaquez.

…

Gai looked at me and smiled.

"I want to introduce you to any and everyone in Konoha" Gai said

I blinked. "Okay"

That day was long and exhausting…

He made me see everyone I wasn't properly introduced to….

'This is Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Choji, Inochi, Shikaku, Ibiki, Shizune, Kotetsu, Izumu, Anko, Sai, Yamuto, Iruka, Konohamaru, Mogi, Udon, Donzo, Teuchi, and Ayame.'

I swear I was ready to seriously die of boredom, and tiredness.

Then when I got home, I was ready for a two day nap…

"Where is she?"

I looked down the hall… who was in my house?  
Kabuto looked at me; his eyes widened.

He threw a needle fast beyond hope of dodging, I took out a kunai and throw it at him; he dodged and threw a kunai that lodged itself into my side, he was gone with a poof of smoke.

I fell to the ground, then an anbu, kneeled down.

"Go get Kabuto" I said

I passed out.

In whatever dreams I had- I barely remember.

I remember being afraid, and people in a panic, people running, ninja jumping… and flashes of all colors, blues, reds, purples…

I then remember one specific part, that I knew all too well, when you're in critical condition, like Gaara and Sora, when you are in a totally white space… and you're fighting to get back to a conscious state… and you can just hear the past… friends yelling for you to hurry up, or teachers telling you to get over there…

Kimimaru, Gai, Andy, Kakashi…

I bolted up in the Konoha hospital bed. Heart beat high and breathing hard; I grabbed the nearest medic- Sakura

"Did they get Kabuto? Was he arrested?" I asked

"I don't- calm down. Relax don't let your heart rate get up." Sakura said

I sighed "where is the Ambu?" I asked as I held up a green glowing hand on my side, and then wrapped my wound.

"The poison-" Sakura started

"My chakra will burn it." I said annoyed "Now, where is that Ambu?"

"I'm right here." An anbu stepped closer

"Did you get him" I asked

"He got away." The Ambu replied

"Fudge." I said

A chuckle came from the Ambu.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"A couple hours…" Sakura said

I took a knife off the table next to me and held it threateningly at the Ambu.

"What do you want to accomplish?" I asked "Kabuto."

"What are you-" Sakura stopped as the Ambu showed his true identity.

"Kabuto?" a medic asked

"I was looking for Kimimaru." He said seriously

"She's gone." I said and glared

"She was going to take care of you, but she chickened out and ran." Kabuto said

"You're lying." I glared

"Oh? _I'm _the one lying? What about that Ambu? Kakashi lied. He wasn't assigned to tail you, he was the distraction." Kabuto said

"lies." I glared

"And that Ambu just happened to be there?" Kabuto smirked

I was stomped. The medics backed away. As my rage grew my hair started to stand, I jumped up and stabbed the rogue ninja.

And with a *poof* he was gone. My wound burned, I put pressure on it and fell to my knees.

"Fudge!" I gasp, pain surrounding me.

Sakura put a hand on my side it glowed green.

Gai came in, looking like he ran 20 miles- scratch that this is Gai… 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 miles, in a large hurry. ^_^

"Is she okay?" Gai yelled

"I'm fine, Gai." I said

"Who's blood?" he asked

"I just stabbed Kabuto." I said

"Kabuto?"Kakashi entered and immediately looked up from his book.

"Yeah." I said

Tsunade came in.

The medics (minus Sakura) all saluted or said "good evening Tsunade-sama"

"Be still," Tsunade said

"Oh, now you treat traitors huh?" I said

"You are no traitor." Tsunade said

I smiled "Well, good timing for you to decide that."

"Anyone, who tells their sister they won't leave the village, and takes a kunai from Kabuto… I don't think you are a traitor. But I do think our enemies, are after you." Tsunade said

"If they want me, they'll just have to try and get me, but I say they're going down." I said

"I agree, anyone coming for one of my villagers or shinobi is going down." Tsunade said

I looked at my wound as she took her hands off.

"Thank you." I said

I stood, bowed to Tsunade, and then exited.

Kakashi followed me. Reading his book we walked together.

"Where you going?" I asked

"It seems when I'm not around you tend to get into trouble." Kakashi said

"Oh?" I asked jokingly, the fact he might be around me only because he was ordered to, was nagging me.

"Yep. Icha Icha Violence?" Kakashi asked

"Oh yeah! I have to find out what Junko does." I said

(Original Naruto Episode 101-Gotta see! Gotta know! Kakashi sensei's true face, it shows Kakashi quoting icha icha, "Forlorn Junko fell on him, 'I'm losing you, in doing so, I am lost")

"Yeah, I want to too." Kakashi said

"You act all cool, but when it comes to this book you're such a dork." I smiled

"Oh no, she's seen through my act." Kakashi joked.

I smiled.

We went to my tree, watched the sunset, read icha icha, and he walked me home.

"Night" I said

"Night." He replied

And then I went to my room, and fell asleep.

I had violent dreams of Kimimaru, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

The next day I woke up, having minor headaches.

I reported to Tsunade's office, groomed and ready to work.

"Toki, we need to assign you to a team." Tsunade said

"I'm flexible, put me somewhere, anywhere." I said

"Hm, Kotetsu and Izumo haven't had a team since Hayate died…" Tsunade said

"That's fine." I said

Kotetsu and Izumo entered "here are the papers for the gate flow."

"Kotetsu, Izumo, meet the newest member of chunin team 22.

"Yes!"Kotetsu said

"Yeah!"Izumo said

"No more Gate-Control!" They said together

"Tomorrow report here for a mission." Tsunade said "spend the day getting to know each other's weaknesses and strengths."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." I bowed

"Cut the formal cra*" Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am" I said "I mean: yeah, uh huh."

She smiled and nodded. We left and walked to a training ground.

We trained together.

"Want to go to the karaoke bar?" Kotetsu asked

"I want to see you get up on that stage again" Izumo turned to me

"Uh, yeah." I said "I have a bit of a head-ache though."

"Really?" Izumo walked up and put his hand on my forehead "you're a little warm."

"I'm fine." I said

They both looked at me.

"Really." I said

"Ok…" Kotetsu said

"So let's go," I said

We walked to the bar.

I got in line, and waited.

"Hey Toki," Andy said

"Hey Andy." I said

"Hey, that's Toki!" A guy said

"And Andy!" a lady said

They pushed us up the line.

"Hey I'm waiting here!" one guy said

"This is Toki and Andy! Back off!" she said

I looked at Andy, the shrugged. And the woman pushed us onto the stage.

"May I have this song?" Andy asked

"Yeah," I smiled eyes closed and tilted my head. "Run away by Cascada?"

"Sure, I have an idea for that." He said

"okay." I said going to the band I let them listen to the song while Andy gave the introduction.

"Returning artist: Toki Yukan-sa will be performing runaway!" Andy said

I saw him glare at someone in the crowd.

"Got it." the drummer said

"okay." I said

"From London to Paris, from Berlin to Rome, you're searching for something, a place to call home, been hiding your feelings, went out of control, your destinations unknown!"

Andy nodded and did a cool flip, while some 'ninja' came along, I soon found out it was part of the act.

"Tell me, how can it be boy your still a run away, you chase the dreams from heaven above, where in this world will you find a place to stay? And runaway from love. How can it be boy? You're still a run away."

Andy was running on walls chakra at his feet the ninja following him, he stopped, and the 'ninja' came to me. And shook their heads sadly.

"You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby where in this world will you find a place to stay? And run away from love."

I started to chase him, singing all the while we I mouthed 'flash step.' He nodded and we use flash step.

"Runaway from love

(Runaway)"

I 'slipped' and 'fell' 'hitting' the stage. I looked up with 'tears' in my eyes.

"A new town, a new place, a knock on the door," I sang

Sitting up, I took a deep breath.

"You came as a stranger and entered the door. The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure."

Andy stood still on the opposite side of the stage.

"You won't pack your bags anymore! Tell me how can it be boy? You're still a runaway; you chase the dreams from heaven above, where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love."

Andy started running circles around me I acted like he was too fast for me to keep my eyes on him.

"How can it be boy? You're still a runaway? You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby, where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. Runaway from love (runaway)"

I 'finally' caught his arm and stopped him.

"I know you don't want to be a father, though your love's so undiscovered, I want you to stay boy, stop running away from love! Tell me how can it be boy you're still a runaway? You chase the dreams from heaven above, where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love? How can it be boy? You're still a runaway; you chase the dreams from heaven above, baby where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love, runaway from love."

And then Andy kissed me, my eyes widened.

And as I walked off the stage, my eyes hit a smiling face.

"Hey Kakashi." I said

"Hey." He said

"So, did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Because I have a really cool surprise that will make it even better." He said

"cool." I said "want to go somewhere we can hear our thoughts?"

"Yes please." He opened the door and held it open for me

"Thanks" I said

"anytime." He said

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked

"Oh, nothing" he smiled

'It's an act!' Kimimaru

My head was filled with other voices.

'He's an actor!' Lola

'Don't fall again!' Andrea

I was getting a head-ache again.

At this point my hands gripped my head, and I had fallen to my knees.

'Bring me back to life…'Orochimaru

'Help me. I'll help you…'jess

'Don't fall for him, I'll stop hurting you.' will

Will was in my head 'I love you.'

"Lies." I said out loud

"Toki, what's wrong?" Kakashi looked worried

'I'll stop his lies.' Will told me

"Don't touch him." I said

"Touch who?" Kakashi asked "what's going on?"

'Come home.' Will said 'I'll never let you go.'

"I'd rather die." I said

"Who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked

Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder and we went *poof*.

It was the first time I had been in his apartment. It was clean, except with a desk with paper. He sat me down on his couch.

"Kashi, they won't shut up." I was on the verge of tears. "It hurts."

"Keep talking to me." Kakashi said

"Orochimaru." I whispered falling onto the couch

Flashes. Images. Then darkness.


	12. kimimaru

The world of anime chapter 12!

I saw nothing but darkness for a while.

Until I opened my eyes, I thought I was dead. I looked around and I was on my tatami bed, confusion rushing through me. I looked around again.

"How are you?" Kimimaru asked

"You- you're here?" I asked

"I love Orochimaru." She said looking down "but…" she looked me in the eye "I love my sister more."

"Kakashi-" I started

"I wiped last night from his mind." She said "I think…"

"Kimimaru, were you supposed to kill me? Did Kabuto lie?" I asked

She looked away "I could never kill you." She said

I sighed then said "I wonder where I go from here."

"We all must continue on the path we have chosen. Now get out of bed and get training before I kick your as*" she said

"yes, onii-san" I said getting up.

'knock, knock'

I ran down stairs to the front door.

"Hatake?" I asked

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked

"What?" I asked

"Orochimaru- at least I thought…" Kakashi paused "maybe it was all a dream."

"I won't lie to you, last night was painful, I saw flashes, images I never seen before, death, murder, people." I said

"why it last night so fuzzy?" Kakashi asked

"kimimaru's back." I said

"well there ya go, I could have slipped right out of Konoha and now you blew my cover," Kimimaru said

"Kimimaru." Kakashi regarded coldly

"Hatake." Kimimaru glared

"Huh. God why do my friends never get along?" I muttered

"Maybe you have a bad choice in friends." Kakashi said

"Funny, I was just about to say the same." Kimimaru said

I sighed and headed up stairs to change into my norm.: the uniform, dark blackish blue pants and shirt, along with my green flack vest, Kohana sandals, and standard Kohana headband/sash.

I came back down stairs to see Gai had arrived. He was spouting about youth while Kakashi and Kimimaru fought about something.

I sighed exasperatedly. This was my life.

"bye." I said

"where are you going?" kimimaru asked

"mission." I replied

"oh…" gai said

"when will your youthful as* be back" kimimaru asked

"shut up." I said

And I headed out without another word. (people wondering : September 19th)

Kotetsu Izumo and I reported to tsunade, we were going on a d ranked mission, just some gardening, blah, blah, we used clones and finished early.

So then I went home where kimimaru was asleep on the couch, and Anza was… reading? Icha icha with kakashi?

"hey." I said

"hi." He said

"uh… I'm going to go to bed now… see you… later…" I said

"k." he said

Weird  
the next day I got up, Gai was there, Kakashi and kimimaru were fighting.

'im going to have to get her a house…' I thought

"okay! I'm going to go train." I said

That snapped Gai's attention, Kimimaru grinned much like the devil.

"With who? The boys? I might come along to make sure that's, all, your doing." Kimimaru said

"What!" I said "you think they- and I- that's crazy! I'm training with them, nothing else" I said

"Why them?" Kimimaru asked

"Tsunade put me on their team, Baka." I said

"Yeah, and that's-"

Kimimaru didn't finish her sentence, because I poofed out of there.

"Toki! You're late!" Kotetsu said

"We'll have to keep Kakashi from rubbing off on you, so" Izumo said

"We'll have to punish you." They said together

And the next thing I knew Kotetsu had my arms, Izumo had the ankles and they were throwing me into the river.

"Whose idea was it to get me wet?" I said

"Our old sensei used to do that to whoever was late to practice" Kotetsu said

"We thought it would kind of be like an initiation type thing…" Izumo said

"Ok…" I lifted a brow

"Well let's start training!" Kotetsu said

"Ok." I said

So we worked on weapons, I would throw shuriken (the little star looking things) and they would dodge, then the other way around, kunai, and then finally my Katanas.

"Okay that's good for today." The boys chorused

"Okay, bye." I said

"Bye," and poof they were gone.

I stayed, summoned Anza, and we trained, the norm: laps, dodging, you know basic stuff.

Poof- Gai appeared.

"Hey Gai" I said

"Push-ups, 100" he said

"Ok," and so I did 100 push-ups

"Kicks 100" Gai said

So then I kicked a pole 100 times.

"Curl ups 100" he said

I did as he said without question. Sweat beaded my face, I was getting a great work out.

"Hand walk, 100 steps." He said

"What?" I asked

"Come on!" he said

So I did a hand stand and started 'walking'.

"200 laps" he said

I ran.

"good, for today." He said

And I collapsed onto the grass drenched in sweat.

"You coming to the karaoke bar tonight?" Gai asked sitting next to me

"Gai the sun went down hours ago." I said

"It did?" he looked around "the night is still young!"

"I don't think so, I'm in need of a long hot shower." I said

"Good! Training!" Gai said

"What?" I asked

"Hot water can help ease the tension in your muscles!" he said

"Uh… Ok…" I said

"You should really come down though." Gai said

"Tomorrow," I said

"Tomorrow is gift shopping day!" he said "tomorrow is the 21st shikamaru's birthday is on the 22nd, and ino's on the 23rd!" Gai said

(Go ahead check their b-days,. or whatever.)

"Ok, let me take a shower, and I'll be right over." I said

"Yes!" he said

I lifted a brow and poof- I was home in the shower.

I re-dressed in a t-shirt that said : when I was kidnapped my parents snapped into action, they rented out my room. And some jeans.

I put my wet hair in a messy bun that just looked awesome to me and headed out.

"My konoha flower!" Gai greeted

"Hey." I said

He opened the door for me and, the bar was completely packed.

"LADIES, GENTLE MEN, AND TOUGH GUYS! WE INRTODUCE TOKI YUKAN-SA!" Gai yelled into the microphone, which might not have been loud enough…

"you did this for me?" I yelled trying to be heard over the crowed

"I can't hear you! Get up and sing!" he smiled

The crowed cleared a path.

"this is the cherry karaoke bar, only bar known to have Toki Yukan-sa, here we go."

I took the mike from the owner.

"may I just say, 'wow.' Uh, I never thought of singing, and now look, where I am, thousands packed into a little bar, listening to _me_" I said

They cheered.

I went to the band. And let them listen for a moment they nodded, and smiled.

"I knew a girl who's broken hearted, over a boy that could not share his feelings, she really loved him. And I knew a boy who could not say just three little words to make her day, it hurt her, though he really loved her. If there's a lesson to be learned it's a hard one to take. Once it falls apart it's so hard to unbreak, so don't you ever make that mistake!

Tell her you love her! How much you love her! Don't turn away. Don't be afraid. Tell her you love her.

Time marches on and the boy grew older every day wondering if he told her, something, would it be different? If there's a lesson to be learned it's a hard one to take, once it falls apart it's so hard to unbreak! So don't you ever make that mistake!

Tell her you love her! How much you love her! Don't turn away. Don't be afraid. Tell her you love her. How much you love her! Don't turn away. Don't be afraid.

If there's a lesson to be learned it's a hard one to take, once it falls apart it's so hard to unbreak, so don't you ever make that mistake! Tell her you love her!

Oh tell her you love her! How much you love her! Don't turn away. Don't be afraid Tell her you love her! How much you love her! Don't turn away. Don't be afraid, just tell her you love her." I sang

The crowd cheered.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is the cherry karaoke, with Andy mizoka!" he said

"Good night" I waved

And I met Gai outside.

"Toki, would you need an escort home?" Gai asked

"Uh… Sure." I said

"What's your favorite color?" Gai asked as we walked

"I can't make my mind up between three." I said "black, pink, and blue"

"Cool." Gai said

"What's yours?" I asked (politeness never killed anyone)

"GREEN!" he smiled

"Cool." I said

"What is your favorite animal, besides Anza…" Gai asked

"Um, a butterfly." I responded

"Yours?" I asked

"Turtle." He said

"Turtles are really cute, they hide in their little shells." I said

"Favorite food?" he asked

"Chicken Teriyaki," I answered

"what type of guys?" he asked


	13. kimimaru's secret?

The world of anime chap. 13!

I looked at him, but thank god I didn't have to answer, a drunken kotetsu, and Kakashi came, along with a sober-looking Izumo.

"W-when was te- last time you hadda drink Gai?" Kakashi asked

"W-Whata bout' you hottie?" kotetsu put his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh." I said

Kotetsu was playing with the bottom edge of my top.

"Your parents snapped into action." Kotetsu got a cheesy smile

"Are you drunk?" I asked Izumo

"Nah, I always stay sober, it's fun to see what these guys do when they're drunk." He said

"Let's take that mask off!" Gai said

"I don't think Kakashi would like that," I slipped out from kotetsu's hold and took Kakashi's arm over my shoulder to steady him

"I should take him home." I said

Izumo nodded.

*poof* we were in kakashi's apartment, he looked at me.

"What's _your_ name?" he said with a glint of something in his eyes.

"You _know_ my name." I said

I took his head band off sat him on the bed and took his shoes off. He took his vest off.

I pulled the covers down, and pushed him into a laying position.

"Well you don't waste time do you?" he asked

"Wait, what?" I asked

"I'm getting laid tonight." He smiled pulling my on top of him

"Kakashi, you're Drunk!" I said

"And your perfect?" he asked slurring his words.

"It's all the icha icha isn't it?" I muttered

His room was dark, and warm, a comfortable warm.

I pinned him on the bed.

"Stay right here." I said sternly

"You want to be in charge?" he asked "I don't like that." We flipped over.

I slapped him, and pushed him off.

"Stay." I said

"Alright." He said

I summoned my katana, and knocked him out with the hilt.

I pulled the covers over onto him, then I went into his bathroom, pulling out Tylenol. I went in the kitchen and took a glass, I filled it with water.

"He is going to have a hangover tomorrow." I muttered walking back into his room

I sat on his couch in the living room area, and soon fell asleep…

I woke up to something warm and moist on my cheek. I opened my eyes.

"Pakkun?" I asked

"The one and only, thanks for staying with Kakashi last night"

"What are friends for?" I asked "is he up?"

"nah." He said

"Okay." I said standing and stretching

"What did he do?" pakkun asked

"Huh?" I looked at him, "He was drunk, it's okay, he didn't get anywhere, and I knocked him out."

He just walked away. I walked into kakashi's room, and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his forehead.

"Hangover" he muttered

"Wake up." I whispered

His eyes snapped open. "Bright light." He closed his eyes

"Toki?" he asked

I handed him Tylenol and water.

"Take some Tylenol and drink lots of water" said "Well, I have to go. bye!"

*poof*

"Where were you I'm SOOOO HUNGRY?"

I sighed.

"Kimimaru, why don't you ever eat?" I asked

"Because I forget to!" she replied

I walked into the kitchen, and started frying some eggs.

"So what are we doing today?" Kimimaru asked while stuffing her face.

"Gift shopping," I said

"Cool," Kimimaru said "as long as you get me something."

"Okay," I said

"Uruhada said 'Hello' and Ichigo… wants to meet you" Kimimaru said as I was almost out the door

I dropped my bag, and turned to face her.

"Time is different in each dimension;" Kimimaru said "in Naruto, a century is 2 seconds in our dimension, in Naruto a couple hours could be a week in bleach."

"Uruhada?" I asked

She smiled "I see you still have your minor crush on him, I told him about you, and he'd love to meet you."

"I'm staying." I said firmly

She sighed "I know."

"Did you meet the dream of your life?" I asked

"Grim?" she said

I nodded.

"No." she said

"Oh." I looked at her

"You should get going." She said "I want some Onigiri."

"Okay, I'll buy some groceries too." I smiled

But as I closed the door I heard her whisper 'I can't tell her.'

I sighed, what couldn't she tell me?

I looked up, to see Kakashi reading his book, walking toward me.

Genjutsu? I disrupted my chakra.

I pointed and started to laugh.

"Holy cow! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHAAAAHHA!"

Kakashi looked embarrassed.

"What's up with the gigantic hat?" I asked

"I had a genjutsu so no one would see." He muttered

"Oh. It's probably that hangover of yours!" I said

"You say it like I'm a drunkard…" he muttered

"Come on now, Mr. Grouchy, I'm treating for breakfast." I said

"Breakfast sounds good." Kakashi said

"And you'll treat tomorrow."I muttered

"Deal." He muttered

I smiled.

And we headed to a little buffet place. BEST. BREAKFAST. EVER.

"Arigato!" I said to the server as we left

I went to meet Gai, and Kakashi tagged along.

I got Shikimaru a deluxe addition of shogi, I got Ino a pair of amazing earrings. Gai got the boy-genius a green jumpsuit? And Ino a green top, and charm bracelet.

And so I went to my place to wrap the gifts, and feed the very lazy Kimimaru.

And then I went to sleep.

I woke up, took a shower, got dressed in a navy blue pleated skirt and a white shirt (I love cosplay, okay?) , combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put some deodorant on. I went to ichiracu for breakfast and my bag's strap broke, it was a little cloudy, then my heel broke, I ran back home to drop off my bag and change into flats, then on my way trip the birth day party it started to rain, which got me wet from the head to my shoulders.

Choji had been very nice and decided we would host the party at his clan's place. We were in the house he lived in with his parents, his mother (ridiculously thin) greeted me at the door with a very fake smile.

The house was large, it was two story, first floor, living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and mini- library, second floor was probably the bed rooms.

When you walked in you saw tan walls and elegant living room, large with black furnishings (I LOVE lazy-boy recliners!), and a T.V. on the food channel, the carpets were as red as wine, and pictures lined the walls; eating contests, fancy diners, family pick nicks, family going to the park with large pick nick basket), balloons, balloons, balloons, you would see a platter of food on almost every end table… let alone the dining table…

The table was long, with many things I thought people only ate during thanks giving; there was roast chicken, a ham (apple in the mouth and all), ramen, stuffing, several styles of potatoes, cranberries, LOTS of PIE, and a cake.

But even the beautiful house cool balloons and happy people weren't able to keep me from wondering what Kimimaru wasn't telling me, I mean I didn't want to pry, but it also hurt me because she always tells me everything, even if it's awkward…

Shikimaru accepted the gifts graciously, and loved the cake, then we just mingled I talked to Choza (Choji's dad) he told me how he wanted it to be a turkey cake with ham nib lets, but how Ino talked him out of it. I just sort of thought of the meaty cake I might have enjoyed if Ino didn't ruin it.

I love meat.

Of course the rookie nine, and team Gai came, the Team jounin showed up, Kakashi was late, _again, as expected._

So yeah, the party lasted a couple of hours, then we got on with our lives, and I continued to worry about 'Kimimaru's big secret' she told me _**everything **_even if I don't want to hear it…

It had to be big, I wanted to know, and I wanted lots of details, what could make the strong, tough, intimidating, and scary at times, couldn't care less- attitude, big sister like, Dyamond act this way? I closed my eyes and made a fist, looking up at the Kage Mountains I hoped everything would be okay.

I made a promise to myself that I would find out what secret was standing between Kimimaru/Dyamond and I.

I walked home and started investigating, I even kept a little log of every behavior, my goal to find the secret written on the first page, it was easy enough to hide, she wasn't looking for it, so, it would stay hidden for a while… What could she lie to me about?

(I have a head ach- from listening to Cascada, Carrie Underwood, Mark Crilly, and John and Hank Green, I watch/listen to YouTube while writing, and I'm working incredibly late to up load for Memorial Day. GO NERD FIGHTERS! Sorry the chap is a Microsoft office word page shorter than other chapters.)


	14. pregnant

The world of anime chap.14

But I never wrote anything down; I noticed she was acting the same as normal. So I decided to just ask her.

I came home from practice ready to ask her… and I freaked out and couldn't do it.

The next day I was energized, ready, and I found out, that day's training wasn't physical, or mental, but it was sociable… Kotetsu and Izumo, had thrown a party, they wanted to get to know Kimimaru better, so I said it could be at my place, and felt good, a small party was just what I needed, I could relax, and maybe Kimimaru's actions would tell me a little about her secret.

And so I went shopping, party supplies: food, drinks, blah, blah…

When I got to my house late I didn't expect to see a crazy party, tons of people (people drunk of their as*es), people I didn't even know getting comfortable in _**MY BED!**_

"KOTETSU! IZUMO!" I screamed

The music was too loud, people just continued dancing, drinking, partying… why is my life so confusing?

I saw Kimimaru out of the corner of my eye and she disappeared.

"Kimimaru!" I yelled

Kotetsu and Izumo found me and followed, I followed Kimimaru out.

"Oni-san" I said

"No." she turned around "you're taking notes on me!"

"what?" I asked "you knew."

"yes, and this party? it's too crazy! Toki, you want to know my secret? I'm Pregnant!" she looked like she was going to cry

"what?" I was shocked

"I met grim! And he loved me! and Aizen ruined everything!"she yelled tears brimming her eyes "this world is too stressful!"

"Oni-san the village -" I started

"And that's the sad part, if the village ordered you to kill me, I know that you would do it, that's the difference between you and I. you have something to fight for other than me." she looked at me and said "I need to go. I shouldn't have come back"

And with a *poof* she was gone.

I felt saddened that she left, what had I done to make her think that? She'd been with me through the years, I started taking deep breaths, it was slowly getting harder to breath, I broke down, and just standing there.

I turned went into the house and broke.

"_**EVERYONE OUT! NOW!"**_I yelled

They sure cleared out when I threw a ball of chakra which broke the wall.

I rested on the floor, on my hands and knees, trying to breath.

A hand rested on my shoulder.

I looked up.

"Izumo, she left." I said tears were rolling down my cheeks "I have to go after-"

"Everyone needs to do what they think is best for them, even if it has consequences." Izumo said

He kneeled down, and wiped a tear, he was wearing a tux for the party, he looked good, his hair covered his right eye (opposite of Kakashi)

Kotetsu started to clean up, he wouldn't even look at me…

My eyes were still full of tears, I hugged Izumo, I just needed something, someone, to let me know I was still alive.

"Kimimaru's my sister! We promised to take care of each other!" I said/ more of a whisper

He slowly recovered from shock, and hugged me back, he pulled me onto his lap, and we stayed like that for a while, him leaning against the wall holding me, I, on his lap, crying.

And soon I was out of tears, dehydrated, tired, and unable to get a hold of reality.

Anza looked defeated, like she felt she had failed. My eyelids were slowly drooping, and then exhaustion took me under.

Of course I had dreams about kimimaru leaving, we were best friends even my subconscious knew that.

Consciousness was slowly creeping back, and for a moment I thought the party, Kimimaru leaving, was all a dream, and then I saw Izumo asleep in a chair next to my bed. Anza was right in front of my face. I started to pet her slowly, softly, trying not to wake her, but she woke anyway, and licked my cheek.

Izumo stirred. I got up and put him on the bed, then went to the bathroom and changed, I wore all black, and my Konoha sash, by the time Izumo woke up, I hoped I would already be coming home with Kimimaru, I knew he would stop me, but this is my sister I wouldn't just give up.

And so Anza and I started around Konoha, and went from the in out, I knew if I left the village, and didn't come back for even a couple days without notifying Tsunade Anbu would 'escort' me back home and I'd be under house arrest, but, this is Kimimaru, my sister, my protector, the woman I always looked up to, she _made_ me respect her, throwing me around isn't an easy task even though I was short, I was, still am, aggressive. We were a team, and who ever splits up the team always gets in trouble.

I ran faster, my feet pounding on the tree branches harder, my heart beat quickened, and the tears dried because of my fast speed. It started to rain, slip, I fell, down I went. I hit the cold, wet, muddy ground, and muttered 'shi-, z, shiz, can't curse.'

I got onto my hands and knees breathing heavily. *bark* Anza barked

"Don't continue. You step foot out of Konoha and you will be considered at traitor."

I knew the voice instantly, I looked up.

"She's my sister. I've got to find her. Please Kakashi." I said

He looked serious, like always but that day it looked like something heavy was on his mind…

"The rules-" he said

"Friends and comrades are the same!" I said standing "If we leave those we love, just to die alone, to be alone, it's the same! You needed to save Rin, for me it's Kimimaru. I thought you learned the rules are important, but the ones you care about are more important the night Obito died." My eyes started to water "I-"

"Toki, I don't believe your thinking clearly." He said "right now, you are the comrade that I need to save. Save from the consequences of leaving."

"Pregnant." I said

"What?" he asked

"She's pregnant."I said

He looked at me.

"Kimimaru is pregnant" I said

"Toki, come back to the village, before-" he started

"SHE'S PREGNANT, KAKASHI!" I burst "she won't be able to protect herself."

"Kimimaru is pregnant?"

"You're not touching her!" I screamed to Kabuto.

He was still in shock when I attacked, I'd hit him, he'd hit me, Kakashi tried to step in and I said 'my fight.' Kakashi looked at me and stepped back.

"Wait! I just-" as Kabuto dodged a punch "want to-" he dodged "talk!"

"You're an enemy to Konoha, and you've merged souls with Orochimaru!" I said "a silly genjutsu like that won't fool me"

He'd use ninjutsu, I'd use ninjutsu. And soon we were down to some pretty low chakra levels.

"I'll find her eventually." He said and *poof*

Kabuto was gone.

"not if I find her first." I said

I started to walk continuing my search for Kimimaru.

"Toki stop" Kakashi said "if I have to I will use force against you."

I leaned against a tree. The rain wasn't calming me, it was aggravating, I knew any tracks would be washed away.

I started to walk again. Turned and said "you didn't stop Naruto when he went to beg for the Raikage to forgive Sasuke."

"That's different." He said

"It's not different." I said

"Toki. I've been given permission to use force." He said

I felt myself slipping, then I passed out. Chakra depletion, stress, and a cold…

Two voices back and forth…

"I have to find Kimimaru,"

"what?"

"if I don't Toki will just leave again, going after Kimimaru."

"no. we have to look out for our village, Kimimaru has ties with Orochimaru and Kabuto."

I barely opened my eyes.

"I would just go after her again, but I can tell I'm not good to be going anywhere the way I feel now..." I murmured

"Toki." Izumo walked over to me

"hey, friend." I whispered

"Hey." He whispered

He tucked some hair behind my ear.

"you know you might have been able to convince me to go with you," he said "I'll always have your back."

"not literally I hope." I smiled

He cracked a smile "figuratively."

"Where am i?" I muttered

I was in the comfort of my own room.

"Tsunade came in and treated you, but she is saving her punishment for when you're back on your feet" Kotetsu finally spoke up

"Great." I murmured

He laughed.

I smiled, which turned to a frown when I thought of Kimimaru… I looked out the window, she was still out there, and I was unable to stop her because of a stupid cold, I felt worthless.

"Kimimaru's gone." I said I looked at my hands which were resting in my lap.

Izumo didn't know what to say, he looked to Kotetsu, who looked down.

"Well she wouldn't want me to sulk, I'll just have to train and find her." I said as I stood up.

Kakashi looked at me "where are you goin-" I cut kakashi off

"chow!" poof I went


	15. looming death

The world of anime chapter 15 (SPOILERS!)

I arrived at my team's training ground, ready to train.

"It's darker than I thought." I murmured

I put my hair up into a bun and started to stretch.

*poof* "think you can get ahead of me? I don't think so." Izumo had arrived

"I don't care about some stupid weekly spar between you and I, I need to train for Kimimaru and the baby. I owe them that much" I said

'Huh'

I lifted my head 'what was that?' and then I knew 'Izumo and I… are not alone.' I turned to face the forest, I stared 'where are they…'

"What's up Toki?" Izumo asked noticing I was staring instead of stretching

"Nothing… it was probably just my imagination…" I said but I wasn't sure…

"Well at least we can test out our senses at night." Izumo said

"Yeah… sure…" I continued to search for some sign of life

"Toki." Izumo said

"Yeah…" I said not really paying attention

"Toki." He said a little louder

"Yeah. Sorry." I said and turned to him

Boom! Something jumped out of the woods and knocked Izumo out with a single blow.

"shi*"

I ran to Izumo, trying to catch a pulse.

"I didn't kill him did I?"

I turned to izumo's attacker

"You're Toki right?" a man with blue hair and half of a white hollow mask on his face asked

"Yes?" I was scared; he took Izumo out with one blow how crazy!

"I'm Kimimaru's fiancée - Grimmjow." he said

I was speechless.

"look I need to have a serious conversation with you, I talk and you talk back, got it?" he said

"ok" I nodded

"good. Kimimaru and I are engaged, and A's you've probably guessed I have many enemies. One such enemy is a man named Sosuke Aizen, he has tried to kill ne several times, and then I met Kimimaru, he tried to get me again but soon found my weakness, Kimimaru, he killed her, or so I thought, that's when I remembered she can transport out on the brink of death, she came here, now I need to find her, will you help me?" grim said

"of course." I said "but you should know, she was here"

"where?" he asked

His attitude made me think he was a tuff bad boy who didn't care about anything, and that he was strong and powerful and there's nothing anybody can do about it, he seemed blood thirsty, but his eyes were a different story. He seemed to be freaking out inside, worried, and I could see the passion he felt for her.

"she left. I- I stressed her and the baby." I said looking down to the unconscious Izumo.

"Baby, what baby?" he asked

"you don't know? She's pregnant! " I said

It was truly a shock to him.

"what did you do?" he walked toward me, and pinned me against a tree by my neck, my feet hovering above the ground.

"wha-"

"she had the highest words and respect for you, she worried about 'her little Onii-chan' all the time, what kind of stress made her leave her little sister?" he said

"I threw a party, but my two friends invited lots of people, and all the people stressed her out then she told me she was pregnant, and left."

A kunai was hurled at grim.

"put the girl down."

I turned my head.

"stay out of this Kakashi." I said

"a strange man taking your feet off the ground holding you by the neck with a passed out Izumo ten inches from you two. If someone attacks a Konoha ninja I will protect my comrade." Kakashi said

I had a feeling he meant Izumo. -_-

"look, I don't take orders from some cocky kid telling me what to do." GrimmJow growled

"This is Kimimaru's fiancée" I said

GrimmJow lowered me back to the ground. Kakashi lowered the Kunai

"I can't leave the village without permission from Tsunade, so you'll have to hire me through the village, I'll escort you to the capitol building tomorrow, you tell Tsunade that you have a mission tell her you need to find Kimimaru and request me for the mission, I'll give you the money you need."I said

"Okay." he responded

"You can stay in Kimimaru's room at my place" I said "it has an attached bathroom, so you can was the blood off."

"Whatever" he replied

I made a clone, the clone to GrimmJow home

"What happened?" Kakashi said

"Nothing." I said as I bent down on my knees and put Izumo's arm over my shoulder

"_Something _happened." He said

"No, nothing happened." I said

"Izumo is unconscious! You call that nothing?" he said

"Kakashi, I made Kimimaru leave, I let Izumo get attacked by GrimmJow." I said "of course I don't think it's nothing." I looked hi dead in the eye "I say nothing because my mistakes hurt people, and I hate when my comrades- my _friends_ get hurt because something I did."

"tell me." he said softly "tell me, who have you hurt? Because, I know you're not talking about those two. Someone else is on your mind…"

He read me like a book… I didn't like Kimimaru leaving because I moved several times in my old dimension… and the first time… I hurt the one I loved.

I stood and said "I'm only human. Anyway, I'm not the only one with something on my mind"

And then I took Izumo to his and Kotetsu's apartment.

Kotetsu was passed out on the couch a book was open on his lap.

I set Izumo down on his bed, and headed for Kotetsu, I put hid book mark in and put his arm over my shoulder, and started to walk to his bed.

A small yawn escaped me.

"you tired?"

I turned my head "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Kotetsu said

"I woke you up, didn't i?" I said "sorry."

"eh. I needed to get off that couch, my back would've been sore all tomorrow." He said

He stretched and I yawned again.

"Toki, thanks for bringing Izumo home." Kotetsu said

"anytime." I said heading for the door.

"and… Toki?" Kotetsu said

I turned "Yeah?"

"Get ready, for a war." He said

"what?" I said

"the five Kage had a summit meeting, the meeting was crashed by Sasuke and taka, along with Madara Uchiha. In that moment Madara told us his plan to unite all the jinchuriki to make himself the ten-tailed jinchuriki- a combination of all nine. So he could hypnotize the world using the moon to project his eyes- his Sharingan eyes. The justsu named infinite Tsukuyomi." Kotetsu said

I fell to my knees. "it's happening out of order." I said

"what?" he said

"I thought by the time I arrived the war had been avoided." I said "my coming here, it's altered the time-line."

"You knew?" he asked

I stood "Ko0otetsu."

"why didn't you say anything?" kotetsu asked

"Kotetsu."

"we should work on more formations" Kotetsu stated

"Kotetsu!" I said

"huh?" he said

"if it comes to war. Afterwards… I'm going to have to die." I said

"what?" he said

"Nagato had to die to bring everyone back to life, and that was one village. If I have to bring people back it would be five nations, not including the rest of the defenseless world and samurai countries…" I smiled sadly "it would be an honor. To die for the whole world." I looked up into his eyes dead serious "I'd really appreciate if you, Izumo, and Sakura will be there with me, I'll need to borrow chakra, and Sakura will have to heal you two."

"you're not going to die." He said

I looked at him with shock

"others will give you chakra too, and then you can save yourself as well." Kotetsu walked to me "you're like a sister I never had. I won't let you die." He hugged me.

And I hugged back.

"thanks for caring, but if I have to, I will. let myself.. die…" I said

And *poof* I was home, my clone disappeared. I changed into shorts and a long sleeved shirt. And… I fell asleep wondering if, the death I had set for myself, would be painful.

I had dreams of Kimimaru, helping me focus on the task at hand… finding my pregnant sister before the war began.

I awoke, to a familiar ninja knocking on my window.

"Kakashi. I'm sleeping." I muttered

He let himself in "Kotetsu told you. And you already knew."

He sat down and the chair next to my bed.

"why are you here so early?" I muttered

"because I couldn't get what you said out of my head." He said

"you were spying again." I muttered

"why? Why would you give your life? For this world?" he asked

"because I'm not a traitor." I said

"I'll be there," he said

"huh?" I asked

"I'll be there giving you chakra. And I'm sorry but I'll have to regift the chakra scrolls back to you, you'll need them more then I will." He said

I sat up, leaning back on my hands.

"you don't have to do that." I said

"I want to." He said

I closed my eyes "don't do me any favors,"

He stood "I'm sorry."

I looked at him

"for the whole traitor thing." Kakashi said

"it's in the past." I said sitting 'crisscross-applesauce'

"hey." Kakashi said

"yeah?" I asked

"so… Kotetsu, Izumo, and you are really close, huh?" he said

"are you jealous Kakashi?" I teased

"a little." He blushed

That's when I realized… Kakashi was never early for anything, he was always late, and he's stubborn why would he apologize? And why would he be jealous? And admit it? AND BLUSH?

I stood and walked to 'Kakashi'.

'time to put on an act' I thought

"really?" I asked

"yeah." He said

"I've always been jealous of Sakura, she's with you every mission, she's always practicing with you…" and time to 'top the cake with a cherry' I whispered in his ear "and she's treated you in the hospital, tell me, what's your face look like?"

I had him going… if I could get to my panty drawer I could get the kunai stuffed in it. idea!

"or shall I get a blind fold?" I said putting my hand over my eyes and peeked. I headed to my drawer and got the kunai.

*poof*

"I'm behind you." I said kunai to his throat "you're painfully slow to be Kakashi. Kakashi was never early for anything, he was always late, and he's stubborn why would he apologize? And why would he be jealous? And admit it? AND BLUSH? who are you?"

"you're smarter than I thought."

"who are you, why are you here?" I asked

"I'm here to kill you."


	16. i'm so sorry for all the spoilers!

The world of anime chapter 16

_**OMG! Spoilers!**_

"Well that's not something I hear every day, or at least not anymore..." I said

"I'm a highly trained assassin!" he said

"I wonder? If he's one of Cole's friends" I wondered as i ignored the assassin

"Why are you ignoring me!" He asked "I'm shadow wing! And I will assassinate you!"

"You're not stealthy enough, you didn't do your homework, and frankly you remind me of black star." I said

Another Kakashi came crashing through my window. Only this one was real…

"Uh… that's me?" Kakashi said

"Hey Kakashi meet my assassinator -shadow wing" I laughed

"Uh…" Kakashi said

"START TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!" he yelled

"You are really are bad at staying in character. And you don't just come out and say 'I'm here to kill you.' It's like is a vampire wanted to kill you- he wouldn't say 'I vant to suck your blood!" I frowned, hit him with the butt of my katana, and knocked him out.

"Kakashi, I took him down, so I get to relax. Take him to Tsunade" I said putting my head under my pillow.

"Toki. There's news of Donzou." Kakashi said

I flung myself up.

"What happened?" I asked

"Sasuke and Madara killed Donzou and Karin." He said

'Sasuke killed Karin?'

"Shiz!" I got up and got dressed in my bathroom, I was in Chunin/Jounin uniform but I let the vest off.

"Where's Sakura?" I yelled at Kakashi

"On a mission… well that's what she told me." Kakashi said

"You remember when Sakura said she would take care of Sasuke herself?" I said, running out of the house, I made several clones, one to go see Tsunade, one to find Kimimaru with GrimmJow, and so I headed to the Haruno house.

I barged in and walked up to Sakura's room. I took her pillow. And walked to her family who was having breakfast.

"Sakura may be in trouble, I need to barrow this so I can track her. Thanks!" and I ran out. Kakashi looked at me like I was insane.

"Sorry for her rudeness." He said carelessly- pleasantries seemed trivial, compared to the trouble Sakura was in.

I dragged him along.

"Summon Pakkun!" I said

I remember the episode it went down, very well-

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"I've come to join you Sasuke! I'm deserting the hidden leaf!" she'd yell

"What's in it for me if you come along?" Sasuke asked "what are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting anything! Ever since you left the hidden leaf village, I've regretted not going with you!" Sakura said "I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to have anymore regrets"

"And do you know what I want?" Sasuke said

"I don't care! I'll do whatever you ask." Sakura said

"I'm going to destroy the hidden leaf!" Sasuke announced "that's what I want! Will you really be able to betray the hidden leaf for me?" Sasuke asked

"Yes if you asked me to." Sakura said

"Then prove it." he said "finish her off." He pointed to the real, half-alive Karin. "Then I'll believe you."

"Who is she?" Sakura took out a kunai

…

We were close…

Then we were within ear shot.

"A member of the group, taka, which I founded." Sasuke said "as you can see, she's useless. Sakura, you're a medical ninja, right? You can replace her. This will work out just fine."

Sakura walked toward the two.

"Well, Sakura? You can't do it?" Sasuke asked when she paused at Karin's body

"Stop, Sasuke." Karin whispered

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke with a Chidori. Kakashi stopped him just in time.

"How you've fallen, Sasuke!" Kakashi said

A battle between master and student ensued.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I asked

"Fine." She said

"I have to help." I said, then I looked to Karin "Sakura, do you believe in second chances?"

She looked at Karin "Yes." She said kneeling to heal Karin

Kakashi jumped back to us.

"One after another." Sasuke said

"Sakura, you tried to kill Sasuke yourself, didn't you?" Kakashi asked "you don't have to shoulder such a heavy burden by yourself. I was leader of team 7. It was my cowardice that split all you up. Sakura… I said something irresponsible to you in an effort to put you at ease."

Flashback- "Don't worry. It will be like it was before!"

Now-

"I must have been trying to convince myself of that too. I'm sorry I'm such a careless sensei." Kakashi finished

"But you're…" Sakura started

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said "I don't like to repeat myself. But I'll say this once more."

Flashback- "I've seen so many guys like you, I've lost count. Those who follow the path of revenge end up nowhere. Do not become possessed by vengeance!"

Now-

Sasuke chuckles, which turns into laughter.

He became serious "Itachi… my father… my mother… my entire clan! Bring them all here! Do that and I'll quit right now!"

Kakashi paused, I looked at my hands, and he looked at me.

"I don't want to kill you." Kakashi said

"You talk like you could kill me any time! Stop acting like you're my Sensei." Sasuke said

I put my hands in the air, above my head. And concentrated chakra.

I screamed.

Sasuke stepped back. "What's she doing?"

Kakashi looked at me "you don't have to bring them back." he said

I fell to my knees.

"Toki!" Sakura said and reached

"SAKURA! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kakashi screamed

"What?" Sakura asked

"She'll steal your chakra!" Kakashi said

"Why'd she do that?" Sakura asked

"To bring the Uchiha clan back to life." Kakashi said

My eyes were full of chakra.

I could see a body starting to form, I started to pass out, for good- when Sasuke put his hands on my wrists his chakra be poured into my body then into the body of an Uchiha.

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and tried to pull him off- I grabbed Kakashi's hand and absorbed chakra.

Coughing, I started to fall. Before I passed out I yelled "if you try to take over the leaf village I'll kill you personally!"

Itachi looked at me, then at Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to his knees.

"Brother. . ." He said in disbelief

"Sasuke, you are_ truly _a _fool_." Itachi said

"This isn't real." Sasuke said "no gen-jutsus!"He screamed closed his eyes and hit his forehead with his fists.

"No!" I won't be fooled!" he yelled as he ran, Itachi reaching out after him

And then I passed out.

When I woke up there was beeping…

In the distance I faintly heard yelling.

"Why does no one tell me anything anymore?" "Move it!"

My door opened and my eyes with it.

"Toki Yukan-sa! WAKE UP NOW!" Tsunade screamed

And I jumped up into a salute.

"Who's idea was it to go running after Sasuke?" she screamed

"Sakura-chan." I said

"And who went after her?"

"Kakashi and I" I said feeling faint (don't tell anyone I said that word )

"And…!"

"i brought uchiha itachi back to life." i said

"now he's your responcibility. you find him and bring him here." she said

"yes hokage-sama." i said

"anything else you want to tell me?" she asked

"I should've informed you of Sakura's movements." I bowed "I'm sorry." I rose

"Oh well, at least we got Intel from Karin." Tsunade murmured

"Grandma! Have you seen Naruto? He hasn't talked for our interview yet!" Konohamaru burst through the door.

"Eh? Hey Toki." He said

"KonohamaruSarutobi, hello." I replied

I felt very slow… then I gasped and put a hand to my head.

"Toki." Tsunade questioned

"The clone I sent out, just dissipated, Kimimaru's been found… but she had news. Bad news, Kabuto is getting stronger due to Orochimaru's soul sealed within him, and he has killed three-"

"Tsunade-sama! Three waterfall shinobi were killed by Kabuto!" Shizune said

"Ah!" Tsunade screamed  
"maybe we should send more shinobi-" Konohamaru stared

"Shizune! Get the hall ready for war meeting preparations!" Tsunade said "Konohamaru!"

"Yes! Hokage-sama?" he said straightening his back

"Find and inform all jounin of the war meeting at three today!" she said

"Yes! Ma'am!" he said

"Toki." She said

"Yeah?" I said

"If you can make it, you can come to the war meeting." She said

"Thank you." I said

"Yeah, yeah." She said leaving "just no more using that renegan unless it's a conrade!"

"Tsunade?" I asked

"Huh?" she turned

"Do you think Madara would work with Kabuto?" I asked

"Huh?" she said

"Didn't Kabuto serve as a spy for Sasori?" I asked

"Hm. I don't know what Madara would be willing to do at this point." She said

She walked out.

About twenty minutes later I heard running shinobi were what my ears picked up.

I got up and looked out the window. A nurse came in, she was a brunet with brown eyes, and she seemed young.

"I know, it's loud out there." She said

"can I be discharged?" I asked

"well, your chakra is back to 65% I'd like it to be more though, your stable, stitches seem fine, and you've received a life-saving transfusion so your blood supply is good… the chakra worries me though…" she said

i summoned Anza and she held a scroll in her mouth.

"this scroll has my chakra in it, if my chakra level hits eighty can I go?" I asked

"uh… I guess." She said

And so I started sucking up the chakra through my hands, when the scroll ran out, she checked my chakra percentage.

"I'm happy to inform you your chakra is up to eighty-five percent!" she said

"so I can go?" I asked

"yes." She said turning "I just need you to sign-"

But I was already gone, I had to change and prepare for a war meeting.

little did i know the running shinobi were scrambling telling the news about Madara's hide-out


	17. it al leads to war

World of anime chapter 17…

Aiko Tachibana said:XD i freak when you updated :)

_I freaked out when you review, all of for reading._

I changed into baggy navy blue/black pants, and same color baggy shirt, and put my sash on. I put my hair into a high pony tail and braided it, keeping it together at the bottom with another hair-tie. I wore gauze mid-calves to the arch of my feet, instead of socks, and I wore my shinobi sandals, I brushed my teeth, and then left my house. It smelled like freshly cut grass outside, very earthy, calming and warm. I heard birds chirping and people talking in the distance.

I arrived to the meeting site early, and as soon as I walked in Gai saw me.

"Hey, my lovely flower, how are you?" he asked

"I'm good." I said "you?"

"I'm BURSTING WITH MORE FLAMES OF YOUTH THEN EVER!" he said

I giggled, he looked so funny/cute when he talked about youth, it reminded me of myself when I was like… ten. "That's good to hear"

The meeting was soon called to order, and Kakashi didn't even think about being late. Tsunade scared him deep down…

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade said after we all sat down,

Shikamaru sat next to his father, and it was no surprise that Shikaku sat next to Inochi, Kakashi sat on my left and Gai on my right… Kotetsu and Izumo were there, sitting next to Gai.

At the end of both tables Tsunade, and the two village elders Homura and Koharu sat on either side of her.

"We shall now start our war council to discuss strategy!" Tsunade said when no one spoke up.

"First, assemble reserves of ninja tools and foodstuffs." Koharu said "we must divide our shinobi into main battle units and support forces, and consider how we should build the platoons within fighting forces. Bring me the complete list of all our shinobi!"

"So it's war. So it's finally come to that." Shikamaru said

"You were invited to this war council, but you're still young." Shikaku said "keep your ears open and don't miss a thing."

People brought scrolls of shinobi's names to Koharu.

"Yeah. I know that. I will make full use of my head and hammer everything in!" Shikamaru said

Right about that time Naruto was running from Konohamaru and into Ichiracu ramen, when he was reverse summoned to the Froggy land. ^_^

Where he and the elder frog went over the elder's vision about Naruto.

After the war meeting I stuck by Tsunade, she said she wanted me to 'not leave her sight.'

Am I that bad?... don't answer that -_-

She had a meeting in the building above/hidden behind the kage mountain faces.

"You're saying the fourth great ninja war is about to start?" Koharu said

Tsunade, Shikaku, Koharu, Homura, Kakashi, Inochi, were there

"Even if it _is_ Madara Uchiha, can he really take on the five great nations?" Homura said

Tsunade slammed the hands on the table "wake up! Madara Uchiha leads the Akatsuki just one of their members, Nagato, was able to destroy the hidden leaf village! Have you already forgotten that?"

Koharu looked down

"I agree with lady Tsunade." Kakashi said "The Akatsuki already has the tailed beasts from the one tail to the seven tails. They intend to use them as military weapons, and then we must consider their strength to be far greater than Nagato's."

"And if that is the case, the Five Great Nations… no, the entire world is in danger of ruin. We cannot delay action any longer." Tsunade said

"All right but do you know where Uchiha, Madara is?" Koharu said

Shikaku spoke up, "we have a general idea of the location. The Mitarashi unit just reported in and they confirmed spotting someone who fits the description of Madara Uchiha"

It was strange they just have a meeting about this war not the elders were changing their minds? Then I got it they weren't fighting about _having_ the war they were fighting over the_ scale_ of the war.

"I see." Homura said

"They are presently working to get more solid Intel." Shikaku said

In the hidden cloud village they were also having a meeting discussing the Intel we sent to them…

They had summoned Sakura, yamuto, and Shikamaru. And dismissed every on but Kakashi and I.

"Shortly I will make an announcement to everyone in the village about the impending fourth great ninja war." Tsunade told them

"Fourth great ninja war…" Sakura replied

"You didn't know this yet, Sakura, but Madara Uchiha has declared war. It's not a war between nations this time. The Five Great Nations have joined forces for a war, the likes of which has never been seen." Tsunade said

"The enemy is…" Sakura said

"None other than the Akatsuki." Tsunade said "when the fighting breaks out, many will be stricken with anxiety. It will be your job to monitor their mental state. Circulate among each team and report anything you deem necessary. Do not hide anything."

"I understand" Kakashi said

"Also make sure you keep an eye on Naruto." Tsunade said "I cannot have him acting recklessly. In this war the Akatsuki's goal is Naruto"

Shizune came in.

"What's going on, Shizune?" Tsunade asked

"Well, just now… Naruto suddenly disappeared from Ichiraku." Shizune said

I gasped.

"What?" Tsunade said

"You don't suppose the enemy…" Shikamaru said

"It's impossible for Naruto to be kidnapped from this village!" Tsunade cut him off "find Naruto immediately!"

Naruto reappeared at ichiracu's after talking with the frog elder.

"I'm back." He said as he suddenly poofed into the restraint

"Where'd you go?" the Teuchi asked "I thought you suddenly disappeared, and _now_ your back!"

"I had something to do" Naruto replied

"Oh, Naruto! They said you suddenly disappeared and everyone's in an uproar." A ninja eating said

"Huh? No kidding!" Naruto replied

"I never thought I'd run into you here." Another said "oh hey! Give me your autograph! Could you make it out to my kid? He's a big fan of yours."

"Autograph?" Naruto

"Hero of the hidden leaf." the first guy said 'the kid who created a miracle, Naruto Uzumaki." He did a mini bow "give me your autograph too! What is it you refuse?"

"Oh no, but I'm not used to that sort of thing." Naruto smiled and itched the back of his neck "I have no clue what to sign."

"Gentle men before that, can he eat?" Teuchi said

"Oh, yeah..." they said

"Yes!" Naruto cheered "I finally get to eat!"

"Naruto!" Sakura came up to him looking beat "where've you been?

"Where? I as suddenly summoned and…"

"Just come with my right now lady Tsunade and everyone else are worried about you!" she said

And that's the point where I caught up with her, Tsunade letting my free, as long as I stayed with Sakura.

She took him by the ear.

"Ow… Sakura let me eat my ramen!" he said

"That can wait!" Sakura replied

…

"With the great lord elder?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah, he used a reverse summoning jutsu." Naruto said

"Jeez, after all the trouble…" Shikamaru said

"Lord Fukasaku could at least notify me first." Tsunade said

"Still. It's a relief that your okay, Naruto." Kakashi said

'yup, I'm alive and well." Naruto said

"But why did the great lord elder summon you?" she asked  
"giant gramps sage had a prophecy for me too." Naruto said

"like the one he had for jiraiya?" tsunade asked "what did the great lord elder say?"

"uh… well.." naruto said

"what's the matter?"

"I'm gonna go to some resort and encounter an octopus." Naruto said, I giggle

"huh? An octopus?" shikamaru asked

"what is that supposed to mean?" kakashi asked

"Well, this octopus is gonna cooperate with me somehow." Naruto said "giant gramps sage didn't know the details … he said that I'm going to end up fighting sasuke."

"Sasuke?" sakura said

Anyone of us, saw the hurt and struggle in his eyes.

Then he looked tsunade in the eye, smiled and said "but I'm already prepared for that."

In my opinion he was lying.

"naruto…" sakura said

"sakura, it's all me deal with sasuke.

A day later all of the kage's met in the cloud village for another meeting…

And I was sitting around scrambling trying to be of some help to_ someone, anyone_.

So guess who found me…

"My lovely konoha flower, I heard you need something to do." Gai said

"hey, gai." I said "yeah I have no clue how to prepare." I said

"I could take you to dinner… and we could talk about it." Gai said

"Gai that is very youthful, to live in the moment, but I've never lived through war, I don't think it's something you could discuss over ramen." I said

"it's okay, youth will help me carry on…" he snifled

"Gai." I said

"yeah *sniffle*" he replied

"why don't we have the biggest feast after we win this war, you and me." I said

"that seems like a youthful way to think! Optimistic!" he said

I smiled

"you still need help with preparations?" he asked

"yeah." I said

We walked to my house and sat on the step.

"It's going to be bloody out there." He said

"bloody," I gulped "okay"

"Now make sure your weapons are sharpened, and you have chakra scrolls." He said

"weapons, and scrolls." I said "okay."

"toki." He looked the most serious at that one moment. "you need to be prepared to lose your friends, that includes me."

"I'm not going to lose you, or any of my friends if I can help it." I said

He sniffled and tears streamed down "that was so youthful!" and he pounce/hugged me

I hugged him back.

"it's getting late." Gai observed

"I wonder where Kimimaru and Grimm are…" I said

"I'm right here."

I jumped, and turned around.

"Kimimaru!" I said, I was close to tears when I hugged her, Gai joined our group hug, and Kimimaru pulled Grimm in to… he didn't like it, but the most he did was mutter.

Gai went home, I went to sleep knowing my best friendwas safe and sound, and that there is a big scarry war coming up. So _peaceful_…

I woke up early and make a big breakfast, and I got Pepto-Bismol for Kimimaru.

That morning Gai and Kakashi popped over for breakfast, and naruto was told to get ready for an 'S' rank mission…

_**The next chapters I'm going not by the anime but by the manga, since the anime is not out yet. omg on chap right after another... i don't know how i'll do this when school starts. i haven't heard a review from Cirruz the night elf in a while...**_


	18. they call her a mini jounin?

World of anime chapter 18

_**You review I freak out- when I freak out, I write faster- writing faster means faster updates- you're part of the process people!**_

_**p. really sorry I had this done a week ago but my computer broke!**_

"I'm gonna be sick." Kimimaru said

"Pepto-Bismol?" I asked handing it to her

"Good morning my lovely Konoha flower!" Gai said letting himself in.

"Hey I made breakfast you want some?" I asked

"I'd love some!" he replied

"Hey… Kimi," I said

"What?" she said she looked green, which didn't go with her black hair or purple snake-ish eyes.

"Where's Grimm?" I asked

"He's sleeping in." Kimimaru said

"Not a morning person?" I asked

"No, I'm not either." She said

I blinked at her

"I just think it should be against some law to get up at 5 in the morning and be cheerful and fully awake." She said

"Well, I'm a morning person…" I said

"You are! I am too!" Gai said

"Yeah, cool." I said

Kakashi came in through the window

"Yo" he said

"Hi." I said

"Would you like to join me on my daily 6:30 jog?" he asked

"Sure. Meet at the front gate?" I asked

"Gai did you forget you have a mission." Kakashi reminded him

"Oh, yeah…" he slumped in his chair and set his head on the table "I hate this stupid war."

"War, is really terrible." Kimimaru said

"I won't be able to challenge Kakashi, or take Toki on that date." Gai said

Kimi was ignored and Gai had a stream of tears

"It's okay, Gai, Kakashi and I'll be able to do that stuff after the war." I patted his back.

"Toki." Kimimaru said "I'm going to be sick in about five seconds."

"Kakashi get over to Gai." I took Kimimaru, and shoved a bucket in her hands, rushing her to my bathroom.

I'd love to discuss the details of her disgusting vomit- but fortunately- for you (and Kimi), Kimimaru has forbidden me from saying.

A knock on the bathroom door-

"Toki." Kakashi said

"Nani?" I said "sorry my Japanese slipped out… what?"

"Gai will be leaving soon." He said

"ok." I said

Kimimaru waved me off "go. Go see your boyfriend off."

"What? He's not my-" I started

"Yeah, yeah." Kimimaru said

"Shut up!" I felt chibi- jumping up and down waving my arms around like crazy.

"_**Why don't YOU shut up?" **_ I felt her death glare- Kakashi left, 'traitor.' I thought

"How many weeks in are you?" I asked

"_**I said 'SHUT UP!"**_ Kimimaru said

"Nine weeks." GrimmJow groaned entering

"Mood swings?" I asked quietly

"yep." He said

"So I should back off…" I said

"Or get her a straight jacket to keep her from hurting anyone…" Grimm looked at me

"I wouldn't have thought about that possibility until it was required… good planning ahead." I said

We laughed. Kakashi re-entered the bathroom where we all strangely gathered at the sound of laughter.

Kimimaru saw Kakashi.

"You're dead." She glared. She lunged. She attacked.

Kakashi running "I didn't do anything."

"_**YOU DIDN'T KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING THE BATHROOM!" **_Kimimaru said

I giggled "Kakashi you always knock first!"

"Well, I'm…. Going to get a job" GrimmJow muttered

Kimimaru ran to Grimm. "Yay! Hubby's getting a job!"

"Hubby?" Grimm looked around

"Hubby's short for husband." I giggled

"Uh!" GrimmJow looked around franticly "we're not married yet… and keep that quiet Kimimaru, that mo***r fu****Aizen could be anywhere"

"Language?" I asked

"Aizen?" Kimimaru seemed to snap of it momentarily

"What if Aizen tries to hurt Kimi and the baby." I said

"He's not touching us." Kimimaru said "I'll kick his a**" she put her hands on her stomach. I put a hand on her shoulder, paused, smiled and said "I'll be here too." Then dropped my hand to my side.

"Toki." Kakashi said "Can I talk to you? In… privet." He asked

"Uh." I looked at Kimimaru- she seemed alone, though a few minutes wouldn't hurt…

"yeah." I said

He led us away from the bathroom, and to the front by the stairs leading up.

He looked at me seriously "who's Aizen?"

I bit my lip, and tried to remember every, and anything about him.

"Because he might team up with Madara… and that wouldn't be good." He said

"Oh. I see how it is- you can't stop working for two seconds." I said turning to head back to Kimimaru

"Toki" he grabbed my arm "please."

I turned "I don't know much about him myself, he was on this high council type thing- he betrayed them- and started 'the Espada' group… a group of deadly 'other world-lings' Grimm left that group- that's why Aizen is after him- and Kimimaru."

We just looked at each other for a while. He let go of me and I walked to Kimimaru.

Later that day, Kimimaru took a nap and Grimm and I had a serious talk.

He sat on the couch, next to Kakashi, seeming laid back comfortable, and relaxed- as if he didn't have a care in the world, Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Violence- trying to catch up to me, and I sat tense thinking of how to start such a serious conversation.

"Grimm, you know it, and I know it too, Kimimaru isn't safe here, neither are you." I said

"I'll do everything to protect her. I would think you would know that." He said the last sentence harshly

"I know Kimimaru- she loves you. And I trust her decision to be with you. I really wouldn't care if you ended up killing me- as long as you take care of her." I said

"I will take care of her. Dam* it, she's my fiancée." His temper was rising I could tell

"That's not the point though. You can try to protect her all you want, but you won't be enough. The Espadas are ranked by power right? You're six, six. There are five more Espadas that Aizen can send, and Aizen himself, that are stronger than you. You have to face the fact you might not be enough- I understand your 'type' Kimi told me- you're proud, and cocky. I know you won't admit it- even to yourself but your outnumbered, as well as out matched." I said

"What do _you_, think we should do? Run, that can't be healthy for Kimimaru or the baby. Hide, he'll find us. Turn ourselves in? I'm not going down without a fight." He said

"If you fight you'll surely be killed unless they're instructed to do otherwise." I said "I think you should go into a manga world one that not many people know about- that way he won't find you."

"Like?" he said

"Zankoku yuugi." I said "it's at the bottom of the popularity on" fanfiction? Do I tell him that? "This site I know. And Wikipedia doesn't have a profile thing for it- so I take it that it's a smaller manga." I said

"Let's vote." Kakashi said "all in favor of going- say 'I'"

"Sadly 'I'" I said

"I" Kakashi said

Grimm exhaled.

"I'm not going."

I turned to see Kimimaru leaning against the wall where the entrance to the living room was.

"I have to support my fiancée" Grimm said 'she might kick my but later if I don't…'

"It's a tie-" I said

"No" Kimimaru said "the baby gets a vote- the baby will meet her aunt."

I looked at her and she gave me puppy eyes… which is surprising- because she had sneak eyes-

"uh." I groaned

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind me. "Do not give in to her cuteness."

"I-" I said

"You are stronger than her." Kakashi said "you can turn her down."

"You don't want to be the god-mother?" she asked

I started to sweat.

"I-" I said

"You don't want to help me raise her?" she asked

"I-" I said

"Don't!" Kakashi said

"I-" I said

"Oni-san!" she whined

"Okay! Enough yelling at me!" I said "I need to weigh the pros and cons" I said

Kimimaru backed off and Kakashi sat down. I paced.

If she goes she'll be safe- but there is a chance that he doesn't come at all.

If she stays there is a chance he does come- if she goes to the other manga then he is less likely to find her.

If she stays there is a chance I could meet my niece - then again she could be killed.

"okay." I said "Kimimaru. You are seventeen- and I'm twenty-seven. I weighed the consequences and such. But it's up to you- I'm going to put this in a light so you understand what is at stake- it is basically a choice- between the baby and me."

"I-" she already started

"No. think of Grimm, the baby's safety is at risk- the loss of a child can be harsher than any wound." I said

"Toki- I." she said, then stopped "I need you." She looked tired-

She was my best friend- my sister- my protector- my rival-

How could I not be there for her? How could I not support her?

Then again… how could I let her stay in danger?

"I can't go Kimimaru. The war-" I was cut off

"Then I'm staying." She said

"I'm not going to fight with you." I said

"Good." She said "lunch?"

"okay." I said

I got up, GrimmJow picked a magazine- being an Espada dad… wait what the hel-p what the help? Where did he get that from? Kimimaru was trying to learn to… knit… I was seriously starting to worry.

Kakashi followed me to the kitchen.

"Look- I'm going to leave. I'm not going to say a word about Aizen- unless the Hokage asks. You tell her soon- so I don't have to rat you out." He said

I could just hear myself saying-

'I'll take care of it'

'Okay I'm on it.'

Or my favorite 'It's all good,'

Could I really take care of it? Could I really protect Kimimaru? Could I tell Tsunade more bad news? And how would she handle it? Would she give them to Aizen? Protect them? Tell them to get out of the dimension?

"Kakashi." I said "I need to trust you."

He looked at me.

"I need help. GrimmJow is supporting Kimimaru with protection and money- what can I do? I'm going to be an aunt- a god mother. If I tell Tsunade- and she wants them out of the dimension… what do I do?" I said

"You need someone- to tell you everything will be alright. I can't tell you that because I don't know if it will be." He said "tell her, she can be very understanding when he Jounin's are stressed and freaking out."

"I'm not a jounin." I said

He smiled "well let's just say she refers to you as the mini-jounin when you aren't in the room."

I looked at him "mini-jounin?" I asked


	19. not our biggest problem

World of anime chap 19

_**You review I freak out- when I freak out, I write faster- writing faster means faster updates- you're part of the process people! **_

_**(no one reviewed chapter 18! That's why it took so long! is anyone out there?)**_

"Yeah…" he said

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically

I made Kimmimaru a meatball marinara sub.

"I'm just saying she is very forgiving." He said

"I haven't done anything wrong." I said

I made myself an Italian on Italian- lettuce, vinegar, mayonnaise, and tomato.

"Withholding information from the Hokage is wrong." Kakashi said

"I didn't know Aizen was after them!" I said

"I knew that Kimmimaru got in a pinch- almost died- so she teleported here. Grimm didn't tell me Aizen would come after them, I just thought about that today."

"…okay." He said

I blinked "okay?" I asked

"ok." He said leaning back against the wall hands in his pockets.

"ok." I whispered

I brought Kimmi's sandwich in to her, and we ate.

We sat there- digesting, and reading- all kinds of material, Kimmi read her 'die or die after being tortured' book, grim read one of those 'self trainer magazine', Kakashi and I sat next to each other looking at icha icha violence.

I got up getting bored rereading the chapter as Kakashi read it for the first time, and collected the two paper plates, I walked to the kitchen and threw them away.

I went up stares and took my necklace off and cleaned the gold heart.

I put it back on. The sun had set an hour ago, it was late. So I went down stairs to kick Hatake out of my house, when-

A hawk pecked on my living-room window. I walked into the living room.

"Messenger hawk?" I whispered opening the window.

I took the scroll out- and found a message addressed to me-

'_Toki, _

_ Today we headed out to sea- but not on our mission- we went to help a boy and a sailfish summon, Gai wanted to write you, but he's tired out. He kept up with the giant fish- but seems to be unable to move now. We'll continue to send letters of our-'_(the handwriting stopped, and Gai's started.) _'my flower! I did excellent today! I am stretching my sore limbs and I'll be ready for action tomorrow! I'll send you letters of MY adventures. _

_From _

_Aoba and Gai' _

I smiled at Gai's energy, patted the bird, and wrote back

'_hey, great to hear you're having fun. Sorry for the short reply, I was just getting to kick Kakashi out and send Kimmimaru to bed with grim- but he kind of scares me so I was hoping he'd just follow. Anyway, tomorrow I'm hoping to talk to Tsunade- she's busy but this is really important- it concerns Kimmimaru and the war- I fear a delayed 'S' mission is the least of our problems. Though I won't fear the worst, for now. Toki.'_

I then put the message in the messenger hawk's pouch on its back. Patted it's head, and then it flew off. I opened the door about to tell Kakashi to go home, when Anza came in from where ever she disappears to.

"now where have you\ been missy?" I said looking at anza

She only looked back, unable to answer.

"I wish you could talk" I muttered

So I cleared my throat and turned to the humans of the house.

"Kakashi go home." I said holding the door open.

"oh- but I just got to your chapter-" he said

I closed the door and zoomed next to him- chapter 10 was really vivid- the movie in my head seemed so real. The taste, every touch, smell, sound, and sight, all perfectly explained.

"I'm going to sleep." Kimmi _said_ (I_ think_ she said, at least ) "let's go Grimm."

Kakashi and I had sat shoulder to shoulder, (I was on his right) his right hand and my left held up the book. When we finished the chapter I started to dose off- then I was asleep, leaning on Kakashi. He was extremely comfortable to fall asleep on. I know that I normally didn't have dreams- but that night I did.

In the dream I was standing, and I was in a New York skyscraper- with rows of cubicles- I saw one, a guy was typing… but then something happened- a 'BOOM!' then a green gas spread through the building… All the people dropped dead. And- wait- what-? Raccoons, were taking over? So much for my crazy subconscious…

I woke up, kind of, I was dosing- anyway, I heard growling. Like a dog, no it was more wild sounding, like… a wolf… like-

ANZA!

My senses kicked in- I didn't sense anyone's chakra- but that didn't mean I was alone, I felt warm- Kakashi must've put a blanket over me, I smelled breakfast- Kimmimaru? I still heard growling…

"I'm not doing anything. Anza."

I've heard that voice before- oh, duh! Kakashi.

That's when I felt it. the couch was rising up and down softly. There was a arm on my curve, and whatever my head was sitting on was rock hard- but warm. I snuck a peek at what was going on. OH MY GOD. I was lying on the couch with Kakashi! My head was on his chest, my hands balled into fists under my chin and on my neck. He was on the outer side of the couch, while my hip and legs were on the inner side. His hand was hanging in the air. It started moving- where?  
Then I felt my hair being stroked. I could close my eyes and sit like this forever. Then I started to. I felt his hand on my forehead, pushing back hair, my mom did it when we were sick but any other time she'd just pat our heads. Sitting in Kakashi's arms felt good, right. Like there was nothing my relaxing sleep, and there was nothing in the world. He affected me- and it terrified me- the idea of what I would be willing to do if he asked-

But I couldn't think about that because i was being held by Kakashi for the first time.

"Hey. Toki needs to get up." I heard GrimmJow say, annoyed "Kimmimaru's sick and she wants Toki."

He muttered some strongly worded things under his breath 'stupid. She doesn't want me, she'd rather have her 'onii-chan!' stupid *on of a bi***, fu**'

"Toki," Kakashi said "Kimmimaru needs you."

I opened my eyes, man! Just when I started to dose too!

"Kimmi?" I asked sleepily, I sat up, yawned and stood, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I got my butt to the bathroom- (after bumping into the wall and missing the gigantic hole/arch in the wall that leads out of the living room)

Which is a total fail.

"Owie" I muttered

She was sitting by the toilet, and there was a pillow there as if she's slept there.

"Toki~" she whined "Somewhere out there, there's a cup of coffee waiting for me. But with my luck, it probably has someone else's name on it"

I laughed.

"My stomach hurts." She said

"Throw up, you'll feel better." I said getting water in a plastic cup, towel, and started the hot water in the bath.

"Bath?" she asked

"My mom always told me to take a bath after throwing up and it always helped me." I said

"un, can't you just use a mystical hand jutsu and medic-nin stuff or whatever?" she asked

"you are the laziest person in the world!" I said

"Get over it." she replied

I rolled my eyes and poked her stomach with a small chakra finger- she started throwing up almost instantly.

"Grimm! come take care of her!" I called

"Don't go." She said

"I have to talk to Tsunade." I said

"ok." She said

"Uh…" Grimm said

"When she finishes give her a drink of water, and put her in the bath" I said going up stairs.

I took a twenty minute shower myself, got dressed – black shirt with Uzumaki symbols on shoulders and back/ and black baggy pants, did my hair 'half up-half down' style, cleaned my necklace, brushed my teeth, flossed, put deodorant on, and put my shinobi sandals on. I saved best for last- I slipped my Konoha sash on, and headed down stairs.

Half way down it hit me- cinnamon and vanilla icing smell… oh! Someone's making cinnamon rolls!

I rushed down wanting to get one, I was only stopped when-

"Toki! Look! you're so cute!" Kimmimaru said jumping out.

kakashi and grimm looked over from their discussion.

"nani?" I asked 'what?' "sorry my Japanese slipped out."

That's when I saw what she was holding out- it was an old picture, I was seven or eight, and I was holding his hand. We were both smiling. We were in the park, his German-shepherd was in the back-round wearing a red collar.

I wasn't smiling when I saw the picture.

"what's wrong?" she asked

"it's him." I said

"who is he-" she said stopping "_**the **_him. The crying- and sorrow, and depression over him, guy?"

" yes." I said

Her mouth opened to say something. I turned my head from them and 'poof'ed away.

I appeared on top the kage mountain, and stood there a while to get some air.

'I'm a world away and he's still haunting me.' I thought , 'it wasn't fair… I still had to deal with him… and the worst part is- that isn't the first picture to be found.'

Remember when I said- my laptop and anything I needed appeared. Some things I didn't need or_ want_ a picture of that idiot being an example.

So then I started to walk down the side of the mountain( I'm not so disrespectful I'd walk on their faces)!

I _instead _of going to Tsunade's office, like kakashi said, went to a training ground.

I needed to think, maybe just meditate for a while.

So I started thinking about the picture- 'I have to get rid of it and put his memory at rest in my mind.'

The major question-'but…how'

I knew I wouldn't be able to think of the answer on my own but I could try.

'burn the picture?' 'just forget about it?' 'get a therapist?' no, no, and most definitely NO.

I stood and walked around the training field, if gai was here I'de easily forget, his crazy actions can erase anything.

So then I walked up to the capitol building. I went in and walked up the stairs.

knocked on the door and waited.

"enter." She said

Tsunade sat calmly behind her desk, but the minute she saw me her mouth twitched. I walked in, Iruka was there, wearing his norm.

"hey, Toki." He said

"hey Iruka" I said I felt compelled to call him sensei- he did teach me after all, which made me eligible for the chunin exams.

(btw: September 28 in W.O.A.)

"Toki." Tsunade said "we have to talk."

"yeah, I have something I need to tell you about too." I said

"uh… well, I'll turn in the report when I'm done Tsunade." Iruka said leaving

I waved bye to him.

"we can't find a trace of Itachi anywhere!" she jumped out of her chair and came out from behind her desk.

Her sudden outburst made me jump.

Itachi… I'd almost forgotten…how could I be so stupid, sasuke would never stop-

Yet it made no logical sense he loved his brother, the kage ordered his brother to kill the clan, Sasuke understood what his brother did for the hokage, and he wanted revenge on Konoha for it. _not _for his clan. His purpose changed when he found out about Itachi. So may be he said 'bring my whole clan' on accident and meant 'bring my brother back' maybe he wanted the task to sound impossible…

Itachi is the only one, maybe with Naruto's help, that can change the biggest part of evil in sasuke. The rest of us can only chip pieces off.

"Tsunade." I said

"no, listen. If we can't find him, then we're all sitting ducks- just waiting for him to make his move.." she said

"I have to-" I was cut off again

"what if he goes off and kills a feudal lord?" she yelled

"Tsunade." I said

"and what happens after that?" she was pacing "even if we win this war, what if someone tries to take advantage?"

"Tsunade!" I yelled

She looked at me, I looked her in the eye seriously before I dropped the bomb.

"Itachi isn't our biggest problem." I said


	20. WEDDING

World of anime chap 20

_**O!M!G! **__we made it to chapter 20!Anyway… _

_**You review I freak out- when I freak out, I write faster- writing faster means faster updates- you're part of the process people!**__** O.m.g. a month has gone by since I updated so sorry! **_(Kimi is fifteen weeks and three days) pregnancy goes fast in anime worlds!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, kishimoto has that pleasure.

"What do you mean Itachi isn't our biggest problem?" she said

I flinched. She was so loud when she was mad.

"You're yelling at Toki, yet she's only the messenger."

I looked behind me.

Right when he spoke the Sasuke's shippuden song- the one with the guitar was _so _playing in my head, then I looked at GrimmJow.

He leaned against the wall, casually. His left hand in the pocket of his dark colored jeans, and his right holding a cigarette, he wore a sort sleeved shirt, he put it to his lips then blew a heart made of smoke towards Kimimaru, who had appeared just as suddenly as he had.

He looked at me and winked, Kimimaru nodded to me. GrimmJow turned to Tsunade.

"She means that my enemies are on my tail." Grimm said

Tsunade just looked at him.

"I have _many_ enemies." He said

"We don't want our enemies and your enemies to come together, because then, we'd all be doomed." Kimimaru said

That's when Tsunade sensed it- "You, with the blue hair. You are not of this world."

"Neither are these two." His hands extended to us, and then back to his side, cigarette in hand, he then inhaled the smoke...

"You're strong and there is a difference between your essence, and theirs." She said

Kimimaru and I looked at each other.

He smirked.

"Of course." He paused licked his lips and said "we _are_ from _two different dimensions_"

"Tsunade, Kimimaru wishes to stay in this dimension." I said

"But if we're seen by one of my enemies…" Grimm said, frowning.

"They would attack." Kimi said, looking at the floor.

"I want to send them to Mt. Mybykou." I said "Kimimaru's pregnant."

Kimimaru's head snapped up.

"They'd be safe there- I don't want to take any chances with the war." I said

"no." Tsunade said "no!" Kimimaru said

They spoke in total unison, which freaked me out.

"if we started treating one or two people special, protecting them, just because they're pregnant and your best friend- then what am I supposed to say to the villagers, everyone must be treated the same. Same level of protection." Tsunade said

"I-" I paused, Kurenai coming into mind "I understand"

Tsunade seemed taken aback, at my submissiveness. My eyes glared at the floor, how could I be so selfish- to only think of Kimimaru, when there are others out there.

"I think it would be best if you lay low for a while." She said

GrimmJow nodded.

"Thank you, lady Tsunade." Kimimaru said

And so we left the capitol building, when we exited Kimimaru started dragging me toward the house by my ear.

"ow, ow, owie, holy- cheese!" I said

"why did you do that?" she yelled, gaining a few looks as we continued walking.

We'd made it to the west forest inside Konoha, which I lived in. As we walked, well…

As Kimimaru walked and I was dragged home I realized there really was no real path to get to my house from the main road. There were logs and fallen trees, grass and thickets, not to mention the shrubs filled with poison ivy.

"Grimm, get her off me!" I screamed finally

"nah. It's too f**king funny to watch" he said boringly

He didn't look amused, heck he wasn't even smiling, and there was no twinkly look in his eyes.

I tripped over one such log.

"gosh- darn-it!" I said, rubbing my foot.

"Oh, quit your whining! I'm going to hit you so hard when we get home! What were you thinking? You didn't tell me about mount Mybykou!" she scolded

"please just spare the face." I said, thinking of scenarios- her beating me to a pulp

"You shall have a black eye." She said

"that's fine." I said, the scenarios disappearing

Grimm raised a brow at me; I looked at him with annoyance.

"oh shut up 'hubby.'" I muttered

He muttered under his breath.

"so how's work?" Kimimaru asked, changing to subject very suddenly.

"I'm meeting my client tomorrow." He said

"that's great!" Kimi chimed

When we _finally_ got to my house, after me tripping several more times, resulting in Kimimaru letting me go, Kimi had forgotten about beating me up. She skipped into the house merrily and headed for the kitchen… to meet my fort of meat…and lettuce… and sub bread…

I was headed for my room when...

"hey Toki? You back yet?" Kakashi called from the living room.

"Yeah." I called back

"Izumo and Kotetsu told me, to tell you, training's at three." He said

I looked at the clock.

"AH! You're telling me _now_? It's 4:30!" I yelled as I headed up the stairs to grab my Katanas

He met me at the bottom of the stairs, plaid in jounin pants, and shirt, his flack vest missing.

"Well I told you as soon as I saw you." he said jogging next to me, putting his flack vest on.

We started running toward the training ground.

"What-ever. But _you_ are going to explain to them why I'm late!" I said

"alright, alright." He said

We ran, he was the 'fast' and I was the 'furious' in the expression 'the fast and the furious' (sorry bad joke…)

Anyway…: p

We arrived and Kotetsu and Izumo were in the middle of a spar. Their shirts, flack vests, and bags had been thrown aside. They had been drenched in sweat from their brow to their stomach. They ran, most of their moves were easily countered by each other- since they knew each other's fighting style so well, years of being partners made them know what the other would do, sometimes before the other knew himself.

They were amazing- Weapons, Nin, Tie, they didn't really use Gen-jutsu, but it wasn't needed for me to be excited to see how it would end. A scroll was pulled out and Kotetsu summoned his Conch Shell Mace. Izumo cut his hand together in his hand signs and yelled "Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field!"

They were hit by each other's attacks and they both just collapsed. I ran over to check up on them, worrying they'd gone too far.

"I'll beat you! Next time, Izumo, I'm getting sick of draws!" kotetsu shouted

"I'll win! I've always been the strongest!" Izumo proclaimed

"You two_ know_ you're too evenly matched." Kakashi said walking lazily over to them

"Toki Yukan-sa! You're late!" Kotetsu shouted though he couldn't do much else…

I giggled "what are you going to do?" I poked him in the nose, and sat in between the exhausted boys.

"I didn't see her until just two minutes ago, so it's not her fault she's late." Kakashi spoke up, not looking away from the book he pulled out upon our arrival

"Toki," Kotetsu said "tomorrow we have our first 'C' ranked mission."

"_a 'C' ranked mission?"_ if I could imagine myself at that moment I'd look chibi with gigantic shiny eyes.

A 'C-ranked' mission- assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Missions such as guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between thirty thousand to 100 thousand ryō.

"There's an animal that's been running around in the forests of the land of fire, down a little passed the fire temple." Izumo said

"It's freaking Bansai, Sentoki, Zenza , and Sora out. let alone the neighboring village-" Kotetsu said

"Any way, they're in the middle of construction, so we're to help them clear out the ruble too." Izumo said

"Okay, I can do that." I said simply, nodding my head with excitement.

"Easy." Kotetsu started, looking at Izumo.

"Peasy" Izumo finished, looking back at kotetsu.

"Japanesey" I added, they both looked at me like no one before I had ever added to something they said together,

Kakashi raised a brow. I shrugged and smiled.

"So what do we do to prepare?" I said

"get your weapons polished, sharpened, whatever to fight, pack a bag of outfits for a week or two, buy some solder pills, and work with Anza a little." Kakashi said

"Okay, sounds good." I said

"Oh yeah, Toki, I almost forgot. Jiraiya wanted to see you at 4" Kakashi said

"AGGH!" I yelled "its 4:35! YOU TELL ME NOW?"

"Calm down, T." Izumo said

"More like T-rex…" kotetsu murmured

"Hey, I like that. It fits her." Izumo said

I started dragging Kakashi by the collar of his vest. Kakashi stiff and straight as a bored, dragged his feet behind us, leaving the grass all dug up, from behind his book he said-

"Izumo!"

"Yeah?" Izumo replied

"Don't let your guard down." Kakashi said

Not two seconds later was kotetsu landing on Izumo- tackling him just s he was about to get up.

As I exited the training section of the village, and continued dragging Kakashi behind me.

"Before you start marching off… do you even know where you're going?" Kakashi asked

"Uh… no clue." I said stopping, and sending chakra to find his chakra signature

"We-" Kakashi started

"I can find him!" I said

I directed my chakra west.

"There. I found him." I said, (I'm pretty sure Kakashi rolled his eyes) dragging Kakashi off again.

I headed for the Kage mountains; then when I arrived there I turned right to the inner forests of Konoha.

'Why would Jiraiya be in the forests?' I pondered

"Can you let go?" Kakashi asked

"Whatever." I said

"Follow me to the inn." Kakashi said

'Oh! An inn! In the _middle of the forest_…' I thought '_that's not creepy at all_…'

"okay." I said

And so we entered the inn and it hit me.

'My house is in the middle of the woods? Is my house creepy?' I was freaking out on the inside 'I really need to clear a path to my house….'

"Jiraiya." Kakashi asked the deskman

"Room 26" the deskman said

And so Kakashi lead us up the stairs and we walked to the end of the hall. Kakashi knocked on the door. We heard a groan.

"Master Jiraiya?" I asked opening the unlocked door

"Hahahhaaa! Toki~" Jiraiya said

"Jiraiya?" I said

That's when Kakashi and I saw Jiriaya… he was _sooooo _drunk…

Uh… September the 28 was one of the most memorable days in Konoha…

"Toki~" Jiraiya said

"You wanted to see me?" I asked

"Do I need an excuse to see my favorite blossoming kiniochi?" he asked in a sing song voice

"Uh… I kind of have stuff to do…" I said

"But Toki!" he whined

"What is it you need?" I asked

"book." He said

"Book?" Kakashi looked up

I laughed at Kakashi's sudden interest.

So I set to editing Jiraiya's book. He had added a new character, a girl who had brown hair, blue eyes, was a tough kiniochi named… Toki.

'I don't know whether to be flattered by the thought, embraced that I'm in such a book, or scared at what he might make the character do.' I thought

I sighed, and continued fixing Jiraiya's grammar.

"How's it coming?" Kakashi asked peeking over my shoulder

"Do you really want a nose bleed this early in the day?" I asked

He looked back to his book "it's not so early anymore, Toki."

"Hu?" I looked out the window, it was dark, real dark it was probably late into the night. "Ah! Kimi! Food!" I got up

"Toki?" Jiraiya mumbled in his semi-sleep state

"I'll be back tomorrow." I said

I started to poof but Kakashi grabbed my wrist.

"Help me." he said

?

That's when I noticed Jiraiya was using Kakashi as a pillow. My reaction was to giggle but I held in. I put my hands together and Kakashi and I _both_ disappeared from Jiraiya's hotel room.

I sighed, finding comfort in my own home. I collected the air to shout 'I'm home Kimi what do you want to eat?' When Grimm ran in and put a hand over my mouth.

"I fed her, she's asleep. Which seems impossible these days." He said

I blinked once. 'How?'

"It wasn't easy." He said

I removed his hand from my mouth and whispered "okay"

Kakashi sat on the couch and pulled his book out.

"Do you ever eat?" I whispered

"yes." He said looking at me

I looked at him,

He looked at me,

I looked at him "would you like to eat something now?"

"Yes" he looked at me

I looked at him,

He looked at me,

I looked at him, "uh. What do you want?" my attempt to get him to leave and go eat failing

He smiled that curled-eye smile and tapped his finger on his chin.

"Miso soup with eggplant!" he said

"okay." I said heading for the kitchen

On the refrigerator there was a sticky note that said 'Kimi & Grimm wedding- sept. 29- 2 PM'

"Tomorrow's the wedding!" I said "ah!"

I ran into the living room, and grabbed Kakashi's hand pulling him out the house running towards the village.

"Toki! Where are we going?" he asked

"Kimi decided her wedding's tomorrow! I need a dress, and a hair style, and a-" I stopped "will you go with me?"

"Wh-what?" he asked

"I can't go alone! And you're like Grimm's only friend here anyways!" I said

"Uh, yeah, I'll go.' He said

"Thank you!" I said hugging him

"Yeah." He said

"You need a tux!" I said, grabbing his hand and continuing the run to the village.

"Toki, what time is the wedding?" he said "no store is going to be open at-" he looked at the sky checking the time with the moon "one in the morning."

"It's at two tomorrow…" I said "today… the twenty-ninth."

"Perfect. I only require a minimum of five hours anyway; we'll get the tux and dress tomorrow morning, and your hair thirty minutes before the wedding." He said

"okay." I said

"And tomorrow you can take a solder pill to get energy, so you don't fall asleep during the wedding due to lack of sleep." Kakashi said

"I-" I started

"We got to get to sleep." he said

"Okay." I said

He took my hand and lead back to my house, I started letting out some loud yawns.

He had lead me to the stairs, then I went up, I turned to see him leaving.

I went to my closet, changed headed for my Tatami bed and went to sleep.

I woke up to Kakashi nudging me slightly; we were at a dress store.

"Ah! Where am I?" I asked

"The dress store." He said

"What am I wear-" I looked down.

I was wearing my shinobi uniform… I swore that I changed into p.j. s last night… this morning… whatever!

"Kimi changed you." Kakashi rolled his eyes

That didn't seem better.

"Look through the dresses." He said heading for the tuxes

I walked looking at the dresses, and size measurer…

"Neck circumference, the shoulder width, the bust-line measurements? Over-bust circumference, full bust circumference, the bust-point separation; the under-bust (rib-cage) circumference? The natural waist circumference, the upper hip circumference and the lower hip circumference?" I mumbled

"Need to be measured?" a lady asked

"Uh… I guess, my sister decided her wedding was going to be today, last night I didn't know… let alone get a dress." I said

"Oh my, a wedding." She said pulling me to the back of the store, measured me, showed my section of clothing, and went after another customer.

I looked at a pink dress, it had thick vertical straps, then the shoulder part was bare, then it had another horizontal strap, it had a 'V' neck, with blue trim – at the waist there was a blue bow, at the mid-thigh there was blue frills, then frills at the knees, the mid calf, and more blue frills at the ankles. I went to the dressing rooms, and tried the dress on. I came out to look at myself in the mirror, as I tried to zip the zipper. If only I was double jointed! Course hands removed mine, and zipped it up. I turned around. Kakashi stood there, plaid in tux, with hair wild as ever- shining slickly, he stood tall and strong, and sure. His mask black was replaced with a white one, his eye seemed to sparkle. His tie wasn't tied right and the rose wasn't pinned on correctly either, but he seemed magical. I took the tie in my hands untying to disaster; fixing it. Then I fixed the rose so it looked like it came out of the fake pocket on the tux.

"you've cleaned up very nicely" I said still fiddling with the rose

"thank you," kakashi paused "so do you."

"thank you." I said stepping back, nodding in approval, then closing my eyes and smiling "good. Very good"

"you two look adorable." A little girl said

"thank you." I said

"but… isn't there a rule? The groom's not supposed to see the bride's dress till she walks up the isle?" she asked

"w-what" I said "we're not!-" "w-what" kakashi said "we're not!"

"aw! That's so cute you two talk in unison!" she giggled, Kakashi and I looked at each other .

"we're not!-" we said "we're not!-"

"clara! Stop bothering that couple!" a woman called "it's time to go!"

Kakashi and I sweat-dropped.

"eh heh-heh" I giggled/nervously laughted/ I don't know

"we… should check out." he said

"yeah…" I said

He smirked and said "oh my, are you… _blushing_?"

"Shut up" I punched his shoulder and cursed the jounin's stupid mask.

So we went back into the changing room stalls, we paid, checked out, and walked down the street to the salon.

"okay, this is where we part." I said

"yep…" he said

"two o' clock." I said

"two o' clock." He finalized

And so I headed into the salon, I was greeted nicely, and informed today was their first day of business.

"I'm going to need a Dutch braid, with two like side bangs, I guess, and blue nail polish." I said, drawing the side bangs like Haku's only thinner.

"okay we can to that." She said

"great." I replied

She set to work, I paid- satisfied, headed out to buy pink flats and makeup. I got dressed applied a soft layer of eye-shadow, put mascara on, and put a soft warming pink lip gloss on.

I found Kimimaru, she was in a white tent which was set up in the clearing of a field filled with- I'm not kidding about the flower's name- baby's-breath. she wore a blue maternal wedding dress, with one darker blue strap –which had a white gardenia on it- not to mention the armband the same shade dark blue on her other arm, makeup soft and beautiful, in high heels, and bouquet of pink roses.

"Toki! I'm freaking out!" I said

"it's natural, plus all this was so last minute." I said

She started breathing easier. "your right. I just need to calm down. Here." She said handing my pink roses like her bouquet.

I smiled, "you like a princess." I said " a pregnant princess…"

She nudged me.

"but still… a princess." I said

She smiled.

"I like your dress too." She said, then added "damn, I'm getting big…"

"you look great" I said "I'm happy for you, husband, baby. You get to- have a family, make new memories… I wish I had that." I said

"Toki-" Kimi was interrupted

"Agh-hem" Kakashi stood at the entrance of the tent parting the curtains slightly sticking his head in

"yes." I asked

"Three minutes" he said

"okay." Kimi said, getting up.

Kakashi waited for me outside the tent.

"ready?" I asked

"yes." She said "I want to have what you just said."

I smiled.

"let's go get you married then." I said

The music started, I was ready to go, when-

"toki!" Kimi whispered "none of that walking slow stuff"

I nodded. Kakashi and i walked toward the isle, normal pace, what was strange was that I didn't see the wedding in front of me, I flashed-

To a different wedding.

I seemed to be an invisible bystander.

I saw Kimimaru walk down the isle of a grand church, made of polished wood, with white candles everywhere, by the pews, the polished wood alter, the tabled on the sides of the church. She had strange silver hair like Kakashi, wore a black strapless mid-thigh dress.

That's when I saw myself. My hair was in the wedding chignon style, I wore a tight top, and frilly bottom white dress, white flats, eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss.

And gosh, my teeth were _**WHITE.**_

The Toki I saw- slowed down, she seemed in pain, she fell, there were a few gasps, I felt myself fall into her point of view, Izumo and Kotetsu appeared in my vision.

"Toki, Toki!" Kotetsu said

Izumo held my into a slightly sitting up position.

"toki!" he said

I felt a hand take mine, my vision blured.

"toki, honey, you fine, it's okay." Whoever was speaking was close to tears

I flashed back to the present. The doors opened, Kakashi and Grimm were waiting at the other side of the isle.

I flashed a smile, and pondered on what I had seen, or maybe it was a day dream, or maybe…

"are you okay?" Kakashi whispered unnoticeable to anyone looking

"fine" I said

"'cause your eyes turned white…" he whispered

"sh, wedding time, I'll talk during reception.

I made it to the altar, the bride's entrance theme played, the doors opened, and Kimimaru came down the aisle.

Her eyes sparkled and she was speed walking down the aisle.

"please be seated," the priest guy said

Anza, pakkun, nagashi (kimimaru's snake summon) and the boys who sneeked in.

_**(this part is boring just a lot of talking….)**_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

He waited …

"Grimmjow Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the Minster asked

"I will." Grimm said

"Kimimaru Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" the minester asked

Then Kimimaru answered "I will."

Then the Minister said, "Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"

"I do." I said standing next to kimi

Then they gave their troth to each other. The Minister, receiving the Woman my hands, caused Grimmjow with his right hand to take the Kimimaru by her right hand, and to say ...

"I Grimmjow take thee Kimimaru to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. I promise to protect you and that crazy pride of yours. till death us do part," grimm said

Then they lost each others' hands; and kimi with her right hand taking grimm by his right hand, said…

"I Kimimaru take thee Grimmjow to be my wedded Husband, to please, to love, to be by his side, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. I promise to protect you and that crazy major ego of yours. till death us do part."

they again loose their hands; and Grimmjow shall give unto the Kimimaru a Ring in this wise: the Minister taking the ring shall deliver it unto Grimm, to put it upon the fourth finger of the Kimi's left hand. And Grimmjow holding the Ring there, and taught by the Minister, said,

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

And, before delivering the Ring to the Grimmjow, the Minister said,

"BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. "

Then, Grimmjow, leaving the Ring upon the fourth finger of the Kimi's left hand, the Minister said,

"Let us pray."

Then shall the Minister and People, still standing, say the Lord's Prayer.

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen. "

Then the Minister join their right hands together, and said

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder."

Then the Minister spoke unto the company- the summons Izumo and kotetsu.

"FOR AS MUCH as Grimmmjow and Kimimaru have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Grimm and the Kimi kneeling, the Minister shall added a Blessing.

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

"gosh I thought that would never end!" Kimimaru said after signing the paper thing.

I smiled at her.

"time to PARTY!" Izumo said

"yeah! sake!" he said

"reception at Toki's house!" kimi yelled over everyone

'not my poor house…' sad face

"it's okay Toki, we'll clean it up," the boys said

"great." I said sarcastically as we headed to my house…

And a memorable evening _that_ was…

Kissing, drunks, sake, food, kissing, embaracement.

**Okay, so I perfected the plot, and stuff, and I've cut a **_**lot **_**of ideas out… sorry I took forever doing that- I need to know if I'm allowed to switch point of view like Kakashi or Kimimaru because I had wrote out a lot of ideas but a couple of them are in different P.O.V… I am also catching up in my Naruto subbed episodes… there you have it; once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience! Super long chapter sorry!**


	21. what did we do last night & Avoiding him

**World of anime chapter 21! Yeah!**

_**You review I freak out- when I freak out, I write faster- writing faster means faster updates- you're part of the process people! **_ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If we were going bu real baby growing time… kimi is 22 weeks preggs! Computer is boken so it might be a while before I update again. Sorry! 

(alcohol is never the answer! Say no! this is a story!)

Kissing, drunks, sake, food, kissing, and embracement.

We headed to my house…

Kimimaru had be put everything important to me, privet, or expensive in a closet and lock that door.

"One thing about being drunk- you break stuff." She said

I looked at her.

"don't tell me you've never used your anime age to get a drink?" she asked

"I'm twenty seven and I've never had a drink." I said, one hand on heart, the other in the air.

"What are you a girl scout?" she asked

"I_ used_ to be…" I said

"Toki, that's not something you want to tell others about, okay?" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I said

"okay, good." She said "so what do you want to be your first beer?" she asked looking at the table- someone brought a _whole_ bunch.

"You like caramel right? And sweet stuff?" she asked  
"I love caramel, but too sweet is never go-"

She handed me a ochoko- similar to a 'shot' it was white porcelain- with wolfs' silhouettes on it.

"I had it made for you." She smiled, pouring the sake "here"

"no thanks." I said

"Toki." She whined

"I. Don't. Drink." I said

"what ever." She rolled her eyes getting ready to drink

"kimi-" I started, Grimmjow interrupted me

"no drinking when pregnant!" Grimm said what I was about to say, he took the drink, and drank it.

"the bar tender will be here in a few minutes." He said

"but there's no bar in my house." I said

"make one with wood jutsu." Kimi said

"okie dokie." I said

"?" kimi looked at me

I rolled my eyes.

Kakashi sat and read his book.

"eh, Kakashi!" Grimm called walking over to him "you're _reading_ at my wedding reception! Man time to get a life! I'm teaching you how to party!"

Grimm and Kakashi found male bonding time- the bar tender arrived, jiraiya showed up, smelling all the alcohol, the Izumo and Kotetsu started getting drunk, and that's when someone cranked up the radio to 100% full blast super loudness.

A messenger hawk came with two letters- Gai.

'_to my dearest Konoha flower,_

_ We set sail once more- our travels lead us to an island where we met up with Sakura and helped retrieve herbs. Then while at sea, Yamuto told a ghost story- that's when we found what seemed to be an abandoned ship, I was sea sick… a kraken tried to drown us, but Naruto and Yamuto took care of it._

_ Love your green beast of Konoha,_

_ Gai'_

I wrote back, to gai.

'_Gai,_

_ It's good to hear from you, Kimi and Grimm just got married- we're at the after party now. Izumo and Kotetsu are drunk, Kakashi and Grimm are bonding, and Kimi is trying to get alcohol but cant do to our awesome bar tender. I really miss you. It's different without you here, I'm sure everyone else misses you too, they just won't admit it. Kakashi's been burying himself in his book more than usual lately. _

_ Waiting for your return,_

_ Toki'_

I sent the letter, and the hawk back to Gai. I took a seat on the couch-next to jiraiya, Izumo singing hotel room, and Kotetsu dancing on my coffee table shirtless. I was laughing, jiraiya was drinking, kimi was shouting at the bar tender.

That's when Kakashi and Grimm came out of no-where yelling 'endurance! Endurance! let's play endurance!'

"what is endurance?" I asked

Jiraiya who was buzzed replied "it's a drinking game to see who can drink more than the other."

"ah." I said

"I think I'll go play." He got up and left to play.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a-" I was cut off

"here." Kotetsu said, handing me a plastic cup.

"uh… thanks." I said taking a sip "it's alcohol!"

"yeah…" Kotetsu said

The taste left on my tounge.

"it's whiskey." He said

"great." I said sarcasticly

"whiskey?" kimi said "that's is your first drink?"

Two seconds later she shoved a bottle to my mouth and pinched my nose.

"there, better." She said

Next thing I knew, it's the the morning after the edding (September 30) and I was in a very small tube top and mini shorts past-out on the couch, laying on top of Kakashi, one of his hands on my back the other on my a**, with the softest head ach. I rubbed my eyes, opened my mouth for a yawn, and looked down to see, I was on top of Kakashi.

'WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?'

My eyes scanned the room for Kimimaru. She'd know, she would be the only sober person, I didn't see her.

"I see you're up." Kakashi said

I froze.

"what happened last night?" he asked

'oh, thank god.' I said 'if I embraced myself last night, he doesn't remember.'

"I don't remember-" I paused "but, now that your up can you take your hand off my a*s?"

He squeezed, smirked; then removed his hand. I shook my head at him, and hit his shoulder.

"ow."

"kimi." Grimm moaned

Kakashi and my eyes got big, mouths got small, and we sweat dropped.

"Yes! Ah!" grimm said

That's when I figured out their location, they were behind the couch Kakashi and I were on, they were on the floor.

"we're up!" I said ducking my head, placing it back on kakashi's chest.

"get a room!" Kakashi said

"why?" they asked

"you know why!" I said

"it's only a back massage…" kimi poked her head up to see us, she poked my arm. "it's all the icha icha isn't it?"

"probably." Kakashi smirked

"shut up." I said

"shut me up yourself." Kakashi played, I rolled my eyes.

"oh, bite me." I said poking my tongue out and pulling my eye lid down

"when and where?" he asked

I rolled my eyes, once more.

"well I see you guys have changed after last night." She said ^_^

"you remember?" I said "tell us."

"you- you guys don't remember?" she asked

Kotetsu spoke up, "either they were _really_ drunk, or they don't _want_ to remember."

"well I'm curious." Kakashi said

"same here." I added

"well, this is going to require a flash back!" Kimimaru launched into the flash back

**Toki got drunker and drunker as the night progressed; Kakashi competing in multiple drinking games… then they both sat down into a drinking game, they sat together, Kakashi whispering in toki's ear, she went red… er. Redder. Then next thing you know their tongues are dancing together, they started talking to the rose on the coffee table, then their heads swayed a bit - which resulted in both falling unconscious on the couch together.**

"well… doesn't this make things… awkward" Kakashi said

"well, don't I.. have to… go." I said embarrassed, and *poof* I was out of there. I was upstairs in my room, I pulled out some clothes and tried to ignore the minor head ach that was there.

I started to undress- and re-dress into my shinobi garb. I was staping my katanas to my belt when I turned around and saw…

"What the…?"

A dead bird right on the floor by the wall and open window, it wasn't a messenger bird, it wasn't bloody, or injured looking… it was just frozen looking and dead. I never paid too much attention to bad omens, normally only the good ones, but I knew if crows followed you, or dead birds surrounded you, it was bad…

And this was only the first to come…

I went down stairs, and asked Grimm to get it out of my room, he now officially being part of my household I could now ask him to do things like that. Yay, I'm jumping with joy. (sarcasm)

I walked out of the house- Kakashi had left embarrassment getting the best of him, which made me happy I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness quite yet. I walked to the main road and made sixty-some clones. I had been meaning to do this for a while, yet I hadn't gotten around to it.

"Okay clones! Let's clear the way to our house!" I yelled

I made my hand seals and…

"Mizurappa - Violent Water Wave"

It crushed and washed away twenty trees. We made the road/trail ten feet wide, we took the trees to a lumber yard, where they were turned into mulch. Multiple Toki clones and I carried the mulch home in bags, which we had tossed over our shoulders. We dropped the bags of mulch at our place, ate then started out to find anko, I would finigh my putting the mulch down later, today I wanted to get things done. So something I had been wondering about needed to be answered and either anko or ibiki could answer it.

"Anko, hey." I greeted

"toki, what's up?" she asked "you finally taking me up on that drinking competition?"

"no, I didn't really drink then, and I _still_ don't think it's a good idea now." I said

"oh, yeah, kimi told me about you and kakashi, sorry about your luck." She said

"I should've known better that to drink. I just couldn't stop once I started" I shook my head at myself

"So… then what are you here for? I was just heading to work-" she said

"I know, I wanted to come watch your torture people for a bit, actually." I said

"excuse me?" she asked "toki, I'm surprised you can fight, let alone be a ninja- you wouldn't hurt a fly, why do you want to watch me torture people?" she asked

I sighed, I really didn't have a reason. "I just don't know how your job works, I know how medic-nins work, I know how field-nins work, research- nins, hunter-nins, military police, academy teachers, exam examiners, elite tutors, village council members, anbu, but i've never seen a torturer do their job.

"Toki, it's not pretty and not for the faint of heart." She said

My shoulders sagged down slightly.

"let's go." She said

In my head instead of sakura doing it- I did.

'_**CHA! YEAH! LET'S GO!'**_

I didn't know what to expect… but like every other job- it had honey bunches o' paperwork.

(No copy right intended for honey bunches of oats, just a clever joke- DISCLAIMER!)

She wasn't really in any of the action. She took me to hang out with ibiki for a bit… that was… (*gulp*) pleasant…

After that, I went to a store and bought lights… yes I know buying white lights that look like ice cubes is a Christmas thing and it's September-October, but I have my reasons.

I went and bought kimi a 'how to' book on parenting. Then I went home.

I made clones, we put the mulch down -so the trail looks pretty- and hung the lights in the trees on either side of the trail. I finally walked in the door of my seemingly size decreasing house. What with one of my ninja buds hanging out with kimi and grimm, and the snakes…

Kimi really needs her own place… I do NOT love snakes, that's not to say I hate them, not to say I like them exactly, but… they slightly creep me out when I wake up and their scaled bodies are on me. I went up stairs, and hopped in the shower.

I had successfully avoided Kakashi hatake…

Or so I had thought…


	22. are you okay?

**World of anime chapter 22**

_**You review I freak out- when I freak out, I write faster- writing faster means faster updates- you're part of the process people! **_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. omg a chap update in a week...

The water washed over me like rain, though this was warm and relaxing, whereas rain is cool and calming. I lathered soap onto myself and let it be rinsed off, then rubbed shampoo into my sometimes (this was one of those times) unruly hair. I brushed my hair making it easier for the shampoo and bubbles to slide off my head. Then, I got soap in my eyes. Yes, _both_ my eyes; it burned! That shampoo was really strong!

"ah! Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes!" I screamed jumping out of the shower and pulling at the towel rack, it only had one towel. That's when accompanied with two knocks, his voice came,

"toki, you alright in there?"

His voice was warm and husky, in that way that could cause me to stop and listen; even though my ears were in bliss, my eyes were still burning out of my head.

"I got shampoo in my eyes!" I called

I thought I had successfully avoided Kakashi, but I hadn't. The door opened, cold threatening air engulfed me. I quickly wrapped the towel around myself.

"what are you doing? Just walking in?" I said annoyed

"I knocked didn't i?" he asked

"but I didn't say you could come in!" I said

"but I still knocked." He said, I could hear him stepping closer, then I could feel his breath on my skin…

I heard the sink turn on; then felt a small wet cloth wipe my eyes.

"there, all better." He said

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking fastly I took the small cloth from him, I rubbed my eyes some more.

"I-"

"I know, I know. It doesn't justify walking into the bathroom without your permission." He said

"actually I was going to thank you" I said

"?" he asked

"my eyes…" I said

"ah," he said itching the back of his neck

"so… I need to get dressed" I said

"oh, yeah." He chuckled nervously, looking at me from top to bottom.

I put my hands over his eyes.

"Pervert!" I punched him

"Ow, you know for a girl- well, that actually hurt me." he said rubbing his shoulder

'_sorry, but you still walked in on me.'_ I thought as I rolled my eyes

"hey toki, can I barrow a bottle of conditioner-" kimi looked up and saw Kakashi and I "oh… well… I'm just going to… go."

"uh!"

"It's not like that!" Kakashi and I said

"I'm really getting tired of her jumping to conclusions." I said

"well, it's your own damn fault." Grimm said

"and why are you using that kind of language towards me?" I asked

"I'm family, I'll talk however the f*ck I want to you ." He said

"jeez." Kakashi said

"look, I'm sorry I'm moody- the baby, it's stressful enough, but I can't touch my wife, which is driving me insane"

"it's okay man." Kakashi said "you'll get your chance to-"

"I'm going to get dressed, I don't need to hear any of this." I said, pushing past Kakashi and Grimm.

I got underwear, silky pants, and an over sized tee-shirt, and headed to the downstairs bathroom. I changed, and headed into the kitchen to make myself dinner. When I thought -

'… eh? It wasn't_ too_ bad… they deserve dinner'

"Hatake! Jeagerjaques! Kimi! Do you all want food?" I called

_**-`~*ZOOM!*~`-**_

All three of them were sitting at the table in a yocto-second.

"o…kay…" I said

I made honey glazed ham with baked corn, green beans, and dinner rolls.

"ARIGATO!"

They said in unison as they sat down at the dinning-room table.

"yeah, yeah, just eat." I said

I sat next to kimi, and the boys sat across from us, we all ate quietly.

Until...

"hey, toki... you never told me what happened during the wedding." Kakashi said

Kimi looked up at me. Grimm gave me a question mark.

"it was nothing. I just... spaced out." I said

"yeah... well your eyes glowed white when you" he air quoted " 'spaced out'"

"toki, you okay?" kimi looked at my worriedly

I closed eyed smiled "I'm fine."

Grimm had his usual frown plastered on his face "she's lying." He looked at me, then my hands, then me again. "she's shaking."

"what-?" I looked at my hands, they were shaking in deed.

Kimi looked at me seriously. "what are you hiding?"

"nothing." I put my hands up defensively

"you're lying again" Kakashi said

I stood up "why are you guys so interrogative about this?"

"one. You said you'd tell me during the party." Kakashi said

"two. We're worried about you." Kimi said

"three. You've got to have either a good or juicy reason for lying." Grimm said

I collected my dishes, and pushed in my chair. As i walked away i paused, turned back and said...

"kimi, when your done with your dinner, come upstairs. I want to talk to you about something important." I said

I went into the kitchen and rinsed my plate and glass, then headed upstairs. When I reached my room I just plopped onto my bed back first, and twiddled my thumbs thinking of what I was going to say when she came.

I heard a pecking sound. I turned to my window, it was the messenger hawk Gai sent to me each day. I got up let the bird in and read the letter.

'_dearest konoha flower!_

_I'm sorry to hear everyone's spirits are so low do to my absence. I wish every day I was there with you all. Tell Kimimaru and Grimm I said 'congratulations your youth is strong!' I wish Kakashi would find another way to hide his sorrow, those books can be a little… intimate. Anyway an update from my world- we ran into an island where the original inhibiters were slaughtered by pirates, who, in turn took over the island. We out smarted them and sent them running… or should I say… floating. Ha, ha. Oh, toki send me your youth- the sea is taking quite a bit out of me._

_Gai.'_

I wrote back-

'_gai,_

_I'll tell them. The books aren't too bad. Please don't forget to be careful. Today I made a trail through the forest so you can get to my house from the main road, mulch. I also got lights to put in the trees- like street lamps only… street Christmas lights. You know, those white lights that look like ice… it's October first tomorrow, I can't wait for Halloween… if you guys have Halloween here… _

_Quizzical-_

_Toki.'_

Right as I sent the bird to gai there was a knock on my door.

"come in." I said

It was Kakashi.

"now you wait till I say come in…" I said sarcastically

"well I got to say, you did look good in only that towel." He said

*anime vein* I threw a book at his head. "PERVERT!"

Kakashi ducked. "he, heh. Look I'm sorry."

I folded my arms, turned away from him, closed my eyes, and stuck my nose in the air. Next thing I know- his thumb is pulling my chin so I look at him.

"I came here to thank you for dinner." He said

"you're welcome." I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"and… to ask if you were all right." He added

I rolled my eyes. "I think you did that on purpose. Now they're all going to drive me crazy."

"that didn't answer my question." He said

"I'm _fine_." I said

"now why don't I believe that?" he asked quietly

"I don't know and I don't care-" I started

"it's okay, I won't press anymore on the subject." He said, then he…

Leaned in, and kissed my forehead.

Yes, yes, of course with his mask on!

"I-" I was cut off

Kakashi was gone in a flash, kimi knocking on the door, though she didn't wait for me to answer, she came right in.

"tell me whatever you want to tell me. I'm tired and want to go to sleep." she said

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists "it was a premonition." I looked at her, her eyes snapped up.

"but- that's impossible. We bound those powers a long time ago. Don't you remember the warning? Other worldly powers will be your demise!" she said

"calm down." I said "I don't want anyone to know about this." I said

"you know what that takes out of you." She said

"I know." I said "I feel more easily tired out."

Her eyebrows furrowed "i need to bind it."

"no." I said, sitting down on the edge of my bed "that takes too much out of _you._ We can't afford that, not with you being poregnant."

"but you can't control it! it could happen at any time, during a mission, when you're in public, and you know the more you use it the worse your condition will get." She said trying to talk sense into me

"you can't talk sense into me. I would think you'd know that by now. You know, considering how long you've known me." I said

"but I've always been able to slap or beat sense into you." She said

I shook my head in a 'no' then replied with "I won't let you sacrifice yourself. It's not just_ you_ anymore, the baby would be affected as well."

"idiot!" she said, hugging herself.

"it's much worse, compared to last time, too. It's happening when I'm conscious. Instead of in dreams." I said

"you're going to end up destroying yourself in the end." She said

"I know." I said "but I'd rather that it only got one bird instead of two with one stone."

She shook her head and ran out.

I sighed, having a feeling I would be able to fall asleep in a while, I changed into jeans and a tee shirt that said 'Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, where the heck is the ceiling?'

I headed to the cherry bar, where it seems every day is a karaoke day now. I came in just in time, the start of the final song. Because you live…. By… Jessie McCartney

"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live" Andy sang

I never really stopped hovering at the entrance, so I just exited. I headed to- well didn't know where I was going… I was just walking around.

That's when I wound up at his door. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was knocking.

He answered, drunk as ever.


	23. team Izumo omg i forgot!

**World of anime chapter 23**

_**You review I freak out- when I freak out, I write faster- writing faster means faster updates- you're part of the process people! **_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. (my computer messed up! *crying in emo corner*)

"You're drunk." I sighed, walking in.

"Well, I wasa gonna come see -hic- the editor to- - -day, I hadda escape from ze dead line" he said

"Oh, Jiraiya." I said shaking my head. I picked up his script and put his arm over my shoulder leading him into the kitchen of the small apartment. I got him a glass of water and looked at the rough draft.

"Why is it every time I come over you're drunk?" I pondered to myself, as I edited and fixed his grammar, adding sentences in, to make it make more sense, and be more dramatic.

…

Whoever was at the door came right on in. I continued reading Jiraiya's story out loud.

"Jugo held him close to her

'I can't, I can't stand by idly and watch you get hurt anymore. Jugo looked into his eyes with fiery passion. The passion he admired in her so much.

'I can't let them take control' Arashi said 'I have something to protect now' he gave her the deepest kind of kiss ever, the kind that took the breath away and showed one, what the other's soul truly felt 'you'

And he disappeared, leaving Jugo once again, alone." I read

I looked up, Kimi stood there.

"It's late." She said "come home"

Jiraiya had long since snapped out of his drunken state and was very interested in the changes I made.

"Kimimaru, come to take my pre-editing genius?" Jiraiya said

"yep." She said

"Then you know you're going to have to give me something in return" he said

I sighed 'here they go.'

"Why would I give you anything?" she said

"It's a simple trade." He said

"She's done anyway." Kimi said

"No she's not." Jiraiya said

"She can't do it tomorrow?" Kimi countered "she needs to sleep"

"She can stay here." Jiraiya said

"Oh, please. _You're_ not going to let her sleep" Kimi said

"I'm offended." He replied

"I'm not going home Kimi." I said

"Ha!" Jiraiya said

"That doesn't mean I'm going to sleep here." I said

"Aw, why not." He asked childishly

"Because I'm slightly frightened by what might happen if I'm unconscious in your possession." I said

"And why won't you come home?" Kimi asked hands on her hips

"Because you didn't tell Grimm, so he's going to question me." I said

"Good point." She said

And so I left without another word. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Toki, what are you doing up so late?" Izumo said rubbing his sleepy eyes, all he was wearing was shorts, and I assume, boxers underneath.

"Can I crash here tonight?" I asked "Grimm's out to get me."

"Come on in." he said thinking of his first encounter with Grimm.

Izumo was really out of it, he was exhausted. He motioned me to the bed.

"Where are you going to-" I started

"It's fine." He said

"I could sleep on the couch-" I started

"nah." He replied, starting to walk away, I took his wrist.

"You look terrible." I said

"Gee, thanks." He said

"I really don't mind sleeping on the couch-" I was stopped

"no." he said

I patted the bed.

"It is a queen size." I said

"M" he nodded and plopped down, he was really exhausted. I pulled the covers over him, and started to head for the other side of the bed. He was so warm. He subconsciously held me. I only shook my head and smiled at his childishness. He was clinging to me like a seven year old would their mother after a bad dream. Though he was larger, of course… I cuddled into his chest.

'What made him so clingy?' I wondered 'and he's exhausted… I'll asked what happened tomorrow'

And slowly, I slipped into the world of dreams.

I was the first in the house to wake up. I made my way out of Izumo's grip and started straightening his room, then I straightened the living room, then I made breakfast for whenever the boys decided to wake up, then took out the dry laundry, switched over the other load, and I threw in a load of laundry. I folded the laundry, put it on hangers, and placed it in the living room on the couch. That's when Kotetsu woke up.

"hey." He said continuing down the hall, then he did a double take, rubbed his eyes "Toki! What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night." I said simply

"Where did you sleep?" he asked

"In Izumo's room." I replied

Kotetsu looked at the couch, "where's Izumo?"

"In his room, asleep." I said

OoO

"Okay… when Izumo wakes up give him some of the breakfast I made. Okay?" I said heading out the door.

I snuck into my room, via the window, grabbed clothes and ran to Jiraiya's. I came in without knocking, I mean… _what_ could he be doing this early in the morning? Well apparently, the question shouldn't have been what, but instead who.

I saw a girl my age; she had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She lay under Jiraiya, he was busy kissing her neck and grinding against her. Both their shirts were missing, and I'd hate to be a perv. But I was shocked and fascinated at the same time, I didn't want to look- but at the same time I didn't want to look away. I'd never walked in on my parents, or well anyone. And heck I was a virgin.

Jiraiya soon sensed my chakra.

"Toki, make yourself at home. We'll start working on the book when I finish up here. Oh! And you're welcome to watch or even join in." he said

"I-" I said _'I have to get out of here!'_

That's when Grimm threw the door open and dragged me out of there.

"Thank you!" I said as he dragged me away "I was frozen."

Without warning he slammed me against a tree, and put his forearm across my chest horizontally, his hand holding one shoulder, his elbow by the other shoulder. It would be useless to struggle.

"I didn't come to save you." He said

"Then what-?"

"What did you say to Kimi?" he demanded

"What, why?" I asked

"Answer me! F*cking answer me now!" he punched the tree he'd pinned me against right by my face, it left a semi-circle missing where he punched it. His fist started to bleed.

"I told her what happened at your wedding." I said

"Lie! Nothing happened at the wedding to make her that upset!" he said

"Look me in the eyes, am I really lying?" I asked

He looked into my eyes. "What happened then?" he asked

"I saw..." I said

"Someone?" he asked

"something." I said

"Hey! Get off her!"

My eyes darted to Izumo.

"It's all good, how was breakfast?" I asked

GrimmJow slapped me.

"Answer me!" he said

"It's a secret. I can't tell you." I said turning back to Grimm

He just threw me to the ground towards Izumo.

"Why can't you just f*cking help a guy out?" he asked stomping away. Izumo started going after Grimm but I caught his ankle.

"I deserved that." I said "I had it coming."

He knelt down next to me "are you okay?" he asked, pushing my hair back so my red burning cheek was more visible.

I curled eyed smiled "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, I guess you're not going to want to go back to your place…" he muttered

"Really, what-ever gave me away" I teased him

He chuckled "kind of stupid of me, eh?"

"Yeah" I said

He stood up, and extended his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up.

"We got to get going our mission today, we totally called in sick for Kimi's wedding and Tsunade had to reschedule"

"OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE WILD ANIMAL RUNNING A MUCK!" I said dragging Izumo to his place.

"GET DRESSED I'LL MEET YOU AT THE FRONT GATE!" I said

I ran to my place, got my jounin's out fit and katanas, and ran to the gate

"FAIL!" I said running as fast as my long skinny legs would allow. I stopped at the gate, and looked for the boys, whom I spotted running equally as franticly.

"Poor people at that village." I said as we headed on the road

"Yeah, I hope it's no worse than that boar." Kotetsu said

"Oh! That was terrible." Izumo responded

"That's why I said I hope it's not worse." Kotetsu said

"Did you see its eyes?" Izumo said

"Yeah. They _bore _into your soul!" Kotetsu laughed "boar- the animal, bore- the action, you get it?"

"Yes Kotetsu we all get it." Izumo replied

"Or, it might seem to be a wild animal, but it's really controlled by a master." Kotetsu said

"Oh~ "Izumo made a ghost noise, "conspiracy!"

Izumo and I laughed.

"It's happened before!" Kotetsu said

I rolled my eyes.

"Remember when that girl wanted to get revenge on me for cheating?" Kotetsu asked

"_Kotetsu Hagane _was in the past a… _cheater?" _I said dramatically

He blushed "I didn't mean it to come out that way. I didn't want anyone to find out, let alone like that."

"_And_ he's blushing!" Izumo joked "priceless!"

Laughs escaped Izumo and I, it seemed so easy to tease Kotetsu.

"It's not funny!" Kotetsu squealed

Izumo started to say more, Kotetsu's face- I couldn't do it, my smile faded and I put a hand on Izumo's chest to signal him to stop.

"uh." Izumo's eyes locked with mine, and he stepped down

"Kotetsu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get so upset." I said

Kotetsu and Izumo gave each other a look, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, please!" Kotetsu said

"We throw jokes like that at each other-" Izumo started

"For breakfast!" they said in unison

I sweat-dropped "wh-what?" I asked

"Ha!" Kotetsu laughed "she thought we were serious."

I uttered a nervous giggle "yeah, I did."

Izumo and Kotetsu stopped laughing and then all went silent. The sounds of nature being the only things I could hear. Birds chirping, wind rustling the leaves, our footsteps, squirrels chatting. The forecasted high was 69° F (because I don't understand Celsius at all I had Kimimaru translate Celsius to Fahrenheit) and forecasted low was 45°F. I shivered slightly, thinking of the harsh winter I'd be experiencing in a month or so… when I was teleported to Naruto world, I had been living in Florida for the past two and a half years, before that I lived in Maryland- where we had white Christmases… in two and a half years has gotten me used to it feeling humid or with that autumn chill. I'd have to stalk up on warm cloths, and install a heater or have someone put in a brick fireplace.

The boys soon started talking about seeing the regular kids (normally non-academy students) dress up as monsters and such. While I continued to rub my hands together.

'_Its f*cking freezing'_ I thought to myself

"Toki looks cold." Kotetsu whispered

"She has an ice cycle hanging from her nose." Izumo whispered back as we walked down the path.

Of course he had only been exaggerating, but I really did feel that cold.

"I can't take this" I said, as I made the hand signs to summon Anza.

I wrote a quick note to Kimimaru then dismissed Anza.

"What was that Toki?" Kotetsu asked curiously

"I'm getting Kimimaru to send me a scroll with some leather gloves, some socks, and the scarf she knitted for me a week ago." I said

Anza soon returned with the scroll. I immediately opened the scroll and ripped the gloves and scarf out, putting them on.

"Man Toki, are you really_ that_ cold?" Izumo joked

"YES! I'M REALLY THAT COLD!" I snapped

Kotetsu whispered something

"I'm very cold, and I don't like being made fun of because I can't help it." I said

"guys." Izumo said

Kotetsu kept walking, and talking without looking away from each other.

"Guys!" he yelled

We looked back at him but he only pointed in front of us. We looked forward and found if we kept walking twelve steps farther….

We would've fallen into a giant crater in the middle of seemingly nowhere. But when I looked to the left I saw it…

The fire temple.


	24. there is a babe somewhere

**World of anime chapter 24**

_**No one reviewed!So I couldn't write!(and I just moved to a new house and stuff so no flames!) **_ Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

"Holy sh*t" Kotetsu said

"Language." I whispered, astonished at the gigantic hole in the ground.

"Leaf village ninja?"

I looked toward the voice**, **Sentoki stood there.

"I was right. Are you the team Tsunade sent?" Sentoki asked

"Yes." Izumo stepped up

"Come this way. We'll let you drop your things off, rest, and then you can go after the animal." Sentoki said

Izumo nodded and we followed Sentoki to the temple. It didn't look much better than when Hiden and Kakuzu messed it up… but that's when it hit me. Why Tsunade specifically sent us- I'm a wood user, I could help with stuff, kotetsu started whistling…

"Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my… lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my… lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my…" I sang to his whistling

'Where did he hear that song from?' I wondered, as we dropped our bags full of supplies.

I soon forgot about my question because a loud roar sounded, then screams followed. I barely heard the screams; they were like whispers in the dark. I drew my katana and looked to Izumo for orders. He nodded in the directions of the screams and we ran. The sun was setting as our silhouettes raced across the plain's horizon. We arrived where the new indent in the earth was… too late.

A woman with light skin and dark hair held her bloody child as the remains of families clustered together, having lost the sweet embrace of a mother, the sternness of a father, the hot kiss of a lover, or tender laugh of a child. My eyes watered as I looked away. I punched the tree in a downhearted fury.

'NO!' I thought as I looked back at the lives in shambles.

Izumo walked to me, "Toki, get a hold of yourself we have a job to do."

"We're going to kill it." I said, looking at him solemnly and determined.

"Yes, but we need info on it first." He rubbed my arm then clapped me on the back.

As I was about to question the woman with the child I saw a girl clad in all black with a pink obi tied around her waist to the side arrive, she saw the terrible sight clenched her fists and checked a compass, then dashed off with ninja speed.

"Hey you!" I called "wait."

I chased after her.

She ran into the woods, I didn't know if I could keep up with her- but she was stopped.

"Hey there, Blondie." A husky voice said- it sent shivers down my spine.

"I don't have time for this." I heard the girl murmur.

"I wonder how much someone would pay for a blonde with unique eyes as hers…" the man's friend said

She was totally surrounded- but as they advanced she took them down, with my help of course.

"That was very rude! Advancing like that on a lone woman! And barbaric the idea of _selling_ one!" I yelled at one as he passed out.

She started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist, "Hey. Wait you okay?" I asked

I couldn't see her face her bangs covered her eyes easily and it was hard to see in the darkness of those woods. I released her wrist.

"Fine, I'm just on my way-" she started

"after the animal?" I finished

"How'd you know?" she asked

"Emotions reveal a lot." I said

She nodded, and then turned to leave again.

"Hey, maybe we could work together." I said "I have a squad in the village-"

"Sorry, I work alone." She said, and then disappeared.

I walked back to the village, and questioned a few people. They said it looked small for all the destruction it left behind. It was black as night. It had red eyes... It was evil.

That didn't give me much to go on.

"Did it look like any specific animals?" I asked

"A large bear that walked on two feet."

"And can you give me anything else you noticed?" I asked

"No one saw it approach. It just appeared in the middle of the plaza."

I looked up from my notepad, "you say it just _appeared_?"

"Well I didn't _see_ it _just_ appear, but no one saw it _coming_ either…"

I sighed, no one had really saw anything for certain.

'Great,' I thought 'What's up with this mission?'

I walked to Izumo and relayed the information to him. He sighed.

"You okay?" I asked not too worried

He exhaled "No one knows anything."

"Except us if we find it before it shows up again." Kotetsu said

"We have no idea where it went." Izumo responded

"oh." Kotetsu said

"We could take off in the direction that it left-" I started

"But we'd need someone who can track the old fashioned way- not by chakra, but by trails." Izumo said

"oh." I sighed and my shoulders sagged

The wind picked up. I lifted my head and turned south east.

'Roar.'

"Did you hear that?" Kotetsu spun around, stopped, then tried running a foot or two- but he tripped over his own two feet. I stifled a giggle.

"Eeek!" he said a little late.

"You okay?" I asked sarcastically

Kotetsu grumbled. Izumo just kept straining his ears south east to hear.

'Roar!'

"Please tell me you heard it that time?" I said

He nodded solemnly.

"Then let's go after it!" I said

'ROar!'

"Izumo!" I said

'ROAR!

Izumo made no movement to go toward the sound. Izumo was only human, so I suppose it's okay for him to have fears. But at that moment my fears were that some poor innocent little kid was going to get killed. So I stepped up closer to him and slapped him.

"Snap out of it! Are you captain or aren't you?" I yelled

"toki." Kotetsu gasped

"I'm sorry… I…. froze. Let's go."Izumo shook his head as if he were clearing it, then we leapt off towards the roaring and didn't stop till we saw it.

It took us almost all night to catch up to it. the animal was a bear, it's fur was black as night, it's eyes were red as blood, it had claws four inches long, and it had the speed of all of us combined. That girl was there too. She would hit it but tried to avoid vital points, which i didn't understand. Why spare something that caused so much pain? The bear sensed us right away, it swung out at Kotetsu- who avoided it. but the bear swung again he wasn't quick enough.

"Kotetsu!" I called

He hit the trees behind us with a thud.

Izumo charged forward, the girl just stood up and yelled

"don't hurt him!"

I looked at her with shock like she was crazy. Why would she wish it to live? The bear dodged izumo's attack and swung out at him, he dodged, I was thrown back. The tree I hit was hard as a rock, and killed my back. I sat up slowly and looked to the battle scene. The girl was still there, she was fighting Izumo while he was trying to fight the bear. Of course I was seeing two so she could've very well have been fighting_ with_ him. I couldn't tell.

I saw two Kotetsus sit up and craw to me. He looked just as dizzy as I felt.

"Kotetsu. Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm going to be sore in the morning, you?"

"I'm seeing double." I admitted

"wait till you vision fixes, then meet us out there." He said then he stood and ran toward the bear.

They were all moving so fast, it was hard for me to keep up. Double vision sucks. When my eyes could see straight, I stood up pulled my katana out and charged at the bear. I jabbed it right is what I assumed was It's stomach. It scratched at me, I dodged this time and stuck it's leg with a kunai. Izumo used Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, which washed it right off it's feet. Izumo then moved to plung a kunai into the bear's chest. It surprised me ten minutes after fighting that the sun came up. Of course a white light coming from the bear accompanied sunrise and my suprise. When I looked for the bear after the light disappeared it was gone.

In its place was a boy who had chin-length dark hair and dark skin. I rubbed my eyes. He was only about the girl's age. His clothes consisted of ripped tan shorts and a sleeveless red shirt with white trim. Blood pooled on his mid-section, his arms and legs covered with gashes and bruises. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Izumo…" I whispered

The girl ran to him, "are you alright?"

"I hurt, Maya" he said with a thick Spanish accent

She held him, on the verge of tears "you will be fine."

Izumo walked to stand next to me, we were soon joined by Kotetsu. We all watched the scene play out in front of us.

"I can't feel anything." He whimpered

"you cant leave." She choked out

"I can see this bright light, all around you." He responded, her tears spilled over "don't cry."

"I can't lose you too."

"you never will."

His hand lifted to cup her cheek.

"I'll make him pay." She said "I'll make that snake pay for what he did to you."

"Orochimaru'd kill you in five seconds flat." He said

I held izumo's upper arm with my hand.

"he's already dead." I spoke

"good, my maya is safe." the boy smiled "I love you, maya."

And with those last words his hand slipped from her cheek and his eyes slid closed. The girl, Maya sobbed, Kotetsu retreated to the trees behind us, and I hid my face on izumo's shoulder… and Izumo? The jounin plaid in shirt, flack vest, and pants covered in the boy's blood… just stood there, face emotionless. Yet I knew him better he wasn't heartless, he had to be hiding it. Right? My good friend Izumo and I couldn't be responsible for the death of some poor boy and not feel any emotion. Right?

Why must ninja hide emotion? It's what makes us the strongest animals in the world. Animals go on instinct. Humans go on emotion-what we think is right- what make sense to us in our heart of hearts. It can be used against us but it's the feeling when we kill that separates us from mindless animals.

We couldn't be emotionless killers. He had to feel something the way I did. I looked up and searched his face. His lips were closed together in- not a frown, not a smile, just a tight line. His eyebrows weren't giving anything away. But his eyes seemed soft. He wasn't teary eyed, and they weren't red, they weren't glassy, just soft.

When we returned to the temple Sentoki had been pacing and Sora had picked out our kaimyo names. Mine was 'benign bird', Izumo's was 'admiral night wing'. Kotetsu's was 'tang pup'. I don't know, Sora is an odd boy…

I took a shower whilst the boys ate in the kitchen, then vise versa- Izumo got in, I ate, Kotetsu continued to eat. Then Kotetsu got in, Izumo and I settled into our sleeping bags. I lay there a few moments, then changed the way I was positioned, sat a few moments, Kotetsu came in and got in his sleeping bag, then I changed positions again. No matter how I lay, I couldn't get comfortable knowing I was responsible for an innocent boy's death. I sat up and curled my knees to my chest; it's just that his face wouldn't exit my mind.

I looked at Kotetsu, on my right with his back turned from me, and then to Izumo on my left, having a nightmare. I lay back down, and took a deep breath, Izumo started murmuring in his sleep with his eyebrows knitted tightly together. I sat up on my left elbow, and stoked his hair out of his face with my right hand. His reflexes kicked in immediately and his hand clutched my wrist with his eyes wide open.

"Izumo, It's me." I said softly

He soon realized he was no longer in the nightmare that plagued him and let go. He propped himself up with his right elbow, similar to the way I lay, and rubbed his eyes.

"Toki, sorry, did I hurt your wrist?" he shook his head to try and wake up as he released my wrist.

"I'm fine." I said "are you?"

"Hm?" he asked

"You were having a nightmare." I said softly

"yeah, i- uh..." He lay on his back and sighed

"you want to talk about it?" I asked

"It was that kid." Izumo said

"oh." I said "I can't even fall asleep."

"it's your first kill isn't it?"

"yeah."

"you know we had no clue when we attacked."

"he was just so young, Izumo." I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the few lone tears that fell.

His hand rubbed my back and he said "if you ever need a shoulder… to cry on and stuff…"

"Izumo, he had an entire life ahead of him." I whimpered

"toki." Izumo stopped at loss for words

"he was so young. Just a kid."

At this point Izumo knew his voice would betray him and crack, he only turned to towards him and held me.

…

Gai sighed, the giagantic animals they met today sure took it out of him and the worst part is they have to head back to sea! _**AGAIN!**_

"man I sure hope toki is having a better time then I am." Gai sighed

"that reminds me, don't you have a letter to write?" Aoba asked

"AH YES! I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING! THANK YOU YOUTHFUL AOBA!" Gai said

"stop shouting." Naruto whined

"NARUTO REMIND ME TO MAKE A POEM ABOUT AOBA'S YOUTHFUL USEFULNESS LATER!" Gai said

"shhh!" Aoba said "the baby is sleeping."

"what baby?" Naruto asked

"I'm sure there's a baby somewhere." Aoba said

?


	25. october fourth

_**Please review or I'll cry – and I'm adorable when I cry. I'll adorable you to death! In the story it's october fourth.**_

_Kishimoto owns the Naruto franchise._

The sun rose on the fire temple and it looked as devastating as some of the people were currently feeling. Only one building survived, and it was in shambles. Kotetsu woke up early and saw his best friend holding his best gal-friend; it was awkward until he noticed I was crying. My tear stained face was rested against Izumo's broad chest. His hair in his face, but Kotetsu could see the helpless expression that was plastered there from the previous night.

He heard the solid breathing from his brother figure and shaky breaths from his sister figure. He heard birds chirping and he heard Sentoki, Bensai, and Sora preparing for the day. He heard whispers of the elder and Sora, Bensai looked down on the Kinoichi who showed emotion. Kotetsu wanted to stand up for her but at the same time couldn't beat an elderly man, or a client. He got dressed in the restroom and headed to his pack for some trail mix he'd packed.

Izumo opened his eyes and wished for more time to sleep. He looked for his watch and realized he left it in his bag.

"Kotetsu." He whispered so as not to wake me

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"Five A.M."

"You should go back to sleep." Izumo said softly

"You can, I'm going to work earlier then needed."

"Alright."

"Izumo, is she alright?" Kotetsu turned back before opening the door.

"It's her first real kill." Izumo said "you remember yours; it'll take time to get over it."

…

"Aoba, your useful youthfulness is very useful, you are seen as an organized bird, and I the bull, though I don't stink like a bad bean curd, you are so organized, it's got us mesmerized." Gai tried to rhyme

"Shut up!" a random passerby yelled, they were currently docked and Naruto was supposed to be picking up the food supplies while they cleaned the boat.

Gai pouted as he shoved several barnacles of the boat's exterior. Aoba sighed as he waved in apology to the random passers-by before going back to washing the sheets, pillows, blankets, etc. Naruto returned an hour or so later… little did he know what the killer mushroom would do to the rest of the food…

…

"I WILL RULE THE LAND OF SWEETS!" Kimi said "CANDY LAND IS MINE!"

"Kimi." Grimmjow tried to keep up with the sugar-high pregnant girl, "all that sugar isn't good for you or the baby."

(To the sound of the poker face chorus- by lady gaga)

"I feel a song coming on!" Kimi shouted

"Oh my f*ck" Grimmjow mumbled

"Can touch my, can't touch my candy-bar,

I have got some candy bars,

Can't touch my, can't touch my candy-bar,

I have got some candy bars,

Ca-ca-candy bars, ca-candy bars! Candy bars!

Ca-ca-candy bars, ca-candy bars! Candy bars!" Kimi sang

Grimmjow endured that for about three hours before he left the house and went to the bar. When he arrived it was closed, so he went to work to see if any new clients hired him, no one. So then he returned home and sat on the front porch step.

…

I woke up last; Izumo was going through his bag when I woke.

"hey." I said

"morning." He smiled at me.

I sat up, crawled on my hands and knees to my bag, and pulled out a thin almost see through long sleeved light and dark purple camouflage shirt and black chunin Capri's. I paused and sighed, I was responsible for that poor boy's death. I shook my head and grabbed my brush; I stood and trudged to the bathroom. I changed into the clothes, brushed my hair, and splashed water onto my face. Time for the mask.

Not a literal mask like Kakashi's or Haku's, or a mask of make up like Kimi, a mask hiding my emotions. The same mask I saw Izumo wear right after the kid's death, just like the masks I'd seen many people wear. Now, it was my time to wear the mask for what seemed like the first time ever. I needed to hide the emotions I valued so much. I became a hypocrite; I thought suddenly that this mask was a good thing. I exited the bathroom and headed out to meet the boys. They'd already begun clearing the ruble away- but they were doing it manually… then they disappeared.

"Guys." I called

"Over here." Izumo answered

"Why don't we try to use Jutsu to cut our time in half?" I asked walking up to them.

"Well, it would use up chakra." Izumo said "what if the Akatsuki attacked?"

"That's highly unlikely." I said

"Shinobi shouldn't take short cuts. Plus we get missions where we don't have to actually work out- we get to work out a different way here, like instead of weights we have columns of rubble." Kotetsu said

I tilted my head to the side "I didn't think about it like that."

"Yeah, plus the more chakra we save the more we can push to our feet to get home faster, and find dates." Kotetsu said

"Dates?" I asked

"Every year the retired Kinoichi of the village throw a big party in October- and give us all a relax day. No missions are issued during the party." Izumo explained sounding bored with the idea.

"Yeah! And this year the theme is masquerade ball of mystery!" Kotetsu said excitedly

"Oh." I said "sounds cool."

"Hm." Izumo said depressingly

"Oh, he's just pissed cause what happened last year." Kotetsu laughed

"What happened?" I asked

"He was named resident-" Kotetsu was silenced by Izumo throwing a column of stone at him.

"What?" I asked

"Resident drunk." Kotetsu said

"Kotetsu!" Izumo said

I giggled, which turned into hysterical laughing.

"Huh?" Izumo asked

"That's cute." I said

"What?" Kotetsu asked in confusion "being drunk?"

"No! I mean, it's not like I haven't seen how drunk you guys can get. Yet he felt the need to hide it." I said

"Well, you're not really supposed to swear or get drunk in front of a lady." Izumo scratched the back of his neck.

I giggled "Wow, how gentlemanly."

"Yeah." Kotetsu said "any way, I've had my eye on this girl for a while… I want to ask her."

"Is she Kinoichi?" I asked

"No, she's a little bookstore owner- Kotetsu is crazy for her, he's actually started reading in his spare time, so he can go see her and buy a new book." Izumo said

"What about you Toki, you don't have anyone in particular in mind do you?" Kotetsu asked

"No, I don't really have any one in mind... It's not like I've been on the dating scene and have anyone waiting for me, except well, Gai, but I'm not too into him that way, not to mention he's away." I said

"Actually Toki, I… um-" Izumo was cut off by Kotetsu

"What about Kakashi? You two hit it off at the after party."

"Well, he never mentioned it to me. Plus we were drunk so it might've been a fluke anyway." I said

"Yeah, he's probably got a date or something." Kotetsu looked thoughtful "I can't think of anyone else-"

Izumo elbowed him. They exchanged looks, then looked at me, then looked at each other again. I swear a thousand words passed between them without anything but a look. That's when Kotetsu yelled out "OH!" like a great realization hit him.

"That makes so much sense."

"Yes, Kotetsu…"

"Huh?" I asked

"Nothing!" they said in unison worriedly

"Alright…?" I just backed off and started clearing away rubble.

…

"Hey, Toki!" Kotetsu called

"Yeah?" I called back

"Lunch time!" Izumo answered

"Okay!" I called, and then took one last broken column to the ruble pile.

Kotetsu sat at the little table outside, Izumo turned the boiler on low. Sentoki, Sora, and Bensai, along with another man whom just arrived- Zenza- I believe, all sat on the porch sipping tea and munching on fruit.

"Can we eat _now_?" Kotetsu whined

"Yes." Izumo said as I sat down "Kotetsu, you know it's rude to start eating without everyone present."

"You guys don't have to wait for me," I said "I don't want poor Kotetsu to starve"

I ruffled Kotetsu's hair; he looked up at me with a puppy-dog expression. Izumo only sighed in exasperation, and served us our food. Little rice bowls with meat slathered on the top half. I knew the smell as soon as it hit me.

"Teriyaki!" I picked up the chop sticks uttered a "thank you" quickly then shoved my mouth with the meat.

Kotetsu put his hand in between me and his mouth and whispered to Izumo. "Wow, she really likes that."

"It's like I've died and gone to hypothetical heaven!" I felt like a chibi angel with hearts for eyes, floating.

"Wow, she flies."

It didn't last; I was soon out of teriyaki chicken left to eat the white rice left behind.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, sore wa oishikatta" I said (thank you very much, it was delicious)

"Uh- your welcome, um… do you want seconds?" Izumo asked

"Yes!" my eyes felt like stars and folded my hands together in delight.

Izumo served us all seconds, and I started to eat more lady-like, do to Sora smirking at me.

"Izumo did you make this?" I smiled

"Uh-huh." He answered

"It's great!" I enthused "where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom." Izumo said "she got ill, was taken off of active duty and taught me how to cook."

"She must be an amazing cook herself then." I said "I _have_ to meet her."

"She's- um…" Kotetsu started

"Dead." Izumo said bluntly

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said

"It's fine." Izumo said "you know she used to say all the time 'if you two don't learn how to cook you're going to starve' Kotetsu hung out at my house a lot and always ate with us."

"You two go way back, huh?" I asked

"Since Kotetsu was born" Izumo said

"Wow, that's longer than Kimi and I." I said

"We're two peas in a pod." Kotetsu lay down and stretched out.

"Kotetsu don't lie down at the mini-table-" Izumo started but that's when I lay down too.

"Izumo don't be a party-pooper, we've been working all day. Now it's time to relax for a second." Kotetsu said

Izumo let out another exasperated sigh. I rolled my eyes, sat up, grabbed him by the vest and pulled him down with us.

"Toki, you are so childish."Izumo smiled

"What about him?" I made a fist and jabbed my sticking out thumb in Kotetsu's direction, where I imagined him running around on all fours with that puppy face in total chibi style.

"You got me there." Izumo said

"Yes, I do." I lay flat on my back, arms back behind my head, I closed my eyes content.

"Toki?" Izumo asked

"yes." I didn't bother open my eyes

"Do you want to go to the festival… you know, with me?" he asked

I looked at him.

"You know, since you don't have someone to accompany you, someone could get you drunk and take advantage." Izumo said "and we're both dateless-"

"I'd love to go to the festival with you." I smiled

"G-great." He said

"So, let's finish up here, so we can get back home." I stood, and offered my hand to him, he stood.

We finished clearing the area, and I took center stage, I knelt down and made hand signs.

"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!" I announced, as I slammed my hand onto the ground. Where the new temple, dining hall, and sleeping quarters rose from the ground.

Sweat had beaded on my brow and trickled down to my cheek. I had noticed it takes more chakra for wood style than earth, which takes more chakra than water, for me personally. I wonder what naruto and gai are doing about now...


	26. good luck starts running thin

**It took four months for me to get so pissed off and so annoyed that no one has reviewed once in five chapters that I decided to be nice and I finally posted this.**

"Toki," Izumo offered me his hand, I took it, and he pulled me onto my feet.

"Izumo…" I started, had to restrain a yawn, using wood always took more energy than any other element, plus my sleep the night before was barely adequate.

"Hm?"

"If this is a festival… do I have to get dressed up?" I hated being dressy, I mean the only time I've dressed up here was for Kimi's wedding. It's not like you can be the maid of honor and show up in your shinobi garb.

"Well, it's expected… but you don't have to if you don't want to." He added the second sentence in fast, so I had a feeling he expected it.

"I will." I said slowly, I saw his face light up.

"Awesome. So, I'll pick you up?" he asked

"Sure." I said

We all headed to our room and picked up our bags. Kotetsu and Izumo goofing off like boys do, I only half smiled bitter-sweetly.

'_How did they get over the death of that boy so quick?' _I wondered wistfully as I flung my jacket and traveling cloak on, and then threw my bag over my shoulder.

Izumo, Kotetsu, and I all bowed in goodbye to the temple dwellers and then left. We were pretty quiet the trip home, and it was so peaceful… for the others, between guilt of the boy's death and the nervousness about the festival- I was uneasy. Kotetsu suddenly stopped, Izumo and I followed suit.

"Kotetsu?" Izumo asked, but soon sensed what had turned Kotetsu stone still.

"What is it?" I asked, I wasn't a very strong sensory type, so I didn't even notice the two _flaring_ chakras.

"Akatsuki?" Izumo asked

"Not sure." Kotetsu responded

It wasn't directly behind us, which meant it wasn't at the fire temple but for me it was still a little close for comfort. I stood from my crouching position.

"We should get out of here." Izumo said

"Alright." I said hesitantly

It felt wrong to Kotetsu too, like he knew people were going to die so…

"I have to check it out." he turned and started towards the chakra, I grabbed his wrist.

"Guys!"

Just then- kunai raced toward me. I was hit easily and spun around to see the ninja coming down on Izumo.

"Look out!" I said, Kotetsu snapped into action- pulling out my katana to defend kunai we wouldn't have been able to dodge otherwise.

Our reaction was late. We were so focused on the major chakra signatures the lesser ones were blown to smaller proportions. I was hit by some kunai, as I recovered from surprise, Izumo went on the offensive. Kotetsu pulled out some shuriken, and I threw some kunai. They were quick to fall back and we were quicker to retreat.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, holding onto my shoulder gingerly. We were probably five minutes from the village and needed to catch our breath. I looked at my shoulder and grimaced.

"Is the war starting already?" Kotetsu asked

"No." Izumo assured "They were pretty unorganized and almost surprised to see us."

"It's still suspicious." I said

"They were in fire territory…" Kotetsu said

"I know." Izumo spaced out

Kotetsu looked at my shoulder thoroughly and decided I needed to go to the hospital "Toki, you should get that checked out at the hospital. I'll take you. Izumo can handle mission report."

"Alright, meet up afterward?" Izumo asked

"Yeah, at Toki's place. We'll all have dinner." Kotetsu said excitedly, heading into Konoha towards the hospital.

"My shoulder hurts soooo much." I couldn't keep it in any longer.

Kotetsu smirked "You'll be fine; we're like two blocks away from the hospital."

I sighed and slumped. I smiled when I saw Sakura. She recognized me, like everyone else, but didn't know me too well. Even if she'd been my doctor hundreds of times, came to my house warming party, and we'd fought together. I decided I was going to make an effort to make friends with more of the newest generation of fresh chunin and jounin.

"Hey, sit down over here." Sakura said

"So, I'm going to be out of here for the festival right?" Kotetsu pleaded

I only giggled "You don't have to stay with me if I'm hospitalized."

"Why? You actually got a date?" Sakura giggled

"I-"

I cut Kotetsu off "He wants to ask his crush."

"What about you Toki?" Sakura asked "Did someone invite you?"

"Yeah, Izumo and Kotetsu told me about it. I'm going to hang out with Izumo while I'm there. I have no clue what to wear though." I said

"I can take you shopping then. I get off my shift in like two hours." She said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah." Sakura continued wrapping my shoulder.

"Cool, where do you want to meet? Here?" I asked

"No, let's meet up on Main Street." She said

"Hee hee… Where is that?" I scratched the back of my neck

"The main street leading from the entrance to the Kage's building." Sakura said "You live here now; you really should learn the area… I could show you the lower priced shops, they're so hidden away you wouldn't notice them unless you're looking for them."

"Alright." I said smiling

"Can Ino, Tenten, and Hinata come too?" she asked

"The more the merrier." I said

"Great! Girl's day!" Sakura exclaimed

Kotetsu could see the girly stuff was starting to get to me.

"Toki, we could go weapons shopping in the mean time…"Kotetsu said

"Alright!" I smiled

He smiled, poked my bandaged shoulder, and I winced. He pulled me up by my opposite hand, and we checked out of the hospital. We removed our traveling cloaks and stuck to our thick jackets and pants.

"After all this shopping, what are we all having for dinner?" Kotetsu asked

"I don't even how I got suckered into making dinner yet … We may need to go grocery shopping now that I think about it though… Kimimaru have been home all this time…" I said

"How far along is she?" he asked

"Twenty three, twenty four weeks maybe… I'm not sure. I can't really remember off the top of my head." I confessed

"Well, I'm thinking we buy food after weapons, that way the food doesn't spoil." Kotetsu said

"Oh! And while we're out there's a book I need to get…" I smiled

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" Kotetsu looked horrified

"I'm getting a book." I said simply, an evil smile on my face.

"Toki-Chan!" Kotetsu whined

We stopped and inspected some weaponry for sale, keeping in mind that prices would go up or down in two months because of holidays. I looked at a bunch of blade sharpeners, while Kotetsu was looking out for any gift-acquiring opportunity he could find. I purchased several kunai and shuriken on our outing. Suddenly I dashed ahead as I saw the book store in sight. He was slow, I mean really slow, and couldn't believe I had remembered all this time.

"Kotetsu Hagane likes you and is too shy to ask you to the masquerade ball!" I yelled as I opened the door to the book store, and was tackled by said man.

"**TOKI YUKAN-SA!** I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD!" Kotetsu screamed

The book keeper was blushing like she's been in the frost outside, but we knew better they had air tight doors, an outside- foyer- and inside. She looked at us shyly as Kotetsu put me in a choke hold, and I hit him as I choked for air. She pulled a book from under the counter and set it by me; I grabbed the book off the floor and hit Kotetsu hard in the head. Kotetsu looked shocked that his crush assisted me in hitting him. I hit him on the head with my fist giving him a bump.

"I came here to pick up my book!" I yelled "I told you I ordered a book!"

That's when everyone noticed my book, it was about pregnancy and parenting, so then they all thought I was pregnant, oh boy gossip is in full motion in Konoha, I can feel it. Blushes and giggles from the book buyers.

"What?" Kotetsu rubbed his head, tried to stand but was far too dizzy and almost knocked a book shelf over; I squeaked and tried to hold up the book shelf with beautiful literature. The girl covered her mouth and giggled.

"So, pick me up at seven." She blushed hard tomato red, then picked up a few books, restocked them, then walked to the back to go blush some more and grab books.

I pulled Kotetsu out of there before he messed my work up. I was a genius. We walked down the street, and as I waited for him to snap out of his dizzied daze, I looked as kids ran around playing ninja. I looked at the orange leaves, none were red quite yet but the oranges looked cute. We headed into the farmer's choice store, and I proceeded to pick out fruit, vegetables, milk, tea bags, lunch meats, cheese, bread, steaks, and some noodles. Kotetsu and I checked out in silence, heading to my place, where the trail's lights were on in mid day, I'd have to have a talk with Grimmjow about that. The mulch looked like it was holding up well, so I was glad about that. I looked around on the tree tops; I still didn't see the messenger hawk from Gai… which worried me slightly. We entered the house and there was blue everything- a crib, yarn, pillows, ABC blocks, a cake, a new camera and photo album, streamers, and baby cloths.

That's when Kimimaru came running screaming "Grimm! We need to hide this stuff! Toki's on her way home-" her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw us…

"What's up?" she tried to cover up what she just said

"Where- why is all of this here?" I asked

"Uh… Grimm and I bought it…" she said

"With what money?" I asked

"The stash under your bed…" Kimi said

My eyes went wide, "I was saving that! How am I supposed to pay bills? How am I supposed to spoil my niece?"

"Actually Grim and I are hoping it's a boy." She said putting a hand on her small bumped stomach.

I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"Wow, aren't you mature?" she asked sarcastically

That's when I saw a cat. "Where did that cat come from?"

"We bought it for the baby, he might want a feline friend." Kimi said

"Where's its litter box?"

She bit her lip "We haven't got one yet." Her fingers started tapping against her leg "It kind of likes your room…"

"You are _not_ telling me your cat used _my_ room as a litter box." I said angrily

She gave me an 'I'm sorry?' look that just totally pissed me off.

"Look, you guys can talk about this later. Right now we need to put the food away." Kotetsu said

"Oh! Toki! What's for dinner?" Kimi asked

"Really?" I asked "I'm injured, you took my money without asking, bought a cat and let it use my room as a litter box, and you want me to cook dinner for you?"

"Yes." She said

I sounded whiney and I know I did, but my day was slowly getting worse. So I was quiet and put the food away. Kotetsu and I walked up to the room next to mine and just dropped off the weaponry in there, I decided I'd go through it later. I continued being in a sour mood for the remainder of the evening. And you know walking around with a bunch of girls pinning me down to put things that go beyond even **Kimi's** limits made me feel all the better (pure utter sarcasm). It was all good until we walked into a lingerie store, that's when things got messed up. Hinata came up with an excuse to get out of there, Tenten was as much of a tomboy as I was and she didn't seem comfortable there either, I felt so bad when they all started asking her personal questions that I just blurted out without thinking.

"Can we head to the next store? I'm not comfortable here."

"What? You've never gone shopping for lingerie before?" she asked

My instant blush was their answer, and I knew with Ino being Ino that everyone in the entire village would know in days. This started Sakura and Ino in a heated debate of what age girls should first go shopping for necessary items such as this. Tenten looked at me, thankful they weren't bothering her, but apologetic that they were now talking about me. Sakura and Ino looked at me, then they looked at each other, and instantly I knew I was in trouble. As we know Sakura is the softer of the two and she suggested they help me with my wardrobe. While Ino was the one who demanded I showed them what I had immediately following our shopping trip. I tried to say thanks but no thanks, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. After we finished shopping Ino said if I didn't show her my clothes she'd be forced to find them- and it wouldn't be her fault if she ran into any personal items I wanted to keep secret. I started thinking immediately of the pictures of my ex, of course they were talking about other… adult items, which I didn't own, but I still didn't want them tearing my room apart. Ino was, immediately put into a state of extreme hysteria when she saw my underwear drawer, Sakura tried to stay polite but ended up giggling at me, at which point Kimi came up to have a laugh. Ino and Kimi then insisted to get me fitted and into brand new, pretty, exotic lingerie. While they planned the event I was planning my funeral and writing my will, reminding myself to not give either two of them anything. As I drudged downstairs to answer the never ending impatient knocking on the door, I tripped over my own two feet and fell down them. All I could do was to change the endings to the profanities I was about to scream so they were other words, example: crud, as-phalt, fudge, and shiz.

'_Knock, knock!'_

"Can't I get a break?" I wondered, as I opened the door- a city councilman ready to collect 'rent'… crap.

Oh you thought I didn't pay bills? That I just found a place in the middle of nowhere and totally avoided _'giving money to __**the man'? **_No, I have to pay for the land and property, the running water, the electricity, and don't forget the fee for making this place an actual official address- stupid me, instead of having it automatically taken out of my paycheck… I said I'd do it manually. So I reach into my wallet, and I give him what I have on me and explain that my younger pregnant sister spent it all and that he wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow anyway so he'd just have to come back then. I sighed and let myself lean my head on my arm against the door frame, as I growled. Izumo only patted my back, of course. I jumped ten feet into the air because he totally snuck up on me.

"Izumo! You scared me!" I said

He chuckled, "Sorry, you looked like you needed cheering up. You look terrible."

"Gee thanks." I groaned

"What's eating' you?" he asked

"Tell you later, we need to start dinner."

"We? As in, _both_ of us"

I glared at him and coldly said "Yes Izumo, you have to help me, I don't know if you noticed I can only use one arm normally."

"Wow, what happened to you? You're pissed off."

I just walked into the kitchen, cursing myself and my luck. Everything had been going great in this world- now I'm getting all this bad luck to balance out the good. I started cooking something my friends used to eat all the time- taco salads. I put ground beef on the stove, dumped corn in a pot, pulled out some tortilla shells, and handed Izumo silverware to set the table. Kotetsu let himself in through the kitchen door.

"Go put the napkins on the table." I ordered him

He quickly picked up on my sour mood and did as he was told. Izumo came in, but I cut him off.

"Go write down what everyone wants to drink." I said but then I burnt my good hand catching the pot I'd knocked over with my elbow when I turned to talk to him.

"Jesus! Christ was born in a manger!" I said, as I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed my hand, hearing the crash of the pot on the floor.

"Crap! Are you alright?" Izumo asked coming over quickly

I wanted to growl and say _'does it look like I'm alright?_' but settled on groaning in pain instead. He pulled my burned hand out of my good hand on my bad arm and looked at the burn. He started pulling out disinfectant cream and gauze and wrapping my hand when Kotetsu came in with a kunai in hand.

"What happened?" he said quickly

"I freaking pushed the pot off the stove with my elbow, and burned my hand." I said

"Wow that was a silly thing to do."

Izumo shot him _a look._ I wanted to run and hide, I looked so foolish, and that's not to mention that my underwear is going to be everyone's business tomorrow, or at the festival, whenever Ino starts gossiping. People would be talking about my pregnancy book I bought so I could help Kimimaru out. Now with a bad arm and another bad hand, how was I going to go on solo d-rank missions to get money to pay for rent? My back was aching from falling down the stairs. A freaking cat went somewhere in my room, and I haven't found it yet! And now… I was getting stomach cramps. I curled my knees up and just hid my face, why did it have to go downhill so quickly?

"Toki…"

And why did we kill the bear boy? Why did he have to be killed by a chunin named Toki who's never gone lingerie shopping, is clumsy, has to pay bills by herself, and is a sad excuse for a ninja?

**Toki- ****don't eat me psycho fire breathing panda!**

**Gai- ****I'll save you!**

**Kimimaru-****Oh, if all the little raindrops  
were lemon drops and lollipops~ Oh, what a rain that would be! ****Standing**** outside, with my mouth open wide~ singing La la la la,**

**Grimmjow-**** stop singing *holding head ***

**Izumo and Kotetsu- ****I will! But I'm always on top! No! I'm on top the rock! No I'm king of the rock! *fighting continues***

**Jiraiya-**** I need to dress up as a panda more often!**

**Tsunade- *****drunk* bjdwlukehyf**

**Sakura- Lady**** Tsunade they can't understand you**

**Naruto- ****COME ON YAMUTO! BUY ME RAMEN!**

**Yamuto- ****Kami help my wallet**

**Sai-**** *painting everything going on in the room***

**Kakashi- *****sweat drop* since every on it busy at the moment I have to say it don't I?**

**KONOHAMARU! - **** NEVER! I WILL! Toki does not own Naruto! She only owns Toki her original character and Kimimaru and Miki!**

**Kakashi-**** Who is Miki?**

**KONOHAMARU- ****oops… I WON'T SPOIL!**

**[I'm continuing October fifth in Naruto world. I FIXED MY COMPUTER ALL BY MYSELF!]**


	27. kakashi's kid

**WORLD OF ANIME CHAPTER 27**

_I took my keyboard apart, cleaned it, and put it back together- forgive me if there is a typo. I promised I will update if you review! And I keep my promises! A WOOPING 26 REVEIWS__ FROM _**Psycho Kay****! Thank you! **

Crud.

Am I really getting totally depressed in front of people? Now I'm not just pissed, not just depressed, but I'm also new levels of embarrassed. Why? Why did I have to snap in front of them? And for such flimsy reasons? I guess I just get emotional during 'my time of month'. How do I get out of this situation? This is my house right? I should know the best route to get out, but I couldn't think. I knew they were looking at me like I'm crazy, or looking at each other like 'What the heck?'

"Toki…" Izumo said

I didn't want to hear, so I didn't listen. I didn't want pity- in fact I wished they'd never seen me be so weak. Why did that boy have to die? Why did I have to be responsible? Why did he have to change back in front of us? Why couldn't he have lived a normal life? Why did he die so young?

"Toki Yukan-sa! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND FINISH DINNER!" Kimi yelled

I looked up at her; she was dressed in tight jeans, and a fitted button up black top her stomach and top of her chest was shown by the unbuttoned buttons, she was bare foot and had her midnight black hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She looked like she was ready to kick some major butt, the way she glared with her arms folded told me she meant business. She started tapping her foot as she stood there. Slowly, I stood. I cleaned up the corn, started a new pot, and handed plates to Izumo and glasses to Kotetsu. I don't know why but when Kimi yells at me when I'm depressed it pushes me to go farther than I was at that low point. I started breaking taco shells into large pieces almost the size of chips and took the ground beef in taco sauce out of the pan and into the serving bowl with the chips. The corn finished and I added it to the concoction, I started getting crazy with spices, threw in chunks of tomato here and there, and done. We sat and ate dinner in total silence. I kept my eyes on my food and stayed quiet. I'd watch the clock tick and wonder when would be a good time to excuse myself. I look at the dining room's occupants and they're nearly finished, well except Kimi she's still stuffing her face since she'd eating for two. I stand up and take Grimm's empty plate with mine into the kitchen, where I'm joined by Izumo who has his plate and Kotetsu's. The sink started suddenly leaking, I scrambled to get a towel and he opened the cabinets to look at the pipes.

"Loose pipe, nothing to worry about." He said

"Thanks" I looked up at him "I'm sorry about-" I didn't finish, I must have looked weak in their eyes.

"What? No, I'm glad you showed us how you were feeling, we're a team now so we have to be honest with each other." He said

"But I was weak-"

"We're not on a mission, it's okay to be human." Izumo cut me off

"Thanks, Izumo." I hugged him "I'll see you later."

"Where're you going?" he asked

"I have some business to take care of…" I said

"Oh… okay… need any help?" he asked

"No" I answered too quickly, but I didn't want him finding out that I'd spent all my mission earnings already and Kimi spent my savings… it was embarrassing.

"Uh, alright…" he said "if you ever need anything, just say it, ok?"

"Thanks"

I ran upstairs to my room grabbed my coat and ran out the house, it was already pushing five thirty and I wanted to fit in as many missions as possible before the hokage's office closed at eight. I knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.

"Enter." She sounded tired all ready.

I came in and she immediately noticed my bandaged wounds.

"Izumo mentioned your shoulder, but not your hand…"

"There was a complication at my house," I said "Anyway I've come here to get some D-rank missions in."

"Well, you did just come back from your C-rank, don't you want to rest?" she asked

"No, I have to keep in shape and keep running." I said

"Well I don't think we'll need you today, why don't you go train?"

"I'll take any job- catching cats, putting up decorations, pulling weeds, assisting the elderly, or farm work." I said "I'm starting to realize I need to start saving so I can get my friends presents for Christmas."

Okay, it's not a total lie. I need to work to pay off my bills and I need to save up for the holidays. I was already thinking of what each of my friends would like, and the decorations I would want to buy. Not to mention the food I was imagining that made my mouth water.

"Well…" Tsunade looked at a couple of missions "a few elderly people need help decorating for the holidays …"

"Great, I'll go now." I said as she tossed me a scroll

I opened the scroll, picked up a free map from one of those visitor's centers, and found the location. The woman who greeted me was probably my height but she hunched over her walker. Her hair was fine and light grey, her eyes were emerald green, which were accented by her dark brown glasses on the tip of her nose, she was pale and wrinkled but her smile lit up her features. She wore elastic black pants and a bright blue shirt covered by a tan cardigan with a circular ended collar. She showed me to her thanks giving decorations, and as I put them up we made small talk.

"So why thanks giving? Why not Halloween?" I asked

"My son lives in the country side, I'm going to visit him for the duration of mid to late October… I return here in November." She said

"Oh I see, will your son be coming back here with you?" I asked

"No, my son is going to his in law's. It's the first major holiday they're spending together, bless that poor man, he really does need my daughter in law and son right now…"

"What happened?" I asked "if you don't mind me asking…"

"Oh, his poor wife edger passed away two or three days ago…"

"Can you pass my condolences to them?"

"Oh, yes dearie, of course I will."

"What do they do for a living?" I asked

"My son is a manager for a small restraint, and my daughter in law stays at home and raises the kids."

"So you have grandkids?" I asked

"Yes, I have two hansom grandsons and one adorable granddaughter who's about a month old."

"They're precious aren't they?" I said smiling

"Oh, yes they are." She said "My one grandson bought this cardigan for my birthday, I love it." she said

"Yeah, kids sure are something. So innocent."

"I worry about them, they want to become shinobi!" she said "I'm seventy eight and I've never known a single shinobi that lived a full life."

"You should tell them that, and that it worries you when you hear them say that." I said "kids can be pretty understanding"

"They can also be reckless." She said

"But you have to trust them to make good decisions by themselves, all we can do is guide them."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven."

"So you must have a kid by now, right?"she asked

"Oh no, I don't even have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure you must have a crush or two, I've seen some of the shinobi jump around here like they own the roofs, and they look_ fine_."

"and here I thought you were a sweet old grandma." I said, getting down from the ladder and dusting my hands off.

"I am!" she smiled "what are you talking about?"

I smiled at her "I'm Toki" I held out my hand, she looked at it, then shook.

"I'm-" she was cut off by a clock striking six.

"Crud, I need to go…" I said

"Don't stay on account of me; I know you must have things to do dear." She said "I'm sure he's very good looking…"

"What?" I asked

"You're going to run into some one- maybe he's your prince charming…" she mused

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Just go on! Or you'll miss him." She said ushering me out.

I started walking back to Tsunade's office, when a gust of cold wind sent a chill up my spine. I got to Tsunade's office and bumped into Kakashi and Izumo. Kakashi looked normal except the red scarf around his neck, Izumo was plaid in civilian wear and looked confused why I was still in my chunin uniform and headed into Tsunade's office.

"Hey, Toki." Kakashi greeted

"Hey guys." I said "What's up?"

"Kakashi just got out of a meeting with Tsunade, and I was actually on my way to find you and Kotetsu…" Izumo said "I assumed you two were together, when he saw you leave he sped off after you…"

"No, I haven't seen him since dinner…" I said

"There he is." Kakashi pointed

In the distance we could all see Kotetsu with a civilian girl, the book keeper.

"She's nice, I hope it works out for him." Kakashi said

"You've met her?" Izumo asked

"She sold me my first icha icha novel." Kakashi said

0.o

I giggled at Izumo's reaction "when was this?"

"When I was about fifteen." Kakashi said "She was an adorable kid, she ran the store while her parents stepped out a bit, she didn't see what was wrong with giving me a book I was willing to pay for."

"Sweet kid." I said

"Well, I have to go see Tsunade…" I excused myself

I entered Tsunade's office without knocking, she was currently slamming Jiraiya against the wall. "You did what?"

"Good tea" I said

"GOD DAMN IT JARIAYA!"

"I wonder what he did this time…" I mused

"Tsunade!"

Shizune walked towards me "Can I help you? Lady Hokage seems to be… busy at this moment."

I laughed "Um, I need to get some forms so I can get my rent taken out of my pay."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked

"Well, I just want to be more prepared, I guess." I said

"GOOD PLAN! UNLIKE SOME IDIOTS!" Tsunade punched Jiraiya

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Shizune, "I'll also take another solo D-rank mission, please."

"Alright." She said cheerily

"Hey, wait a minute… this is a C-rank." I said

"I know" she said "D-rank missions aren't going to help pay rent."

My eyes widened at her statement, and she winked.

"We'll keep it quiet."

I looked down at the scroll, it was C-ranked, and solo… a chunin normally goes on C-rank missions and up with their team… and I'll be doing it solo… did they feel sorry for me? Were they testing me? Did they really believe I was good, did they really trust me? This mission was important, delivering scrolls to the black smiths saying exactly how much of each kind of weaponry we'd need for the impending war, it also involved paying them heavily so they don't mention the largeness of the order to anyone. I started for the door when I turned.

"Who told you?" I asked

"Someone close." Shizune said

I assumed it was Kimi trying to apologize in her own special way and accepted it. So I executed the mission quickly and reported back to Tsunade's office to collect my payment. I headed home, and on the door step, another dead crow, black as night, not wounded, and it was just in a frozen dead state. Like I did before, I had Grimmjow to take care of it. I located the cat's business cleaned it up, and then jumped in the shower. I got out threw on pajamas and got in bed, that's when- I heard a simple knocking at the front door, wanting me to fall down the stairs again, at this ungodly hour, and just to get some bad news. So I close my eyes and cuddle up with my pillow, tossing and turning a few times. The knocking continued. I dragged my butt up out of bed and headed downstairs. It was Kakashi.

"What are you doing here at this hour? Isn't it a bit late to fight with Kimi?" I asked, pulling my fingers through my hair already feeling the knots.

"I need help." He said

"With what?" I asked

He sighed, stepped to the side and a half asleep five year old was there.

"What the…?"


	28. seen and not heard

_World of anime chapter 28! Woot! Review!_**Lights will guide you Home | Mako&Korra by fire8lightnig **on _YouTube inspired me this week. THANK YOU- _**NameWithNoMeaning, carl-the-mailman, Mackenzie, Psycho Kay, AND Kushina-animay **FOR REVIEWING!

Okay, where were we? Ah, yes, I remember, Kakashi showed up at my door at one in the freaking morning saying he needed help. Oh, and he had a kid with him. A blonde haired brown eyed kid, half asleep, in blue jeans with a white button up shirt under his October jacket and a small red plastic suit case, was just standing there!

"He says he's my son." Kakashi said

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked

"No."

"Really?" I asked "It's the pregnancy book rumor, isn't it? Crap." I hit my head against the door frame hard, on purpose.

Kakashi grabbed my arm, "Toki, I really need help. This isn't a joke."

I looked at him, then the kid, then back at him.

"Oh, crap. You're in trouble." I said

He nodded solemnly. I bit my lip and picked the kid up and lead Kakashi to the guest room next to my bed room. I picked up the weapons and shoved them in the closet and set the boy down on the bed, I took off his shoes and socks, setting them on the floor next to the nightstand, I removed his heavy jacket and tucked him in. I looked at Kakashi and motioned for him to follow me, I closed the guest bedroom door and looked at Kakashi.

"How did this happen?" I asked

"Well, huh… let me think… when a man and a woman love each other they can decide to proceed with an action called se-"

"Not the birds and the bees Kakashi! How did you find him?"

"I didn't_ find_ him, he just came to my door step and said I was his father."

"That's it?"

"He gave me a letter."

"From his mom?"

Kakashi nodded, digging in his weapon's pouch for it. He then preceded to hand it over to me. I smoothed it out against a wall and tried to read it.

'_I know our time together was short, but you gave me a beautiful boy that has been a joy for the last five years… I know I should've told you when I found out I was pregnant, but you were so happy with where your career was going, and I couldn't do that to you because I thought you would get distracted… but I'm sick, my doctors don't think I'll make it, I need to write this in case something happens to me. If you receive this, and I am deceased, I'm granting you full legal guardianship of our son. I know you'll take good care of him and will raise him the way you wished you were. His name is Atsushi, his birthday is December tenth. I hope you can come to love him as much as I do, I hope you can find room in your life for him, if not please see to it he's taken care of._

_Love ai'_

"Atsushi, cute." I mused

Kakashi shot me a look.

"Okay, do you know an Ai from five to six years ago?" I asked

"No, she doesn't mention my name in here once, it could be a mistake."

"I don't know, the letter says stuff… Like 'your career kicking off' six years ago weren't you serving as an ambu? or 'raise him the way you wish you were.' You didn't have the best childhood." I said

He looked at me desperately, "I didn't do much dating back then, and I remember the women I did because most of it ended with my getting slapped!"

"Why would you get slapped?" I asked

"Trust me you don't want to know."

I nodded my head, and stifled a yawn.

"You look like hell." Kakashi said

"Trust me, you look worse." I replied "go in there and sleep with your kid, if he wakes up and needs a bathroom or has a nightmare or is afraid of the dark he'll need you."

He looked at me.

"Don't give me that pathetic look I am not going to take care of your kid for you he's your responsibility." I said

One hour later…

"I had a bad dream." Atsushi said

"Poor baby, come here." I said, while Kakashi was sound asleep in the recliner.

"Hey auntie…" he said

"Yes sweetie."

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"Sweetie, what do you know about god?"

"I know the people who followed him were called the 12 opossums."

I cracked a smile, "Heaven isn't too far away, just close your eyes and think of good things."

"is my momma there?"

I looked at Kakashi, slightly snoring, and then back to Atsushi "yes, hon, I believe she is."

He snuggled up next to me, I closed my eyes and fell to the land of nightmares. You know, psycho killers chasing you through your house with an axe, the normal. I woke up with a start, Kakashi was running around screaming. I fell out of bed I was so startled.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked

"I lost it!" he said

"Lost what?"

"Atsushi"

"Atsushi is a '_he_' not an '_it'_." I said

"Why aren't you freaked out that I lost him?!"

"Because he's on the ceiling" I pointed up

"What the?"

"He doesn't have any chakra control"

"Oh."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"TOKI!"

I sighed, my shoulders slumped, and I drudged to the railing so I could see downstairs. Kimi stood there with an evil look on her face. she was in a black top, and dark jeans. Kakashi joined me with Atsushi in his arms. He looked at me, then Kimi, then back to me.

"You're in trouble"

I gave him a helpless look and he motioned to his current situation with Atsushi. My shoulders slumped at the disappearance of the chance of any assistance. He gave me a pat on the shoulder and headed back into the guest room, where I was asleep just a few moments ago. Why? Why did I have to awake under such stressful conditions? I trudged down the stairs and Kimi grabbed me by the arm. She then preceded to haul me away. I grumbled under my breath.

"I'm trying to do something nice for you! Shut up and be happy!"

"Where are we going anyways?" my tone wasn't the best but I knew it wasn't good, and if it was… there's some sort of catch.

"We're getting you a kimono for the festival-"

A smile lit up my face, but quickly left when she finished her sentence.

"- of course we go after we go to the Naruto-verse equivalent of Victor's Secret."

_(This fan-fiction is in no affiliation with Victoria's Secret. The mention is just to better define the store since it is fancy underwear, not lingerie.)_

I began grumbling again… we arrive and she gathered my few close friends there, the ones not working… no it wasn't Sakura, wasn't Ino, it wasn't Tenten or even Hinata… it was two people closer to me that I'd never want to see my underwear… Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. Oh the 'fun' begins. So they walk me in and are pointing out things, all of them were comfortable there except me. I get sized and she hands me two to try on. My size embarrasses me. After that, they taunt me.

"So what size are you?"- Kotetsu

"Aaawwww she's blushing she's embarrassed!"- Kimi

"It's none of your business"- me

"We're all close, it's not like you haven't done _our_ laundry before"- Izumo

"SHE DID YOUR LAUNDRY?!"- Kimi "she makes me do mine"

"Toki, come on. Don't be shy."- Kotetsu

"I'M NOT SAYING MY BRA SIZE GET OVER IT!" I screamed, everyone looked at me like I was crazy "You're my team, I'll fight to protect you with my life but some things are privet. Some things are personal."

I stormed away after that, yes I know, screaming was a little harsh but I was extremely done with the conversation, still no kimono for the day after tomorrow, and so I headed home. Kakashi and Atsushi were sitting at the table with a couple jounin, and Grimm. Kakashi was explaining poker to Atsushi, when Atsushi called out-

"You're betting on _that_?!" Of course all the jounin doubled-down once Atsushi screamed and Kakashi set down a royal flush.

A jounin I never met before huffed "Hey kid don't you know what a flush is?"

"Don't you know what bluffing is!" he giggled

"Toki you owe me money" Kakashi handed me a receipt

"You paid my bill?" I asked

"You weren't around and he wouldn't leave, how are we supposed to play?"

"Thanks Kakashi" I handed him the money I'd got from my missions.

"He said to tell you sorry he came today instead of yesterday." Kakashi said

"Hey could you spot me a twenty?" Atsushi asked

"You shouldn't be playing." I said

"That's not what Kaka-Otōsan says" Atsushi insisted

I gave Kakashi a dirty look "who did you wake up very early in the morning?"

"You."

"And did I answer your question even though I was tired and you could've asked Kashi?"

"Yeah"

"Yes…"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am"

"So why don't you listen to me now." I stated

"But I want to hear more about what happens in Kashi's book"

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE BOOK!?" I screamed horrified

"And Junko ran, for all she could do was just that-" Kakashi read

"STOP READING IT!" I grabbed him by the collar and smacked him

"Oi!" the jounin from earlier, Hiroshi, said "leave him alone let him teach his kid the basics of life."

"Basics of life?" I asked shocked "He's five years old! He should be learning to use the bathroom!"

"Look, you need to back off."

"Not as long as you're in my home." I snapped

"Women" he muttered something

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I said women should be seen and not heard"

"Hiroshi!" Kakashi looked at him shocked up from his book.

"Oh really?" I asked, hiding my eyes in my bangs

He chuckled "yes, and it's crazy Tsunade is Hokage." He smirked at his cards.


	29. Don't forget the war & in case I go

_WORLD OF ANIME CHAPTER 29! HOLY CRUD!_

"Women" he muttered something

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I said women should be seen and not heard"

"Hiroshi!" Kakashi looked at him shocked up from his book.

"Oh really?" I asked, hiding my eyes in my bangs

He chuckled "yes, and it's crazy Tsunade is Hokage."

I shoved him against the wall with a kunai to his throat so quick _Kakashi_ had trouble seeing me. I punched him in the gut and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"Then watch me pin you against the wall and kick your ass for being a sexist b $*%rd!" I said "Not to mention disrespecting our Hokage!"

_(Don't worry Kakashi covered Atsushi's ears in time!)_

"Remind me not to piss her off, her speed was f*cking scary" Grimm looked at his cards, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Toki, that's enough" Kakashi said as I was about to draw back for another punch

"Atsushi, why don't you go look up the parts of speech, the adults need a moment." I said

"But I already know them!" Atsushi complained "I want to watch you kick his butt!"

"What are the parts of speech then?"

"That's easy Auntie, the parts of speech are lungs, mouth, and air." He looked quite impressed with himself

Grimm chuckled "You might want to double check your textbook about that answer kid."

I released Hiroshi and turned to Atsushi. I picked him up and he asked-

"Does this mean I didn't answer any of the questions right today?"

"What other answers did you have sweetie?" I headed for the kitchen

"The inhabitants of Moscow are called Mosquitoes… A census taker is man who goes from house to house increasing the population…The spinal column is a long bunch of bones. The head sits on the top and you sit on the bottom…The four seasons are salt, pepper, mustard and vinegar…One by-product of raising cattle is calves… um, and one last one… I can't remember…"

I couldn't help but giggle. I started making ham and cheese sandwiches, got out the chips put them on each plate and tossed pickles on there too. I grabbed a six pack of beer and set it on the poker table for the boys while Atsushi helped grab the plates for the guys. I looked for that sexist idiot and asked almost longingly.

"Where'd your friend go?"

"He left after you threatened to kill him"

"Ow, I really wanted to kick his butt for the kid…"

"Toki, I have a few questions about Kimi…"

"Do I get my lunch now?" Atsushi said

"Yes, you do." I said patting his head and handing him a juice box, "Your plate's in the dining room, I'll be there in a minute."

"What questions do you have?" I asked "and why do you think I know the answers?"

"Kimi's twenty weeks pregnant and so moody that sometimes she's borderline irrational."

"So what's your question?" I asked

"Uh… is that normal?"

"Between hormones, physical stress, and everything else… it's common in the first trimester and the end of the third."

"Um… What's a trimester?"

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Pregnancy is broken down into weeks, and is divided into three parts called trimesters. Full term pregnancy is considered 40 weeks and an infant delivered before the 37th week completed is considered fourth, fifth, and sixth months are the second and middle trimester of pregnancy. The seventh, eighth, and ninth months are the third and final trimester of pregnancy." Asuma answered

"Wow, been studying huh?" I said

Asuma smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Toki, after the game, can I talk to you." Kakashi asked "in privet"

"Sure" I waved him off then headed for the dining room

"Hey, kiddo." I said

"So, what does pregnant mean?"

"wha- where'd you hear that word?" I asked

"People keep saying in the same sentence with the name Kimi" Atsushi asked "Who is she?"

"Kimi is my younger sister…" I said "the blue haired man with make up on his eyes is her husband, she's pregnant. Pregnant means she's going to have a baby."

"Oh." Atsushi thought about this a moment "OH! So I'm going to have a cousin!"

"Atsushi, I'm not really your aunt, I'm not related to Kakashi." I said

"But I like you." he said

"I'm flattered" I said "but I'll probably not be seeing much of you."

"Why? And what does flattered mean?"

"To be full of praise or compliments."

"oh…" he said nibbling on his sandwich, he swallowed then asked "what's praise?"

"Never mind that, sweet heart."

Izumo walked in through the front door, I could hear him ask where I was, and grimm's response was and I quote-

"She's with the kid in the f*cking dining room."

He must have been losing, I'd noticed since they got serious about the whole baby thing they've been acting sweetly, well… sweeter. Kimi… oh yeah that reminds me I'm still mad at her… god kids make you forget stuff. With they're chubby cheeks, innocent questions, and little digits on their palms that we call their fingers.

"Toki, where'd he come from." He asked

"When a man and a woman fall in love after they get married." I paused "or drunk off they're butts they decide to have a baby by-"

"Toki, shut up." he said

"Auntie, what does drunk mean?" atsushi asked

"If I'm still around in five years I'll tell you."

Atsushi grumbled about being eight when I told him anything important, I need to teach him to count. He must not have noticed it, but Izumo did. He grabbed me by the wrist got in my face and whispered seriously to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I gave him a sad smile; then turned to Atsushi who yawned. I got on one knee, so I was eye level with him. I lifted his chin up with my thumb. He looked at me with sleepy eyes. I ruffled his hair, and picked him up.

"I'm tired, Atsushi. Let's go take a nap." I said

"hm." I could feel him relax against me, I headed up the stairs to the guest room.

I tucked him in and lay on the bed next to him, humming a lullaby and stroking his hair out of his face. Izumo sat in the chair waiting for him to fall asleep so he could ask me what I meant. Atsushi's breathing evened out and became deep, his eyes started sliding from side to side due to his dreaming and Izumo tugged at my hand. I moved slowly so I wouldn't wake the sleepy boy up, and followed Izumo out of the room, closing the door quietly.

"Toki, what the hell do you mean?" he asked

"You know exactly what I mean." I said

"Are you sick?"

"No, Izumo." I said

"then what-?"

"I was talking about the war." I said

And then, all the color from Izumo's face drained. It was as if he's wanted to forget it, so he did. I couldn't lie to myself, if I did it would only hurt more. He looked at me and I looked at the ground. He took my hand.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." he said

"They're not going to let genin fight, and all our chunin have more experience then I, I'm most likely to be killed." I said "and even if I'm not… I will hold to my word. I will use my Rinnegan."

"You're not going to be killed, and we will give you the chakra you'll need."

I shook my head, and gave him another sad smile. If I almost die bringing one person back I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to bring everyone back. I was afraid to die, I always had been, but now it seemed more real. It felt more realistic having an idea how I would die, one that was possible and could actually happen. He pushed my chin up with his thumb but my eyes wouldn't meet his, they couldn't.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." he said

My eyes flickered up to meet his but he encased me in a hug so I never saw his expression. I hugged back, and closed my eyes. I wanted Izumo to make it, but as much as I wanted it, I was afraid of the end outcome. Thinking of him lying in a pool of blood made me cling tighter to him. He held me tighter, then I felt it- A cold wet droplet seeped through me jacket, then another, and another.

"Izumo…"

"Just, let me stay." He said "Give me this. In case _I_ go."

My eyes widened "You're not going to go."

"You can't promise that." He said

"Auntie" Atsushi yawned

Izumo and I broke apart, he turned away from Atsushi and me. I got down on one knee to address the boy.

Wiping my tears away I said "did you have a bad dream?"

"Why are you crying?" Atsushi asked "did he hurt you? let me at him!"

"No baby, he didn't do anything." I said

I could feel Izumo's eyes boring into the back of my head, it made me feel uncomfortable. I picked Atsushi up.

"No bad dreams?" I asked

"I woke up and you were gone!" he said

"I'm sorry he wanted to talk but I was afraid to wake you up. I'll stay with you this time sweetie."

Thunder clashed loudly and rain started pouring down. Atsushi shivered in fear and clung onto me tightly. I pulled my fingers through his hair and carried him back into the guest room, I turned and Izumo was heading down the stairs, I closed the guest bedroom door. Atsushi and I cuddled up and fell asleep, man I love a good excuse for a nap. I awoke and Atsushi was sitting on his knees braiding my hair messily. He noticed my awaking and gave me an apologetic look.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No sweetie."

"Daddy came in a minute ago, he said to tell you he wanted to talk when you woke up."

"Alright sweetie, let me go see what he needs." I said getting up "I'll be right back."

I started down the stairs but stopped midway. I became very dizzy all the sudden, to the point I had to lean on the wall. Then I got a headache, and I wasn't there anymore…

_The sun was shining, and blood and sweat made the air smell of iron or salt. I lay on the dirt ground._

"_Toki!" Kakashi screamed_

"_Move you idiot!" Izumo pushed passed Kotetsu "look at me."_

"_Izumo," I smiled "you're okay, are the others alright?"_

"_Just worry about yourself right now." _

…

_A field of grass in the dead of night, with a full moon ahead of them._

"_Kimi, you don't have to do this." Grimm yelled over the howling wind_

"_IT'S MY ONLY OPTION!" she screamed _

"_Grimm, I can't let her do this, I'm sorry." Kakashi attacked_

I flashed back to the present. I was in mid air, but I couldn't see anything yet, I know my eyes were open, but I couldn't see anything but white. I heard movement, I closed my eyes and groaned as I hit the floor. I started muttering why stairs had to hate me so much and I was helped up by my arm. I opened my eyes, the white faded and I saw Kakashi with a knitted brow.

"What the hell is going on with your eyes?" Grimm asked

"I don't know."

"Will you stop lying, you know we can tell if you're lying or not anyways." Grimm said bored

"Toki," Kakashi looked surprised and quickly pulled his sharigan out

I immediately closed my eyes, there were things I didn't want him to know or see. But he wasn't reading my mind he was looking at my chakra. I opened my eyes and he pulled his head band down.

"You need to see Tsunade," Kakashi said

"why?"

"Because your chakra is disturbed."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, I focused on my chakra and it_ was_ disturbed. I went thought hand signs and tried to make a clone, it didn't work. That's when I dashed up the stairs to the guest room.

"Atsushi, I'm going to have to go for a couple hours, will you be alright here with your dad?" I asked

He nodded.

I dashed back down the stairs and ran right passed the boys out the door. I tried to sense for Kimi's chakra, but couldn't. I wasn't going to start running around konoha like a mad woman, no I ran into one of Konoha's inner forests. Rain started soaking my jacket. My hair was already soaked even with its length. I rested my forehead on a tree, why did I feel so out of breath? It wasn't nearly this bad last time.

"crap."


	30. I Need To Forget

_**World of anime chapter thirty! Yay! Thanks **_Psycho Kay_** for reviewing, I know you'll enjoy this chapter, just don't yell at me whe I throw in plot twists! **__** and a note to **_NameWithNoMeaning **_I want you to know not to count kakashi out yet- he still has a trick or two up his sleeve, trust me, but i can't promise he will always be the good guy. bad boy will show up in later chapters. _**_**(I don't own naruto)**_

"Okay, I just need to fix my chakra flow…" I said, I started thinking, and then "Of course!"

I started walking to the other side of Konoha, I could wait to tell Kimi but I needed my chakra to level out and stop the constant leaking. I also needed an excuse for my eyes glowing, and my chakra... and me falling down the stairs. I started for the Hyuuga compound. Neji answered the gates.

"Is uh… is Hinata home?"

"No." Neji said

Dang.

"She went away on a mission…"

I sighed "Thanks anyway…"

"Did you need something?" Neji asked

"Nah, I just needed some advice for chakra control." I muttered

"What do you need help with?" Neji asked

"My chakra has been totally stupid today…" I said

He activated his byakugan, at which point I have to mention he always looks so cool and calm, and sometimes even a little smug, so seeing that wiped right off his face was a total score. But as always- the catch, he wanted to know what happened. So I made up a ridiculous lie. Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"What did you do to your chakra?!" he asked

I held my breath a moment to try and make it look like I was blushing and said "Well, uh-hm, how do I say this… it's my time of the month…"

He raised a brow, but quickly accepted it.

"Just disrupt the disruption like a genjutsu and then focus your chakra somewhere to make sure you have control." Neji said

I disrupted my chakra and focused it, and it didn't work the first or second time, which got me worried, but the third time I sighed in relief because I fixed it. I smiled brightly and gave him a thumb up. He only nodded his head and turned to go back into the compound. I looked at the back of his head for a moment then called out a loud 'Thank you!' as I ran off. I was just rounding the corner that would lead to Ichiraku, at which point I ran into (quite literally) Kakashi Hatake. He grabbed my wrists firmly to insure I wasn't going anywhere and started his onslaught of questions, he took hold of my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth.

"Toki, what the heck is going on? Where'd you run off to? Are you alright? What's with the eyes glowing? Why was your chakra all screwed up? Why won't you answer me?"

"Because I'm too dizzy to process all of these questions at once!" I said dizzily

Some of the vendors at their carts were looking at us strangely, Kakashi was a respected jounin, even if he's been known to read icha icha, I, on the other hand, wasn't quite as well known. He released me and I immediately grabbed at the wall of the building for support, that man just doesn't know his strength sometimes. I tried to think of all the questions he asked but he repeated them.

"What's going on? Why do your eyes keep glowing? What's up with your chakra? Are you alright? Where'd you run off to?"

"It's a side effect of my Rennigan. It doesn't happen often, I'm fine. I went to go find Kimi but got Neji to help regain control of my chakra when I couldn't find her." I lied, but I felt like it was very believable- what I said, and how I said it.

He looked unsure but let it slide "Are you going to be ok?"

I just left my spot on the wall and gave him one of Gai's good guy poses. "You know it."

"Hey… where's the kid?" I asked

"He's right-" Kakashi turned around "Crap."

"Split up?" I suggested

Kakashi nodded, and we were gone in seconds.

"Get back here! You're going to pay for that!"

I looked down from my perch on a nearby roof toward the angry voice. It kind of made me think of Naruto or konohamaru making trouble, but Naruto was gone so it could only be….

"KONOHAMARU!"

I soon heard Konohamaru hurried 'sorry' and saw him run off to the east. I rolled my eyes and dropped down, I grabbed him by the collar as he rounded the corner I was standing at. His reaction time was slow and he didn't see me coming. Even so his reflexes kicked in and he tried kicking me.

"Hey, hey, slow down Konohamaru." I said "Why are you in such a rush? I need your help with something."

"Oh… Toki-san, sorry I gotta go!"

"Where's the fire? What do you have a hot date?" I asked

"No!" he said defensively

"Then listen to me for two minutes. I need your help finding a lost kid." I said

"Can't Tsunade find another Genin to do it?" he asked "I have kid issues of my own."

"Tsunade didn't assign this as a mission, this is my kid I need help with."

"You have a kid?!"

"well, um, I didn't-"

"HOLY CRUD! YOUR NOT DATING DID YOU GET DRUNK?!"

I smacked a hand over his mouth, "No, he's like my nephew, kinda, sorta…"

"Oh… I'm sorry Toki-san, I have kid issues myself."

"What kid issues do you have at this age? And why do you keep calling me san?"

"You don't understand, I really have to go."

I released him and said "Take me with you, short stuff. Make me understand."

Konohamaru was hesitant at first but he soon lead me to his apartment where he'd been keeping the lost boy he was eating a pop tart when we arrived and immediately jumped up and smiled at us. He held his arms out and ran to us, konohamaru crouched down to receive the hug, but it was not meant for him.

"AUNTIE! I MISSED YOU I GOT SO SCARED I COULDN'T FIND DADY!" Atsushi cried

He ran up and hugged my leg.

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked

"Daddy said we were going to find you, we were walking through the streets and I saw a shiny watch and I was looking at it through the store window glass and I turned around and he was already gone!"

I swear, really kakashi?

"I've got it from here konohamaru." I said prying Atsushi off my leg and held him on my hip "Let's go find your daddy."

~*POOF*~

I slapped Kakashi upside the head when I was close enough, I knew he was fast enough to dodge and chose the let himself get slapped but it still felt good to hit him. I put my free hand on my free hip and gave him a look. Atsushi immediately reached out for Kakashi as he did the walk of shame to accept the boy from my arms

"What do you say, Atsushi? For Toki taking such good care of you?"

"Thank you!"

"What do you say to Atsushi, Kakashi? For freaking losing him!" I said

"I'm sorry kiddo, I was worried she'd pass out and die. We're cool right?" Kakashi held out his fist and Atsushi shrugged bumping his tiny fist to his father's.

"I'm headed to go find kimi, I need to talk to her." I said

"She was headed home last I saw her."

"When was that?" I asked

"It was about half an hour ago…" Kakashi said "And toki, I still have something to talk to you about later…"

I nodded and headed home. When I arrived the scent of alcohol was heavy in the air, that's when I heard Jiraiya and Grimm. I rolled my eyes as they too, were playing poker like Kakashi and the other jounin earlier. When did my place be an open invite to any and every one? I asked where Kimi was and Grimm started with his language again.

"Kimi is in the f**king bedroom taking a f**king shower."

"Are your really that pissed off he's beating you?" I asked

He only glared at me and returned to his game. I headed to Kimi and Grimm's room and waited outside for her. She then exited the room and saw my rather grim expression. I had tried to hide it, but to no avail.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quickly thinking it was Grimm she sent out chakra to check for him, she then gave me a serious look "Come inside and tell me what's up."

I quickly explained to her what had happened and told her about my premonition, leaving out the part about her going crazy.

"If it keeps up like this- you'll die."

She noticed too late Izumo's chakra was just outside the door and he'd just heard her tell me I was going to die. I stand and shake her hand. She squeezes it. I kneel down in front of her and place a hand on her stomach talking to the child that was growing in there.

"You better listen to your momma, and don't dare pick up your father's language." I said, and then turned to Kimi "If something happens before I can talk to you again, I want you to know… I don't want a funeral."

"You always hated them," she smiled sadly

"Throw a party, or something bring everyone together- just without the religious crap. Bury me, get it done then tell everyone to come to my party." I said

She nodded, Izumo burst through the door. His eyes full of tears and h pulled me into a bear hug. I could barely breath he was holding me so tightly. He was gasping for air to scream and make a scene right before I _body flicker techniqued_ us to forests far from Konoha letting him scream and yell at me without disturbance from anyone else.

"YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T SICK! YOU SAID IT WAS THE WAR! YOU LIED TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD YOU CAN TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHY DO YOU ACT SO HOPELESS?"

"I'm not sick. It's caused by my abilities." I said

His weight was full on me, and I couldn't hold him up on my own, so we fell to our knees. He was a mess in my small weak arms (trust me between my damaged arm and other damaged hand they were still in sad states and very weak). He wouldn't stop crying, and he wouldn't let go of me.

"So what?! You're dying because of Rennigan?!"

"Kind of." I said

Izumo's eyes met mine and I knew.

"You can't leave me."

"I'm not." I said "not voluntarily."

"Can't you stop using it? Can't you save yourself?!"

"Izumo bringing people back isn't the problem- it's something, something beyond my control."

"You can't stop it?!" his eyes never stopped shedding tears

At this time my eyes too, shed tears, i hated seeing him like this.

"I don't know anything about you. I want to know you. Understand you." he said

"Izumo, this isn't good bye yet." I said, as soon as I saw his eyes fill with hope- I hated the idea of crushing him "I should last till the war ends unless I'm killed during… and I live after, I'm going to die anyway so why not go down bringing everyone back?"

He was starting to understand. Why I understood death. How I interpreted it. Heck I still feared what comes after, but I was now accepting it. When he'd calmed down, I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Izumo you can't tell anyone…" I said "Can I wipe-"

"Please, do it, I can't live with this."

And then slowly he brought his lips to my forehead.


	31. ATSUSHI! NO!

_**World of anime: chapter treinta y uno (thirty one)**_

I took care of Izumo's memory quickly; he awoke thinking that he was having a nightmare about the war moments previously. As I sat there next to Kotetsu on the couch greeted Izumo and said good morning I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss to the forehead, the emotion, this was far more than any male had ever done to show me he'd cared- ever. So you can understand my confusion and reluctance to let something go that happened but no one knew but you, not even the person who did it. It was actually kind of depressing. You know that calm before the storm? This was the devastating effects of the hurricane afterwards.

I headed home, realizing that the day after tomorrow was the festival, I had no kimono, and Kakashi was there, looking for me. Ok, he wasn't looking for me but Atsushi was missing me already so Kakashi had accompanied him here. Of course, Kakashi did say he wanted to talk to me about something important later so… maybe they both wanted to see me. GrimmJow was in the living room doing push-ups with Kimi on his back, she was reading a magazine and they were talking back and forth nonchalantly about an old person's home lost some patients- a few mentally unstable, as if her being on him as he worked out, and this kind of news was nothing. But I have to say, when Kimi saw me she gave a smirk? The heck?

"Toki, hey." Kakashi said

"AUNTIE!" Atsushi toddled over to me

"Hi, Atsushi." I greeted

He smiled up and me and gave me a hug. I hugged him then patted his head and Kakashi looked at me as if he was trying to figure out exactly what to say. Mean while Kimi called into the room, and I was thrown off by what she said.

"Kakashi are you reading the story or what?!"

Kakashi soon realized what she meant and Atsushi started jumping up and down begging to continue the story. I sat there, well I _stood _there, in total confusion. Atsushi turned to me and started asking me all these questions about the story.

"Kashi-otousan, said you edit the story! And add parts in! What comes next? Who does Jugo choose?! Why did Mitomi lie to her?! How many kids is Mayaka having?"

I slapped Kakashi upside the head. What was he thinking? Atsushi is only five years old! Why does he have to make everything so difficult? I swear.

"Any way, I really wanted you to know how sorry I am about Hiroshi." Kakashi started "It's been weighing heavily on my mind."

"Who?"

"She sexist jounin you said you'd kill…"

"Oh yeah…" I said "has that been on your mind this whole time?"

"Yeah pretty much…"

I chuckled, shook my head and picked Atsushi up. "Have you two had dinner yet?"

"No." Kakashi said, as Atsushi busied himself with a strand of my hair.

"Do you want something?"

"Uh, don't go to the trouble, I think I'll make something at home…"

"No!" Atsushi whined "he makes bad food! Auntie! Please! I'm too young to die!"

He was only five, and didn't realize that he wouldn't die. He also didn't realize it was a stab in the chest seeing as I, for all I knew would die in a month, or whenever the war started. I think Kakashi saw it in my eye. Though I'm positive he didn't know why the fear, anxiety, and pain flashed though my eyes for that reason.

"OOHH!" Atsushi quickly started struggling to get out of my arms, I set him down and he started after the cat, which quickly disappeared into Kimi's room "Aww, kitty don't want to play?"

I put my hands together in seals and summoned Anza, she was totally in the mood for some good running and playing around, she loved Atsushi. I smiled and motioned Kakashi to follow me into the kitchen. I pulled a pencil and paper out of one of the drawers and started writing as I talked to Kakashi.

"Grilled cheese should be easy enough to handle. Just in case let me hear how you'd make it." I said, looking up at him.

"Make toast and but cheese in between."

I arched a brow, "Are you serious?"

Kimi came into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool at the counter "What's going on?"

"He can't make grilled cheese"

Kimi started chuckling, Grimm came in and dragged her back so he could work out, I giggled till my sides hurt, and Kakashi wouldn't face me.

"Can you at least make macaroni?" I asked

"No."

"Peanut butter jelly?"

His head shot up and he nodded, thank god he can cook some kid food. "I can make fish sticks too."

I rolled my eyes "In the microwave?"

"No, I bake the fish sticks in the oven."

My eyebrows went up "really?"

"ok, when you make grilled cheese- you butter the bread, then put cheese on one side as it cooks on a pan or skillet, then after a moment put both slices together, and let it cook a bit, once it's together don't forget to flip it with a spatula. With macaroni it's basically just following the box, only if you want it cheesier then put a little less milk, and give the salt a good shake into it."

Kakashi nodded, I smiled and headed into the living room to sit and relax, but the minute I entered GrimmJow pinned me to the floor. I was surprised and confused and felt completely awkward.

"The hell GrimmJow! Get off me!"

That's when I heard her evil chuckle.

"KAKASHI HELP ME!" I screamed as Kimi started wrapping a body measuring tape around me. She then disappeared and before Kakashi could even enter the living room, Grimm tied me up and locked me in the closet. Bandana in my mouth gagging me all I could do was sit there and try banging on the walls.

They must have escorted Kakashi away from my house because he didn't rescue me. Nope, a day later people were officially searching for me because I was 'missing'. It was Izumo who came to my house with a small group to see it there was struggle or if my things were packed. I heard talking and tried screaming, banging on the wall with my feet. The door was yanked open, and light from flash lights engulfed me. It was easily seven or eight o' clock.

"Toki!" Izumo said

I was un-gagged, untied, and people demanded to know what happened. I only stood and demanded they told me where Kimi was last seen. Izumo and Kotetsu where genuinely worried about me, but I didn't care I just wanted someone to tell me where the two terrible people were.

"I'm going to hang them by their toes!" I screamed as I ran toward Konoha away from the worried rescue group. I passed Ichiraku where Sakura ran up to me and shook me repeatedly.

"Where'd you disappear to? People have been worried sick about you!" she screamed

"I was tied and gagged in a closet." I growled "and why the hell is everyone worried? It's been a day!"

Her jaw dropped "You don't know…"

"Know what?"

"No one's heard from Naruto's ship in weeks! And even worse Kakashi has a kid! And he's missing!"

My eyes widened "Atsushi?!"

What the h*ll was going on?!

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Looking for you two."

I ran towards the woods- where Sakura said the search was currently being held, I thought of summoning Anza but thought Pakkun would be a better choice- good thing it's by species and not by type or breed. Wolves are just wild dogs with a few adaptations after all.

"Who the hell summoned me?!" Pakkun yelled

"Pakkun! Where is Kakashi?!" I asked

"Where have you been?" Pakkun pounced on me and pushed me from my kneeling position to the ground, he growled "Where's Atsushi?"

"I was locked in a closet and gagged! I don't know where Atsushi is! Now get off me and tell me where Kakashi is so I can help look for Atsushi!"

Pakkun howled, I heard several others and then running- human running. Kakashi showed up and immediately pulled pakkun off me.

"What happened to Atsushi?!" I asked

"I went to see why you screamed for help and was knocked out from behind." Kakashi said "what the hell happened to you?"

He looked at my arms- easily seen bruises scattered them, Damn GrimmJow had a tight grip.

"I was gagged, tied, and locked in a closet." I said, he looked angrily away- I'm not a lead to finding Atsushi "Let's find your son."

It was getting dark and Kakashi and I were pissed that people started going home- no leads- no tracks- no reason to assume he's still alive. Kakashi and I were finally the last ones left and when I handed him a water bottle he smacking it away and out of my hand and punched a tree.

"Kakashi…" I said

"You're going to go too? Like all the others?! THEN GO ON! DON'T LET ME HOLD YOU BACK!"

"I'm not going anywhere till we find him." I said grabbing his hand "and we **are** going to find him"

"What if we don't?!" Kakashi was becoming too close to tears to be the strong one of the two of us, sinking to his knees "What if he's gone?"

"He's going to be fine, in your arms soon!" I said hopefully "let's get going."

"What if we find him and he's-" Kakashi stopped, and hung his head, I kneeled down and looked him in the eye, it seemed my tears materialized before his.

"He is going to be ok." I said "But not if you give up now." I hugged him tightly, the return hug was instantaneous- no matter how tense and untrustworthy out friendship was- we both loved Atsushi. Not to mention he was in such a raw state that he really wouldn't care if it was me or Gai that he had to hold onto life right about now.

We ran though the trees, jumping passed and dodging branches. We went so fast the wind dried our tears on our temples before they met out hairlines. At about five in the morning we split up to cover more ground. I was going so fast looking for Atsushi I didn't even noticed Izumo who appeared by my side until he spoke.

"You need a break."

"Not till we find him."

"I will force you to stop and hydrate- I swear."

"He's five years old, he's probably scared out of his mind, and someone knocked Kakashi out to get to Atsushi."

"Toki, take a break."

"No." I continued searching and Izumo tackled my off the branch down onto the ground. A branch broke, but it wasn't us.

"Auntie?" it was faint, but I swore I heard it.

Izumo pinned me under him and unscrewed a bottle of water. I put a finger to my lips and told him to be quiet. I strained my ears and heard it again.

"Auntie!"

"ATSUSHI I'M COMING!" I pushed Izumo off me and ran towards his voice but then it changed directions where it was coming from.

"Toki, what are you doing?"

"I can hear him Izumo! I hear Atsushi!"

"AUNTIE!"

"There! Just then! Didn't you hear it?!"

"Toki, I don't hear anything." he said, he put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me worriedly "sit down, eat and drink a little water- I think you're hallucinating."

"I am not!"

"Toki, calm down."

"I hear him!" I said "Izumo you have to let me go after him!"

"Toki, how loud is he?"

"Faint at first but we're getting closer!"

"What direction is he?"

"I-" I strained my ears "no… IT STOPED!"

Izumo looked at me worriedly.

"ATSUSHI! I'M COMING! KEEP SCREAMING! I'M HERE!"

I started running but Izumo held me back, "LET GO!"

"And let you fall off the cliff? no." Izumo said

"What?!" I asked

His eyes widened "Are you under a genjutsu?"

"Huh?" I disrupted my chakra, Izumo was indeed holding me from my death at the cliff. "They're near Izumo" I whispered

"Toki it was a genjutsu."

"Ok, alright. So there are just random Genjutsus in the forest?"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Izumo, did you hear that?"

He nodded, and we tore off in the direction of the woman's voice.

Kakashi had his hands up, a woman, old with grey hair held Atsushi on her hip, and held a kunai in hand.

"AUNTIE!" Atsushi smiled, oblivious to the situation

The woman turned to be able and face all three of us.

"Stay back!" the woman said "or else!"

"Please- give him back." I said "and no harm will be done."

"Kidnapping is a serious offense in Konoha, Toki." Izumo grabbed my wrist and tried to whisper.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!" she shouted

I looked at her then at Kakashi slowly inching closer, she turned, and held the kunai up. "Stay where you are!"


	32. late night drinks in the park?

**World of anime chapter 32.**

**This chapter is me being bored because a certain SOMEONE hasn't updated since **_12-31-11_ ** *cough* **kiarar** *cough***

**Itachi: why am i here?**

**Bestfriend: because you're important to the story line**

**Itachi: ... thats like four chapters away...**

**Bestfriend: ... oh, right.**

**Kotetsu: bestfriend 124578**

**Izumo: doesn't own in any way shape or form**

**Kotetsu and Izumo: the series Naruto.**

* * *

"What do you mean you could say the same?" Izumo asked

She glared at us and responded "My daughter was a troubled girl, not right in the head,"

'_Kind of like you' _I thought

"She sent him to the wrong apartment!"

Kakashi visibly looked more and more confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She wrote 204 instead of 240, and this, this _man_ took in the child as if he sleeps around and doesn't think anything of it! 'oh, here's a kid, says he's mine, must be true!' the heck!" the crazy lady blared.

Kakashi looked visibly disturbed, but never took his eyes off of Atsushi "What?"

"_You _aren't his father!"

"Let go of the child and put your hands in the air!" Tsunade joined us, along with several Ambu Black Ops surrounding the area.

The woman resisted and was soon pinned to the ground by the Ambu, Atsushi ran to Kakashi. I left Izumo in the dust and ran to the two. Atsushi looked fine, I couldn't find a scratch on him. I just hugged the boy and didn't say a word.

"Auntie! Grandma and I had so much fun! She took me to the park and then we got ice cream, but then she saw brover Naruto and said we had to leave kohona!"

Brover! That is so cute! He's trying to say brother!

"That isn't your grandmother, son…" Kakashi started obviously stressing about how to explain this to the boy.

"Kakashi, I need to speak to you before you tell that boy any more lies." Tsunade said

I picked up Atsushi and we heard our Hokage out.

"The woman was telling the truth Kakashi, you aren't this boy's father. A very concerned citizen came in a while back asking if we'd put up posters for his missing son. Apparently he received his ex-girlfriend's letters in the mail, and when he expected his son, he never came to him…" Tsunade said "The woman is a patient at the old person's home- mental division, she escaped earlier today."

Wow, Kimi read that news earlier before she and Grimm attacked me.

"But wait…" I said "then why did Kimi and GrimmJow tie me up, gag me, and lock me in the closet?!"

Almost as if being summoned by her name, Kimi walked into the clearing and sweat dropped.

"I've been looking for you… heard you went missing…"

"YOU LOKED ME AWAY IN A CLOSET YOU MORON!" I tried killing her but Izumo held me back

"…" Kimi said "Oh, YEAH!"

GrimmJow sweat dropped "You never let her out?"

"I thought you were gonna!"

"Just tell my your excuse for doing it." I said annoyed

"That's simple!" Kimi said "We got your sizes and bought you age appropriate underwear! Since you refuse to go lingerie shopping! We also got rid of your kiddie undies" she smiled

My face got extremely hot "YOU DID WHAT?!"

I was going to attack her but Izumo held me back…

"Well, with tomorrow being the festival, I needed to get you a kimono, but you know me. I said I'd only get you the kimono after underwear, so I went and got you underwear!"

"Will you shut up?" I said depressed.

"So you don't want to see the kimono I got you?"

I sighed "Let's get it over with…"

"Tah dah!" she pulled out a short black kimono with long sleeves, it was black but at the edge of the dress was lined with flowers and was purple, the obi that went with it was black with purple rope.

My eyes widened "How much did this cost?! Where did you get the money?"

"It cost a lot, but don't worry we used the money we found in your underwear drawer!"

"Guys!"

"What it's not like you were gonna-"

"That's grocery money." I said

Kimi's stomach growled; we all sweat dropped.

"Atsushi!" a civilian man ran into the clearing, he was slow compared to any of us, but probably the fastest civilian ever.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said holding her arms out.

Kakashi looked down sadly, put the boy on the ground and kneeled to speak with him.

"Atsushi, there was a mix up… Sometimes when people are sick they make mistakes…" Kakashi started "Your momma made a m-mistake. She mixed up the addresses and sent you to me instead of your father…"

"You're not daddy?" he turned to me "Auntie are you-"

I kneeled down "Atsushi… I was never your auntie to begin with, remember? The only reason you've been calling me that is because you like me…"

"But you're my daddy!" Atsushi pointed at Kakashi and hugged his thigh, the only thing his little arms could fit around

The man picked Atsushi up, "_I'm_ your daddy."

"No!" Atsushi whined and kicked and screamed "Daddy! Auntie! Don't leave me!"

I didn't look as Tsunade made the child fall asleep with medical Jutsu.

"Can I get this fixed? I know ninja take memories away all the time-"

Kakashi's face drained and I thought I'd cry. Kimi pulled me up from my position on the ground and started pulling me home. Izumo helped Kakashi up and pulled him away from the scene as well. Izumo took Kakashi home, and Kimi lead me to our own house in the woods. Kimi looked at Grimm as I just sat in a chair staring into space. In one day I lost a nephew, and he'll never remember me or any of the things I spoke to him about or taught him. I just sat and had flash backs for a while. That didn't last long though, Kakashi came over and without speaking to anyone, even each other, the two of us left together.

I didn't know where we were going, and honestly I didn't care. We walked in silence, not even looking at each other, just walking down the street. I started to cry but the tears were the silent kind. The kind of tears you don't want anyone to see. Kakashi stopped walking and turned so we faced double doors. I looked up at the kunai shaped sign, it was a bar for shinobi. Apparently drunk shinobi could hurt citizens if they got into fights, so put all the citizens together, and all the shinobi together and you're good. The bar had darts- replaced with shuriken, dark areas for flirting, it had tables and booths, and of course a bar-counter with bar stools. Kakashi and I went to the counter and we ordered a shot for every grievance in our lives. Kakashi easily out drank me.

We both drank one shot for every memory we had with Atsushi. Then we drank one shot for everyone we'd killed, he was on about his fiftieth when I suggested moving to the next category. We drank a shot for every time we were late paying rent or had no money to the point we didn't eat. A shot for every person who'd ever hurt us, a shot for every person we loved who died, and a shot for Atsushi again. The alcohol burned my throat, and tasted terrible. Yet the more I drank, the less my heart hurt and the more numb I began to feel.

We both ordered a bottle of sake and arm and arm we walked drunkenly to the park. We drank, and drank, and drank some more. We talked about things we would never have talked about together if we were sober. Even if he drank more than me his resistance to alcohol was pretty strong. I don't think I would've remembered what I did that night if he didn't stop my drinking when he did. We started talking about his father, and I instantaneously felt bad for bringing up the death of my grandfather earlier. He asked me about 'him' and I gave him the paraphrased version only shortened. And when I went to take another swig he took my sake away from me. He finished my bottle and I hit him.

"Tha- was m-mine!"

"You're drunk." his words slurred slightly together

"So wha- you 're too." I hiccupped

"N-not like you." he said

He stood up and put his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled my drunk butt off the ground, looping his arm in mine, we hobbled down the street to my little mulch side road.

"An' I was all like 'dude! get yo'r hands off that stop sign!' and it w's weird."

We walked up to the door and GrimmJow answered "Toki's home!" he called

Kimi came into view with Izumo close on her heels. "TOKI YUKAN-SA YOU ARE DRUNK!"

I looked at Kakashi "I beli've I can blame dis guy." I poked him and gave the drunkest cheeky grin I had.

"People don't get people drunk, alcohol gets people drunk." Kakashi slurred

Izumo only frowned.

Kimi pulled me inside and kicked my drunk butt up and down the halls, immediately going to her old bad language and crap, sending me to my room. I woke up with the worst head ache ever and Izumo whistling a tune he'd heard on my iPod sitting on my window sill probably waiting for me to wake up.

"Izumo, I got drunk last night…"

"Yes you did."

"It wasn't a dream?"

"No it wasn't"

"What about the monkey with wings?"

"That was probably imagined, do you want some pills?"

"I can't swallow pills… What is today?"

"October 15th, October festival is today."

"What time do you want to meet up and where?" I asked

"We should meet up at about five thirty is when the festival starts picking up. At the ticket booth."

"Alright." I said

"I'm going to head out…"

"Cool, see you later." I said, and he went poof.

I sighed went to my dresser drawers and was going to pull my hair out! Kimi got rid of all my old stuff! I pulled the black push up bra she bought me along with the black panties. I all of the suddenly started going through all of it to make sure she didn't buy me a thong. Nope, sixty pairs of matching bras and undies and no thongs. I grabbed a black short sleeved shirt and baggy black pants that cut off three fourths the way down my calf and scandals.

I shinshuned to Kakashi's apartment complex and went to room two hundred and forty and looked through the windows, the civilian man didn't notice me, or the one eyed poofy haired- Kakashi Hatake that joined me in watching the boy. Atsushi was set back dramatically, his speech was horrible and he didn't stop asking about the twelve opossums. The man was sweet to the boy, but not to the point where the boy could push him around and get whatever he wanted or always eat candy or whatever. The father rocked the three year old to sleep and fell asleep himself on the couch.

"Kakashi," I said slowly "He might be ok here."

He grunted.

I headed to go check up with Kotetsu, it's been a while since we sat around just talking but when I saw him and his civilian crush, I decided to go to the training grounds and train Anza a bit. I sent a clone to the book store for teaching ninken how to be useful for shinobi purposes. We were able to get her to know how to smell something and get her to find it, and she is getting pretty far in her speaking, I called in Pakkun and had him help me teach her how to talk. We did laps so we'd be able to run, and to keep our stamina up and raise Anza's. Then summoning the others of Kakashi's ninken I had us all play fetch and we all just bonded a bit. I felt Pakkun's paws which surprisingly where softer then he boasted.

Looking at the time it was three thirty when I told the dogs I had to get ready for the festival and they responded with me telling Kakashi to just summon them for fun sometime. I think as shinobi we tend to forget our summons are like pets and may be able to feed and take care of themselves but still need love and playing with. I realized, I myself have kind of neglected Anza in the past couple weeks, and vowed to spend more time with her.

I started heading home with plenty of time to get ready, only stopping to buy a couple hair accessories only to realize I didn't have any cash because Kimi spent it all. I walked in as Kimi and GrimmJow walked out, they said they'd meet up with Izumo and I later. I took a quick shower, and standing and a towel, I blow dried my hair, applied my makeup, and cut my nails. All twenty of them, you know just because I get a little paranoid sometimes. I got dressed and looked at myself in the stand up mirror in my room. I smiled like a little girl about to go on her first date.

No. No, this isn't a date. This is just me and my guy friend going to a festival together to hang out because I had no one to go with… Crap this is a date… and the worst kind. A pity date. He was taking me to the festival because I was part of his team and didn't have any clue about the festival. Alright stop. Toki Yukan-sa snap out of it. You are going to have a great time tonight. No matter what the heck happens! I walked out of my house and down the street, keeping my head high and continued on my way. With no clue what would happen, i walked unsuspectingly to the festival.

* * *

kimono= imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= en/store/k-bridal/item/271/&h=420&w=280&sz=93&tbnid=WRw9s6nEBBrIcM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=60&zoom=1&usg=_g1QlW6diOk1XPJ7Rih2RRcOlehI=&docid=zNkRHJBCQfUNcM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=xq3UUKjOMo3S9AThhYG4AQ&ved=0CDcQ9QEwAA&dur=1107

only short, stopping at about the knees.


	33. fireworks

World of anime chapter 33

I went and saw **The Hobbit**, and it really inspired me- it didn't spark any ideas but it reminded me of why I write instead of play my instruments or basketball in my spare time, because I have free range in my writing. :)

**Izumo: why do I have a weird butterlyish feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad is going to happen?**

**Kotetsu: because you're in loooovvvvee**

**Bestfriend: QUIET you two!**

**Kimimaru: wooow.. Anyway special shout out to **Dawn of the Dark Angels-

**Bestfriend**: Write something and you'll find your voice. I didn't wake up and was a good writer it comes with practice. Just look at chapter one vs. any other chapter after 10

**GrimmJow**: Bestfriend doesn't f*cking own any of the f*cking rights to Naruto and doesn't make any god d*mn money off of these stories.

* * *

"5:20, I have plenty of time to get there and be on time!" I said excitedly

I stopped in my tracks, brow furrowed. I shivered, because the temperature just wanted to remind me it was still trying to take away all my body heat, wind making it worse. I hate the cold.

What is that chakra…? I thought, I turned to my right, there was an alley in between the civilian bar and a… adult superstore it was creepy and just screaming at me to get away as quick as I could… but this chakra… I'm sorry- two chakras… One is familiar… The other is strange but incredibly strong… Why is my heart pounding so hard? Why do I feel scared? Why do I want to go and see what's going on?

I almost turned tail and ran to grab Izumo so we could investigate together, but I didn't, I started walking in. The sun was down and this was off of one of the back roads Sakura had mentioned I ought to learn, not very smart... but I'm a kunoichi- it shouldn't matter. I shouldn't be walking in blind though… man. This familiar chakra… it's so small…

"I gotta find daddy!"

My eyes widened, I put a hand over my mouth. Atsushi…

"It'ssSss alright, you don't need your daddy."

Shivers went up my spine as the snakelike tongue held out the s in 'it's'. It was Kabuto it had to be. How did he get into the village? I reached back to my hip to grab a kunai out of my kunai pouch but I was in a kimono, so I didn't bring it! So it looks like I'll have to get Atsushi counter with some jutsu and run like hell.

"Auntie!"

No, my cover was blown. I dashed in and picked Atsushi up and ran out of there. Atsushi's nails dug into my skin. I gasped and stopped, putting him down. And turning him around to explain that he needed to be a good boy. Then I realized… Tsunade erased his memory… he wouldn't call me Auntie… His eyes turned red and I backed away. It was a henge on his appearance and chakra. It was really one of Kabuto's henchmen.

"Well, you were wrong." Kabuto came

It was dark. I was dark and no one was in sight all at the festival. I was alone with Kabuto and his henchman.

"I though she'd attack you…" 'Atsushi' said

Kabuto's henge melted away, it was just another grunt. It would make logical sense, they got in they don't have large chakras and probably passed as civilians. They looked at each other then at me.

"Are you sure this is her? She doesn't look like a rinnegan wielder."

"I know… can barely sense her chakra it's so weak."

I gritted my teeth because they had the advantage. I was one against two, with no weapons, and they had more chakra then I did. I was alone, it was dark, everyone was at the festival and Izumo would probably think I stood him up. Damn.

_Kakashi Point Of View-_

Well, look at them all having so much fun. Yet I don't see Toki. Not good, she's got to be up to trouble. I swear I left her alone one time and she wound up in freaking jail… Andy is over there… no Toki… Kotetsu, holy crap, is that the book girl? She looks hot. Hehe, keep snaking your hand up her shirt Kotetsu… they're cute- making out like they are afraid the other with break. Damn, concentrate. Izumo, wait yeah Toki was supposed to meet Izumo here tonight. Why is he standing there alone? Crap, she better not still be hung over. I might as well go grab her, it's not like I'm being missed here.

_Toki Point Of View-_

I was wearing out quickly. They were getting me to use all of my chakra, and it was working. This isn't fair… two against one… damn I'm tired. They were slowly pushing the fight away from the stores as shops toward the forest. Crap, here the first one comes.

"Ah!" I painfully grabbed my arm not being quick enough to dodge

I was almost out of chakra; I keep loosing blood with every blow they land… I'm getting dizzy. Silver. All I see now… is silver…

_Kakashi Point Of View-_

Damn it Toki, why did you pick tonight to get jumped? I put her on my back, and pulled out a kunai. The three of us started fighting, I was pushing closer and closer to the street, and then I started directing the fight to the festival. Izumo is right by the entrance, he can help. I threw a kunai too far and missed them on purpose trying to get Izumo's attention. He turned around and instantaneously took in what he was seeing.

"Kotetsu!" He called, grabbing Kotetsu from the book girl and dragging him over.

"Kotetsu take Toki to Tsunade!" Izumo said

He jumped in front of me and started fighting the one man. Kotetsu took Toki off my back, and ran off, I presumed fighting with the second man. We weren't too good at co-operating so it was more like two different fights.

"We need to get out of here!"

The one said throwing a smoke bomb and they disappeared in the mist. They were gone, must have used a transportation jutsu… I turned to Izumo he looked pissed and waned to fight, but the worry etched in his face was far to prominent to have a clear head in battle.

"Go. I'll track them, you go see if Toki is alright." I said, summoning Pakkun.

"Whoa, Toki works fast!"

"Pakkun, Toki was just attacked by two men, there's a little blood spattered, can you track it?" I asked

Izumo was already heading for Toki when we set off.

_Toki Point Of View-_

Damn. I hear beeping… that isn't good_._ I opened my eyes. A tent? Uh-oh, Tsunade looks pissed. Crap that face screams I'm in trouble. Why am I in trouble for getting attacked? Man.

"Toki…?" Izumo asked

"Please tell me all that was a dream and I really just got drunk at the festival."

"No." Tsunade said, "You can't give some kind of dramatic fight up for one freaking day. ONE DAY! All I wanted was one day to get drunk but _you_ have to go getting into trouble!"

"I'm sorry but it's not really my fault I was attacked-"

"I'm suspending you." Tsunade said

"What?" I exclaimed

Izumo looked at Tsunade in shock just as I did.

"I want you on gate duty, but I'm not punishing your entire team, they are going on missions."

"Tsunade-"

"I don't want to hear it." Tsunade said, "Look, I need to see that you can stay out of trouble. If you're more trouble that you're worth the Village elders want you out of shinobi life and locked up in a cage till we could dispose of you. You brought Itachi Uchiha back to life, you are targeted but the Akatsuki because of your kekkei genkai… and you keep getting issues like being arrested and fighting people."

"You brought Itachi Uchiha back to life?" Izumo looked at me

"I-"

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about Izumo, shut up. You never heard that." Tsunade said

Izumo shut up and Tsunade looked at me "Gate duty effective tomorrow."

I nodded, and looked at the ground. Kakashi came into the tent, looking very normal in his shinobi garb compared to the rest of us, who were looking fancy. He nodded to Tsunade in a salute, and then relayed information to her about the two attackers.

"They ran pretty far, when they realized they weren't getting away the preformed a mind erasing jutsu that killed them."

"Damn." Tsunade said waiting a moment to clear her thoughts, she stood and looked around the festival "Toki, you're moving."

"What-" I started

"Kimimaru and GrimmJow are too, I can't have you hovering on the edge of the village where you're an easy target." Tsunade said "And I want us to try finding a way to temporarily disable your kiekie genkai "

"Tsunade-" Izumo started

"No, it's fine. I don't want to get caught up in a moment like I did with the Uchiha and make a mistake." I said, "And Tsunade, will I still be billed for the old address?"

"No" Tsunade said filled with relief, "I do want you closer to the capitol building though."

"Ok, I'll break the news to Kimi and Grimm, is there a place you had in mind? And how soon do we need to be in the new house?" I asked

"I have several addresses available, and I'd love you in as soon as possible. If you haven't gotten in by the end of next week I'm going to ask what's taking so long…"

I nodded "And my gate schedule-"

"Toki, just go and enjoy your first festival." Tsunade said, "I'll hound you about the rest tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded, and turned to Izumo.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

Izumo lead me around the festival, but I didn't buy much other then food and five game tickets. Izumo and I played a few games, which I lost to him, but he gave me the won teddy bear anyway. I thanked him and he looked at his watch and gasped. He started pulling me through the crowded festival.

"Where are we going?"

"Got to get good seats for the fireworks!"

"Fireworks?" I said, "I love fireworks!"

"Great," he said, stopping "then climb!"

He started climbing the tree, I didn't think about it until I was already climbing but… I was in a dress… I pulled it in closer to me so no one would look up my skirt, and continued climbing until I came to the branch Izumo rested on. He scooted over and I sat beside him. He smiled at me then turned to face forward and pointed.

"The fireworks can be seen right there." He said

"Great!" I said, "Hey, Izumo… How'd you think of climbing a tree?"

"Well I was watching this kid climb up onto his fathers shoulders and I was reminded of a monkey climbing the trees and just did it." He said

"Hm"

"Now, I have a question for you…"

"Shoot."

"Bang." He smiled, but it quickly faded "Why did you bring Itachi back to life?"

"I could say there's this great big reason, but the truth was… I thought it would bring Sasuke back to the village. He said bring Itachi back and he'd return… but I don't think he knew I actually would…" I frowned, "Call it woman's intuition but for some reason I think he's going to play a larger role than some of us."

"I see." He said

I started looking off to the sky in my own thoughts, he probably thought terribly of me because of my bringing Itachi back to life. Not to mention I've heard some people whispering about me… baby book, panties, lingerie… crap.

He tapped my shoulder excitedly, "There!"

Fireworks set off and they were beautiful, blazing and scorching through the sky loudly then bursting into colorful vibrant beams of light.

"When I was a kid," I said "I didn't have many friends, but if I was down, all I had to do was imagine me sitting with a friend doing my favorite thing in the world."

"What's your favorite thing in the world?"

I turned to him "watching fire works."

I turned my head towards the fireworks again.

"Toki," he started

I turned to him and BAM! I gasped in pure surprise.


	34. Oh, Izumo and Kakashi

**World of anime, chapter 34.**

**DEDICATED TO  
**

**Kimi: Why do I have a feeling that we're finally going on that mission?**

**Fans: What mission?**

**Toki: It's up to Bestfriend, if the story is ready for your birth scene.**

**Bestfriend: We're getting there, but a few more things need to happen though.**

**Kakashi: um…**

**Izumo: I'm not there when it happens right?**

**Bestfriend: Technically you are, but you don't see any thing.**

**Frodo from lord of the rings: Bestfriend doesn't own anything but her soul, and even her ownership of that is questionable because she is still living under her parent's roof.**

* * *

I turned my head towards the fireworks again.

"Toki," he started

I turned to him and BAM! I gasped in pure surprise. My eyes wide with shock as slippery, mushy, sweet, yet rotten peach started sliding down my face. Izumo's jaw dropped and he stood up to yell at the running away offender. See, fruit is normally weapon of choice that karma uses against me. Seventh grade I was hit in the head with an orange in a mock-baseball game going on in class behind where I was standing. Eighth grade I was hit with an apple with three bites out of it that started an all out food fight. Both accounts I've been having a bad day/ week/ life and burst into tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked noticing me starting to climb down from the tree.

"Yeah!" I called as I ran to find Kimi.

One look at my face and she said "Again? How did you get in the cross fire this time?"

"Izumo and I were up in a tree, he said my name and I turned around and this happened!" I put my head in her lap and hid myself

"Is she okay?" Izumo's worry carried through his voice

"She has had issues with people throwing fruit in her face in the past, you need to leave or her pride will be hurt." Kimi said

It was at that moment I realized how big Kimi's stomach was, huh.

"Toki," He put a hand on my shoulder "if you're up for it we can continue hanging out in an hour or so… "

I didn't answer and he left. Grimm came up and handed Kimi her ice cream as he joined the seat next to her. I looked up at Kimi, and decided while I look pathetic and she's likely not to hurt me…

"Tsunade has ordered us to move too, and I've been suspended to Gat duty!"

"Grimm, this means a garage sale." Kimi said

"All new furniture?" Grimm smiled,

He'd probably want leather couches, which I was ok with as long as the theme was black and red or black and white. Kimi would want their room to be purple like most of her snake summons, and I wanted a room where I could lock the door.

Man, my place is going to be a pigsty between the cat, snakes, and Anza. That reminded me I needed to grab dog food… I'll grab dog food on my way home from the gate tomorrow. Suspension sucks and I haven't even started it yet, but it's a job and someone has to do it. It'll probably be more ordered because it's different time frames and shifts.

"Kimi, I'm going home to get a head start on all my stuff." I said

She only nodded and continued her ice cream, not paying me much mind when she uttered, "Be careful." It was probably around nine o' clock.

I started home and knew my face was puffy, so I tried to keep my head down and stayed away from reflective surfaces- not wanting to see myself. I walked home without difficulty, went inside, locked the door behind me and headed upstairs turning on the lights as I went. I grabbed my weapons from the guest room and dragged the bag into my room. I pulled the laundry basket from my bead room and headed downstairs to do the laundry. After putting the load in and sending a clone out to grab some moving boxes, I headed back upstairs.

I started going through my closet, 'What will I be seen in?' 'What's too small?' and 'What is actually Kimi's and was thrown in here?' were all questions I was thinking as I went through everything. I started packing in my suitcase first, not really liking the idea of boxes, but knowing I'd have to use them. After my clothes were sorted in three suit cases, I started grabbing some old pictures and my laptop and threw them in the trash, the laptop was no good here and was a relic really. I hesitated, and then pulled it back out. I had been through a lot with this little black relic, so I was going to keep it.

By the time I got to my bath room my clone had returned and brought the boxes, so I started loading up the blow drier, flat ironer, brush, deodorant, make-up and facial cleanser into a box. I wrote Toki's Bathroom on it and set it by my door with the three suitcases. Then I headed down stairs and started wrapping half the plates and glasses and packing them into a box. I wrote on that box Dishes they are FRAGILE. I stripped the dining room table of its tablecloth and place mats, and then did the same to the guest bed (only to the linins).

I switched the load of laundry over and ventured into Kimi's room where snakes attacked me, and I wrestled dirty laundry out to but in the washer as the drier did it's own work. At this time- 11:30 pm, Kimi and Grimm walked in. Grimm grunted in hello in that normal pissed off attitude way, and Kimi looked half asleep. They went into their room and I headed to mine.

I pulled pajamas and clothes for tomorrow out of the one suit case and ran into the bathroom to take a shower frowning that I had to go into the box to grab shampoo. I took my shower, shaved, brushed my hair, cut my nails, and filed them before going to bed. I summoned Anza and told her that we could cuddle, which was really just the two of us lying in bed while I stoked her fur. Soon I was out like a lamp.

The one thing I needed was an alarm clock, so I made a mental note to get one for the new house. I woke up the next day at seven (it was Sunday October 16); I got dressed and hurried to Tsunade's office. I went up and knocked and she said enter the normal deal, as per usual.

"Toki, here is your schedule, and you better be happy with it because I moved a lot of people around to fit you in so you got mornings and daylight hours." Tsunade held out the schedule paper.

"Why am I specifically on mornings?" I asked taking the paper.

"Because at night there is a higher risk of you being snatched from the village, it defeats the purpose of having you move." Tsunade said, "Oh and I have a realtor that will be at the first house at nine, I suggest you bring Kimi and Grimm since it's there home too."

She held out a small ripped piece of paper with an address, it was probably one block away from the capitol building. I took it, thanked her and hurried off. My gate duty schedule was as follows:

Monday and Tuesday = 8am-3pm

Wednesday and Thursday= 12 am-7 pm

Friday= 8am-3pm

Saturday = 12am-7pm

Sunday= off

It was good I had evenings on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays to do chores and train, while I had all day on Sunday to do the same or as I pleased. Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays I could sleep in. sounded god to me.

"Kimi, Grimm, get dressed we're going to look at houses." I said

They were up and ready in about ten minutes. The realtor that met us wasn't overly cheery, or depressed, she was normal. She showed us places that were all under what I was paying at the previous place but were decent for living. Tsunade really was looking out for me. We saw some town homes that did nothing for me, and then on the fourth place, which was a three-bedroom apartment, both Kimi and I fell in love with. Grimm really didn't care as long as he got to furnish their room, which I knew would we an issue later but threw caution to the wind.

It was within a block of the capitol building, off to the west near the academy and barbeque. It was the lowest price of the houses the realtor said she looked at and that the place really lacked character. But we could make it have character, a little paint, some curtains, and furniture would fix it, and Kimi and I knew that- what we loved about it was the floor plan.

Upon entry if you look to the right there was a closet for coats and shoes. Immediately on the left there was a living room that lead out to a balcony. If you didn't follow it to the balcony there was a dining room, and if you didn't set foot in the living room there was a kitchen. After the closet on the right, there was a bedroom, which I called dibs on. But it had no connected bathroom. The bathroom was in the hall directly after my bedroom door, and across from the bathroom there was a closet we could hide our washer and dryer in. continuing on, there were two more bed rooms, a master to the left and a smaller one to the right. Kimi and Grimm took the master and said it was good they were right across the hall from what would eventually be the baby's room. (I'll post a floor plan link you can copy and paste onto your little site bar, if this is confusing.)

Kimi, Grimm, and I all signed the lease agreeing the 86,767-yen (which is $990 us currency). Not a bad deal at all yearly. We'd own it in approximately five years, six with interest but I normally stick more in the envelope to get it paid off quicker. I was the first to paint my room red, haul my redwood dresser into my room with a clone and pull my suitcases in the moment the deal was approved, not two hours later. I then had to break down my bed, and reassemble it in my new room. The door to the apartment was open, what with my clones and I in and out there was always someone here. Kakashi poked his head in.

"Anyone home?" he called

"Yeah!" I shouted back currently in my room, deciding on what to put in my closet where and what to put in my dresser drawers.

"Moving in already?" he asked

"I didn't have much to move." I smiled

"So, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I heard you weren't so… peachy keen last night."

"Oh, that." I frowned

"What happened?"

"Someone threw a peach at me, and it was all over my face."

"Ew."

I giggled

"What?"

"You see blood and guts all the time, and a peach makes you go: ew?"

"Well, peaches are out of season."

I only smiled and shook my head.

"You need any help?"

"You realize once I start putting you to work you wont leave until the house is moved into." I said warningly

"Well, I'm off today, so go for it."

"There's a box in the kitchen, I've already started so who ever helped me, could get the set up right."

"You expected help?"

"Well… Kimi and Grimm."

"Still…" he said

I rolled my eyes "They aren't that lazy."

He only gave me a curled eyed smile and headed off.

I decided underwear and socks in my top drawer, shinobi tops on the left side in my second drawer, shinobi bottoms on the right side of the second drawer, pajamas in my third drawer, and hats, gloves, and scarves in the bottom drawer. I put citizen pants on the right side of my closet and shirts on the left. Then I ran my coats to the coat and shoe closet by the door.

"Are these all the dishes you have?" Kakashi asked, sticking his head out the kitchen

"Those are only half the dishes, I didn't know if we'd still be living in the other house. I had no idea the deal would go through so quickly." I smiled

"Alright, then should I grab the other dishes?"

"Yeah, that would be really helpful." I said "and after that grab some boxes."

"Yes ma'am" he saluted

"Why do we not… use honorifics?" I asked

"Well, we kind of figured that you didn't know how to… since you're not from here…"

"Well I know how to!" I said

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yes," I said, "Kakashi-chan."

"You just called my girly and cute."

I put my nose in the air "I know."

"Now that right there is downright respect." Kimi entered, with a small backpack resting against her stomach.

"You know it." I smirked and fist bumped her

"Well then I'll just call you Toki-Bozu."

I pouted, and Kimi giggled, "Oh yeah Toki, you're a squirt all right."

"I know what it means! And I'm not childish." I said but I winced as it actually made me sound whiney and childish.

Kakashi just chuckled and walked out, Kimi headed to the nursery. I followed Kimi in and we started opening paint cans. The light purple would work well with either boy like Grimm and Kimi predicted, or girl as I predicted. Grimm came in with a large white crib on top his shoulders.

"Don't let it touch the walls!" I said, "They aren't dry yet!"

"Yes, oh wonderful Toki-Bozu." Grimm bowed

I fumed, spun in circles, and fell to my knees doing a dramatic "NOOOOO! I'm melting!"

I could hear laughing and then the clattering of glass on the tile floor.

"NOT MY DISHES!" I ran out to the kitchen

Kimi and Grimm looked like they were about to have one of their moments anyway. I ran in saw my broken glass and I tackled Kakashi to the ground. I started hitting him like I was in a chick-fight from one of those old movies. I gritted my teeth as I realized he was only chuckling the entire time, so I stopped and just sat on him.

"Kakashi-san! You broke my dishes!" I screeched

"Correction, I broke _one _dish."

"But now my whole set is ruined!"

"Wait, you changed my honorific…"

"So?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Just get off me Bozu."

To defy him I stayed where I was and got in his face "I think I'm quiet comfortable here."

He shook his head "You realize if you don't get off me I'm going to have to give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Pff, I'd like to see you try-" But he was already flipping us over so he sat on me, "Hatake!"

Then Kimi walked in "Ah, come on! Not in our new kitchen!"

Kakashi looked up and I tilted my head to see behind me. We both looked at each other then our eyes became wide.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" We both said

Kimi just snorted and said "Yeah right."

Grimm walked in "so Kimi, is it dinner time ye- WOAH!" he looked at Kakashi and pulled him up, clapping him on the back, "Please tell me when you leave you're taking her with you."

"Grimm!" I screeched

"Um, no. I'm not."

Kimi started giggling.

"It's not like that!"

"Then prove it!" Grimm snorted

"Hey, guys." Izumo came in and waved

"Fine! I will!" I turned "Izumo, I need to barrow you for a second."

"Uh-"

I grabbed his jacket and kissed him square on the mouth.

"See! Nothing to it." I said "Thanks Izumo." I clapped him on the back and headed out.

Why did I kiss Izumo? What was I thinking? Our stuff is confusing enough and now I do this? Not to mention he doesn't even remember the clearing. If he comes after me… then I'll-

"Toki," Izumo caught my wrist "I, well… um."

He was so flustered, it was adorable…

* * *

alright guys, i need your help.

_**HOW MANY ARE ROOTING FOR KAKASHI? HOW MANY ARE ROOTING FOR IZUMO? AND DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT FUTURE ITACHI?**_

our floor plan: link available on my bio


	35. What Izumo Wants

**World of Anime Chapter 35- Continuing Sunday October 16**

_**Kimi (the character):**_Oh my gosh! This might be the chapter!

_**Toki:**_Maybe, we've almost gotten all of the stuff accomplished

_**Bestfriend1245**__**:**_Almost, we still need to hear Kimimaru's dark past before we can go to the birth scene

_**KimimaruOrochimaru**__** (the person on Fanfiction, not the character):**_do you still have our text messages from that long ago?

_**Bestfriend1245:**_Yes I do, but it all depends on how fast I can get your past out.

**Kyo from fruits basket: **Bestfriend doesn't own anything except Toki and her soul. The second is questionable ownership.

* * *

"Toki," Izumo caught my wrist "I, well… um."

He was so flustered, and it was adorable… He's a great guy, I really like- but that _can't_ happen. He'll only get hurt. I promised I'd bring the all the good men back to life… that reminds me that Tsunade and I need to meet about sealing it for the time being. Then slowly creeping in the back of my mind that painful prickling feeling that's present often today but wasn't normal at that time. From the edges of my vision blackness consumed me and left me to the cold freezing winter snow of my future.

_I tried to stand from my position on the ground but my hands were bound behind my back. Two hard, calloused, and cold hands grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up. I kept my eyes closed as I realized the pain I was currently- er, was going to be in the future, hit me. Slowly, due to the freezing snow, my skin became numb and the pain became a dull throb. I was lead from the place I'd fallen twenty feet into a building. Upon entry I was immediately tied down, face down, on the floor. A kunai ripped the top of my shirt straight down the middle to my mid-back leaving me confused and scared about what was happening. I tried to scream but my voice was too hoarse and dry. The floor was damp and cold, and my wrists were bound by wire. Where the heck was I? What was going on? Burning. There's burning on my upper back near my TL2-TL5 area. Right on top my vertebrae there's burning and stinging, not to mention the pressure and cutting sensation. It's a circle. The pain is in a circle. I started screaming._

"TOKI SHUT UP!"

Eyes snap open, and I'm back. Kimi is holding a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. There's banging on the door. I'm in my room in the new apartment in my tatami bed. I'm really hot compared to what I was a couple minutes ago, out the window I could see it was later in the afternoon than before.

"You're eyes literally glow white…" she whispered

"Yeah," I replied once her hand was off my mouth.

"Stupid boys…" Kimi referred to the banging on the door, "SHE'S FINE CUT THAT BANGING OUT! DAMN IT."

"Toki?" Izumo shouted

"I'm fine!" I called, "just…"

Kimi looked at me looking to see the wheels turning in my head.

"Just on my period is all!"

"Oh…" he sounded so confused it was funny.

Kimimaru and I looked at each other and giggled. Bright blue eyes to purple snake ones, Kimi and I continued looking at each other, with a loss for words. We just continued to sit there until another voice came from behind the door.

"Kimi, come on let's finish moving the f*ck in babe." GrimmJow

Kimi went to the door and smiled back at me before opening the door. Grimm, Kakashi, and Izumo all rushed in. GrimmJow pulled Kimimaru out of the room and Kakashi grabbed my arm. Izumo looked at me sadly, and I looked around confused as hell between the two men.

"Toki, you are seriously worrying us." Kakashi said

"What?" I asked

"You keep flashing." Kakashi replied

"You lied to me too. I know you had your period a while ago when you hurt your arms." Izumo said

They're still sore by the way.

"Let go of me Kakashi." I said

"And have you Shunshin out of here?" Kakashi asked

Between the two of them Kakashi was definitely more ok with facing me then Izumo. Maybe it's his headstrong attitude or having argued with me before. Or maybe it was Izumo's unsureness about where we stood and it made him feel as if he needed to be careful? Either way Kakashi knew I was able to get out of telling things, like I had done many times before. Avoiding different subjects was something I was good at, and Kakashi had learned that well.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked at the two of them. Kakashi's eyes softened, and he spoke once more.

"I told you before 'I'd drop it for now.' I'm starting to worry about this though."

"I understand but… I'm fine." I insisted

The guys looked at each other. I shook my head. What am I going to do? I sighed and bowed my head. This is going to suck. I extended my free hand to Izumo.

"I'll tell Izumo." I said "but I can tell you Kakashi. I'm sorry."

I pulled my wrist from Kakashi's grip and Izumo and I Shunshined away. I sat on the ground of the clearing. The last time Izumo and I were here I told him the same thing… right before I erased the memory from his mind. Izumo followed suit and sat down. I reached out, then hesitantly, I cupped his cheek. He leaned into it. My hand went to his forehead where I undid his memory block jutsu. His eyes snapped open.

"Toki…" he looked at me

I looked to the ground quickly. It didn't matter he didn't want to look me in the eyes, especially now that he was sobbing. He just grabbed me and hugged me to his chest. I was cold but the minute I entered his embrace I swear he's like a human heater. I pulled away, and cupped his face so he'd look at me.

"Hey." I said, "It's going to be ok. Everyone dies eventually, no need to freeze your tears to your face out here because of me."

He ignored me and hugged me tightly again. October wind started chilling my back. We teleported back to the apartment using Shunshin. He leaned against the wall, pulling me against him again.

"Izumo…" I spoke softly, "this needs to stay a secret."

"No." he said, his voice suddenly very firm, "Tsunade may be able to find a cure for you."

I looked him in the eye, "You don't understand. I'll be locked up in a hospital the rest of my life."

His eyebrows furrowed "I won't let you keep it quiet."

"Izumo-"

"Unless you do something for me." He cut me off

I was caught off guard, Izumo wasn't the type for personal gain through others. I didn't care. "What is it?"

"I want you to be with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Toki Yukan-sa, I think I love you. And if I'm going to lose you, I want to have had you. Actually known you. Been with you in your times of excitement and times of despair. I want to be there when you go."

My heart stopped.

"I want you to date me."

I started crying. He was shocked, he looked at me, worried and confused he sat there.

"You idiot." I cried, "I wanted to avoid this. I didn't want to fall in love just to die and lose it all! Idiot."

I cried into his chest squeezing his shirt. That's when I finally admitted to myself, that I liked Izumo more than a comrade, more than a friend, more than a brother. I was afraid because if that was a crush I didn't know what I'd do when we developed it to the real thing.

"I'm already in love with you though." I said

He stood and picked me up, holding me firmly in his arms. Placing me on my bed carefully he asked "Does this mean you will?"

I nodded, and curled up in a ball, my feet freezing. He then lay on the bed with me, spooning me and wrapping his arms around me. We stayed like that the remainder of the evening, not talking, we were just lost in our thoughts... I closed my eyes being too tired to stay up any longer between moving all the boxes and being drained from my vision and then crying… that's when I thought it.

'I have a boyfriend now…'

I guess I could smile at that thought.

I woke up Monday October 17th, the next day, alone. Izumo was gone which for a while I thought everything that had happened was a dream… but that was proven wrong when the door opened and Izumo came in with a tray of food.

"You have to go in at eight right?" Izumo asked

I nodded.

"You have plenty of time it's 6:10. You like French toast?"

"Yes."

He smiled softly.

"Thank you." I said

"Don't mention it T." He responded using T as a nick name, sitting next to me on the bed while I ate, just looking at me for the longest time.

"Have… you eaten yet?" I asked

"Yes," Izumo said, "Is it any good?"

"It's great Izumo." I closed my eyes in a smile, "A real nice surprise."

It was good, the French toast was the perfect balance of butter and syrup drizzle, but I left the milk untouched in the glass to the corner of the tray, and popped two small strawberries in my mouth. He cooked better that I did. So I have no conscious clue why they, that is Izumo and Kotetsu, like my food so much. Maybe it's the spices I use that make the difference to them. He played with my hair as I finished up and I looked at him. He was bored out of his mind.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Hm?"

"I asked what your favorite color was…"

"Blue, like the sky."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't want this war. I don't want people to die. I don't want…"

I set the tray now empty on the floor a sizeable space from the bed so I wouldn't step on it, and then wrapped my arms around Izumo. He smelled like grass for some reason. Not a bad smell. I actually love it. The smell of freshly cut grass in the summer time and compared to the cold fall world outside my apartment it was good.

"What do we do?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"About us, what do we do… like what are we going to do?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight… we can take it from there."

"I think I'd like that." I smiled

His headband was missing, and his hair felt good in between my fingers, it was soft and silky with that roughness that seemed to be all about him. He had a five o' clock shadow that made him very hot to me, and his dark brown eyes just stayed with me. And when I responded he smiled. His smile was nice. I think Izumo would be a good last boyfriend for me. I definitely like being with him, especially now that it's so cold, I have someone to cuddle with. It's really nice.

* * *

Will they last? Where will things go from here? What about Itachi?!


	36. kimi!

Well my friends, it's sad to say, but this is the 36th and final chapter of World of Anime… let's all take a moment of silence. NOT! We still have the Betrayal arc, the Itachi arc, the Lost arc, the Found arc, the War arc, and the Wrapping it all up arc that I don't have a name for yet. What do you think? How many chapters will it take to get through these? There is a method to my madness; everything I've set up is for a reason. Like the bipolar Kakashi? One minute he's ok with her the next he isn't… well that's part of the storyline! And well, Itachi… I can't wait to get there. MWAHAHAHAH

(Don't worry it's only the beginning…) Monday, October 17!

Tapping my foot on the ground slowly, sitting at the Konoha gates on Main Street, I'm going crazy. It's only nine in the morning and I'm bored out of my mind, I've been here one freaking hour, with a total stranger who hasn't said a word other than: You're the new guy?

What is he doing any way? Staring off into space… he must be thinking pretty intensely. Or maybe day dreaming, maybe he is meditating? I don't know. He's in the normal Chunin uniform. He's bald and has an armband and with our leaf symbol on it. There's a scar running down from his chin to his neck and then it runs down and is covered by his shirt.

My face is hot. That's another thing: the sun, even though it's an October chill, is freaking burning my face. I feel like I'm getting sun burnt. Yet I'm freezing my but off at the same time! How does that even work? I guess it's not all bad seeing as I can see the orange leaves on the out side of the gate. The Konoha plants all seem so… domesticated. On the other side of the gate… though I'm only just noticing… the trees seem wilder, freer.

Not one person has come by. I don't even know how to do this because they say it's not explained it's learned. The heck! I mean come on, teach me to do this job well, so I can help the village even if I'm on probation. I don't even have a guess to where the papers are to sign in. And I see no writing utensils either. What do I do when someone comes? Do I greet them like a tour guide would? Or do I ask where they're going and what their business is like a security officer at an airport? Or maybe I just kind of mix both together? I don't know…

Calm down Toki, just… focus on something and waste time. What am I saying? I am so bored I can't even think of something to daydream about. I wonder what Kotetsu and Izumo are up to… I wonder how Gai is… it's been forever since I got a scroll from him… should I worry or should I just keep waiting? I hope Naruto's training is coming along well.

The sound of loud tapping against the ground pulls me out of my thoughts. Kakashi? In full gear? Running? A mission? No, missions aren't this rushed, even with the urgency of the war. I stand and come out of the little shed-like place.

"What's wrong?"

"Shipment in trouble!" he didn't stop for me, I want to help, but I'm stopped.

"Aren't you on probation because of you're bright ideas? Let Kakashi handle it." He said, and I didn't recognize who spoke until I realized it was the other guy in the booth.

I glared at the ground, it doesn't sit well with me but he had a point. I hate people who can have a point against me. It makes me feel like I don't think things through. Which I probably don't but I won't admit that. I don't think, and I'm always right, I'm clumsy and weak, man Izumo sure knows how to pick them huh?

"Good luck," I said, but Kakashi was already out of sight.

"He won't need it."

"It doesn't matter if he needs it or not, I still hope he has good luck." I replied

I sat in my chair again, and stared off into space. It was probably about two more hours of thinking and worrying that the guy sitting with me spoke up.

"Yo, Toki, I'm going around to the back- there's a bathroom, and I need to go. I'll only be a minute."

I nodded and he soon exited. I waited, watching everything, when a figure appeared. I was looking at them trying to make out who it was. It wasn't Kakashi, the hair was black, it was long and flowed, and by the gait it was a female. Yes, I can see her now, silky black hair like Kimimaru's, bright blue eyes, and tan warm looking skin. She stopped when she saw me, and I raised a brow curiously. She glared and started running. I jumped over the table and stood in my battle ready position with two kunai at the ready.

I made a shadow clone to grab Mr. Baldy. Her kunai against mine, she was grinning wildly. I backed up quickly and sent a clone to inform Tsunade. Tsunade had come herself in person to the gate, and that's when the intruder straightened up. I on the other hand did not. My bald partner came around smiling at Tsunade. The three of them started exchanging pleasantries and they laughed at the fact I was still tense and ready for battle. Tsunade turned to me and smiled.

"Toki, you just passed my test." She explained, "You got help instead of fooling yourself thinking you could take her on."

"So..?"

"Keep up the good work and you'll be off of probation soon"

I smiled and the bald guy clapped me on the back, Izumo walked up. He smiled at me and took my hand. I smiled back and greeted him.

"Hey," I said

"I came to pick you up since your shift is over."

"Whoa, really?" I looked up at the sun, "It doesn't feel like any time has passed."

"Well, you must have been having fun?"

"Adrenaline rush." I stuck my tongue out at him

"better keep that in your mouth someone might try it out."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "If you two are done now…"

"Sorry…" I said as I peeked over at Izumo.

"Go on then you two."

Izumo squeezed my hand and lead us off, "So, want to go on that date?"

"Um, yeah."

Izumo smiled and we walked to my apartment. The air was off, so first thing I did was turn the heat on. Izumo looked around, noting that no one was home. I was pretty silent, I couldn't believe I had a boyfriend, I mean I love him but why did I have to give in. I was just going to hurt him in the end.

"So after dinner, why don't we go to my place for a movie?" he asked

"Sure." I replied as I opened a box that was still unpacked in my room and started unpacking.

"Toki, you don't want to date me… do you?"

"It's not you I just, I can't stay and that's going to hurt you."

"I'm willing to take the risk if it means having you for even a while."

"You're sweet."

"Are you scared?"

"Of dying?" I asked "Not anymore."

"Maybe we should just skip the date night for tonight."

"Izumo, no we should go tonight. Have a little fun while it will last."

He nodded, "I'll pick you up at seven, we'll go over to Michimi's restaurant."

"Or I could meet you there, you don't have to go to the trouble."

"I- um… sure." With that Izumo left.

"It's three thirty, I have three hours before meeting him again."

I resolved to unpack at least a majority of the box I'd started unpacking, which was about half an hour, so then I started another box, which was another half hour. I spent one hour sharpening my kunai absently. Then the last hour was preparation. I picked a long sleeved blue cotton shirt and jeans and a black heavy jacket. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and attempted to get the eyeliner pencil sharpened even though the pencil was almost nonexistent now. I put deodorant on and brushed through my hair before kinder-gardener braiding it to the side. I started walking to Michimi's and saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi, is everything alright?"

"Yes the shipment is fine they just lost their hawks"

"that's good"

"So, where are you headed?"

"I'm actually going with Izumo on a date." I blushed

"I see…"

I smiled and nodded.

"Well you two kids have fun…"

"We will."

And with that I went to Michimi's, and met Izumo there. We were seated and it was a good meal, conversation was light, afterwards he and I walked in the park and he grabbed my hand.

"Toki,"

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"I am simply one face among many. One human who wouldn't stick out, unless I do something amazing and leave a mark on the world."

"You really have convinced yourself into giving your life for this country you weren't even born in."

"Well, I believe in Konoha."

"Where is your family?"

"Kimimaru and grim are at the apartment I think."

"Your parents? Did you have any other siblings?"

"My parents are far away, and the devil of a brother I have is with them."

"Why do you say he's devilish?"

I subconsciously grabbed my weaker arm, "He just is."

"So, Kimimaru isn't your blood sister, huh?"

"Nope, but keep it quiet." I winked

"So devious."

"If I weren't I wouldn't be interesting." I said, catching him off guard

"Um."

"What else about me is there?" I asked putting him on the spot

"Well, you're mysterious, and a good fighter."

"I'm not a good fighter, I can't do anything right and I cant do anything without you two." I said, "Izumo,"

"You make me feel happy when I see you." He said

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You don't even try, or do anything, you just naturally give off happiness." Izumo dropped my hand, "You're you."

After Izumo walked me home, I sat down at the table where Kimimaru and GrimmJow were eating with my own glass of water. Kimi was eating slowly unlike her to seem so well mannered, GrimmJow was busily scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Toki, how was your date?"

"How, how did you know I went on a date?"

"Kakashi," Kimi giggled

I rolled my eyes, then Kimi and I turned to the door and smirked.

"Speak of the devil, huh?"

"Might as well come in." GrimmJow growled

"Yo!" Kakashi mock saluted "What are you eating?"

"Who's food did you take before we lived here?" I mumbled sticking my tongue out

"I cooked my own meals."

"Are you f*cking kidding me?" GrimmJow asked, "You cook?"

"Yes."

"Man, you and I need to do some serious man to man dos and don'ts, I say we head to the ring, then the bar. I'll show you a night on the town being a man." Grimm said "You're single so I have to teach you this before I cant anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kimi was confused

"Well when little Kane comes, I cant be at the bar and the boxing ring all the time now can I?"

"Kane?" I asked

"It means spear in Hebrew," GrimmJow started

"and golden in Japanese." Kimimaru finished

"Okay," I said, "I really wanted a niece though."

"Well, we want a boy." Kimi said, "Its our kid Toki"

She stuck her tongue out and GrimmJow stood and walked to the door with Kakashi. Kimi and I waved goof bye to them, we looked at each other and we smirked. She cleaned the table up, I grabbed the radio and CD's, and we cranked up the music. We started out dancing, then we turned the radio down and played five hundred rummy, after that the radio was shut off completely and we played video games.

"I'm tired."

"One more round!"

"I have work in the morning."

"Call in sick."

"I can't Kimi."

There was a loud knock on the door. Kimi and I jumped where we were because it startled us.

"I got it."

"TELL THAT DAMN PIZZA BOY WE DIDN'T ORDER PIZZA!" Kimi yelled

I chuckled and opened the door. My smile immediately dropped. Izumo had GrimmJow, Kakashi, and Kotetsu with him, and he was the only sober person in the group.

"Control him."

"What happened?" I asked

Kimimaru grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him into their room.

"He started a bar fight with Kotetsu."

I saw Kotetsu sitting against the railing outside, and Kakashi hanging over the rail.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault they got drunk."

"Look, Kotetsu is like a brother to me, and its not the first time GrimmJow has been too rough with one of us."

"I'll go with him next time."

"Great, and put yourself at risk."

"Izumo…"

"Toki, I know things are tight and they are watching your every move, I got the owner of the bar to not press charges for destruction of property, but you need to get GrimmJow to talk to him so they can work it out." Izumo said, "I care a lot about you, and I worry if the Ambu see the wrong thing…"

He reached up to my face and tucked my hair behind my ear. I hugged him. He only hugged me back silently.

"I'll take care of it." I said

"Alright." He looked worried

"Hey, I'll take care of it, it's going to be ok. Wipe that look off your face." I said, I leaned up and kissed him.

"Toki Yukan-sa," he started

"Every little thing is gonna be alright!"

I was dancing in place with dark shades and a Hawaiian flower shirt, making peace signs, with a wig of dreads. Izumo sweat dropped. I laughed at his expression and took the costume off shoving it back in the closet. He cracked a smile.

"There it is." I said

He rolled his eyes and said, "I have to take them home, but if you aren't to busy tomorrow evening after work, we can go somewhere and do something…"

"Tomorrow after work I am going to straiten out GrimmJow." I said

"Maybe you should have someone with you, you know, to watch your back."

"Izumo, it's ok." I said, "This is a family matter, Kimi and I will deal with GrimmJow as a family."

Izumo looked at me unsure, and then nodded.

"If anything goes wrong I'll just body flicker out of here." I said

"You better." He said playing with my hand with his

I smiled up and him and he smiled back softly. I tousled his hair, and smiled.

"I'll just, get going." Izumo said

"Okay, take care." I said

He only nodded with a smile and left to take the other two to their homes. I took a shower after that, and I felt really good when I slipped into my pajamas. I slipped under the blankets, and stretched to flick the light switch by my head board into it's off position. I slept so well that night.

I woke up the next morning and went to my eight-to-three shift at the gate, with a black and white camouflage comprehension notebook and a pen. I doodled, for a while, then the bald guy and I played tic-tack-toe, and I wrote some scribbles about ideas for stories. I got off work and headed home to talk to GrimmJow. Kimimaru was by the door dragging GrimmJow behind her with great difficulty.

"What are you doing?"

"Help me!" Kimi said, "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

I kneeled by his side and checked his heart beat, it was so slow, and he looked pale and green. I tried the mystical hand technique but it didn't change anything. I looked up at Kimi, but just hauled GrimmJow over my shoulder and teleported to the hospital.

"I need a little help over here!" I said

Sakura immediately came over to me from her sitting position on the couch. She checked his vitals and called for a bed and an emergency room prepped and ready in about a minute. Everyone listened to her orders and she looked like a true leader in that moment. Kimimaru arrived moments after worrying about GrimmJow with contractions.

"Breath," I said

"I will breath when this baby stops pushing on me!" she said, "I will breath when my husband is alright and next to me!"


	37. what did kakashi just do!

World of anime chapter 37

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

I'm sitting down in the waiting room, and with Kimimaru's false alarm and what ever was wrong with GrimmJow had made me a little more that freaked out. I never really liked twiddling my thumbs and waiting, so I got up and headed to the bar GrimmJow got in trouble at. The bar owner definitely put me to work, fixing the place up, between scrubbing the floor, using wood technique to fix some walls GrimmJow broke, and putting some pictures back on the walls.

"Thank you," I said, bowing and turning to leave.

"Thank you." The man behind the bar mumbled getting ready to open up for that night.

I headed home and Izumo was sitting on the steps before the floor of my apartment. He looked like he was thinking hard on something. I sat next to him and he looked at me. I became very confused with the expression he gave me.

"I was worried."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I heard you were at the hospital, so I went there." Izumo said, "Sakura told me I missed you, that you were gone, and I took it the wrong way."

"Izumo," I started

"I thought GrimmJow and you got into a fight."

I scooted closer to him on the step and put my arm around his waist, he put his arm around me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kept looking at me, and I kept looking at him.

"I'm not dying just yet." I said

"You don't have to die, please don't go, stay with me."

"And let the whole world die?"

"Toki-"

"Are you asking me to kill the whole world just so I can be yours?"

He sighed, "You're not killing them, you're just not saving them."

"I'm condemning them to hell."

He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close. I looked up at those pain filled eyes.

"It's going to be alright," I said cupping his face, "I know what I'm doing."

"That kills me." He said, "You know, and you still choose to die."

"What if Kotetsu dies?"

It stopped him, momentarily.

"He won't."

"And if he did?"

I got up, and extended my hand to him. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Hand and hand I led him to the park, where Kurenai was sitting on the swing and Asuma sat in the one next to her.

"Should I have not brought him back?" I asked

Izumo stood in silence. He walked me home and we cuddled on the couch in the living room. It was quiet and I enjoyed just being with him. We talked lightly about any and everything under the sky. My favorite colors, his favorite color… favorite animal, drinks, food, activities, and we talked a lot about growing up, of course I skipped over my romantic drama with will. I trusted Izumo with a lot of my past and I knew I'd eventually tell him, but I just hated saying it out loud. Besides being in his arms warm and comfortable was too good to ruin.

I fell asleep in Izumo's arms on the couch and woke up there with him; he looked so cute in his sleep. It was Wednesday and I had a twelve to seven shift that day. I moved some hair out of his face and I started thinking deeply about how much he was going to hurt at the end of this. I sat up and scooted off of him onto the couch, I was starting to get a headache so I just rested my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. Izumo's arms wrapped around me from behind, I leaned back, turned my head, and kissed him.

"Good morning." Izumo said kissing my cheek

"Morning." I replied

"What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make." I said, and realized I sounded like my mother

"Help me?"

"Come on."

Izumo and I started some bacon and sausage, and I had laid the loaf of bread by the toaster and the eggs next to the skillet, while Izumo set the table. I started to take the meat off and started the eggs. Izumo came up behind me and hugged me.

"Looks delicious."

"The food will be done soon." I answered

"I wasn't talking about the food…" Izumo kissed my neck

I froze, what could I do? Um excuses… come on…. There's got to be an excuse to get _out_ of here. Kimi came in, looked at us and rolled her eyes. She pushed Izumo off of me and sat on the ground hugging my leg.

"Food" Kimi said

Izumo groaned

" Almost done." I responded

"GrimmJow needs something soft."

At the mention of GrimmJow, Izumo growled softly.

"Like oatmeal?" I asked

"Yes." She responded

"Alright." I said

I popped the toast in and put the plate of bacon and sausage on the table, I scooped the eggs onto the plates and Izumo took them into the dining room. I pulled out some oatmeal packets, put some water in the bowl and put it in the microwave for Grimm. With Kimimaru and Izumo eating in the dining room I headed to see GrimmJow in the master room. I handed him the bowl of oatmeal and he insisted he wasn't hungry, then fought with him and force-fed him.

I went into the dining room to eat my own breakfast, Izumo was in the kitchen washing dishes and Kimimaru was on the apartment's balcony, looking over Konoha's mountains and capital building. Izumo finished and took my plate from me and smiled. I smiled back, but my thoughts and myself in general distracted me. Right after I gave him a kiss and headed to my room to change for work, a vision hit me.

It's so strange, it was so vivid, and there was searing pain in my eyes. The colors all seemed to shine. And even in the vision I knew I'd knocked something over and Izumo was now with me. There was a girl whom was as attractive as a model and she had a knife in her hand, slowly I looked down and I saw I was bleeding. I felt the pain. I'd never felt heat or cold or pleasure or pain in a vision before, and it was excruciating.

Izumo had grabbed my hand at this point completely clueless about what he had to do. I grabbed his hand as tight as I could and then suddenly he was in the vision with me. It wasn't him from the future, and he from the present was visiting _in_ my vision. He felt it, my pain, for about half a minute before we both shot out of the vision to the future and into the present. His eyes cleared before mine did, and he was freaking out.

"Toki, are you okay? What the hell was that? You were stabbed! And now you're not! What's wrong?" He asked in a rush

Kimimaru's voice suddenly sounded and I wondered if she saw his eyes glow and if she knew he was in my vision.

"Izumo, calm down she's fine, lay her down on the bed, I'm going to grab some tea, and trust me she'll be normal in a minute."

I heard Kimi's exiting steps and then felt myself being lifted into Izumo's arms, he laid there with me while my vision cleared and pushed my hair back repeatedly. I could finally see him and he looked extremely worried and confused. I only muttered and apology and hugged him before Kimi came back with the warmed tea for my now searing head ache.

"Side effect of the rinnegan," I said

Izumo was facing me and didn't see Kimimaru's look of confusion.

"What was that?" he asked, "in detail."

"The future." Kimimaru explained going along with me, "She can see things that haven't happened yet because of the damned kekkei genkai."

"So… when Tsunade binds it… will it stop?" Izumo asked

"No." I said

"Well, what other side effects are there?" Izumo asked

"I haven't run into anything else yet," I said

"What about when Nagato attacked the village? He used different techniques for different bodies."

"He himself was also crippled and dying when Naruto found the real one." Kimimaru said

Izumo frowned at Kimimaru's statement.

"I never even thought about the other uses for the rinnegan…" I said,

"Oh no…" Kimimaru started

"What?" Izumo asked

"Here it comes."

I was out of the conversation; my mind was running a mile a minute, until I started.

"I could learn more!" I jumped up, "Become stronger, help people, and be more useful on missions."

"Damn it." Kimi said, "I'm out of here."

"Toki, wait up! You have work, you know!" Izumo said

"Yes at twelve." I said still grabbing clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Izumo was right outside the door, "So what do you plan on doing? It's not like you can ask Nagato!"

I opened the door and peeked my head out, "I could though."

"Toki..." Izumo said

"Izumo, I won't," I said, "It's just a joke."

"Don't joke." Izumo said

I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed his cheek. I took a shower, shaving, shampooing, soaping, rinsing, and all that good jazz. I come out and comb my hair and brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror. Look at me. When did I last see my brother or be told what to do by my dad? I seemed to be doing perfectly fine on my own. I didn't miss my brother, but my parents and I we ok sometimes.

I wonder if I'll go back… when I die here…

I'm not doing fine on my own. I have help from Kimi and the guys. Not to mention even though Izumo is here, I feel alone. Like I'm waiting for something and it wont be coming for a while. What am I waiting for?

'_You need to stop waiting for the future to find you. Go find your future.'_

Why is the past advice always the stuff that pops in your mind? Why do I remember times I tried and failed? Why am I being so deep in thought today? Stop it Toki. Accept it just like everything else. Move on.

"Toki, are you ok?" Izumo called

"Yeah," I said

"You got to get going, messenger came, they want you there a little early."

I opened the door, smiled at Izumo, and leaned in. I sniffed him. I turned us around so he stood where I did and I stood where he stood. Izumo needed a shower. I think he got a bit caught up in everything.

"Wow, Toki." He said

I winked.

He only replied in 'Damn' as I walked away.

I sat at the gate bored out of my mind the whole shift, because I forgot my doodle book. I got home and GrimmJow is scaring the shit out of a new nurse they sent to check up on him. Kimimaru was nowhere to be seen. The cat was stalking around towards the baby's room. The house smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, which is really odd. I don't remember buying incents, but I guess that's on of the lovebirds.

I went to the library and checked out old myth books, anything mentioning the rinnegan. I did some poking around in the public files and everything on the six paths of pain was really basic. I tried thinking of anything that could give me more information about the rinnegan. Of course I hadn't even gone home to read the books yet, but they were so short and so few and didn't have many reliable sources.

I headed towards Jiraiya's chakra signature. He looked busy with a pen and paper in the sun with his feet in the water of the creek and river that runs through Konoha. I sat down next to him and waited for him to acknowledge me. He didn't and in about twenty minutes I got fed up and spoke first.

"Jiraiya..." I said

"Oh, hi."

"Hey." I said

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously

"What do you mean, I'm sitting here with you."

"You like him."

"Um..."

"And you also like Izumo."

"Jiraiya, what are you getting at?"

"Why are you dating Izumo?" Jiraiya asked, "To get back at Kakashi? Or make him jealous?"

"Jiraiya!" I said, "I like Izumo!"

"I'm sure you do…"

I started walking away when Jiraiya called after me, "What did you come here for Yukan-sa?"

"Forget it." I said, "Just some information, I'll find it somewhere else."

I went to Izumo and Kotetsu's apartment, and they weren't home. I started sensing for their chakra, it wasn't in Konoha. I headed to the bookstore whose keeper Kotetsu was dating. I asked her if she knew where Kotetsu was and she said that they went on a mission. I went home and buried myself in the books.

I reread them all and nothing new was popping out at me to help, I knew all of this. I wish I could talk to Nagato! This would be so easy if he could just teach me everything one step at a time. I summoned Anza and we headed to the training grounds. We ran laps, push-ups, sit-ups, dodging, and countering, the works, when suddenly I just try doing some soft movement.

I closed my eyes and pretended that I could do T'ai chi ch'uan, I went slowly at first and then over a time I sped up. I freaked out when I hit something soft and hairy. Kakashi stood there and I just hit him upside the head.

"Sorry." I apologized

"It didn't hurt." He said, "You aren't really that good."

"Shut up." I said, "I didn't know you were there, if I wanted to hurt you I could."

"I doubt it." He said

"Why?"

"Because I know I'm better then you."

"Then you wont mind a spar then." I jabbed

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"Good." I said

He was making me a bit mad.

"Fine."

"Fine."

He backed up and I copied, I started hand signs.

"Mizu no Tatsumaki - Tornado of Water"

"Housenka no jutsu!" Kakashi replied

Water rushed towards him and fire rushed towards me.

I jumped and landed in the circle of fire, using mizurappa (violent water wave) to get out of the circle and run towards Kakashi. He was dry, damn.

I pulled out a kunai and headed for him. His own kunai barely clashed with mine in time. He hit my wrist, loosening my grip on the kunai, I punched him and he took the kunai from me. I kicked and he blocked, pushing me onto the ground, I kicked up, as he was about to pin me. I hit him good in the face. Snake, tiger, rabbit, bird, and then I clapped my hands together.

"Suiton, suishouha!" I said, whirling water to him

"Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he responded with a quick fire ball technique

I got hit and threw another at him, "Mizuteppou!"

And he threw on right back, "Gouryuuka no Jutsu"

I was slowly pushing us to the pond where I found the water to be an advantage.

"No you don't." Kakashi threw a fire jutsu again "Hibashiri"

A circle of fire flung itself around me.

So I did what any sensible person would do. I sent a giant eel made of water at him. "Suishuu Gorugon" I yelled

"Raikiri" he said, in my ear,

"But!" I turned around and he was behind me, plunging his lightning covered hand into my chest.


	38. Not this

This is chapter 38 of World Of Anime. I don't own anything- or else I'd be making money.

**KAKASHI'S P.O.V.**

No. Shit. I didn't mean to hit her. I thought she'd dodge, I thought she's have a substitution. I want her to burst into a cloud of smoke, please hit me back. Please let this be a cruel joke. Toki, please. But it's not, she's bleeding, she's falling. Why did I hit her? I picked her up and ran to the hospital. Please don't hate me. Please open your eyes.

"I need help."

"Get a stretcher now!" The nurse took Toki from me, "I need a blood bag and IV now!"

A doctor rushed over and started hurrying with the cart to the E.R. a nurse walked over to me.

"What's your name?"

"Hatake, Kakashi."

"Her name?"

"Yukan-sa, Toki."

"Her age?"

"It's like twenty seven."

"Emergency contact?"

"Me, I can."

"How did this happen?"

"Spar."

"I'll be back with an update soon-"

I grabbed the nurse's wrist "Is she going to be ok?"

Please don't say the line, say yes.

"We're going to do everything we can." She said, and then left.

I waited, and waited, and then I waited some more. The clock indicates I've been sitting here about fifteen minutes. About fifteen minutes later the nurse came back. I stood and walked to her.

"She went into shock, but the doctors took care of it, got her oxygen right in time, she has a collapsed lung and a bleeding superior vena cava, her clavicle and about three ribs are broken, but her trachea is intact."

"Can I see her?"

"The doctors are still working but I will come back with another update as soon as I can."

I sat there and this time she didn't come back in thirty minutes so I began pacing. Two hours later, it's dark outside, I realized I should probably tell Kimimaru, but I didn't want to. I went to a pay phone it was near the restrooms, the reflective metal made me look at myself, and I was covered in her blood. I went into the bathroom a moment and washed my hands, and I took my mask off and splashed my face before putting it back on. I came out of the bathroom and I see Izumo spot me and start walking toward me.

"You!"

"Izumo, wait-"

"I left on a mission, I didn't get to tell her goodbye, and now I come back and she's dying!" Izumo said as he pushed me, "What the hell were you thinking? You know you're stronger and faster than her!"

"It was an accident."

"If she dies-" Izumo stopped, "I swear if she dies, I will kill you."

"She's going to be ok."

"How bad is she hurt?"

"She has some broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and some bleeding. She went into shock for a bit but they acted quickly." I said

"Have you seen her since arrival?"

"No." I answered

"Excuse me," it was the nurse

"Yes?" Izumo and I both answered

"She has a chest tube in her now, helping her lung so it can expand and contract normally again and is stable."

"Can I see her?" Izumo asked quickly

"We're running arterial blood gas analysis at the moment, but in about 10 moments I'll come get you two if it looks good."

She scurried off, those were the longest ten minutes I'd experienced since Obito's death. Izumo and I sat in total silence, occasionally he'd glare at me, then he'd go back to the deep recesses of his mind. I hoped she was alright, I didn't mean to hurt her. I had that inch of doubt that made me think she might not dodge, which is the only reason I hit her lung area instead of her heart. That inch of doubt saved her life.

"She's not awake but you can come see her now." The nurse said

Izumo and I followed the nurse, we headed into the room, it was clean, I had feared seeing the bloody scalpels. Toki had an IV and blood bag in her arm, and a tube coming from her right side of her chest. That tube led to a large metal box on the floor.

The nurse then checked Toki's vitals muttering about her heart rate being low, scribbled it down on the clipboard and then she left. Izumo sat in a chair next to her bed, grabbing her hand and staring at her. It was a long time before he said anything. A few times he looked at me and looked like he was about to speak but he didn't.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I hurt her." I replied

"Damn right you better be." He spat

I was silent.

"Toki shouldn't be here."

"I thought she would dodge or make a clone or even a substitution."

"But she didn't."

"I was afraid I'd hit her. So I didn't aim for her heart."

"Wait, are you telling me you thought you'd hit her, you knew there was a chance you could hurt her and you still did this?"

I was silent.

"There is no excuse for this."

"A lot of things have no excuse." I said

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, tell me." Izumo said, "you might as well, nothing you can say will hurt more that what you've done."

"There isn't an excuse for forcing her into a relationship with you."

Izumo was silent.

"She's said so herself, she's a brilliant actor, she's lied to her parents about the scars on her arm, and she put up with so much pain. She hides so excellently."

"What are you talking about?"

"If she didn't tell you it's none of my business."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you about her broken heart, and who broke it."

Toki's machines went flat line, her heart stopped. Beeping and flashing, the doctor and a squad of nurses rushed in, the nurse who previously let us in now rushed us out. Izumo and I started an onslaught of questions.

"What's going on?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Her heart just stopped!"

"Boys!" she said, "Sit down and be quiet, I don't know, but if you let me go help her I can then give you and update."

Izumo and I sat there. About thirty minutes later a different nurse walked up, she had two pillows and blankets and directed us to Toki's room. I sat on the couch holding my pillow and blanket, and Izumo sat in the chair he pulled back up to her bed. Izumo was talking to her, but she was sound asleep, and soon after so was he. I woke up when I felt something hit me, it a crumpled up piece of paper. Izumo was gone, and Toki was struggling trying to wake me up from her crippled position.

I got up quickly, "Do you need anything? Are you in much pain?"

"It hurts." She wheezed

"Is it hard to breath?"

"When I talk." She said

"Where do you hurt?"

"My chest, on the right."

"It's going to hurt like that for a it, I'm sorry."

"Kakashi, it's okay." She started coughing

I pressed the button on her bed so she could sit up and stop coughing, "It's not okay. I hurt you."

"Well I hurt you too."

"No."

"I must've landed one blow on you." she said which set her into a couple coughs

I chuckled, "yes, your foot to my face."

"None of my jutsu hit you?" Toki asked, her eyelids drooping

"A couple, but not direct." I said, "Go to sleep, you look like you need it."

I lowered her bed back down, sat in Izumo's chair, and I watched her.

"Kashi…"

"hm?"

"Am I going to die?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Hey, promise me something?" she sounded like she struggled with every word.

"Anything."

"Don't let me die alone."

I grabbed her hand, "You're not dying."

The doctor came in and scribbled on the clipboard.

"What happened last night?" I asked

"Bradycardia." He said, "Toki, you're going to be fine."

"How long am I going to be here?" she asked

"It can be anywhere from forty eight to seventy two hours before the reflating even begins and until then I won't know how long you're inflating rate is. It will most likely be two to three weeks before you are fully recovered. Your bones are set and we've sped up the healing process with some medical jutsu."

"Where is Izumo?" Toki asked me

"He was here last night, but I woke up and he was gone,"

"Oh…" she sounded disappointed

"And what am I chopped liver?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi! I didn't mean it like that." She coughed

I sighed, "Don't apologize, it was just a joke."

"Sorry."

"What for now?"

"I guess for apologizing earlier."

"Toki.."

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

I gave her a pointed look, and her cheeks suddenly flushed, "I, sorr-, I'm not going to say it again."

"Toki, how are you feeling?" Izumo answered hiding his hand behind his back

"I'm good. Just a little scratch is all!" Toki said as she coughed which then turned into a hiccupping fit.

Izumo just shook his head and sat with her, I excused myself. It had been a long time since I ran around the trees of Konoha just to clear my mind or relax. I really did love the wind that I felt through my mask and that almost flying feeling. Like you can jump up a little higher and reach the clouds or scoop up the stars.

Sitting in complete silence in the middle of the forest works as well, because when surrounded by trees there is really no such thing as silence. Perhaps I can rephrase this; there is a silence of artificial noise. Everything that surrounds you is just nature, the wind, and the leaves, you can sit without people talking or drama, it's all laid out in front of you and you sit in awe and the never-ending beauty of it all.

I'm not being sappy or anything, it's just that I enjoyed being away from everyone immensely even though it was only a few minutes. I didn't have to worry about my lies, or old promises I couldn't fulfill, I didn't have to think about guilt, or how Atsushi was. Then again by not thinking about it and looking at scenery maybe I was thinking about it after all. I don't know it was just incredibly peaceful.

I felt horrible about hurting Toki, so I avoided her and it worked for a few weeks but eventually she came to find me. I was sitting in a bookstore reading a new book of my favorite genre when she smacked me upside the head. I looked up at her and she crossed her arms. She was in long pants, a big coat, and a red scarf. I pointed at a sign that said to be quiet. She pointed at herself, at me, and then doors. I put the book away and followed her out.

"Hatake the hell." She said

"What did I do?"

"Last we spoke I was in the hospital because you plunged your hand through my chest."

"That is correct." I said

"You've been avoiding me, I noticed when you were walking down the street, saw me, and then started walking the opposite direction, last week. And you've done it several times since then." Toki said

"I'm sorry." I said reluctantly

Toki looked in light thought for a moment and looked at me strangely, then smiled, "Make it up to me then."

"Um," I hesitated

"Train me." She said, "I finished rehabilitation a week ago, but my leave goes for another two weeks."

"So you want me to train you, when I hurt you in a _spar_ a few weeks ago." I said

"Kashi, don't treat me like a child. Yes or no?" she asked

"I have a mission I leave for tonight, I'll be back in two weeks." I said, "training ground ten, at dawn, take care of the log book and you have an instructor."

"Great." She said

I turned to go and she spoke again.

"Hey Kakashi," she said with an apologetic smile, "What log book?"

"To reserve a training ground, I need to get ready for this mission but you should have Izumo show you."

"Izumo, right. He's done it before?"

"I'm sure he has." I said as I walked away

I walked to my apartment through the staircases, for a change, and I passed Atsushi and his father both laughing and happy looking. I headed to my bedroom, and changed into my black Ambu jumper then threw my jounin uniform over it. The end of October and beginning of November, it was becoming colder than I would like to admit I was comfortable with. I packed a backpack with the things I would need, necessities, extra scrolls, and several empty notebooks.

I was going to the east the hidden in the mist required and extra ear about a few ex-con's whereabouts. About halfway in between Konoha and the mist is the land of the waves. Which I was hopping I could drop in on Tazuna and stay with him and his family. I thought I'd get to catch up with the a bit more than I was able to when they were here.

I was headed out and I said goodbye to the gate guards. It was around nine thirty that night when I crossed the Naruto Bridge into the land of the waves. I could tell the impact a bridge and some time had on the place. It looked ten times better than it had when I was last here. Naruto and Sakura… Sasuke. Deep down I hope he's doing alright.

**TOKI'S P.O.V.**

"Izumo, what's eating you?"

"Nothing," he said

"You know I've noticed lately you've been pretty quiet." I said

"Yeah, nothing gets passed you." He said

"Izumo." Kimi said

"I need some air." He said, heading out onto the balcony

He mumbled something but all I heard was 'before I choke'

I followed him out, I was currently in pajamas, and outside was freezing.

"Izumo…" I said

"What?" he asked staring at the lights in the city

I touched his arm and he looked at me, "Did I do something wrong?" I was extremely worried, "because if I did I didn't mean-"

He sighed and said, "No, it's not you I'm sorry. I just can't get something out of my mind… It's really pissing me off."

"You can talk to me, you know.." I said

"Toki, not this." He said frowning and then he jumped off the balcony into the night. Leaving me worried and confused and with a couple tears.


	39. conflict

World Of Anime Chapter 39

Authors note: I don't own Naruto.

I sat in bed trying to take my mind off of Izumo, but I was worried. I was covered up, with the pillows propped up the way I liked, and I was trying to focus on doodling. Only the thing is, it wasn't working. He said he couldn't tell me, _me_, his girlfriend. I just kept thinking I did something or he just didn't like me anymore, and that he found another girl who wasn't going to run out and die on him.

I hit the light switch above my bed furiously and threw my notebook on the ground with my pen. I covered my self up and went to bed. Why are boys so frustrating? They always have to be so complicated. I wish they could just be open books. Then again who am I to say that? I'm the closed book in the restricted reading area.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Ten more minutes." I muttered

"Someone is here to see you." She stated

"Who?" I asked

"That pizza delivery guy who kept showing up saying we ordered a pizza last month! Jeez Toki who do you think it is?" Kimimaru answered

"Can I come in yet?" Andy stuck his head in the door

"Andy?" I asked

"In the flesh." He replied, "I hadn't seen you at the bar in a while and thought I'd drop in. Plus the bar owner sent me to find you, he wanted me to show you something."

"I'll be out in a minute, let me get dressed." I said

Andy smiled and exited my room.

"Do you think they want you to sing?" Kimi asked, "if so throw in half off purchases of alcohol for your tab."

"I don't drink." I said, "much…"

"Grimm and I like a drink every once and a while."

"Not for you until you pop," I said as I pulled out some jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a large over coat.

"Whoa, talk about fan service." Kimi said sarcastically, seeing as most singers showed off more skin, "Wait… is that mine?!"

"Yup, back from when you were tiny."

"…" she glared at me, "I hate you."

"Love you too." I said as I changed

I went into the living room and found Andy in the dining room.

"So, the bar owner, Russell, said he'd like to sign a contract with you for every other Friday." He said

"I have a job, I just sang before for fun."

"That's why I'm here to show you this."

"But…"

Kimi walking in when I started jumping up and down squealing excitedly at the offer.

"Let's go see him." I said

"What?" Kimi asked

I just giddily walked to the bar with the wooden box in my hands.

"Russell Shepherd, throw in half off my tab and you have a deal." I said as I excitedly ran up to him.

Russell (the bar owner and manager) just nodded and smiled.

"We can sign paper work in here." He said as he led me to an office in the back.

He handed me a contract I read it and it stated every other Friday I'd sing, and he'd give me a small wage with half off the tab at the end of a night. We both signed it and then we went to another room off to the side, Andy looked away as I yelped in pain briefly. I walked out of the bar with red ears and new diamond stud earrings.

"When do I start?" I asked

"Next month." He answered

I smiled and walked out. I pulled my hair down and walked home. Kimi looked in to see me enter from the living room. She was in the middle of asking what got me so excited when I tucked my hair behind my ears. She smiled and squealed.

"Are they real?!" she asked

"Yes!" I spun around in a circle happily jumping up and down.

"Can you two pipe down?" GrimmJow came from their room

I lowered my head in apology.

Guy sent me an update, I smiled and replied to him, glad that he was all right and it was just some crazy mushroom. I told him about a few things that had happened, but I left out the fact Izumo and I were dating.

I changed into shinobi attire along with a long red scarf and headed to the training grounds to find Izumo. He normally worked his thoughts out best when he was working on physical training. I watched him from afar letting him be, just worried. He didn't bother greet me though he probably sensed my chakra from a mile away. He was at a kunai station and several shinobi were alongside him at other stations. I pulled out a few kunai and went to the station directly next to him and started working.

He sighed, "Toki, you're not even done rehabilitation yet."

"So?" I asked

"I'm sorry about last night."

I ignored him.

"Toki…"

"Where is the log book?" I asked

"It's with the receptionist at Tsunade's office…. Why?" he asked

"Tsunade has a receptionist?" I joked

He cracked a smile because shinobi normally just went straight up to her office without a word to the receptionist on the first floor.

"Hey, Toki…" Izumo started, "You didn't have earrings before."

"I got them today." I said

"Really, they look good." He said

"I tried getting my ears pierced when I was younger but I didn't take care of them so they grew in. I've been wanting them for a long time now." I said

"They look great." Izumo said, "Fake diamonds?"

"Nope, real." I winked

"How did you afford those?"

"They were a gift."

"From who?"

"Russell." I answered, "He pierced them and everything."

Within that week…

GrimmJow was finally cracking down on the job thing. He was learning from other employees how to be a better trainer even though he did end up cussing a lot during the employee training. GrimmJow took several new customers.

Kimimaru finally gave up sewing realizing it was really boring now that she mastered it. She started playing with her snake summons a lot more often. She started training the cat to guard the baby's room and behave.

I hung out with Anza, trained, and went to rehabilitation. I reserved several different dates in the logbook for training ground ten at dawn until around noon. (6:30 Am -1 pm) I prepared for next month at The Karaoke bar.

Kakashi was only due away for another week.

"Oh, hey Toki, I'm glad I caught you-"

"Izumo I'm in a hurry, I'm late!" I said and I ran right passed him

"Late for what?" he asked left in the dust

"She's going to see Russell." Kimi said as she headed out as well

"Hey!" I waved to Russell

He waved back. He took off the big hat that hid is face.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "You shaved! Kinda…"

"Well, mixed reaction from you and Tenzo, but I like it." He said admiring his own handiwork

Tenzo, that name is familiar but I cant remember why… damn it's times like these I wish I remembered all the episodes instead of just the super cool or memorable ones.

"Anyways come inside before we freeze over." Russell said, "Got any Christmas themed songs in mind for December?"

"Yup," I just smiled widely

With Andy on guitar we practiced during midday, closed hours, with the keyboard player, Akira, and the drum player, Daisuke. In my dark skinny jeans, red tea shirt, unbuttoned white down coat, and red scarf I preformed _'My Only Wish This Year'_ by Britney Spears, then Andy and I sang _'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'_ by Christina Aguilera and Brian McKnight, _'Baby It's Cold Outside' _by Kyrie Rivas and Joshua Baez (a great cover with role reversal for the parts), _'Hark The Herald Angels Sing'_ by Carrie Underwood, the performance ended with Andy singing _'Shake Up Christmas'_ by Train for Russell, whom approved of the list and the way the songs were presented.

Andy, Russell, and I talked all the way to the door, chattering excitedly. I couldn't wait to start next month, plus Kakashi was due back the next day so I would train with him and then go to therapy (hopefully without him knowing). Izumo had tried to talk to me before I left, so I went to find him.

"Izumo!" I waved

"Hey," he said

"So, I have to get you to come see me preform next month, sorry for not being able to talk this morning I was running late for practice." I said

"Preform?"

"I have a part time arrangement type thing with Russell," I said, "I'm going to sing every other Friday starting in December."

Izumo let out a shaky, little sigh, which seemed full of relief. I just tilted my head to the side questionably. He just said it was nothing and asked if I wanted to come over to his place to watch a movie, I accepted.

When we got to his place Kotetsu and the bookkeeper was there. Yup, I still don't know her name after getting them together. Izumo said something about making popcorn and asking for my help, in the kitchen we weren't making pop corn.

"I thought they were going out for dinner tonight, sorry."

"It's fine, I still don't know her name so maybe we can accomplish one thing."

"Hey, where's that popping sound?" Kotetsu asked jokingly

Izumo rolled his eyes, and pulled some popcorn tossing into the microwave. He closed his eyes and in that moment he looked just absolutely exhausted. I walked over to him wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. He relaxed only a bit before pulling out the popcorn and leading us to the living room.

The movie Izumo and I were going to watch was a horror, but since Kotetsu and Hana, the bookkeeper, were already seated and had popped their movie in, we watched a very dry comedy that Hana and Kotetsu found hilarious. I'm pretty sure they were both pretending for one another though. Izumo and I were cuddling on the couch, while the other two decked the floor out with pillows cushions and blankets.

I was near close to falling asleep, nodding off, when Izumo shook me awake. He pointed to Hana and Kotetsu, sleeping soundly a tangle of limbs, and the movie, which had clicked off. He smirked got up and put our movie in. Hana and Kotetsu nearly jumped out of their skin when I screamed at the top of my lungs. Izumo looked at me quizzically, I had both my hands over my eyes and was peeking through a hole. Scary music came on and I knew it was coming.

"Please don't go in there, please don't go in there!" I said, the character did, of course, go in and a freaking ghost didn't appear in front of him.

Toys in the dead child's room started to turn on, and the lights in the hall clicked off. He turned around and the dead mother was at the end of the hall. I grabbed onto Izumo. The character backed up and blinked, she was gone. He turned around and there she was!

"I hate horror films, I hate them, I hate them but I love them, oh!" I said scared sockless.

By the end of the movie Hana and Kotetsu had retreated to his bedroom, I had woken up a few neighbors, Izumo was pretty good at keeping his cool, and I cried at the end.

"But she and her son were never united! Why did she have to kill Daniel? Why?" I asked as the credits started rolling

But then suddenly the ghost lady popped out of nowhere, like a pop up. Izumo put a hand over my mouth before I screamed. I hugged myself and squeezed my eyes shut. Izumo lay back on the couch and pulled me against his chest.

"It's okay." He said, "It's just a movie."

"Based on a true story." I whimpered

He wrapped his arms around me, "I have you."

"The parents had their kids," I said, "that didn't do anything."

"They didn't know any jutsu." He smirked

I cuddled up closed to him, squeezing my eyes, and hugging him tight. He hugged me tighter as well.

"Toki, you're really scared?"

I only nodded. He kissed my forehead and pulled a blanket left on the floor by Kotetsu and Hana. He pulled it over us and tried to reach the space heater to turn it up. He pulled me closer to him. I was asleep in his arms in seconds.

The next day I went to training with Kakashi then therapy, and had dinner at my place with Izumo, who had dropped by, Kimimaru, and GrimmJow. The next week followed that schedule. It was going well, until Kakashi found out I had lied to him.

"You're not done therapy yet." Kakashi said accusingly

I was silent.

"I wouldn't be training you if I knew you were still in therapy."

"I'm not strong, I'm not even close, and if I take off because of a stupid injury then I'll fall behind."

"You're a Chunin. We don't expect you to be able to hold your own in a fight against say pain or Itachi." Kakashi said, "When do you finish therapy? And don't lie to me."

"Next week." I said

"Then we'll pick up again next week." He said

"Kakashi-"

"It's hard to trust people when they lie to you." He said before leaving without another word.

I went home it was cold and I was pretty sure it could snow any day. I was tired and Kimimaru and GrimmJow had already eaten so instead of making dinner like normal I just went to bed. Izumo, who had climbed into bed with me and started reading a book, woke me up. I scooted close to him and looked at the book, it was a piece of literature I hadn't read yet.

"How was your day?" I asked

"The mission went fine, it was pretty basic. It's getting colder though, which I know you dislike." He said, "And you?"

"I lied to Kakashi. I told him I finished with therapy so he'd train me, and he found out that I lied to him. He cancelled our spars."

"You're training with him when he's the one that hurt you in the first place?" I confused Izumo and he went on to say, "I would have trained you, without hurting you or going too hard because I know you're recovering."

"I don't want to fall behind." I said

"Toki, why didn't you tell me you were training?" he asked with a tint of anger

To which I responded with, "Why wouldn't you tell me what was wrong earlier last week?"

"Its not like that, it's different." He said quietly

To which I responded, "I know you won't push me as hard as he will, you don't want to hurt me, and he's-"

"Perfectly fine with hurting you?" he almost spat it out

"Not seriously, but without a little pain there is no gain." I said in Kakashi's defense

It was quiet for a long time and then he sighed.

"Toki, about last week-" Izumo started

"You don't' have to tell me, it's fine." I said as I rolled over with my back to him, "Forget it."

His hand squeezed my shoulder and then he left. I'd gained no new information about him, but he'd learned of me, that wasn't a productive conversation. I got out of bed, grabbed the warm shinobi gear, and I headed out into the world from my apartment window, surprised not a snowflake had fallen yet. I climbed to the roof and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I had seen Lee do this as part of his training and I needed to clear my head.

But I didn't stop I just kept leaping, no clear destination just observing Konoha from above it's own streets. I felt like I could go on forever and experience nothing that could stop me, I wasn't stopping any time soon. So I looked at the streets memorizing street names and places. Noting silently in my head. This is Konoha, all of it. This is my new home, I will fight to protect it. I must get stonger.

No matter what it takes.


	40. Let's find Itachi

**World of Anime Chapter 40**

**Naruto - Rated: M - English – Updated last: 10-9-13 - Published: 3-31-11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

I returned home and fell onto my bed, tired but unable to let my mind shut off. I looked at the time, it was late but I was willing to bet Tsunade was still in her office. I made myself get up and I headed to the center of Konoha, the capital building, I didn't use the stairs I knocked on the window. She looked over at me a bit confused. _What's wrong? Why is she here? What trouble is she into now?_ I can just see the wheels turning in her head.

"You said you wanted to seal-"

"Yes, we should probably do that." Tsunade said, "It'll get me out of this paperwork for a while, follow me."

We went into a basement of sorts and she started setting it up. I was told to take my shirt off and lay in the center of the many writings on the floor. The floor was cold against my cheek and stomach. Heat against my shoulder blade, and pain, I gasped and squirmed. The seal worked though, I couldn't change my eyes, or bring anything back.

If I were to become stronger, then I'd do it by myself and not rely on my rinnegan. That night I slept peacefully in my apartment. I dreamt of some insane training regimen and of snakes. I awoke to the sound of my door closing, Izumo walked in and he laid down next to me.

"Morning," I said

"Morning." He said wrapping his arms around me, "So, I talked to Kakashi."

"About?" I asked

"He'll train you, but on a softer regimen." He said

"That's great," I said

"I wanted to tell you so he wouldn't be sitting there waiting on you, Kotetsu and I have a mission today." Izumo said, "I'll be back around noon, I'll bring you lunch."

"Thank you Izumo," I said

"Of course, you want to become stronger, and I want to help you reach your goal, safely."

I smiled at him, he looked at the clock in my room, "I have to get going, don't want to keep Kotetsu waiting."

I nodded and as he turned to leave I grabbed his hand, he turned to me and I pulled him in for a bear like hug that I give and I kissed him. He kissed me back softly, but it was obvious something was wrong. It didn't feel the same, there was that edginess between us. Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (if you know what I mean)

I met Kakashi for training, conversation was light, he began with telling me no jutsu or weaponry, plain Taijutsu sparring. He threw punches, and I ducked, which lead into a low spinning sweep kick. He jumped upwards, and I backed up staying in a crouching position. I threw a punch and he caught it, a fist connected with my stomach at the same time. Breathless I fell flat on my back and he pinned me.

"Ten minute break then we resume." Kakashi said as he got off of me and sat against a tree.

He pulled a scroll out and handed it to me.

"Since Izumo and Kotetsu are on a mission, it's my duty to give you this." Kakashi said

"What is it?" I asked

"Look and see." Kakashi said

I pushed a bit of chakra into the scroll, and found a new sash. It didn't hold Konoha's symbol on it, but instead it held the five nationed shinobi alliance symbol. I looked up and him and held back a gasp. If it meant what I thought it meant, then I was about to tackle him into a hug.

"Tsunade has invited you back." Kakashi said

"Yes!" I jumped up and tackle-hugged him

He chuckled, and pushed me back flat on the grass. He proceeded to remind me I needed to get into better health first. I smiled widely and looked up at the clouds.

"Kakashi." I said after a while

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's-"

"It's not fine, I shouldn't have lied, and especially with everything I know you've gone through-"

"I wasn't going to say it was fine." Kakashi said, "It's in the past and you cant change your actions now, we only have control of what happens right now."

He was shutting down again. His walls were coming up. I'd said the wrong thing again, damn it. I just want him to open up to me and realize I'm a trust worthy friend. Well, I lied to him. I guess I shouldn't expect him to trust me. At least not completely, I mean he'd trust me in battle right? He wouldn't think I'd stab him in the back if he turned around… would he?

"Please don't…" I started

He looked me in the eye, "Let's go again."

"Okay" I said

"This time instead of that pitiful sweep kick, try it this way." Kakashi instructed

He got down low, used his arms, gravity, and weight to get his momentum going and swept the floor around him putting his heel first. I copied his movements sluggishly then sped up with the correct movement. He proceeded to show me different moves, which could have been handy in out previous spar. I copied to the best of my ability, and then showed them to him all in order at full speed.

"Instead of moving your whole arm around for a punch, elbow your opponent instead." Kakashi said

This confused me, I tried it slowly, but it felt wrong. He shook his head no and showed me again. This time I tried to fit it in with the rest of the movements hoping it would just work itself out. Kakashi made a clone and showed me the move executed correctly. I again tried and couldn't get it.

"Don't freak out, I just need to look this over in slow motion." Kakashi said lifting up his head band, exposing his sharingan, "Go."

I tried to do the movement.

"Alright, when you go to hit your opponent with your elbow," Kakashi moved to stand face to face with me, he grabbed my elbow and pulling it to his chest, "Instead of having your palm upwards like this," he moved it to the position I'd just attempted the move in several times, "Put your palm face down, and extend your leg to strengthen your stance and give you extra force."

I went in slow motion and hit him with my elbow. His eye twinkled and he clapped me on the back. I finally got it right, something so simple that I just struggled with, and he walked me through it. It was just as much my victory as it was his.

"Alright, spar with me again." Kakashi said

I threw a left, he caught my fist and forced my hand downwards, I threw a right, he caught my wrist, I opened up my hand and grabbed his own wrist, I threw my foot behind his and pushed my weight onto him. He fell flat on his back and I pinned him.

"Good job, I'll step it up for you tomorrow, and you'll be caught up in no time."

I stepped up off of him and offered him a hand up, he pulled me down onto the ground and chuckled.

"Watch you don't let your guard down like that again."

"Kakashi," I said

"Hun?"

"It's starting soon, isn't it?"

"Next week all the shinobi will assemble and we'll be put into our groups."

"Which group will I be in?"

"Probably mine, you do best with close to mid range fighting."

"You're going to be leading a division?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared going into war again?"

"No," He said, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"You'll be fine." Kakashi assured me

"What if-"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Kakashi countered, "You'll be full well prepared by the time you and I are done."

"We have a week." I said

"Better than a few moments."

I looked back up at the clouds. Kakashi grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it in return and got up, extending my hand to him.

"Thanks."

He again tried to pull me down as I pulled him up, but I'm a quick learner and let go of him, making him fall back with all his force.

"This is why I'm not worried we only have a week." He said upon standing, "You're a quick learner."

The sun was almost directly above head making it about noon.

"Toki," Kakashi said, "Don't forget this."

Kakashi held up my new sash, I pulled the Konoha sash off and he tossed the new one on me.

"Thanks." I smiled

Kakashi played with the cloth of my sash in his hands.

"If it'll make you feel better, I got your back if you have mine next week."

"Definitely," I nodded, and hugged him

We parted and I bro-fisted him but he had no clue what I was doing. It's times like this I think I could get alone with Bee greatly if I only ever met him.

I could see Izumo right down the road with a brown paper bag. We ate at the park and talked. The more we talked the more I realized something was wrong. That's when he said it.

"Toki, it's wrong, and it's unfounded, but I feel jealous of every guy I see you with." Izumo admitted, "Russell, Andy, and Kakashi… That's why I'm trying not to be so jealous and why I got Kakashi to reconsider training you."

"Izumo, I'd never cheat on you." I said, "There was a guy that I dated before coming to Konoha, he was my first boyfriend and set low expectations for me."

"Go on…" Izumo looked at me

"He didn't treat me very well to begin with, and he cheated on me." I said, "So I swore when I broke up with him I'd never put anyone through that kind of pain."

Izumo wrapped an arm around me, and didn't say a word, because sometimes silence is the best reply. I felt safe in Izumo's arms yet in that moment I couldn't remember why I thought I loved Izumo, loved him as a man, and as I was a woman, in the moments when we were kissing and cuddling. He was nice but I just didn't get bubbly around him any more, and I was confused as to why.

The next day Tsunade called me into her office, and I was little less than nervous. Normally her summoning me meant I was in trouble since Izumo always was summoned for missions and assembled us, that is with him being team leader and all. Tsunade welcomed me in and was cryptic asking me questions she already knew the answers to.

"Toki, I'm promoting you to jounin. Not just because of the war but also because the Ambu have cleared you of any and all suspicion." Tsunade said

"I'm… You're…" I couldn't believe it, "I'm a jounin?"

"Yes, and since you're now highest ranked in your team you can be assigned mission leader if you'd like. You've already shown you can be a leader by-"

I just hugged Tsunade, "I won't let you down. Any thing you need, I'll do."

"Toki, there is one thing I must ask of you." Tsunade started, "We have a lead on Itachi, and I need you to find and bring him back. He is your responsibility."

"But, next week the war begins, and if I wait till after the lead will be no good. There's no way I can find him in a week."

"You can, because he's looking for her."

"Her?"

"Kimimaru."

"Why is Itachi Uchiha looking for Kimimaru?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"Why don't you go home and ask her?" Tsunade said

"She's still under suspicion isn't she?"

"She's lived in this world longer than you, and with Orochimaru as her master no less."

"I understand."

"I want you to give this to Kakashi, he'll need it tonight if he is to help you hastily find Itachi."

I went home and I asked Kimimaru to go on a walk with me to drop off a scroll, she was ready to pop any day now. She welcomed the chance to get out of the house where GrimmJow kept her and get some fresh air. She and I walked to Kakashi's apartment and gave him the scroll than walked around the village coming to a stop at the playground. She took a seat on the swing and I pushed her softly.

"Kimimaru, I need to talk to you." I said

"About?"

"Your life in this world before I came here."

"I've been here a long time now."

"Kimimaru, Itachi Uchiha is looking for you, and I'm tasked with finding him and bringing him back to Konoha."

"He left for good reason."

"Kimi, I need you to tell me what you know."

"I came here a year before the Uchiha massacre." Kimi started, "Orochimaru took me in and trained me with snakes, he didn't like Anko and I talking so we stayed apart. Sometimes I'd come to Konoha to get away from them for a while, and who cared about some pale white orphan? In that time I ended up hanging out with Itachi and Sasuke, and we became close. When Sasuke finally decided to leave the village it was easy to go with Orochimaru because I'd lived with him for so long and Sasuke trusted me."

"Kimimaru, please help me find Itachi."

**Jeez! A lot happened this chapter, Toki's rinnegan was sealed, Izumo is developing as a character realizing and admitting to his jealous faults, Tsunade had invited Toki back to the force and promoted her to jounin, the Ambu cleared her of suspicion, Toki was tasked with finding Itachi, Kimimaru finally came out with her past, and Kakashi struggling with his feelings this week, and is head of a division next week.**


	41. By the campfire

**World of Anime Chapter 41**

**Naruto - Rated: M - English - Published: 3-31-11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A lot happened last chapter, Toki's rinnegan was sealed, Izumo is developing as a character realizing and admitting to his jealous faults, Tsunade had invited Toki back to the force and promoted her to jounin, the Ambu cleared her of suspicion, Toki was tasked with finding Itachi, Kimimaru finally came out with her past, and Kakashi struggling with his feelings this week, and is head of a division next week.**

I headed to Izumo and Kotetsu's apartment the next morning, told them about my reinstatement, promotion, and the mission to find Itachi Uchiha. Kotetsu nodded and headed off to gather his things, Izumo looked at me awkwardly, and then kissed me slowly.

"Izumo…"

He threw his hands onto my hips and pulled me closer to him, he kissed me aggressively. Then I felt the spark that had been missing last night, and in that second he felt it as well. He pulled me into the apartment. He kissed me full on; started biting my lip, and kissing with tongue while pushing me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hand went down to pull my thigh against his waist.

"Guys!"

Kotetsu's voice broke us out of our own little world and spoiled the moment. Izumo and I broke up immediately like teenagers caught smoking. Izumo coughed and stalked quickly to his room, I just blushed and waved goodbye as I exited quickly. I headed home, packed up my gear, took a shower, and changed unto warmer clothing.

There was one last stop I wanted to make before leaving with Kimi, Izumo, and Kotetsu. I walked up the stairs slowly, then turned right and walked down the grey corridor. I knocked on the door and the resident answered.

"Yukan-sa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, what am I not welcome?" I joked

"It's not that at all, I thought that we had canceled practice today?" He said, "Tsunade's sending my after Itachi."

"I'm your mission leader. I was promoted to jounin, and the Ambu cleared me of all suspicion. "

"You shouldn't go, he's much more advanced in his training than you are." Kakashi said

"Kakashi, I'm responsible for him." I said

"She shouldn't be sending you to go after an S ranked criminal. She should have mentioned in the scroll you were mission leader."

An Ambu poofed next to me, and told Kakashi he had summons from Tsunade. That if he were late meeting her she'd be very unhappy with him. I excused myself and went home to get Kimi and GrimmJow. She basically packed a bag full of scrolls.

The three of us headed to yakiniku to meet up with Izumo and Kotetsu for barbeque before leaving for the mission. Izumo and Kotetsu beat us there, they were at our regular long table seated across from each other. I sat next to Izumo, and Kimi sat next to Kotetsu and GrimmJow.

"We ordered the group barbeque with the side of shrimp." Izumo said

"Cool."

"Yup."

"So, what's the game plan?" Kotetsu asked

"I've actually been thinking about that, and I have an idea." Kimi spoke up, "The intel Tsunade gave Toki suggests Itachi is in Otogakure. So we start there and I'll see if I recognize his chakra, if I do I'll lead you to him and we'll handle that when we get there."

"But if you don't?" Kakashi walked up to out table and sat next to me.

"Then I can use this to find him." Kimi held up a locket

She handed it to me, "I can't open it until he's in a hundred mile radius, and then it'll direct some chakra towards him."

"Really? That seems awful convenient." I raised a brow

"I had a whole second childhood here, we all have matching lockets it has pieces of chakra inside instead of hair. Itachi thought it would be better in case someone got lost while away from Konoha." Kimi replied

"Away from Konoha?" Izumo asked

"We went on our own 'field trips' to other places." Kimi said

The waitress brought the Beef and various barbeque sauces, along with the shrimp, and turned the grill on in the center of the table. She gave us each a plate and asked if we'd be wanting vegetables. We replied no softly, and she walked away.

"Could this possibly find Sasuke as well?" Kakashi asked

"Hatake, we're not trying to find Sasuke so get that out of your mind." Kimi said defensively

"So that's a yes." Kakashi said quietly

I elbowed him.

"Why is he here anyway?" Kimi asked

"I was just wondering the same thing." Izumo said quietly

"I'm here to help, Toki may be ranked higher than all of you but she's not strong enough to fight Itachi if it comes to that." Kakashi said, "Tsunade agreed I should come, and I have tracking skills that will come in handy. If that locket has the jutsu I think it does it wont give an exact location and you'll need someone to find him."

I popped a barbeque-covered piece of meat into my mouth and sat quietly. Izumo's arm went around me and I smiled at him. He smiled right back at me.

"Look, we all want to find Itachi, even though it's for different reasons." Izumo said, looking at Kimi, Kakashi, and I, "But non the less we'll do it together."

I squeezed his hand. Kimi leaned into GrimmJow, he was stiff and watching for any danger as if preparing to have to protect her along the journey. Kakashi simply raised his glass of wine.

"To teamwork."

"No, to family." I said raising mine

"I'll drink to that." Kimi said

"I don't think so," GrimmJow said

He took the glass, drank it, and we all laughed at her most comical and loud reaction. I turned to the right and Kakashi had drunken his own wine while we were preoccupied. Izumo chuckled, and I looked into his eyes. He makes me happy, and I make him happy.

"I love you."

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Guys please, this morning was enough." Kotetsu groaned

"This morning?" Kimi smirked

"Didn't know he had it in him," GrimmJow joked to Kakashi, who didn't look too happy

I hid my face behind my hands, trying to control how hot my face felt. I heard Izumo stammer how we didn't really do anything, that Kotetsu interrupted us before... Kimi asked me to come to the bathroom with her. Which I thankfully complied. She asked if we did it or not, when I replied no she said she knew I didn't have the guts to do it, and preceded to just laugh until she cried.

When we returned to the table the guys seemed pretty tense like they'd just finished an argument. The conversation seemed strained the entire time eating afterwards. I was extremely confused and curious as to what happened while we were gone. I figured I'd ask Izumo later. We split the bill and headed to the front gate together.

"Toki, can you.." Kimi held out her bag

"Sure thing." I said grabbing it

GrimmJow put Kimimaru up on his back, reminding me of when I used to get piggy-back rides from her when I was younger. Izumo signed out at the gate and we were off. Izumo and I took up the front, Kimimaru, on Grimm's back, and Kotetsu took up the sides and Kakashi trailed to keep an eye out incase of an attack from behind us. We traveled until about an hour after dark.

"It's fucking freezing." I muttered

"Kimi,"

"Huh?" she answered sleepily

"We're stopping, you warm enough?"

She nodded.

"Kakashi, do you mind setting up a perimeter? Kotetsu, Grimm, work on pitching the tents, Izumo help me grab some fire wood." I said taking charge

They nodded and headed to their different jobs.

"I can help out too." Kimi said

"Honestly if I could find Itachi without you I could. Kimi you don't need to be doing anything extra seeing as you're pregnant." I started

Izumo nodded in agreement.

"Quit your gabbing. I can summon one snake." Kimimaru said

Kimimaru summoned a purple snake about the size of Akamaru, and petted it as it coiled around her in affection (or for heat). She spoke softly to it and it slithered off. She smiled and turned to me.

"Nagashi will be added perimeter watch, incase one of us falls asleep on watch." Kimimaru said

"Kimi," GrimmJow called, "Get in here to stay warm."

She smiled to me and got into the now pitched tent, GrimmJow zippered it up, and started the third on.

Izumo and I went around grabbing dry pieces of wood that weren't too damp to use. I was freezing; the sooner we got the fire started the better. I got a chill up my spine and my teeth started chattering.

"Toki," Izumo said

"Hm?" I answered

"Is that chattering sound you?"

"Yeah." I said giggling a bit, "Just cold is all."

He chuckled, walked up to me, put a coat around my shoulders, and kissed me. I smiled, and hugged him. His arms around me were warm and strong. He took my hand and with the firewood under our outer arms we walked back to camp.

"In the middle so we all get a little heat." I directed as Izumo put the firewood down

Kimi and GrimmJow were in one tent, Izumo and I in another, and Kotetsu and Kakashi in the third. We sat around the fire, food cooking in a pot, discussing formations and such.

"Alright and who's taking watch in what order."

"I'll take first." Kotetsu offered

"I'll grab second." Kakashi said

"I'll grab third," I started, "and Izumo, can you grab fourth?"

"Sure thing." Izumo smiled

"I guess that leaves me with fifth." GrimmJow said

"Is that alright with everyone?" I asked

No one objected and we all headed to our tents for bed except Kotetsu and Nagashi, the snake. Izumo settled in the far side and held the blankets open for me. I crawled into the tent and laid down in his arms as he threw the blankets over us.

"You're beautiful." He said

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling broadly.

I kissed him, and he kissed me back madly, he held me silently and soon the both of us were asleep. Izumo slept like a baby, I, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. I tossed and turned and couldn't get any restful sleep. When I finally decided to give up, I pulled my fluffy socks and shinobi shoes on and headed out to sit by the fire.

"It's not your turn yet." Kakashi said from across the fire.

"I know." I said

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, not really."

"So what is it? Something on your mind or just uncomfortable?"

"I guess I'm a bit nervous." I said

"About?"

"Well, right now I'm leader of my first mission, next week we go to war, and I'm just afraid, if we fail, the kind of world Kimi's kid will grow up in."

"I remember my first mission…" Kakashi said, "As long as you avoid losing any comrade's lives I'll call it a success, regardless of if we bring Itachi back."

"Yeah?"

Kakashi nodded, "We won't fail though. Too much depends on us winning this war for us to fail."

I looked up at the moon, "I hope you're right… And even if we win the war lives will definitely be lost."

"We have to cherish the people around us,"

"Isn't that the truth?" I said turning my gaze to the cracking fire, throwing a log on

"Toki, we'll be there fighting together."

I turned to look at him.

"It's not my choice. I wouldn't want you to see me die, or for me to see you die."

"Then let's not see it then." I said, "We'll stop it."

"Toki," he looked at me, his eye darting back and forth between my two.

Then it happened. It was slow and then it happened suddenly. His lips were cold and a bit chapped, not as I had thought they would be. I didn't know what to do, if it had happened any time before Izumo found out about my premonitions, then I would be so happy. It was happening now, and I felt dread form in the pit of my stomach for letting him be faster than I.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off, just as Izumo near shouted, "What the hell!"

"Izumo-" Kakashi started

"It's not-" I began

"It's not what it looks like?" Izumo was furious

"Bad choice of words but yes." I said

"I thought, I'm so- You have no idea…"Izumo was pissed

Kotetsu and GrimmJow out of their respective tents to check if there was an attack.

"What's going on?" Kotetsu asked

"We're switching tents, Kotetsu you're in here with me."

"What?"

"Izumo-" I started

"Go and sleep in Kakashi's tent since you like him so much." He grumbled

"Izumo listen to me." I said

"I'm not obliged to listen to anything you need to say other than orders for the mission" Izumo said harshly, "We're done."

And so Kakashi and I stood by the fire alone once more.


	42. Baby(Not revised for cannon)

**World of Anime Chapter 42**

**Naruto - Rated: M - English - Published: 3-31-11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Last time on World Of Anime: Toki's first mission as a mission leader is to find and bring Itachi to Konoha as an ally to the Allied Shinobi Force. She's not lost any of her comrades: Kimimaru, GrimmJow, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Kakashi, but Izumo is furious after he sees Kakashi and Toki kiss. Kimimaru could have her baby any day now, they have a one week time restraint to finish this mission before the war finally begins, and any one of them could die once it does.**

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked

"I didn't know Izumo would see-"

"It's not about Izumo seeing!" I said, "You shouldn't have kissed me regardless. I wasn't single."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry." I said, "You couldn't just be friends with me? You couldn't just let me be happy?"

"You're not happy with him." He countered loudly

"How do you know?"

"Because it's in your eyes." He said, "There's this spark it used to be there all the time and it isn't anymore. It's occasional now."

I slapped him.

"Don't pretend you know more than you do." I said, "You don't know me."

"I know you better than you'd care to admit."

The next morning we packed up, and headed towards the hidden sound. Why was Itachi in the Sound Village anyway? It doesn't make any sense. What would I do if Itachi attacked us and wanted to continue his affiliation with the Akatsuki to protect Sasuke?

"Toki, the hidden sound is just ahead." Kimi observed

"Do you want to check the locket?" I asked

"It wont take long if we aren't close…" she said

GrimmJow let her down onto a branch and she dug into her pocket for the locket. Her hand glowed with purple chakra but the locket did nothing.

"Kimi will that work regardless of if he has his locket?"

"I hope so."

"You don't know?" Kotetsu asked

"I've never had to use it before!" she said

"Are you serious?" Kakashi groaned

Izumo stood there in silence leaning against the tree, and just watched the scene unfold.

"Everyone, we know how to go into unstable territories, henge and lower your chakra to a civilian's." I said

We all used henge, lowered our chakra and headed into the hidden sound. We ate food and Kakashi worked on seeing if anyone had seen a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, which extended to his shoulder blades. Who also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin, and pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes.

"He probably used a henge, just as we are." Kakashi said once we were all gathered in a hotel room, and had checked it for bugs

"Why would he be here in the first place?" I asked

"As far as I know he didn't come here for anything other than missions, as an Akatsuki I'm sure that's changed." Kimi answered

"Kimi do you have anything at all that he maybe gave you or… just the locket?" I asked

"No, not really."

"Damn." I said, "I've only felt his chakra once, it had an extremely different feeling to it compared to others, but I'd like to match it to something he previously touched."

I opened the window and let my chakra concentrate all North, then I concentrated it to the south, and finally the east.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"I'll go do some digging." Kotetsu said

"Don't get in any trouble for information though." I said

Kotetsu nodded silently and avoided eye contact.

"We're going to take a nap," Kimi dragged GrimmJow into the other room in the inn that we rented

"Izumo-"

"I don't want to hear it Yukan-sa." Izumo responded

"Will you just hear her out?" Kakashi muttered, "It'll be bad to not have resolved this and will have to fight together."

"Maybe I don't want to resolve anything?" his brows furrowed as he glared daggers at the tan carpet

"Forget it." I whispered, quickly exiting the hotel

I was going to cry. I knew I was going to any moment, but not in front of them. I was out of the way of the road, a little off of it, throwing Kunai at a tree until I couldn't keep myself together any longer. I kept my tears away and my mind calm as long as I could, but you can only hold the choking sobs in your throbbing throat so long.

"Toki,"

"Leave me alone."

"Your tears are going to freeze on your face."

"Let them then."

"Get up and stop wallowing in self pity!" Kimi slapped me across the top of my head, "We think he's east of here, we leave tomorrow morning."

Kimimaru dragged me back to the hotel, non-literally. We went to the bathroom to wash up and met the rest of the team for dinner. Kakashi sat next to me on the right and Kimimaru on the left, across from her was GrimmJow, Izumo was across from me, and Kotetsu across from Kakashi. I ate in silence while Kakashi tried getting me to talk to him and Izumo talked rather loudly to Kotetsu to block out Kakashi's voice and ignore me. Kimimaru and GrimmJow were the only two acting normally.

"Izumo," I started slowly

"Did you hear something Kotetsu?" He asked, "Sounded a little like lust and betrayal?"

I got up abruptly and ran out. He _hates _me. _He_ hates _me. _GrimmJow, Kimimaru, and Kakashi were staying in room one, and Kotetsu, Izumo, and I were in room two. So I headed to room two, got in the shower, got in pajamas, and hid in my sleeping bag. I grabbed my pillow and wrapped my entire body around it.

"It's not fair. It's not fucking fair." I whimpered as I cried

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

"How did she fall for such a dick in the first place?" I asked

"You have something to say to me Hatake?" Izumo said

"You know what? Yeah I do." I said getting up

Izumo stood up just as quickly as I did.

"You not only ignore her, don't respond to her, and don't give the time of day to hear her side of the story, but you insult her in front of her friends and family." I said, "I blindsided her with that kiss, and you know what Izumo? She not only didn't kiss back but she also pushed me off and yelled at me."

"Don't forget the slap, that was pretty good too." Kimi said in between bites

"She tells me she'd not hurt me because she had been cheated on and then I see you two by the fire kissing while I'm just a few feet away." Izumo said

"She _told_ you?" Kimi asked she shook her head, "I can't believe this."

Kimi got up, Grimm looked at her quizzically.

"She told him." She said loudly, pointing at Izumo

"She told me, so what?!" Izumo said

"You have no clue how stupid you are." Kimi said, pulling Grimm to the room with her not wanting to be at the table any longer.

I stared at Izumo coolly, not letting my anger affect my tone of voice as I spoke to Kotetsu. "Kotetsu, hand me your room key."

He hesitated, I turned to him and clearly said "Now."

With Kotetsu's room key I went to the room, Toki was located the farthest from the door with her back to me. I headed over to her; she was asleep and tearstained. I picked her up inside her sleeping bag and headed to my room. I put her on my bed and took my things in her room. I switched us to keep her from Izumo a bit longer.

"You two kissed, do you have any idea-"

"I didn't sleep with her, I told her how I felt." I said as Izumo and Kotetsu came into the room, "She cried herself to sleep tonight, and that's my fault because I screwed you two up. But don't think for a minute you're not to blame too."

I grabbed Izumo by the collar of his shirt. Izumo grabbed my shirt right back.

"I get it, you're hurt, but she didn't do anything and you wont even hear her out."

"Why would you kiss her? Why couldn't you leave it?"

"The same reason you're acting like a dick." I said, "I love her, and seeing you two together hurt me."

**Toki P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning in the wrong room. Izumo must have not been able to breath the same air or whatever. It sucked, I got it, he's mad but he wouldn't even talk to me? Kakashi had been trying to help, but that's only because it's his fault. This isn't fair. This absolutely sucked. I got up and looked around, my stuff wasn't anywhere to be seen. So I got up and walked towards the other room. I ran into Kakashi in the hall.

"Toki," He said, "I'm sorry, for screwing you two up."

"I never thought he'd be so…"

"Childishly rude?"

"He's being unreasonable."

"The heart doesn't believe in reason."

"If Izumo and I weren't…" I found my sentence breaking off, "You're a good guy."

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

I finally found myself able to look him in the eye.

"It was impulsive and I should've known better as a shinobi."

"Kakashi, you're a person too." I said, "Shinobi doesn't mean you're not a person."

He nodded and pointed behind me, "I've got to grab some stuff, you alright going in there alone?"

"I got it, thanks." I said

I walked up to the door and knocked somberly twice. Izumo opened the door and let me in. He was quiet, probably still pretending I didn't exist. I grabbed my bag and the few items next to it, packing it all up, and going to get ready in the other room.

"Toki." Izumo said as I had my hand on the door

"So you want to do this now?" I turned and leaned against the door

"You wanted to tell me what really happened, tell me."

"I couldn't sleep well, so I gave up and went to sit by the fire. Kakashi and I started talking and he just kissed me. I was caught off guard, it was random."

"Toki," Izumo started walking closer to me, "Just tell me how this feels, alright?"

I started to freak out but softly said, "Alright."

He closed the rest of the space between us, leaned down, cupped my cheek, and kissed me.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I had just paid the man at the counter downstairs, the housekeeper would be up in two hours and I had us scheduled for departure in about one. I headed to check up on Toki, but she wasn't in the room with GrimmJow and Kimi, so I headed to the other room prepared to stop a screaming match.

I did not walk into a screaming match.

They kissed softly, in their own little world not even noticing me at the door. I turned, walked away, closing the door quietly behind me. To be honest I felt rejected, and it had been a long time since I'd last felt that way.

**Toki's P.O.V. **

Izumo broke apart and rested his forehead against mine, keeping his eyes closed. His hands still ghosts against my cheek and waist. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. When he spoke his lips grazed mine.

"How was that?"

"It's not like before." I said hesitantly

"I know," he said hardly audible, "I'm sorry."

"So am I." I said backing away and turning from him

"So we really are done…"

"It certainly seems that way." I said grasping the door's handle, "We still have a mission to complete. We should get ready to go."

…

We traveled by forest instead of main road. We were all silent in out own thoughts, as we heard sounds of what small amount of leaves danced as the wind broke them off their branches and the frost collected on the ground.

What happened next was so fast, it happened in a blur. Kimimaru screamed, I felt her chakra hit mine, and by the time I turned around she was gone in a puff of smoke. GrimmJow was wounded across the back and fighting off a hooded figure, Izumo and Kotetsu were fighting; Kakashi threw a kunai that countered a kunai coming right at me.

"Kimimaru!" GrimmJow screamed

My own battle with one of the enemy began. He threw kunai and tried to punch me, I caught it, and hit him in the face with my elbow. Shouts of retreat were called, some left immediately others threw one last jutsu at us. Izumo was in the line of fire. I am a kunoichi. He was in danger, there was no time to think, or to hesitate. This is my premonition come true. (Ch. 29)

The sun was shining, the air around stunk of iron, the salty flavor that comes from blood and sweat. I could hear Kakashi screaming my name. Izumo pushing passed Kotetsu.

"Look at me." Izumo said

"You're alright?" I asked

"Just worry about yourself right now."

"It's not in my nature to-" I gasped in pain, my stomach slashed with a nasty gash

Kimimaru. Her chakra that hit me with in that last moment that she was with us. I pushed passed the pain, threw a mystical hand over my stomach. I had a whole bunch of her chakra in my system right now, making it easy for me to find her. I sent out chakra again forgetting about Itachi and ignoring my comrades telling me to sit down a moment. GrimmJow was in shock, but I couldn't afford to be. I found her and took off with out hesitation.

It was about nine steps into that whole 'Can't afford to be in shock running' that my stomach twisted and pain engulfed me. I had this shocked feeling and fear spread through me.

"What the hell!" I yelled

"Toki?" Kakashi asked worriedly

I was face down on the grass, stomach feeling like it was being ripped open worse than any injury I'd ever felt. I reached out But I was pulled into a purple hued vision.

"_God Damn it! Mother-" Kimi screamed_

_I saw myself rush over to her. I was freaking out, she was having contractions, and that's when I saw it. My Konoha sash had been crossed out._

"Toki," I heard Izumo say

My vision cleared much quicker than anytime before. I was surprised to see that Izumo held me in his arms, worried. Kakashi looked uncomfortable and his brow furrowed. Kotetsu looked at me shocked and worried, and GrimmJow was standing grabbing our things.

"Kimi's having the baby." I said

Grimmjow whirled around immediately, "What did you say?"

Kakashi looked confused, as did Kotetsu.

"Just she is!" I said not wanting to explain to my friends, "We need to get going!"

They looked at me like I was crazy, But then I was surprised a second time.

"She's right." Izumo agreed with me

I looked at him a bit shocked, and he turned left to look at me. Then he smiled softly. I nodded to him.

We grabbed our stuff and headed off in the direction of Kimimaru's chakra. As we raced through the treetops, Izumo fell in step (Or jump, whatever) with me.

"Your eyes weren't white." He said

"What?"

"They weren't white during your vision, they were purple."

"I thought this one seemed strange." I responded

"What do you mean?"

"It was a purple hue inside."

"That time… when I we were both in…" Izumo caught Kakashi suddenly gaining speed to listen in

"'Inside', was that normal?"

"Definitely not." I said

"Is it connected somehow?"

"We'll figure that out later, right now we focus on Kimi." I said

We finally closed in on Kimimaru's Chakra. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew this place.

It was from another vision I had:

_I tried to stand from my position on the ground but my hands were bound behind my back. I was lead from the place I'd fallen twenty feet into a building. Upon entry I was immediately tied down, face down, to the floor. The floor was damp and cold, and my wrists were bound by wire. Burning. There's burning on my upper back near my TL2-TL5 area.. The pain is in a circle. I started screaming._

"Toki?" Kakashi asked seeing my distress immediately

Izumo looked at me as well. I looked at GrimmJow, then Kotetsu, then Kakashi, and then finally Izumo. I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say before I said it.

"GrimmJow, I know she's your wife and you're going to want to come, but you can't. You'd be to emotional." I said, "Kotetsu, don't let either of them come in after me. I know what I need to do."

"We don't even know what's in there." Kakashi said

"She does." Izumo said

"You two can't follow me where I'm going, not this time." I said

Kakashi took a step forward, Izumo held him back. I caught Izumo's eye

"I don't know what you saw," He said, "But be careful."

I nodded, grabbed my kunai from my back pouch, and pulled my sash off. I gulped, took a shaky breath and crossed out the Konoha symbol. Kotetsu's eyes bugged out of his head and Kakashi pushed passed Izumo's grip. He grabbed my by the arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm going to save Kimimaru." I said

I looked up at Kakashi, confusion, hurt, and almost… betrayal. That's when I realized it was always him. From day one, the first episode the character Kakashi Hatake was introduced I fell for him. Now he was falling for me. Izumo was important to me… I loved him, but not the way I'd loved Kakashi. Izumo was my brother, and Kakashi was what I wanted in a lover. So I took a deep breath, slid his headband up quickly, kissed his eye while standing on tippy toes and then hugged him.

"I promise I'll come back eventually." I said

His expression grew ten times worse.

"I'm sorry." I said as I backed away slowly and then turned and ran into the building.

The moment I was inside, I was hit with a jutsu. My sash went flying out of my hand. I heard my voice being called. I knew they saw me fall, so I got up immediately so they wouldn't come after me, and I slammed the door. Upon the door closing I was hit again. I recognized the voice now that it was sounding for a second time.

"I'm fine, Kimi." I said

"Yukan-sa, to the rescue." Kabuto's voice sounded as he immerged from his hiding spot. I saw several Akatsuki members that should have been dead.

"I'm here to exchange myself for her." I said

"She came here of her own freewill." Kabuto hissed

"I needed to be with Itachi, and Kabuto, and…" Kimimaru slowly stopped

I looked up at her confused.

"Damn!" Kimi and I said at the same time as a contraction ripped through her

Diedara came to my side and held a kunai to my throat, "Wouldn't I love to destroy you."

"Wouldn't I love to be destroyed." I purred

"Toki?" Kimi asked

Diedara smirked, and looked up at Kabuto.

"I've hit her with a heart changing jutsu." Kabuto said, "She'll be an asset to our cause."

Kimimaru knew me since we were young, and she knew that I wouldn't betray someone after pledging allegiance to him or her. My mind was foggy and all I could think about in that moment was how delectable Diedara looked. That line of thought ended as soon as Kimi had another contraction. I screwed my eyes shut and pushed him off of me. I got up and threw a mystical hand on Kimi, relieving our pain loads.

"It's too soon," Kimi said, eyes watering, "I'm not ready."

"You are ready," I reassured her, "I'm here, then you're going to do some explaining."

In these moments I totally forgot everything other than my sister crying in pain. She screamed, she cried, and she begged for me to help her. I tried to ease her pain with the mystical hand, but I was not a midwife and had no clue how to deliver a baby.

Kimimaru's screams soon subsided and a high-pitched voice was heard for the first time. I cleaned its mouth I tried to get a peak at if it was actually a boy. I grabbed a blanket from my bag and wrapped the baby girl in it.

"It's a girl," I whispered to Kimi when I handed her the baby

"Miki," she said quietly, naming the baby

She was beautiful. Looked exactly like Kimimaru. She was a pale white color, odd for a baby, with dark black hair, but she had her father's blue eyes instead of her mother's purple ones.

That's when Itachi made his first appearance, he checked on Kimimaru asking her how she was, then he turned to me.

"I need to talk with you." I said to Itachi

"What are you doing?" He hissed

"Keeping her safe." I said

"I know you Yukan-sa, you aren't Akatsuki material." He said, "You need to get her out, not play bad guy."

"Help me." I said, "Give me a distraction."

Itachi fled out of the room Kimi'd just given birth in, and I opened the window. I pulled Kimi into my arms, she held onto Miki tightly. She started spouting about a curse keeping her from leaving here ever since Orochimaru died. The curse made her believe she couldn't leave, I cancelled it out by asking her how she got pregnant in the first place. I carried her towards GrimmJow, Kakashi, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Screaming and alarms went off inside.

And in that moment I felt the raw urge to kill.

I pushed Kimimaru into GrimmJow's arms and forced myself away from my team. Kakashi asked me what was wrong, but I was shaking, I couldn't talk, my head felt like it was being slammed onto concrete.

"Take them home." I said, "Get them away from me!" I backed up further right into Kabuto's grasp.

"Foolish girl, not one defies me." Kabuto said

He released his jutsu hold on my mind, and I didn't want to kill. He pushed me to the floor. Diedara, Hidan, Itachi, and Kabuto stood above me. Kabuto sent a jutsu at me that sent my nerves on fire, and every nerve point in my body was in pain, under control of his medical jutsu.

"I'll grab the Chunin, You grab the jounin." Diedara said to Hidan

"The blue haired freak is mine." Itachi growled

"I order you to retreat to Konoha!" I said, "I order you to abandon me!"

That's when white fluffy snow started to fall.


	43. Numb

World of Anime Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach and I don't make money off of this, it is a Fanfiction. **

**Last time on World of Anime: Toki realizes what all of her visions mean, and knows what she needs to do. Izumo, who understands what the visions are, knows he just needs to trust Toki on this. Kakashi thinks Izumo and Toki made up and feels heartbroken that his love in unrequited, until Toki kisses his bad eye, hugs him, and promises to return alive. Kotetsu has been quiet all of last chapter and is about to step into Toki's shoes as mission leader, in order to keep Kakashi or Izumo from trying to save her. GrimmJow now has his wife in his arms again and his child in front of him and doesn't care about what he needs to do to keep them safe. He doesn't care about leaving Toki behind.**

* * *

I saw a chakra dome form around the building, Kakashi ran towards us. He was too late, and transparent chakra encased the building. Kakashi slammed his fist on it; Kotetsu pushed him back with the group and forced him south, towards Konoha. Kabuto yanked me up by my hair and dragged into the building.

I was thrown face first on to concrete floor and my arm and legs were soon bound by wire. I noted the circular jutsu seal I'd seen in my vision. The pain of this was ten times worse than the vision. And I realize that I've said that a lot, but pain is relative, once you've recovered it's nothing compared to current pain because it's in the past. And I'll tell you present pain hurts like hell.

My back was on fire, and my nerves were already sensitive from Kabuto's torture. I couldn't move, and I didn't know if I was screaming or not because my ears were ringing with what sounded like electricity and a deep voice. The seal holding my eye's abilities was broken.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

"Why aren't we stopping?" I asked

"We aren't stopping until we go to Konoha." Kotetsu said

"We should regroup here, and figure out how we're going to get her back." I insisted

"They have four S ranked Akatsuki, maybe more inside. We have two Chunin, a jounin and three civilians." Kotetsu said

"I'm no ordinary civilian." Kimimaru growled

"True, you're a civilian who just gave birth and has been weakened by it." Kotetsu said

"If we leave her now, there will be no rescue mission!" I said

Izumo's eyes were red and he swallowed hard.

"War starts officially in four days." I said, "The Alliance won't risk men for a recovery mission for one jounin."

"We do what she told us to." Izumo said

"Not you too." I said

"Toki knew certain things." Izumo responded quickly, "You've never wondered how she knows so much? She sees what happens before it can happen. She knew going in that she'd be captured."

I just looked at him confused, "You're insane."

Izumo shook his head, "She said she'd come back, and I believe she will."

"What if she knew she wouldn't and lied, because she knew you would say this?" I asked

"So now you believe she can see the future?" Izumo snapped

"I'm just poking holes in your theory." I said

"Look, I don't give a damn, I need to get Kimimaru to a hospital." GrimmJow said

"Kakashi let her go." Kotetsu said

"No." I said, "She loved you, Izumo! And Kotetsu, she always watched over you, like a little brother! GrimmJow, she saved your wife's life!"

"She also understood what sacrifice meant." GrimmJow said, "What it entailed."

**Toki P.O.V.**

Night had fallen, I could tell because my eyes started to droop and I couldn't sit upright on the wall any longer. My chakra was dangerously low, and was being maintained at this point by chakra absorption seals. I was held in my place by wire, and could only overhear what they wanted me to. I started nodding off and then an alarm went off waking me up. I heard people running, most likely underlings, I heard it then. Kakashi's voice calling me.

My voice was sore but I managed a weak, "Here."

He burst into the room, and grabbed the wire on me, "Toki, come on."

Kakashi offered me his hand to get up and I grabbed it. But then there was blood. Kakashi was hit by a jutsu from behind. We both clattered to the ground, I grabbed him trying to make a mystical hand but not even having the minimum chakra for it.

I cried. I full on tears and snot cried, because in that moment in my arms. Kakashi Hatake died because of me.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

Izumo, Kotetsu, and I all shared a tent; Izumo lay closest to the zipper door to keep us from leaving. What he didn't realize was Kimimaru, in the other tent, would leave her child and husband to go to the Akatsuki. I never knew why she did it, because she seemed to have everything. She had a family, a home, pets, and plenty of strength.

We woke up that morning, realized she was gone and then we had no choice, GrimmJow demanded we return for her.

**Toki P.O.V.**

Kimi appeared behind Kakashi's killer, and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Make them stop!" She sobbed, "Make the voices stop!"

I laid Kakashi's broken body on the floor because in that moment I couldn't help him, but I could help Kimi. I held out my arms to her and she sat in my lap and cried as she clawed at her skull.

"Sh, it's alright, I'm going to get you out of here and then we'll make it stop." I said

I pulled her hands from her head and held her in my arms. I looked skyward wondering if there was a God, in this cartoon, and started to cry silently. Kimi stopped struggling and it seemed the voices in her head stopped. The violence outside the room continued, the alarm, and the battle cries of people I didn't know. Kimimaru realized whose body we sat next to.

"Toki, is he-"

"Yes." I cut her off not wanting to hear it

"Can't you-"

"No." I cut her off again; she soon noted the seals on my arms that absorbed my chakra.

She grabbed my arm and started dispelling them, "I know these seals…"

She took my hand and pressed it to Kakashi's chest. I choked back a sob.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will, come on." Kimi said, "Together."

I nodded, and Kakashi soon gasped for life, but it wasn't Kakashi's voice. Kimi made the release sign for a jutsu. A henge came off of 'Kakashi'. He had literally a white face, purple down sides of his eyes, and long hair dark as obsidian. What I said next was barely above a whisper.

"Kimimaru, what have you done?"

Kimimaru hugged the Snake Sanin Orochimaru, and he hugged her back apathetically. I crawled backwards away from him quickly. I was shocked and scared. Kimimaru chatted with him as if he were just any person. She told him that I brought him to life with her help. Then his sick pale yellow snake eyes rested on me.

"My immortality potion's missing ingredient." He smiled sickly at me

Kimimaru had barely seen the episodes with Orochimaru, and she was calling him 'Daddy'. So when he called me his ingredient she didn't realize what I did. Orochimaru officially wanted me to experiment on and to gain immortality. I summoned a chakra scroll and took my chakra. I stood and charged at him with a water jutsu I surprisingly didn't know the name of; it whirled in a circle like a drill if that helps though.

A female grunt. No. No. I didn't. I couldn't have...

"Kimi!" I screamed

"Don't hurt him." She begged

"Are you insane?" I yelled

I pulled the water drill out of her and tried healing her. There was so much blood. I tried everything. I heard Orochimaru growl and run out of the room via window. Another person entered the room by way of the door. He was immediately by Kimi's side.

"I love you Grimm." She said, "Toki, take care of him."

"Don't you dare talk like that." I cried

GrimmJow was too shocked to move a muscle. I sat there trying and failing to keep her alive. I pushed all the chakra I had into it. Kimimaru just smiled and acted as if we were back in the apartment and I was singing a lullaby to her unborn child.

"Don't you dare die on me!" I yelled at her

"I'm going home." She said

"How do you know?" I cried

"Because I make up the rules."

In games as children I'd ask how she knew, and she'd always say because she made up the rules in the first place.

"Grimm, watch Miki closely for me."

"You watch her for yourself." He said shaking his head

Kimi coughed up blood, smiled and then her head tilted back.

"No!" I screamed

I grabbed GrimmJow's hand to take chakra but it wouldn't come to me like other chakras did. Kimimaru's body slowly from her feet t her head started to just disappear. I lost her. I lost her. I lost her.

And I couldn't bring her back.

"Give her back!" I screamed to the Heavens, "Give her back you piece of shit!"

I kept screaming profanities at the sky. GrimmJow moved towards me and just pulled me into his arms. He shook, and I screamed at a cartoon God. Then I pounded at his chest. Then I heard the footsteps.

"Toki,"

"Go away!" I screamed, "This isn't real! I've got to wake up!"

I pushed out of GrimmJow's grip and ran for the window. Hands grabbed me around my waist. I was pulled backward towards a solid chest. I shook and tears continued to stream down.

"Get off!" I shouted

"Toki, you're acting-"

"I killed her!" I screamed, "Let me go! It was my fault!"

"What?" GrimmJow's head suddenly snapped up

Kakashi shoved me behind him, as Kotetsu and Izumo tried to hold Grimm back. I slipped out through the window and started running. I ran and ran until something from the left hit me and I was knocked unconscious.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

Izumo forcibly threw GrimmJow into unconsciousness, but I soon I realized Toki slipped away from me. I turned around and scanned the ground around the building. I didn't see her, and then I started searching for her chakra. I found nothing.

"She's gone." I said

"What?" Kotetsu asked quickly

"Toki's gone." I said, "Kimi's dead, and my clone is holding a sleeping baby several miles away."

**Toki P.O.V.**

Damn my head hurt after he hit me. I was on the ground covered in a blanket, and Itachi sat in front of a fire. He looked gruff as usual. He turned to me when he heard me shifting around and sitting up.

"And here I thought you could take a hit." He said

I swallowed hard, Kimi used to say that too.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Kimi left this for you." Itachi extended a book to me

It was black and small and it had her name on it in golden letters that I automatically recognized as her penmanship. I shook my head not wanting it. He pulled out another copy. He opened it up, and said it was addressed to him.

"After you've done that find Toki and tell her that she needs to let me go." He read, "She'd find ways to blame herself even if she wasn't even there when it happened."

"I killed her." I choked out

"I know." He said, "I saw."

"But..." I was confused I didn't see him

"Kimi knew you were going to kill her, years and years ago." Itachi said

I paled, "What?"

"When I first met her she had dreams that came true- night visions." Itachi said, "She accidently pulled me into this one. Anyways, the book is yours, I've leafed through it, and I really think you should really read it. It doesn't have to be now, but eventually."

Itachi stood, poured water on the fire and started to pack his things up. I stood and handed him his blanket. He shook his head and pointed to the corner of it. The initials K.O. lined it. It was Kimimaru's but I didn't recognize which last name it was. I froze.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming the rest of the twenty minutes to Konoha with me?" Itachi asked

I folded the blanket and walked next to him. He jutted his chin up to the tree branches. We moved swiftly and silently through the treetops, and I couldn't help it. I replayed Kimi's death in my head over and over and I started crying. Itachi and I walked passed the guards, and they didn't even think about questioning me with how I looked. I headed to Tsunade's office; Shizune was there in contact mentally with Tsunade.

"Mission accomplished." I murmured

Itachi stepped forward towards Shizune, nodded then sat on the couch on the side of the room. I turned towards the door to leave.

"Toki," Shizune said, "Wait for a moment will you?"

Not one moment, but several moments later, Kakashi Hatake arrived. He looked shocked and relieved to see me. He pulled me into a tight hug, but I just felt numb. I couldn't focus on any one thing, and I couldn't feel my body. I was there but didn't feel like I was.

"Take her home." Shizune said

I was in my own world. Memories or a live and vibrant Kimimaru flashed through my mind, but in-between each good memory was my killing her not hours ago. Kakashi's hand slipped to the small of my back and he guided me out of the room, then down the hall, around the streets of Konoha, up the staircase of my apartment, and then finally into my apartment.

He led me to the bathroom. The mirror showed a Toki Yukan-sa with Kimimaru's blood on her shirt hands and face. There was dirt on my face and my hair was a mess. Kakashi grabbed a washcloth, wetted it, lathered it with water, and rubbed it gently on to my face. He tried to be gentle as he worked the knots out of my hair with my brush.

He left but I didn't move. I stared at my self in the mirror and I stared at Kimi in my mind. Kakashi returned with a bra, panties, soft fuzzy pajama bottoms and a cotton tee shirt. He closed the bathroom door behind him. He began undressing me. Kakashi pushed me to the shower and turned on the warm water. Kakashi left and I showered. I washed myself then cried as I saw Kimi's blood go down the drain.

I exited the shower dried off and got dressed in the pajamas he'd set on the counter for me. I walked out of the bathroom and he was sitting on the floor leaned against the wall waiting right outside with me. He stood when he heard the door open. He pulled me into the kitchen, but immediately out when that sent me into a crying fit.

He led me into my bedroom, had me get into my tatami bed that he'd bought for me those many, many, days ago. He left, and returned moments later with warm tea and a bowl of meatballs. I immediately hid under the covers at the sight of the meatballs. It reminded me of the meatball marinara sub I'd made for her. He shoved the meatballs and tea on my nightstand, and pulled the blankets away. Kakashi wiped the fresh tears away, and then pulled his shoes off before pushing me over and getting into the bed with me.

He held me, and I started to shake. I didn't deserve to be held. I didn't deserve to be comforted. I cried.

I cried and Kakashi didn't let go.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is what I originally wrote for WOA. I changed it up because of the canon shift, but i'm abandoning canon just for a little while to get the plot of the story to make more sense. **


	44. Resisting The Temptation

World of Anime Chapter 44

**Previously: Kimi tricks Toki into bringing Orochimaru back to life. Toki knows Kimimaru knew Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi and Sasuke by some means but doesn't know how. When Toki realizes who he truly is Toki tries to kill him. Kimi cast herself in between Toki and Orochimaru, thus protecting him and giving her own life. Kimimaru dies with Toki and GrimmJow by her side, Toki tells her team and GrimmJow she was the one who killed Kimi, but they don't understand the circumstances. GrimmJow tries to attack her but the guys knock him out, and Toki fleas. Itachi seeks out Toki, and he reveals when Kimi very first came to this world she had night-visions. Itachi explains that Kimimaru accidentally brought him into one of these visions and they always knew Toki would kill her. Itachi explains that he leafed through the book Kimimaru left for Toki, and she should read it sooner rather than later.**

* * *

I woke up with Kakashi next to me, his arm draped over me and the minute I tried to move him off and get up he woke up. He sat up quickly and looked at me thoroughly. He checked like he'd thought he'd wake up and I wouldn't be there. I just got up stretched and headed for the bathroom. If I ever talked to Kimi about her time in this dimension before my arrival this wouldn't have happened. It was all my fault; I killed her.

I used the toilet and washed my hands. I pulled my hair back into a bun with my bangs framing the sides of my face. I threw some water on my face and arms. Ironically I didn't dream last night. I walked to my bag by the front door, and Kakashi started mirroring my movements, watching me intently almost hovering around me. I was becoming more and more irritated. I grabbed Kimimaru's book and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Kakashi, can I be alone for a bit?"

He looked worried about leaving me alone, but noted the book title and nodded. He must have thought along the lines of '_oh._'

"Kakashi, wait." I said

He turned back to me from his place in front of the door.

"I didn't mean to kill her-" I said, "It was an accident, I wasn't aiming for her, and she jumped in front of me."

"I was worried." Kakashi admitted

I didn't know what I thought would be in the book, a thousand options lay inside and I couldn't pick one. I sat there just watching the book for a time, then when I felt I was ready to be torn apart, I opened it. I guess by that point I expected scolding for my killing her. Instead I found her story.

_'When I came here, I didn't know anything because of my fascination with Bleach instead of Naruto. In some aspects my knowledge rendered me about as useful as a child, and that's how I was. I was a child in this world, and the powers we had at that age reappeared. I started dreaming about things that hadn't happened yet.'_

I hadn't known she'd been a kid, and I hadn't known that she had visions until Itachi told me.

_'I was found by Orochimaru, he took me in, and I thought he was the coolest thing. Orochimaru would send me to Konoha to get ingredients for meals and potions. I found myself staying longer and longer each time because of two boys. I'd come to know them as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi was a bit older than I, but Sasuke was still young enough for the two of us to pick on him and poke his forehead (or in my case- his nose). Itachi taught me basic kunai throwing, and when I went home to show dad he immediately started training me. Itachi taught me my first jutsu, and upon my mentioning to dad that Itachi knew all this jutsu he expressed interest in meeting him someday.'_

That made sense, Orochimaru became interested in Itachi then ran into him while in the Akatsuki, tried to take his body, failed, left the Akatsuki, and then went to pursue Itachi's younger brother. That all coincided with the anime. It just added to the story a bit. So that meant she was here before Shippuden.

_ 'So as I started to grow up, I expressed interest in seeing this world. Orochimaru took me on business trips with him, though I never knew the business and he didn't seem excited to share. Then before The Uchiha Massacre, I pulled Itachi into a vision. Itachi then killed everyone except Sasuke, and Sasuke pushed me away because I couldn't stop his brother or even help to stop him.'_

I wondered if they'd met up later on or not, or if her death would come to him as a shock as well, wherever he was.

_'Once Sasuke pushed me away, and Itachi had left I felt no further ties to Konoha. I grew stronger, and then I found out I could bring others from our world, and I had to bring you. The minute I brought you here I grew much taller and everyone I knew looked older. You're arrival had sped up time. I found out Orochimaru was dead, by Sasuke's hand and Kabuto was mad at me for abandoning them.'_

That's when I heard the door slam. I jumped from my sitting position. GrimmJow held Miki in one arm, and was drinking with his freehand. He drug himself into the nursery and I heard his footfalls disappear into his room. I got up and headed to their room leaving the book on the coffee table.

"Grimm." I said hesitantly

"Don't talk to me."

"I wasn't aiming for her."

"I don't care."

"Where are you going?" I asked watching him pack a duffle bag.

"Home."

GrimmJow left, and he took his daughter with him. I was alone. I got up, went into my bedroom to get dressed, and then left the empty apartment full of memories. Three days before the war started and I intended on living as much as I could in those three days. So I headed to the bar. I stayed at that bar drinking all damn day and it was great. Kimimaru was off my mind, and I was singing drunkenly to the music.

**KAKASHI P.O.V.**

I went to Toki's place to check and see how she was doing, but no one was home. I knew you liked to go to bed early, like nine, when she could afford to get some extra sleep. With Itachi's retrieval mission being the last one ordered I knew she should be home. I became worried quickly. She killed her own sister, she felt terrible about it, and I couldn't begin to tell how worried I was when they sent GrimmJow back into society.

I extended my chakra searching for her. I found her but not in any place I'd expected. Toki had gone off to a bar. I walked in and she was drunkenly singing at the counter with a pint in her hand. I pulled out some cash and placed it on the table, pulling Toki forcing her to come with me. She protested whining about her drink, but I just threw her over my shoulder and took her home.

"Grimm are you home?" I called through the house

Toki started laughing, "He's at his other home."

"What why?"

Her laughing stopped and she looked dead serious, then another drunken smile crossed her face, "Have I told you that you you have beautiful eyes?"

I rolled my so-called beautiful eyes.

"I'm serious, I could just…" Toki started giggling and then it turned into crying

She wouldn't stop crying, her language broke up, and her eyes spilled tears I hadn't realized were there. I felt utterly useless because I haven't been able to face any of my emotions without drink and I had just taken hers away. I was a hypocrite and I didn't know how to fix her. She started saying I ruined everything and I stopped her drinking.

"It's not fair, I don't me with your liquor."

"Toki…" I started

She kissed me through my mask and plopped back onto her bed.

"Screw society! I'm a PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!"

"Toki," I started

She was already pulling the blankets around her and pulling me next to her. I removed me headband, shoes, and vest and complied. She'd have a hangover in the morning and I needed to help her with it.

I awoke that morning at around four, like I always do, then went back to bed, and awoke again at six. Toki was out, and I thought it good to let her sleep it off. I got up and headed for the bathroom. I used the toilet, washed my hands, removed my mask, and splashed water on my face. I felt around, and decided when I returned home I'd shave.

**TOKI P.O.V.** _Two days before the last ninja from the alliance arrive._

I woke up with a pounding headache, and nausea strong enough to make me puke on sight. I headed for the bathroom as quick as I could and puked my guts up. I absolutely hate puking. I heard the bathroom door open and Kakashi's footsteps as he reared me. He pulled my hair back as I puked my guts up.

"Morning." He said gruffly.

I nodded and coughed.

"Brush your teeth, I've got breakfast waiting."

I nodded again.

When Kakashi said he'd made me breakfast we wasn't lying. He made eggs, bananas, toast, bacon, and sausage. He sat with his book in front of his face and his hand picked up a piece of toast and popped it in his mouth. I didn't really care about seeing his face anymore. I was hurting and I was guilty and I wanted someone to scream at me or beat me up but Kakashi and those at the bar just pitied and lamented me they acted as though I wasn't at fault.

"Kakashi, my hand… It felt her heart stop." I said

Kakashi was soon up and he turned my chair and kneeled in front of me. He gathered my hands into his and looked at me in the eyes. He tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear and then squeezed my hands.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I should have been able to do something."

"My hand ended her life." I said, "I've lost her, our family, I feel so alone, and Izumo and I aren't alright, and I feel like my whole world is crashing down and-"

"I know you're hurting, but you're not alone, and Izumo and you? It's alright sometimes we need to end relationships in order to grow. Toki, it's completely normal to feel like your world is crashing down. You haven't done much killing, and this is your sister you lost."

"I just wish I was as wise as you, that I knew everything would be alright." I said

"I've killed and lost those important to me for longer than you have or ever will have to." Kakashi said

"When will it stop hurting?"

"Just take it one day at a time." Kakashi said, "We have two days before war-time rules and regulations take effect, do you want to train and watch a movie later?"

I nodded, maybe I just needed some time with the people in life that were genuinely good to me al the time. Kakashi and I headed to the training fields and began our deadly dance. He threw kunai, I threw shiriken, and then I threw a jutsu, which he countered, and then he nicked me with a kunai.

"Shit." I said grabbing my wrist.

"Let me see." Kakashi grabbed my wrist and checked it, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said, "I'll survive."

For those split seconds that pain was… a relief. Pain meant I was still human. It also made me temporarily forget about Kimimaru. And relief was so welcomed that… I wanted to get hurt again. It's hard to explain, I'd lost what I thought was my whole world and- That's when I stopped. I never understood cutters and could never see myself as one. I didn't understand them, heck, I couldn't even understand what I was feeling. In that moment I avoided the temptation.


	45. Home Alive

World of Anime Chapter 45

**Previously: **

_**TOKI:**_

"**I order you to retreat to Konoha!" I said, "I order you to abandon me!"**

…**Kakashi was hit by a jutsu from behind... Kakashi Hatake died because of me… A henge came off of 'Kakashi'…. Kimimaru hugged the Snake Sanin Orochimaru…I stood and charged at him with a water jutsu…**

** A female grunt. No. No. I didn't. I couldn't have...**

"**Kimi!" I screamed**

…

"**Get off!" I shouted**

"**Toki, you're acting-"**

"**I killed her!" I screamed, "Let me go! It was my fault!"**

_**KAKASHI:**_

**Toki had gone off to a bar... I pulled out some cash and placed it on the table, pulling Toki forcing her to come with me. She protested whining about her drink, but… I took her home.**

"**Grimm are you home?" I called through the house**

**Toki started laughing, "He's at his other home."**

"**What why?"**

**Her laughing stopped and she looked dead serious, then another drunken smile crossed her face, "Have I told you that you-you have beautiful eyes?"**

**I rolled my so-called beautiful eyes.**

"**I'm serious, I could just…" Toki started giggling and then it turned into crying**

** She wouldn't stop crying, her language broke up, and her eyes spilled tears I hadn't realized were there. I felt utterly useless because I haven't been able to face any of my emotions without drink and I had just taken hers away. I was a hypocrite and I didn't know how to fix her. She started saying I ruined everything and I stopped her drinking.**

_**TOKI:**_

**He threw kunai, I threw shuriken, and then I threw a jutsu, which he countered, and then he nicked me with a kunai… For those split seconds that pain was… a relief. Pain meant I was still human. It also made me temporarily forget about Kimimaru. And relief was so welcomed that… I wanted to get hurt again.**

* * *

"We'll wrap it up and then get you home, okay?" Kakashi asked

I nodded deciding not to put up a fight. I sat at the table and he wrapped up my wrist. Kakashi soon left and I soon went to bed.

I woke up. But it wasn't right. I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my house. Kakashi was there looking at me worriedly. He extended his hand.

"Are you alright to complete this mission?" Izumo asked

"What?" I asked dazed and confused

"That one really packed a punch, huh?" He asked

"What?" I asked again

"You just had a vision." Izumo said, "Well, I mean I think you did. One minute you're crossing out your headband about to go after Kimimaru and the next you're on the floor with white eyes again."

"I was, what?" I asked, "What do you mean I was about to go after Kimi?"

"We're on the mission to retrieve Itachi?" Kakashi said looking at me worriedly, "Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"But, I've already done this, I brought Itachi home, Orochimaru came back to life Kimi died." I said

That's when Kimi's voice ripped through the air with the contraction she was having. I felt the pain in my stomach just like before. I was back to the point in time when I ran in after Kimi.

"I had a vision that lasted days…" I said

"Toki?" Kakashi was worried and hurt and scared

I didn't even realize this time several days ago Kakashi had explained he loved me, kissed me, and saw Izumo and I kiss, even though we were done. He was in love with me and had no reply to his feelings, this was his biggest problem, I had crossed out my headband saying I was gong after Kimi promising I would return 'eventually.'

""_What are you doing?" He asked_

"_I'm going to save Kimimaru." I said _

_I looked up at Kakashi, confusion, hurt, and almost… betrayal. That's when I realized it was always him. From day one, the first episode the character Kakashi Hatake was introduced I fell for him. Now he was falling for me. Izumo was important to me… I loved him, but not the way I'd loved Kakashi. Izumo was my brother, and Kakashi was what I wanted in a lover. So I took a deep breath, slid his headband up quickly, kissed his eye while standing on tippy toes and then hugged him. _

"_I promise I'll come back eventually." I said_

_His expression grew ten times worse."_

"I know what I need to do." I said, "You have to listen to me. When I tell you to run, You run and you do not stop until you are in Konoha. Kimimaru will try to make a break for it in the middle of the night, if you want her to come out of this alive, if you want me to come out of this alive you will tie her us and keep her from returning here. You do Not stop to rest. You do _Not_ let Kimi escape your sight."

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked

"I'm going to save Kimimaru." I said

I looked up at Kakashi, confusion, hurt, and almost… betrayal. I knew it was always him. From day one; I fell for him. Now he was falling for me. Izumo was important to me… he was like a brother, and Kakashi was what I wanted in a lover. So I took a deep breath, slid his headband up quickly, kissed his eye while standing on tippy toes and then hugged him.

"I promise I'll come back eventually." I said, "When i say to, run and don't stop, I'm right behind you."

His expression grew ten times worse.

"I'm sorry." I said as I backed away slowly and then turned and ran into the building.

I knew the Justu that lay in wait for me; I dodged, and slammed the door shut, I knew exactly what was going to happen before it happened. I was ready.

"Yukan-sa, to the rescue." Kabuto's voice sounded as he immerged from his hiding spot. I saw several Akatsuki members that should have been dead.

That line of thought ended as soon as Kimi had another contraction. I screwed my eyes shut. I got up and threw a mystical hand on Kimi, relieving our pain loads.

"It's too soon," Kimi said, eyes watering, "I'm not ready."

"You are ready," I reassured her, "I'm here."

I wanted to cry. I had just lived (Or had a premonition of) a world without Kimimaru and I couldn't lose her again. I wouldn't bring Orochimaru back, which meant I wouldn't kill Kimi. I planned on us getting out of there alive. I could do it, I knew I could because every instinct told me to never lose Kimimaru ever again. Kimi had pulled me into 'her' room, the one she'd been in.

She screamed, she cried, and she begged for me to help her. I tried to ease her pain with the mystical hand, the first time doing this I had no idea what I was doing. I could copy exactly what I did last time and bring Miki into the world safely. Kimimaru's screams soon subsided and a high-pitched voice was heard for the first time. I cleaned her mouth, and didn't even look to see the gender. I grabbed a blanket from my bag and wrapped the baby girl in it.

"It's a girl," I whispered to Kimi when I handed her the baby

"Miki," she said quietly, naming the baby

She was beautiful. Looked exactly like Kimimaru. She was a pale white color with red splotches, she had dark black hair, but she had her father's blue eyes instead of her mother's purple ones.

That's when Itachi made his first appearance, he checked on Kimimaru asking her how she was, then he turned to me.

"I need to talk with you." I said to Itachi

"What are you doing?" He hissed

"Keeping her safe." I said

"I know you Yukan-sa, you won't last a day here." He said, "You need to get her out, not screw around."

"Help me." I said, "Give me a distraction."

Itachi fled out of the room Kimi'd just given birth in, and I opened the window. I pulled Kimi into my arms, she held onto Miki tightly. She started spouting about a curse keeping her from leaving here ever since Orochimaru died. The curse made her believe she couldn't leave, I cancelled it out by asking her how she got pregnant in the first place. I carried her towards GrimmJow, Kakashi, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Screaming and alarms went off inside.

I pushed Kimimaru into GrimmJow's arms and was forced away from my team. Kakashi asked me what was wrong, but I was shaking, I couldn't talk, my head felt like it was being slammed onto concrete.

"Foolish girl, not one defies me." Kabuto said

Pain had been regenerated and was pushing and pulling me as he liked. He pushed me to the floor. Diedara, Hidan,Pain, Itachi, and Kabuto stood above me. Kabuto sent a jutsu at me that sent my nerves on fire, and every nerve point in my body was in pain, under control of his medical jutsu.

"I'll grab the Chunin, You grab the jounin." Diedara said to Hidan

"I order you to retreat to Konoha!" I said, "I order you to abandon me! Run god damn it! RUN!"

That's when white fluffy snow started to fall… again

Kabuto rushed forward to attack them, but i created a chakra dome form around the building, Kakashi ran towards us. He was too late, and transparent chakra encased the building. Kakashi slammed his fist on it; Kotetsu pushed him back with the group and forced him south, towards Konoha. I was yanked up by my hair and dragged into the building.

"You little bitch!" Kabuto growled

I was thrown face first on to concrete floor and my arm and legs were soon bound by wire. I noted the circular jutsu seal I'd seen in my vision. The pain of this was ten times worse than the vision. My back was on fire, and my nerves were already sensitive from Kabuto's torture. I couldn't move, and I didn't know if I was screaming or not because my ears were ringing with what sounded like electricity and a deep voice. The seal holding my eye's abilities was broken.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

"Why aren't we stopping?" I asked

"We aren't stopping until we go to Konoha." Kotetsu said

"We should regroup here, and figure out how we're going to get her back." I insisted

"They have four S ranked Akatsuki, maybe more inside. We have two Chunin, a jounin and three civilians." Kotetsu said

"I'm no ordinary civilian." Kimimaru growled

"True, you're a civilian who just gave birth and is weakened by it." Kotetsu said, "She gave a direct order to not stop until we reach Konoha, she said if we did any otherwise that Kimi would end up dead as well as her."

"If we leave her now, there will be no rescue mission!" I said

Izumo's eyes were red and he swallowed hard.

"War starts officially in four days." I said, "The Alliance won't risk men for a recovery mission for one jounin."

"We do what she told us to." Izumo said

"Not you too." I said

"Toki knew certain things." Izumo responded quickly, "You've never wondered how she knows so much? She sees what happens before it can happen. She knew going in that she'd be captured."

I just looked at him confused, "You're insane."

Izumo shook his head, "She said she'd come back, and I believe she will."

"What if she knew she wouldn't and lied, because she knew you would say this?" I asked

"So now you believe she can see the future?" Izumo snapped

"I'm just poking holes in your theory." I said

"Look, I don't give a damn, I need to get Kimimaru to a hospital." GrimmJow said

"Kakashi let her go." Kotetsu said

"No." I said, "She loved you, Izumo! And Kotetsu, she always watched over you, like a little brother! GrimmJow, she saved your wife's life!"

"She also understood what sacrifice meant." GrimmJow said, "What it entailed."

**Toki P.O.V.**

Night had fallen, I could tell because my eyes started to droop and I couldn't sit upright on the wall any longer. My chakra was dangerously low, and was being maintained at this point by chakra absorption seals. I was held in my place by wire, and could only overhear what they wanted me to. I pretended to nod off and fall asleep. I unsealed the seals just as I had seen Kimi do before she died.

I saw the window and went for it. It was almost too good to be true. They hadn't come for me, Itachi was on our side, since he helped Kimi's escape, and now a window. _A window._

Well, we can't know everything, when I exited though the window the alarm went off. I ran. I picked up the trail that the others had taken and followed. I hurried trying to avoid confrontation with the Akatsuki. I was suddenly grabbed and shoved against a tree.

Itachi was there, and he was very still. I saw the other Akatsuki run by and realized he'd probably placed a Genjustu on them. He put his arm around me and we body flickered almost a couple minutes behind my team. Itachi tried to pull me along, but he ended up half dragging my weight. My team had stopped and I was pissed off.

"I told you. I specifically told you not to stop." I was drained of chakra and I was tired.

I was alive. Kimi was alive. That mattered to me. I was happy about it. However now we needed to get to the safety of the village. I knew we wouldn't be safe until we did. Kakashi dropped his bag in the shock of seeing me. Kimi let out a relieved cry. I just took deep breaths and tried to stay lucid.

"We need to… get to Konoha." I said feeling light headed

"Toki?" Kimi asked worriedly

"I need to get to Konoha, Now." I said again, beginning to breath quicker

My breath was all over the place. I began to hyperventilate. I had gone through an intense vision. I was drained from it emotionally and chakra wise, Then I put up with the Akatsuki long enough to get myself cursed and get even more chakra sucked out before I got away. I was so high on my adrenaline rush and the fact that Kimi was alive that I didn't notice _I_ was dying.

My vision blurred, and then I saw double. I reached out. Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me up. My head rested on his shoulder, and I turned to tell him something quietly in his ear.

"Get to Konoha, Now. Hurry, Please." I said, "Need… chakra…"

I lost consciousness. I woke up in the Konoha hospital with Kimi in the bed next to mine, and a crib on the other side of her bed. I lifted my head to look around but it just fell straight back onto the pillow. I let out a shaky breath and began crying. My eyes filled with tears and I put a hand over my mouth to keep quiet. Tsunade walked in. She froze when she saw me.

She was just coming to check in on Kimi, Miki, and my vitals and now I was awake and crying. She must have through I had gone insane. Maybe for a few moments I had. It wasn't supposed to be that easy, it never was. How could all of that pain I felt when Kimi died have been in what was simply a vision? I felt like my heart was in my throat forcing it's way up.

I wanted to sob and gasp and be the loud crybaby I was but I knew I couldn't explain _why_ I was crying. I had prevented the death of my sister. Why was I sad? I just felt this pain in my chest. That nagging feeling that this isn't real, that I was going to wake up and Kimi would be dead, and I would have to resist the urge to-

"Toki?" Tsunade asked

"Get me out of here," I choked back, "Please I need to talk to you."

If Kimi had been a light sleeper she would have been up when Tsunade spoke, however, she was a heavy sleeper and could sleep through a freaking earthquake. Tsunade grabbed a wheel chair and helped me into it. I was tired and drained and I could tell my chakra was low without even thinking about it.

Tsunade wheeled me through the endless hallways, Sakura had passed by but Tsunade must have shot her a look not to interact with me. She might have thought I would start blubbering again. She didn't have the faintest idea why I was crying either. She admitted later on that she thought maybe while I was a prisoner with the Akatsuki that I had been raped.

She finally stopped and we entered and examination room. She locked the door and parked my wheelchair. She sat in the spinning chair and took a deep breath. I took a shaky breath as well and my eyes watered up again.

"Kimi died. I killed her, but then it wasn't real, and I was there for days and now I feel like I'm in a dream about to wake up and I can't lose Kimi again."

"Slow down, what?"

"When Kimi and I were little, we played with some old magic books. We ended up getting powers. We could see things before they even had a chance to happen. In the beginning it was just when we slept we'd dream the future, but they became more and more frequent. Kimi had a premonition during the day when she was awake, the doctors thought she had had a seizure. It freaked us out so we sealed them away and swore never to speak of it again." I said, "When I came here they started up again. I was seeing the future and they were becoming longer and more frequent and I told Izumo it was a side effect of the rinnegan."

"Go on."

"I told Kimi not to seal it because I was afraid of the damage it could cause to her and the baby." I said, "The most recent premonition, which I had on the mission, lasted days in my mind where it was less than a few seconds in reality. I saw Kimi, and I ran at Kabuto with a jutsu but he pulled her in front of him."

I lied. I was telling so much truth I hoped the lie would be covered up. I didn't want to have to rat Kimimaru out as Orochimaru's ally, even if it was just a premonition. I didn't want Tsunade not trusting her again for her ignorance.

"Now you're paranoid."

"It wasn't a flash that gave me insight, I lived in a world knowing I was responsible for Kimi's death."

"Here's what I think," Tsunade paused, "I'll restore Kimimaru to full health, and she will seal the premonitions. As for your paranoia, I think we could wipe the details of pain from the memory of the premonition, so you still remember it but you don't remember the feelings of it. Eventually this will completely fade from your mind. I need it to fade fast, because the war draws near."

"How low is my chakra right now?"

"Forty percent blood loss and sixty percent chakra loss is considered life threatening. You lost fifty nine percent of your chakra, just enough to keep your body's systems functioning." Tsunade said, "Because you frequently have this problem, I want to recommend a bracelet that gives you a read on your chakra, and I want you to put a little chakra in some scrolls on Tuesdays with a class."

"So it's like an AA meeting for people who overuse their chakra?"

"No, we got rid of the chips."

I smiled, and then I laughed. Tsunade joined in. I felt like I hadn't laughed in years and now that I was I felt great. I wanted to laugh more, I thought of buying a joke book. I took a deep breath in and out and realized that I might be okay.

"Alright so, I need to get the premonitions sealed, get my brain washed, get a hold of this chakra bracelet, and need to go to chakra abusers anonymous? "

"Yup." Tsunade cracked a smile, "Toki, knowing how this mission could have turned out… I'm proud that you completed the mission and got everyone home alive."

"Thanks." I said.


End file.
